Unspoken
by AshleyH713
Summary: Yuki has always been haunted by the same girl for years. The one who stood and watched, the one who didn't speak out. He hated her. But what happens when that same exact girl is sent to live with them? Could there be something more to the one they call Akito's right hand? Just who is, Aria Sohma? (Kyo X OC and Yuki X OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is just a little idea I had. Ever since the reboot of Fruits Basket was announced, I've just been in the mood. Even re watched the anime and manga to get in the spirit. Let me know if you would like me to continue this story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Another hit, another strike. Yuki fell to the ground in a loud thud. Coughing out a splat of blood, he heard the taunting of his nightmares behind him. "Get up rat."

He remained unmoved and shortly felt a blazing pain in his side. Yuki pulled his head to the side and through the blurred lines he could see one thing clearly. He always saw one thing clearly, that never changed.

Looking back at him was the same cold dead eyes he always knew and the long white hair that dragged on the floor. He reached out to her in mercy. Yuki didn't care who answered but he needed someone to save him and that moment.

They locked eyes and he muttered out a number of broken words. "Please..help me."

The girl didn't react to his plies and remained the same as she always had been. Watching his pain. Sometimes he would see her open her mouth just slightly, but that girl never moved to stop Akito's blows, only watched.

She looked to be about the same age as him but even though they looked so similar, she never spoke a word, always letting him continue the pain.

Everyday after that would remain the same until he stopped calling out to her all together. Every time he looked into those eyes, a crashing rage set in him.

He hated those eyes. And he hated her.

* * *

Tohrou approached the large Soma residence in apprehension. She held the small strip of paper with the address in her right hand as she placed her other in her pocket of her jacket.

She wasn't sure if she should be there or not seeing as Yuki and Kyo told her never to meet with the Soma doctor alone. She still wasn't sure why and maybe that's why she was here now.

She rounded the corner of the residence and found the address exactly how it was described on the paper but it seemed no one was home. Lightly tapping on the side of the door, she called out. "Hello? Hatori are you here? It's me, Tohru."

Not wanting to be rude, she gazed into one of the windows to find the room pitch dark. Maybe he forgot about their meeting.

Tohru stepped carefully into the space and looked around, expecting to see him round the corner any minute. She silently hoped Hatori wouldn't be mad at her for entering his home without permission.

She stopped when a dim light shone under one of the doorways, almost calling her to the spot. Complying, she moved closer.

Opening the small sliding door, Tohru found something she wasn't supposed to see, something secret. But of course, she had no idea at the time.

Laying on the floor, just a couple feet in front of her was a girl who appeared to be sleeping. She looked to be about Tohru's age except she displayed an unknown aura of royalty to her.

She was dressed in some kind of historical clothing, with a long purple and white kimono grazing her body and slowly sweeping across the floor. But that wasn't what Tohru noticed the most.

This girl somehow had extremely long white hair that pooled around her in a warm blanket. It looked like it was supposed to be up in some sort of fashion but it seemed small strands had broken away from their bonds, instead creating a messy effect. But of course that didn't lower the wonder in anyway, this woman was indeed beautiful. Almost like a porcelain doll.

Entranced with her wonder, Tohru forgot to look where she was and tripped on a small pile of books next to her, causing them to tumble down. That's when the girl awoke.

Tohru looked absolutely embarrassed and what she had done and of course started apologizing. "Ahh! I'm so sorry. I totally didn't see those books there. I'm sure you were sleeping very soundly and I just woke you up so suddenly I'm sorry..."

But when the woman turned around to look at Tohru, she shut her mouth right away and stared in awe.

The strange girl looked at her with crimson red eyes, something Tohru had definitely never seen before, almost like she was looking into her soul.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Tohru made the first move. Maybe she was a Sohma as well. "Ahh hello. My name is Tohru Honda. It's very nice to meet you. Are you a Sohma as well, if you don't mind me asking?"

But the girl just continued to stare at her, giving no response except slightly turning her head, almost as in question. The situation turned awkward quite quickly. "Sorry if that was personal. Do you know where I could find Hotori?"

Once again, the girl didn't make any response, once continued to stare. Tohru let out a little nervous laugh and suddenly she heard Hatori's voice carry over her. "Sorry for the wait. I was just finishing up a client..."

Hotori seemed to freeze when he saw the unknown girl and just sighed heavily. "What are you doing here? Were you allowed to roam around or did you escape again?"

The girl just casted her eyes down in response which gave him enough of an answer. He looked at her disapproving and scrolled. "I knew it. You can't keep doing things like this Aria. You know it will only make Lord Akito even angrier."

She seemed to understand his statement but didn't make any motion to move. Instead she just sat there, looking rather grumpy. Tohru heard the name and decided to probably introduce herself. "Oh, your name is Aria? That's a very pretty name. Are you a Somha as well?"

Hotori looked almost afraid when Aria's name came tumbling out, especially from such an outsider. He turned toward Tohru and gazed at her intently. "Tohru, it's very important that you never speak of this meeting or else I will have no choice but that erase your memories. Lord Akito is very strict about the relations of Aria."

Tohru took a step back in fear of his words, what did he mean she couldn't talk about this new girl? Was this supposed to be some kind of secret or something? "I don't understand. What do you mean erase my memories?"

Hotori shook his head with frustration and pointed towards the door. "It, it doesn't matter. Now isn't the time to talk about this. You can come back again another time."

Suddenly it seemed that he was on edge for something reason and Tohru quickly got the hint as he practically pushed her out of the door.

But as she started to reach the entrance, a new voice stopped her. "Miss Honda? Are you here?"

She turned to find Yuki staring at her worriedly for some reason. A strange ball of anxiety welled up in his throat as he saw her. "Miss Honda! Thank goodness. I thought I told you never to meet with Hotori alone. You could have been hurt!"

He paused when a flash of white shone in the corner of his vision as a million flashback played in his mind, each one of them painful. It was her, she was in front of him.

Seeing her standing behind Tohru brought a new sense of fear as he quickly reached forward and moved her away from that woman. "You. What were you trying to do to Miss Honda?!"

But Aria didn't seem shaken in the slightest. She just remained still, watching Touru being pulled away. Touru on the other hand, didn't know what was happening. "Yuki? What's going on? Do you also know Aria? Are you two friends?"

The very thought disgusted Yuki so much that his face scrunched up in a little ball of fury. "Friends? That's absolutely absurd. I could never be friends with such a low life like her. Someone that follows him, it's disgusting."

Touru was taken back by his hateful comment and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by another voice, Hatori. "Now, there is no need for that Yuki. I called her over here to talk about some things. Aria had nothing to do with it."

Yuki laughed sarcastically and pointed a finger at Aria in anger, although the girl didn't seem shaken in the slightest. "Oh please. Do you really expect me to believe that this monster had nothing to do with it?"

Before he could carry on, Hatori cut of the rat, silencing him from his own hate. "Yuki that's enough. Just take her and go. Tohru, we can continue our talk another time. Just remember what I said earlier."

The human nodded her head once remembering the warning that Hatori gave which Yuki even more on edge. He slowly understood that now wasn't the time but knew he would question Miss Honda about the conversation as soon as they were out of sight. "Fine. Let's go Miss Honda."

Then, before she could argue, Yuki began to drag her away from the Sohma estate and back towards the exit.

* * *

When the two were gone, Hatori sighed heavily and turned to Aria who he realized was trying to tip toe away from him. "Aria. Stop right there. Don't you think you can run away from this."

She paused and regretfully turned around, giving him a childlike smile, almost as if to play it off.

But of course he wasn't having it and began to leachure her like he usually did. "First off, how did you even know I was meeting with Tohru today?"

Aria casted her eyes towards his calendar and he put two and two together. "You saw my calendar?"

She nodded her head once and walked over to his desk before pulling a blank piece of paper and pencil.

Then she quickly wrote various words down and turned it over so Hatori could see. The paper read: _I just wanted to see her._

Hatori's eyes went from ones of annoyance to understanding as he tried to reason with her. "Do you realize how dangerous that was though? Letting an outsider see you. You know what Akito would do if he found out."

Nodding her head she scribbled something else on the paper and turned it around_. Are you going to tell him?_

The doctor put his hands in his pockets and groaned in frustration. "No, of course not. But that doesn't mean you can just break in here whenever you feel like it. Not everyone is as understanding as me."

Aria looked at her feet and wrote another sentence on the paper. _Like Yuki?_

Hattori smiled sadly and nodded his head once. "Yes, like Yuki. Of course I don't think he would go running his mouth about this to Akito so I believe you are safe for now."

Silence echoed through the area for a couple minutes until Hatori decided to speak first. "So I talked to Akito about you attending school with Kyo and Yuki..."

Aria put her hand up as if to stop him and wrote her feelings. _And let me guess, he said no?_

He paused for a moment before gazing her at and giving her the sad news. "Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry Aria. I did try."

She looked down for a couple moments before snapping her face back up in understanding._ It's okay. Thanks for trying. Maybe it's for the best anyways._

Hatori hated those words. He knew that she had longed for just a day outside of the estate but he also knew that the risk was too dangerous. Who knows what could happen? But of course, she was just a kid. She deserve something

Suddenly a set of voices echoed through the hallways and Aria froze. "Lady Aria?"

The door then rattled open and she looked towards Hatori for help. They didn't have long to wait as a couple of maids entered the space.

They took one look at Aria and entered into a deep bow. "There you are Lady Aria. We have been worried sick about your disappearance."

Aria looked down and watched Hatori step in front of her. "I apologize, I heard throughout the estate that Lady Aria wasn't feeling well so I instructed her to visit my office today."

The maid narrowed her eyes and answered back. "Oh, we were not made aware of that. But all interactions with Lady Aria must be approved by Lord Akito first. We have been instructed to keep her in her room until further orders are given."

The white haired girl stepped out from behind her friend and just nodded once before moving over towards the maids in compliance. "Please remember that next time. Come on Lady Aria, you must return at once."

Aria listened to their words but before she left, she quickly turned around and run up to Hatori who looked surprised. Then she wrote down a few more words before crunching the piece of paper in her palm and handed it to him.

He just watched her slightly smile in sadness before bowing once and leaving with the pushy maids.

Looking down at the paper, Hatori straightened the edges and read its contents. The words made his own heart sink to to floor. It read: _I'm sorry for ruining your meeting. Thanks again for trying to reason with him. I really appreciate it._

He brought his brow down to a scowl and crushed the paper in his palm. This poor girl didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Being locked away in one room for her entire life seemed extremely cruel.

Then, Hatori looked at the phone beside him and concluded something. He didn't care if she was dangerous, Aria needed a life away from this terrible house, and he was going to make sure that happened.

* * *

Yuki pulled Tohru until they were far past the gates of the estate. He seemed really unnerved about the conversation they had before. She didn't know much, but she thought it had something to do with that girl, Aria. "Yuki? Are you okay? You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you."

He stopped walked and let go of Tohru's arm, looking down at his feet. "Are you certain they really didn't do anything to you Miss Honda? It's okay, you can tell me."

She shook her head and put her hands out infront of her in defense. "No, they didn't, really. I'm fine. But if I may ask, why were you so harsh to the two of them back there?"

Yuki thought about how much he should tell his new friend but decided that he trusted her with the true. "That girl, Aria. She's Akito's right hand, his partner if you will. Whenever I would be 'punished' for various reasons, she was always there. I cried out for her help numerous times but she just, stood there, watching my pain. She is just as guilty as Akito and I will never forgive her."

The human girl couldn't help but remain silent at his words. What is was saying cut him deep and she knew that he harbored a lot of pain from it.

Suddenly, Yuki turned to Tohru and grabbed her arms gently, looking in her eyes with passion. "Miss Honda, promise me that you will never meet with that girl alone. She's dangerous. I just, don't want you to get hurt."

Nodding her head once, Yuki relaxed his muscles and breathed in a breath of relief. At least it was all over. He wouldn't have to see her again.

* * *

About a day or two later Aria was informed that she would be having a guest visit her which was certainly odd. The only person that was able to visit her was Akito and he wasn't always the kindest guest.

She was instructed to make tea for the stranger and await their arrival which Aria complied to, not wanting to displease Akito after her disappearance a couple days ago.

Making the tea and sitting down at the table, she didn't have to wait long as the stranger knocked slightly on the door.

Aria stood at the noises and the stranger walked into her room slowly, a goofy smile slapped on his face.

She knew this man from somewhere, but couldn't place exactly where. But somehow the air around him seemed joyful.

Bowing once at the stranger, the maid next to her welcomed the man. "Hello, Lady Aria is pleased to meet you."

The strangers brow went up in question. "Is she now?"

Aria casted her eyes away as the maid spoke for her again. "Of course Master Shigure. She is delighted."

Shigure? And that name Aria's eyes grew wide. Of course he looked familiar. She remembered Hatori talk about his high school friends once and awhile, along with a couple of them visiting him when she was there. So that' why he sounded familiar.

Shigure smiled at her face, knowing she now recognized him and continued speaking. "I'm sure she is. But I was wondering if I could speak to Lady Aria privately for a moment? You know, without you answering for her."

The maid gasped at his disrespect and tried to remain calm. 'I apologize Master Shigure but Lord Akito forbids it. And even so, Lady Aria is unable to speak for herself so I assure you the conversation wouldn't be what you're looking for."

He smirked and pulled out a paper from his pocket before showing the maid in question. "I spoke to Akito before this and he allowed me to speak with her alone. This is his confirmation."

Grabbing the paper, the maid read its contents before bowing quickly and moving towards the door. "My apologies! I wasn't made aware of that. Please continue Master. I will now take my leave."

The woman left the two of them alone and Shigure didn't take any time sitting across from her. Smiling with his hand on chin he spoke. "It's been a long time, hasn't it Aria?" 

Aria just frowned and wondered internally what he was doing here. Everyone besides Hatori had stopped visiting her years ago, when she just a kid. And it seemed the rest of the family didn't even know of her existence. Why did he care now?

He must of noticed her grumpy behavior because he quickly pointed it out. "Aww come on Ari, are you not happy to see me? I know I've grown even more handsome in these past few years."

She looked at with the classic 'are you an idiot' face she always seemed to give him and wasn't impressed. He coughed a little bit in response and continued. "Right, well I'm just going to assume that's a yes. Here, I have a present for you."

Opening the bag next to him, he pulled out a medium sized sketchbook and a purple and white pen, her favorite colors. He placed them on the table and her eyes grew wide. They were for her.

Thoughts zoomed past in her mind and she remembered Akito's orders as clear as day. It was forbidden to communicate with any sort of material. Sure, she did break the rules a couple times with Hatori but that was different. This book spelled trouble all over it.

Quickly reacting, Aria pushed the book away from her, showing him that she didn't want his gift.

Shigure seemed shocked at first but slowly understood as he stopped the book from getting swept off the table. "Hey, it's okay. I got Akito's permission. You can use it."

She looked at him with apprehension and tried to find any sort of lie in his eyes. When she found none, Aria carefully grabbed the sketch book, opening it up to the first page.

Scribbling something down, she turned it over. _Shigure, why are you here?_

Pretending to be surprised he tripped on a few of his words. "Whaa what are you talking about? I just care about your well being. We were friends when I was in high school afterall."

She thought about the times he was speaking off and didn't really have a same opinion. _Since when have you ever cared about my well being? And friends isn't what I say. You were just here cause you were obligated to._

Not really denying the fact, he nodded his head once and answered. "You're right. When I was a kid that's exactly why I visited you. But now, it's different. Now, I'm here for you Ari."

Aria remained silent as he continued. "I heard from Hatori, how they treat you, how you live. I-I didn't know Ari I swear."

Still more silence as Shigure reached out and grabbed her hand carefully. "How would you like it, if you came and lived with me?"

Aria, eyes widened as she processed his words. Live with him? That was impossible. She wasn't even allowed outside of the estate, never mind living in someone else's house.

She shook her head and ripped her hands away from him at the shock. Picking a shaky hand up, she began to scribble quickly onto the paper. _It's impossible. I'm not allowed. Don't joke about that._

Shigure just smiled at her words and told her the news. "I spoke to Akito about it and he agreed. Only for a year, but still agreed."

The room spun around as she realized what he was saying. She could be free?

Tears welled up in her eyes and a couple landed on the paper below. If she had a voice then it surely would have carried in long wails, but unfortunately the sound remained just as silent as always.

Shigure patted her back slowly as she cried, stopping only for a moment and mouthing the words she wished she could speak _Thank you._

* * *

As Shigure closed the door behind him, a couple maids greeted him with a bow. "Good evening Lord Shigure. We have been instructed by Lord Akito to give you these."

They pulled out a small box from behind their backs and handed it to the dog who gazed at it in question.

The woman seemed to recognize his confusion and spoke. "They are for Lady Aria in case she becomes unstable. If that happens, you are instructed to bring her back to the estate at once."

Opening the box slowly he internally gasped when he saw a row of about twenty vials with matching syringes and needles. They looked horrible.

He jokingly laughed everything off to light the mood. "I don't think this will be necessary."

The maid just narrowed her eyes and bowed once. "Just be sure her collar doesn't malfunction or breaks. If that happens, you must act quickly or you are as good as dead. Those are the direct words from Lord Akito. I shall take my leave now. Goodbye."

Then, just as quickly as she came, the woman left Shigure alone with that strange box, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Shigure's house was eerily quiet as they turned the corner out of the estate and into the unknown street.

Sitting next to Aria was the god himself, Akito. She had tried to make him stay home but unfortunately that hadn't worked out so well. In fact, he planned to cancel the whole thing if he couldn't join so unfortunately he forced his way in.

There were also a couple maids sitting across from them but no one made any more to speak. They were certainly not that brave.

Akito placed his hand on the thigh of her left leg and spoke. "Do you know why I'm allowing this, my little songbird?"

Songbird was the nickname he had picked up for her over the years and soon enough that was the only way he would address her. He rarely ever called her by name anymore.

Aria lifted her head to face him and didn't make any gesture in response.

He was pleased with her compliance and raised his hand from her tigh, beginning to toying with a few strains of her hair carefully. . "It's because I want you to erase those thoughts in your head, The ones that say you can be like everyone else, living a normal life. Soon, you will find out that there is nothing for you out there. Because you will finally realize what you really are, a monster."

Aria's eyes widened just slightly but quickly lowered them with her head. These were always the norm of conversation for them. He was trying to intimidate her again.

Suddenly, the driver in front of them called out. "We have arrived."

The god grumbled a bit at the news but soon it slowly melted away into a devious look.

He inched himself closer to her under they were only a couple centimeters away from each other and he smiled. It was a empty, joyless smile but still a smile.

Then, he turned his head she could feel the hot breath on her ear. That's when he began to whisper. "Promise me you will be a good little bird while you're away. Let's not have another one of those incidents again, okay?"

Aria's breathing picked up a little bit at his comment but masked it with a slow nod, complying to his words.

Akito smiled again, the same joyless disposition on his face when he moved his head down once more, quickly moving the fabric away from her shoulder.

He pressed his lips into her bare skin which made her gasp at the contact and he kissed her shoulder strongly.

When he pulled away a small pink and purple spot was left in its place, a mark of property.

Akito touched the mark carefully, looking at his work and spoke. "And don't forget my little songbird, you are mine."

That's when the driver opened the passenger side door, a signal for them to get out.

Aria quickly fixed the fabric of her kimono before slowly stepping out the the car, Akito's eyes never far from her vision.

When the door shut, the somehow could still see them behind that thick sheet of glass. He was watching her, she just knew it.

Looking at the house in front of her, she began to take a small breath of courage before moving forward, all while trying to erase the words Akito has just told her.

* * *

Shigure called up to Kyo and Yuki who were in their own rooms, telling them to come down quickly. Apparently he had something important to tell them.

The two boys moved down the stairs in annoyance, Kyo especially. "What the hell is so important that you had to tell us to come down here for?"

Tohru hung up her apron and moved to sit by the table with the rest. "Yes Shigure, is everything okay?"

Shigure patted the spot next to him when the boys came into view and sang. "Aww come on you two. Come sit by me. Why can't I ask for quality time with my family?"

Yuki grumbled and answered sarcastically. "Because you are obviously up to something else, now spill."

Smiling widely, Shigure came clean. "Fine fine you got me. I have some exciting news for you all. It seems we will be having another member in this household soon."

At his words, the boys eyes widened. Yuki spoke first. "Who is it? Kisa, Momiji, Haru?"

The dog shook his head to those names and Yuki grew even more confused. Tohru on the other hand was beyond excited. "Oh my! That's so exciting! Another member in this household. Oh, I'm going to have to go shopping again then!"

Kyo shook his head, not happy about the news. "Why the hell do we need another person living here? That damn rat is more than enough."

Yuki nodded his head once and crossed his arms. "I completely agree."

But Shigure just looked at them sadly when the bell rang to the front door. This was going to be interesting.

He began to stand up and move to the door. "Well it looks like she's here."

Kyo's stomach dropped at "her" and shuttered. "She?! Oh please don't tell me Kagura is the one living here."

About ready to run for the hills, he instead stopped when the stranger appeared in the doorway. She certainly wasn't Kagura.

Shigure lifted his hand out and spoke proudly. "Kyo, Tohru, I would like you to meet Aria Sohma. She's the one who will be living here from now on."

Kyo's eyes widened as he took in the strange woman in the doorway. She looked so regal, so placid about this whole situation. Her purple kimono sure stood out in the plain background that was the house. She definitely stood out.

Yuki on the other hand, was frozen at her crimson eyes. Flashbacks of same terrible days as a child rushed back to him and he felt his hands curl into hard fists. There was no way in hell he was going to let this thing live with them, especially with Tohru.

Hissing out in anger, he spoke. "Shigure, this better be a sick joke."

Shigure gave a nervous smile and tried to make Yuki understand. "I know you two are not the friendliest but..."

But Yuki cut him off, not having any of it. "But nothing! I will NOT let her stay here! How could you even agree to something like this? Did Akito force you?"

He just shook his head once. "No, I am the one that suggested she live here. It will only be for a year."

The rat at this point was seething in anger. "A year? I can barely even be around her for a minute. You can't do this Shigure."

Shigure remained silent at this, showing he wasn't backing down and Yuki was done. "Just leave me out of this. You're making a mistake keeping her around."

Turning around, he run back up the stairs before slamming the door to his room, leaving only an awkward silence.

Shigure turned to Aria and tried to make her feel better. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around."

She cast her eyes down and Tohru came forward. "I'm sure Yuki didn't mean it. I know I'm really excited to have you live with us Aria."

Giving her a reassuring smile, Kyo rubbed the back of his head and tried to figure this girl out. "So, are you a Somha or what? I don't think I've ever seen that rat act like that before."

Aria just stared at Kyo until it was a little awkward and Shigure answered for her. "She knows of the secret yes. Now, let's get you settled in, shall we?"

She nodded her head once and took one last look at Kyo before following Shigure upstairs, wondering if all this was really a good idea.

* * *

Life continued like normal and Aria joined them when it was time for dinner, except Yuki was nowhere to be seen. Everyone around them knew it was because of her but no one made a move to say it.

Kyo watched the girl who was preoccupied by the sketchbook in her hands and tried to figure out anything about her. Anyone that could make Yuki that angry surely could be an ally.

Her hands held the purple white pen carefully, drawing curves and sometimes looking up to meet Kyo's eyes a couple times. But before he could say anything, she put them back down. Was she watching him?

Not happy with this, he spoke. "Why are you staring at me like that? Are you some kind of stalker?"

The girl just looked blankly at him which made him even more frustrated. "Hey, I'm talking to you. Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face or what?"

Aria didn't make any move of emotion and Kyo had enough. He then reached forward, almost taking the sketchbook out of her hands, wanting to gain her attention. "What could be so important in this book anyways?"

Widening her eyes, Aria raced forward and grabbed part of the book from his hands before he could see what's inside. It was like a sort of tug of war.

Kyo wasn't expecting this and explained. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me see."

Shaking her head once, Aria held her grasp on the book, pulling it towards herself.

Notching how important this was to her, Kyo let go, causing Aria to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

Looking at the sketchbooks cover once, he tossed it to her roughly. "You know what, forget it. I hate people like you the most. You can't ever say how you feel. How annoying."

He watched her hold the notebook close to her and for a moment, debating helping her up. She did look rather pitiful like this.

But instead he let his own pride get the best of him and just left the room.

When he was gone, Aria sat on the floor for a couple moments before sighing. Well, if she had a voice it would be a sigh but to her it was just a little puff of air.

But that puff of air meant so much.

Shigure then walked into the room and looked at the display. His eyes went to ones of pity as he took a step further. "Ari.."

But Aria just picked herself up and put a hand up to him, telling him to stop.

* * *

A couple of hours later Aria was in her room, thinking about the events that had just occurred.

Yes, they hated her but it was the same at the main estate. Yuki and Kyo's hatred weren't anything new to her in terms of treatment. It was a miracle she was even here at all.

She wondered why Shigure offered for her to live here when he knew both parties despised her. Maybe it was pity. That's always how it is.

When people find out about her voice and her lifestyle they seem to always give the same eyes regardless. The eyes same exact eyes that Shigure gave her downstairs when she was on the floor. She hated them.

Realizing she needed to clear her head, Aria opened the window beside her and carefully climbed out onto the roof with her sketchbook.

The air was crisp with a slight chill for late winter but Aria didn't mind in the slightest. Anyday she could go outside was seen as a blessing.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, this is my spot."

Turning slightly, her stomach dropped when she saw Kyo. He looked less than pleased.

Aria didn't make a motion to move but instead just turned back around towards the view, almost like she was ignoring him.

He tricked his eye in annoyance and shouted. "Hey, did you hear what I said? Why can't you just say something for once instead of outright ignoring me?"

That when Aria did something that Kyo didn't expect. She turned around and smiled.

It was a sad smile, almost like she was on the verge of tears without letting any escape. He was certainly taken back by this.

She took a step closer to him in silence and he stuttered. "What do you think your doing?"

Lifting her hand up, Aria quickly grasped Kyo's hand and moved it up to her throat before letting his fingers touch her neck lightly.

She then shook her head side to side about four times, with that same sad smile still on her face.

Kyo didn't understand for a moment and then, it clicked.

Letting go of his hand, he lowered it and answered in an almost whispered tone. "You can't speak?"

Shaking her head once more he soon realized just how much of a jerk he had been to her. He took her silence as pomish or rude but it really wasn't that at all. She really couldn't answer.

He ran his fingers through his hair in embarrassment and tried to clear up the situation right away. "Ah hell. I didn't know that. How was I supposed to know that? You could've said something earlier. Ah I mean, not said, but you could of somehow told me earlier."

Aria smiled and opened her sketchbook to a blank page before writing something down and turning it to him. _You don't have to apologize. I didn't tell you_

Kyo looked down at her writings and replied. "Why didn't you?"

She quickly answered back. _Cause I didn't want you to make the face you are making right now. You feel sorry for me, don't you?_

He tried to fix his face to no avail, not wanting to bring her discomfort. "Ahh yes. I mean no. I mean, I don't know. It's a lot to process"

She nodded her head but didn't write anything more. Kyo noticed this and changed the topic. "Does that rat know about you?"

Aria looked down at this in shame and wrote down._ I don't know. We don't talk. As you can see, he hates me._

Kyo understood but didn't press it. Something inside of him told him to leave it be for now.

A small moment of silence occurred until Aria remembered something and flipped through a couple pages in her sketchbook until she found what she was looking for.

Folding the paper over, she handed the book to Kyo who was rather confused. "What is this?"

She tapped the paper a couple times, trying to tell him to take a look.

He complied and when he looked down at the paper, his eyes widened.

Staring back at him was a bunch of sketch drawings, all of him. There were ones from that time at dinner and ones of his cat zodiac form messily on the page.

Looking up, Kyo whispered. "They are me."

She smiled and took the book back before waiting._ Sorry but I really wanted to draw you. You are just so fascinating._

Kyo blinked a few times in surprise at this. "Draw me? Why? What is so damn fascinating about me?"

Aria thought for a moment before writing back. This one took a little longer because of how she wanted to word it.

When she was finished, she hesitated for a couple moments before showing him. _You are all I wish I could be. Bold, loud and vocal. Even though you are chained down by the main house you live so free. I once longed for that._

Taking in her words, Kyo wondered what her life was like at the main house. Hopefully nothing close to the life he used to live when he was there.

Blinking a few times in shock, the last couple words hung in the air. "What do you mean longed for that? Don't you still want it?"

Aria shook her head and answered. _Those were dreams of a child. As amazing as they were, I learned to grow up._

A sunken feeling appeared in his throat at that. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it.

Another silence entered the area when Aria wrote something else. _I guess I should turn in for the night. School tomorrow I guess._

He nodded his head in understanding and got slightly anxious when he moved closer to him before handing him a piece of crumpled paper.

Then, before he could open it, she was gone.

Looking at the paper, Kyo opened it slightly to reveal only a couple words, but they were words that made his heart flutter. _Thanks_

He wondered what that message was for when all he had done was make fun of her and bully her unknowingly. But how was he supposed to know she didn't have a voice?

Thinking about the mere idea Kyo shuttered. He couldn't even imagine a life without speaking his mind. Silently, he wondered what it was like for her. Her eyes did have a hint of sadness in them. Maybe he was just imagining it though.

He soon realized that he was was thinking about this girl far too much. It wasn't any of his business how she lived her life. It didn't involve him

Or so he thought at the time.

* * *

We have our meeting huzzah! I know Yuki is kinda a butt right now but he has a reason to be, it just hasn't be fully revealed yet. Also I love writing the Kyo X Aria friendship because they are just so polar opposites. It's just a wholesome friendship I think.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came in a blink of an eye and before she knew it, Aria was standing in front of the mirror with her new school uniform fully prepared. It was rather odd seeing herself in something that Akito hadn't picked out for her. She didn't know why, but it made her kinda nervous.

Because Aria's hair reached to the floor, she opted for a high ponytail to shorten the length. She prayed she wouldn't stand out more then usual but realized that probably wasn't possible. Her unusual eyes and lack of voice would probably give it away.

Giving up on that idea all together, she took one last look in the mirror before placing her sketchbook in her bag and moving down the stairs.

Kyo noticed her appear and couldn't help but think about the night before that they had shared. In just a couple hours his whole opinion changed on her, wondering how hard it really was to be that emotionless all the time.

Shaking his head visibly, he erased the thought in his mind. One thing was for sure. He really needed to stop thinking about her.

When Yuki caught eye of her new uniform, he almost dropped his breakfast. "Why are you wearing that?"

Just then, Shigure came around the corner in his usual joyful mood. "Good morning everyone. Oh, did I forget to tell you? Aria will be attending your school starting today. I already filled out all the paperwork."

The rat started to seethe in anger once again. Not only did he have to see her in his own home, but now he couldn't get away from her at school?! "Sigure, you can't be serious. Wouldn't she rather prefer her expensive home schooled lessons instead?"

Kyo glanced at the girl who wasn't making any emotion. Wasn't she irraited that he just outright insulted her?

Shigure just shook his head and answered. "Sorry Yuki, but Akito wants her to have the full experience."

Yuki slammed his bowl on her counter and stood up aggressively, hissing under his breath. "Unbelievable."

Hearing the noise, Tohru entered the space just beaming at what she had heard. "Wait, Aria is going to our school? Ahh this is so exciting!"

The dog smiled at her joy and remembered something. "Oh also, Akito doesn't want her to use the Somha name in public. You see, Aria is a bit of a well kept secret in the family, so she'll be using the name Aria Kito during her time here."

Kyo watched her eyes widened just slightly at the name choice but that's she didn in terms of a response.

Tohru didn't seem to understand her movements and just bounced forward. "Oh what a lovely name! Would you like to walk with me to school Aria?"

Before she could answer though, Yuki raced forward and grabbed Tohru's arm. "I don't think so. Let's go Miss Honda."

Before they could say anything else, the two of them were gone. Only leaving Kyo and her.

Placing a hand over his head he scoffed. "He really needs to take it down a notch."

Aria looked in the direction of the door and he noticed that hint of sadness in her eyes again. Then before he could question it, it was gone.

Turning her head to him, she reached down and grabbed his hand before turning to the door as if she was asking something.

Kyo just shook her off and backed away. "What the hell is up with you touching people?"

She put her hand down and looked ashamed. Then Aria lifted her head and mouthed one word to him. _Sorry_

Starting to feel bad, Kyo grumbled and aggressively slung his bag over his shoulder. "Ahh don't make that face either. You wanna walk to school together right? Well, let's get this over with."

He watched Aria brighten up at his words and nodded her head once before letting him take the lead. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The two of them arrived at the school in a moments time and the wonderful idea of blending in had already been blown out of the water.

Hundreds of stares watched Kyo and her enter the doorway, wondering just how this mysterious girl was. She looked like she stepped right out of some mythical fantasy story with her looks.

Aria put her head down and tried to ignore it when Kyo noticed. "Hey, just don't listen to those people."

She nodded her head but found it hard to listen when the echoes grew louder and louder. Aria silently wondered she they knew she was mute, not deaf.

* * *

The teacher in front of her smiled as she presented Aria to the group. "I would like to introduce everyone to our new classmate, Aria Kito."

She bowed and everyone couldn't help but stare at the girl that was in front of them. Yuki looked less than pleased though. "Now Miss Kito. Would you like to say a little something about yourself?"

Aria froze, everyone sitting across from her expecting her to open her mouth and give a friendly introduction,but it seemed Shigure must of not informed the school that she actually couldn't.

An awkward silence hung in the air and the teacher seemed to notice this and saved her. "Ah I'm sorry. You must be rather intimidated about all of this. Let's all do our best to welcome Miss Kito to our class. Go on, you can sit by Yuki. Your guardian said that you were family friends so I'm sure that will make you a bit more comfortable."

Comfortable wasn't the word she would have said to that sentence in the slightest. She didn't even need to question who made such a terrible request because she already knew who had done it, Akito.

Nodding her head once, Aria just gave up and moved to her seat, feeling the eyes burn into the back of her skull.

She silently hoped that everyone would just leave her alone but of course that didn't happen. Saying that she was a "family friend" of Prince Yuki wasn't something they would have let slide.

The bell rang soon enough which started the crowds of people circling around her, asking various questions. "Aria, you're family friends with Prince Yuki and Kyo? Ahh how lucky!"

Another voice chimed in. "We saw you walking to school with Kyo today, just how close are you to them exactly?"

And another. "Your hair is so strange, is it natural?"

And another. "Why aren't you saying anything? Are you really that shy?"

Voices upon voices are layered onto each other and Kyo could easily tell that Aria was getting overwhelmed from everyone. They just weren't getting the hint.

He tried to ignore it, tried to mind his own business but the utter helplessness on her face was apparent, so much so that he felt his legs moving on their own.

Placing a hand between them and Aria, he ticked his eyebrow. "Can all of you leave her the hell alone? It's obvious she's uncomfortable about all this and your million questions ain't helping."

The students paused for a minute and turned to the cat who was standing up for the girl. "Hey Kyo, I've never seen you care so much before. Are you two dating?"

A large blush reach across his cheeks, stuttering on his words. "What? Like hell! Just look at her, she's terrified."

They turned back to the girl who had her head down, almost willing everyone to go away, and they almost listened. That is, until one person spoke up. "Why isn't she saying anything then?"

Kyo then reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook, slamming it on her desk. "Because she can't! Do you got a problem about that? Cause if so, you can deal with me."

Another silence echoed and the boy looked rather confused. "Is that true Aria?"

She took a moment before opening her book and writing something small down. _He's right._

Then, everyone did what Aria expected, they pitied her.

Looks turned from normal to sad as they tried to clean up their actions. "Ah no it's okay. We are sorry. We didn't know."

After that, the people moved away from her little by little until she was left alone. This was why she didn't want to tell anyone about her. She knew deep down that living a normal high school life was a fantasy.

Taking in a breath, she paused when another voice entered her bubble. "Can I talk to you?"

Aria looked up to find Yuki staring at her with a fake smile, almost looking a little too happy.

Wondering what this was about, she nodded her head and stood from her desk, moving towards the door.

Kyo watched her go in question, wondering what that rat was thinking.

* * *

Once they were free from eyes and ears, Yuki dropped the act and his happy facade melted away into something more annoyed. "What was that all about in there?"

Aria turned her head in question and he continued. "Why are you even here Aria? What is your plan? Are you here to spy? Are you after Tohru?"

She shook her head and wrote something in her book before turning it around. I_'m not here for any of those things._

Yuki scoffed at the use of the notebook and slapped it out of her hand in anger, causing it to fall to the floor. "Stop that! Stop trying to act like your this poor fragile little girl, cause you aren't! Why are you even using that stupid notebook anyways? You aren't even mute! I've seen you talk when I was a kid. "

Seeing the notebook on the floor, she shook her head once more, hanging it in shame. He knew she couldn't make an argument.

This set Yuki off. "See? You can't even deny it. I'm going to say this once. Stay away from Tohru and stay away from my life. I see you got that stupid cat to pity you but I certainly will not."

Aria narrowed her eyes in anger and this and stepped forward, almost as if in a challenge. She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak but quickly froze

Yuki noticed this right away and welcomed it. "What? You want to say something? Go ahead then."

She fists squeezed together until they turned red as hot tears burned her eyes, willing the words to come into her lips. She felt pathetic.

Opening her mouth she angrily mouthed the words she wished she could speak to him. _You don't know anything about me rat. You never will._

She wasn't sure if the words reached him as his face looked to be one of utter confusion. But it slowly twisted into one of sarcasm. "Pathetic."

And just like that, the prince was gone from her sight. Aria looked down at her sketchbook and carefully picked it up before brushing it off. She supposed she deserved that.

Just then, another voice echoed in the hallways. "How dare you make Prince Yuki act that way!"

She turned her head to find a group of four girl blocking the hallway, they looked to be in some sort of formation.

One moved forward and spoke. "You, Aria Kito! You dare to create a rift in this school with your presence."

But Aria was but having any of this and just turned around to walk away from the crazy woman.

The girl gasped and slammed her head onto the behind her, causing Aria to be stuck. "Don't try to walk away from me. You need to apologize to Prince Yuki right now. I heard him say that you aren't even mute. You attention grabbing bitch."

Aria remained unfazed by the girls words until she reached closer to her necklace in question. "What do have here? I think I'll take this."

To which her eyes widened, and before she knew it, Aria had slapped the girl clear across her face, relatively hard as well.

Her oppintent looked shocked at the motion before, curling her fists and snatching Aria's sketchbook out of her hand. "See, I know you weren't innocent. I guess you won't need this then."

And in one swift motion, the girls tossed the book over the railing and into the water below.

They laughed at the joy as Aria looked over the banister toward the now soaked papers.

That's when a familiar voice entered the space. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

The girls ran away as fast as they could and when the voice reached Aria, they were gone. "What happened?"

Aria looked at Kyo who had a small look of terror in his eyes. It was strange.

Shrugging her shoulders in response and pointed towards the water where the papers were and Kyo was pissed. "Who the hell did that to you? Was it that damn rat?!"

She shook her head and put her hand up, telling him to stop. But of course he wasn't listening. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Aria looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand lightly and writing a couple words with her pen. Words that made his heart drop._ I've had worse._

Gazing at the words, all the angry he had felt had now melted away into only sadness. He then remembered that she did used to live in the main house. That couldn't have been easy.

Scratching behind his head, Kyo spoke. "Never mind, don't worry about it. I'll get Shigure to get you another one.."

Aria's head snapped towards his in question. Why would he even do that for her?

Just then, she thought of something. Writing a couple words down of her own hand this time, she turned it to him. _Wait, are we, friends?_

Kyo jumped back in shock at the question,he obviously wasn't expecting it. "What? No!"

He watched her head fall down in disappointment and the cat tried to clean up with words. "What I mean is, yes, I mean I guess, I mean well.. Ugh. why am I so bad at this?!"

Batting her eyes in question she took a step closer which made him slightly uncomfortable at the distance. "Whaa are you doing?"

He looked into her eyes and sighed loudly. "I have no idea why the hell you'd want me as a friend but I guess."

Aria's eyes grew large at his words and tears started to well up in her eyes. She never thought she would be able to hear that phrase again.

Getting even more uncomfortable, Kyo noticed her tears and just started to freak out. "Wait, why are you crying?! What the hell did I do this time?"

But she just shook her head aggressively and smiled at him through her own tears, showing him they weren't ones of sadness, but rather joy.

Kyo took in her smile and his chest started feel numb. There was something about this moment, about this smile that seemed so familiar to him. Like he had seen it before. But what was it?

Gaining a little bit of a headache from the thought he decided to forget it and pointed to the class. "Uhh right. Well it's time to go. You coming or am I going to have to leave you?"

Aria looked in the direction he was pointing and felt her feet moving on their own, towards her new friend.

* * *

Kyo and Aria have such a wholesome friendship. Next chapter we are going a little further in the future cause some serious stuff is about to start. Yuki claims she isn't really mute, we about to find out if that's true or not.


	4. Chapter 4

The days had passed by quickly and before they all knew it, it was about a month since the mysterious Aria Somha moved into their lives.

Yuki was still unhappy about her presence but was slowly learning to deal with it, as she didn't dare challenge him in anyway. That was just the way he liked it as well.

Watching her descend the stairs, Shigure called out like he did every morning. "Good Morning Ari!"

She just nodded her head, fixing her hair into her signature ponytail and sandwiching herself between Kyo and Tohru.

Ari wrote down a small line and poked the girl carefully for her to read it._ Good Morning Tohru._

Tohru just smiled gleefully and bowed at the words. It may have only been a month but it seemed Aria was fitting right into life here. That made her very happy. "Oh, Good morning Aria! Did you sleep well?"

Another nod was the response and she was happy enough with , she realized something. "Oh! I almost forgot, what do you want for breakfast thing morning? I'll cook something up."

Aria looked nervously around the room to Kyo who grumbled in response. "Why are you looking at me? Just tell her what you want."

It seemed she didn't understand this though and wrote a question down._ I get to choose?_

The cat just rolled his eyes and replied. "Yeah, so go on. Why do you look like you've never done that before?"

Her eyes grew a bit sadder at that and she answered. The words on the paper brought a heavy lump in his throat again. _Because I haven't. Sorry, I'm just not used to it._

Feeling a tiny bit guilty, he rubbed the back of his head and tried to fix his wording. "You don't have to apologize or anything like that. But seriously? Is that really true?"

Aria looked down at her clothes and shook her head._ I guess. The main house doesn't let me to anything for myself, I suppose I've just grown accustomed to it by now._

Normally Kyo would of made a sarcastic comment about her being a little rich girl but the way she worded it didn't sound like that at all, it sounded more controlling than anything and just thinking about that made him sick.

So much so, he changed the conversation. "Well you're here now so go on. Pick whatever you'd like."

Looking rather uncertain, she thought about this for a minute before writing something down and shakly turning it towards Tohru and Kyo. _Then, leek soup?_

At the sound of leeks, Kyo's stomach dropped. Why did she have to pick the one thing he hated most in the world?!

Tohru must've noticed this and tried to explain. "Ahh well, actually, Kyo doesn't like..."

But before she could finish, he cut her off. This was first time Aria had chosen something out of her own free will. For that, he would enture. "It's fine, just hurry up and make them. I'm starving already."

He watched Aria smile softly at this which made the sacrifice he was about it make worth it,

Just then, Yuki slumped down the steps, looking rather worse for the wear. Aria eyed him curiously but didn't want to speak out about it.

Shigure must of also noticed this as he put a hand up to Yuki's forehead in question. "Yuki, you're burning up. You really need to stay home today. I'll call Hatori and..."

But of course, being the stubborn rat that he was, Yuki refused. "I already said I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to call him."

Even though everyone in the room believed otherwise, Yuki wouldn't hear it.

Aria watched him cough a couple times and she couldn't help it, she had to say something.

Carefully writing down a phrase, she turned it to him to see. _Shigure's right. You are gonna push yourself too hard again._

This brought a wave of hatred to his throat and without thinking, Yuki slammed her notebook out of her hand. "Get the hell away from me! Why do you even care? It's not like you did when we were kids."

Aria's lips tightened in frustration and put a hand on his arm, silently telling him not to over do it. She didn't know why, but she was feeling extra brave today, maybe because she was worried.

Course, he didn't listen and at the touch, he pushed her away. She quickly lost her balance, falling into the floor and just barely missed the table next to her. "What is with you?! Acting like you care. Oh please. And I already told you to stop using that pity notebook, didn't I?"

She rubbed her arms slightly where he pushed her and Kyo was pissed. "Hey, just what the hell is your problem?! She's just trying to help, you don't need to push her away like that! Damn rat!"

Yuki just scoffed at that. "You don't even know anything about her. She's got you defending her like some lame white knight. You really are an idiot."

Crushing his knuckles together, Kyo hissed angrily. He was so done with Yuki today. "You know what, screw you rat boy! I challenge you to a fight, winner takes all!"

Crossing his arms in front of him, Yuki answered. "Fine. But don't be sorry when you loose. Come on Miss Honda, we're leaving."

Then, without warning, Yuki pushed Tohru out the door, leaving only Kyo and Aria left in the house.

The cat scoffed and turned to help Aria up. "Damn rat. I'll show him. Here."

She accepted and when she was standing she looked sadly over to Kyo who tried to reassure her. "Ahh don't worry about him. I'll teach him a lesson."

She didn't respond to that, just looked sullen towards the direction they left. Kyo couldn't tell for certain but he noticed that maybe Aria cared a bit more for the rat then what she let on. But that also didn't mean he had to be such a jerk about it though.

Aria then looked to the floor and noticed something poking out of his jacket sleeve. It appeared to be a small beaded bracelet.

Quickly picking up her notebook she wrote. _Is that the cat bracelet?_

Kyo froze and quickly tried to pull down the sleeve. "How, how do you know about that? You aren't part of the curse."

She just seemed even more determined at this, wanting to get a better look. Reaching her hand down she lightly touched the beads, almost in pity, mouthing the words. _I understand._

The sudden motion cause Kyo to react without thinking, slapping her hand away in anger and shouting. "How could you?! You could never understand!"

Noticing the tone he had taken, the cat immediately sunk and quickly reached for his bag. "Sorry, I'll just see you at school."

Then, he left Aria alone. She slowly looked at the hand he had slapped away before closing it slightly.

Didn't understand, huh?

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone was changing into their running uniforms for the big fitness test.

Kyo and Yuki had challenged themselves to a race for it and both Tohru and Aria weren't too sure about it, given Yuki's condition.

Zipping up her jacket, Aria noticed that it only went up halfway to the chest. Well, this was inconvenient. Usually she could hide her necklace under her clothes but with his outfit, it seems impossible.

She realized she would just have to deal with it and stepped into the open air where Tohru was waiting. "Are you finished Aria?"

Nodding her head once, Tohru must've noticed the jewelry because of the next words spoken. "Oh, what a pretty necklace. I don't think I've noticed it before until now."

Aria looked down and willed her jacket to zip up further to no avail, she hated it being so out in the open like this.

Tohru eyed the necklace with question and noticed it kind of looked similar to Kyo's bracelet in a way.

But just like with the bracelet, Aria seemed uncomfortable about her mentioning it so instead she just dropped it quickly. "Anyways, we better go to our starting points."

Listening, Aria got to the start line and looked around at her slew of classmates. After the first day they didn't really bother her that much. Maybe it was because they knew she was a cripple now.

The teacher shouted "GO" and everyone was off, some moving slower then the others. Aria opted to stay with Tohru, running at an even pace when she saw something in the distance.

Tohru seemed distressed by it and raced to help the stranger. "Excuse me, old man! Are you okay?"

But when he turned around it wasn't an old man at all. It looked to be a boy

Aria's eyes widened slightly as she recalled a couple pictures Hatori had shown her. This boy was Hatsuharu Sohma.

Haru eyed the two of them curiously and knew who they were. "Do you two know of a place called Somha house?"

They both answered and Haru gave away the information she already knew. He was indeed Hatsuharu Sohma and he was looking for Kyo for some reason.

The conversation stopped when they heard a rumble in the distance and Haru moved to set up a rope to trip the incoming runners.

When Kyo turned the corner, Haru pulled on the rope causing him to fall flat onto his face.

She didn't know what it was about that, but it made Aria laugh. Well, not really a laugh but a little puff of air escaped her mouth.

Kyo stood up, obviously pissed. "What the hell are you doing Haru?! I was winning and everything! Damn it!"

Haru just answered evenly. "If I hadn't done that then you wouldn't have stopped now would you?"

A couple of voices to their right made them turn their heads and Tohru looked at them nervously. "Umm maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else. Like you know, off the road?"

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed and soon enough, they were located under some bridge to continue the conversation. Kyo was first. "So why the hell are you even here Haru?"

Reaching down roughly, he grabbed his shirt in an answer. "I'm here to fight. I was going to challenge you at the banquet a couple weeks ago but you decided to ditch."

Kyo just scoffed at this. "Hey, I'm kind of in the middle of something here. You can forget it."

Yuki just sighed, putting a hand up to his temple as a headache was coming on. "You should just listen, you don't want to bring out you know who."

Tohru of course was obvious to this. "Who?"

But Kyo just turned his back and began to walk away he didn't have time for any of this. "No, I already said no. So you can just go back home Haru."

Suddenly, he was kicked in the back of the head, turing afterwords to find a black shadowy aura behind Haru. "Oh please. Stop acting like a damn baby and fight me already. But I mean, if you don't want to, maybe I I'll just have some fun with those girls over there."

This got Kyo seething, giving him just what he wanted. "Damn you. Fine! But don't be sorry when I kick your ass!"

The fighting began shortly after that, the three of them watching Kyo and Haru punch and kick each other to their heart's content. "Miss Honda you really don't have to stay. They will be at this all night."

But Tohru knew she couldn't just leave so instead she watched them fight hoping one of them wouldn't take it too far.

Aria watched the scene with disinterest when the sound of loud coughing caused her to turn her head. It was Yuki.

His skin looked a couple shades paler and a clear brow of sweat could be seen on his forehead. Whatever was happening, he was getting worse.

Trying to get the attention of anyone, she cursed to herself when she realized she couldn't speak out and that she had forgotten her notebook back in her locker. But every time, she looked at Yuki, the more sick she felt herself. She had to do something.

Mouthing a couple words, telling them to stop wasn't working as Kyo and Haru were too preoccupied with their fight to notice her. That's when she did something bold.

Tohru watched as Aria ran in the middle of the two boys, just as Haru raised his legs for a powerful kick. "Aria!"

Due to her size, his foot landed square in her throat and everyone around her heard a sickening crack of something.

Aria fell to the ground in pain and Kyo's eyes widened at her. "Aria! What did you do you bastard?!"

Haru put his hands out in defense but didn't apologize "Hey now, your girlfriend just got in the way."

Kyo cursed and ran at him even faster, throwing another punch to his face in anger.

Aria coughed out a spit of blood when she immediately noticed something different about her.

Removing her hand, she found her necklace, cracked and broken to pieces in her arms. Haru's kick must of shattered it.

She stood frozen at this, staring at the object as hot tears came to her eyes, a strange sound escaping her throat.

Aria paused again. Wait, a sound?

Realizing what had happened, she heard the echoes of the fight around her and decided enough was enough.

Opening her mouth, she gave out a low commanding tone that made everything around her freeze. "Stop."

Everyone complied immediately, suddenly feeling like their bodies were frozen to the ground. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't move them.

They watched as Aria stood up from the ground and turned to them, her crimson eyes shining more than ever before. "That is enough fighting. You have more important matters to tend to."

Kyo was stunned into silence at the situation. Aria was talking? But how was that even possible?! She claimed she was mute.

Walking over to Yuki, she pointed to him and spoke. "Now, Haru. Hug Tohru."

Haru suddenly felt his legs move on their own, towards the girl in question. He didn't do that. What was happening? "What the hell?!"

Wrapping his arms around the girl, he transformed into his zodiac animal, the ox.

Aria seemed pleased with this and quickly picked up Yuki before placing him on his back. Touching his forehead lighty, she could see the fever was getting even worst. "Bring him back to Shigure's"

At those words, Haru felt himself turn around, towards the direction she had stated. He felt like a zombie, unable to control his actions.

Kyo watched the entire scene in question and called out to her. "Aria, you can talk?"

She just turned to him and smiling sadly, pointing towards the direction Haru was going. "Come."

Kyo and Tohru followed her after that, feeling an uncomfortable pull to obey her orders.

* * *

When they reached the house, she instructed Haru to place him on the bed which he complied, Kyo watching the whole situation closely.

He didn't know what was happening anymore. Aria was supposed to be mute. She was supposed to be shy. Earning for answers he spoke out to her. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Aria just glanced in his direction before putting a finger up to her lips and shushing him. Now wasn't the time. "Haru has called Hatori so he should be here in a couple minutes. Now, I must leave before that dog gets home."

Not liking her words, he grabbed onto her arm. "Wait, leave?! What is happening?"

She just smiled again and spoke. "Let go of me Kyo."

Feeling that electric shock once more, he was forced to let go of her, almost like he didn't have a choice.

Standing slightly, she made her way to the door but before she could open it, someone else did.

She was soon face to face with a very shocked and frightened Sigure. "A-ria? Where is your necklace?"

Aria just smirked at this, testing her boundaries. "You always did like it better with it on, didn't you Shigure?"

He gulped and tried to laugh of his anxiety. "Not at all. I really missed your voice Ari. Come on, let's have some tea like old times and..."

But Aria was smarter than him, pointing to the hand he had hidden. "I'm not an idiot Shigure, and I'm not going back to that prison. So, drop that needle. Now."

Her words ran through him and he forcibly let go of her the syringe behind his back. This must of been what Akito had warned him about.

Smiling an empty smile, Aria spoke. "Typical. Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Sigure closed his eyes in anguish and readied his stance, making his choice. "I'm sorry Ari, I can't let you go. You're too dangerous."

Aria just raised an eyebrow at this, welcoming the challenge "Fine then."

That's when she raced at them, throwing the first swing and hitting him square in the jaw.

Shigure coughed and reached for her arm, pulling her down but not wanting to hurt her. "Ari, don't make me do this! We were friends, remember?"

She laughed at this and easily got out of his grip. "Yeah right. Friends with who?! You were just afraid of me, like everyone else in that goddamn place. If you cared you wouldn't drag me back. I am NOT going back!"

The dog cursed and kicked her leg out from under her, causing her to fall against the table. She groaned at this and listened to his pleis. "Ari you know I can't do anything about that. It's Akito's orders."

But she just scoffed and righted herself quickly. "Of course it is. It's always like that. Everyone is in his damn pocket. But not me, not anymore. GET YOUR HANDS OF ME."

Shigure grunted in pain as he forcibly let go of her and she used this as an opportunity to escape.

Looking back at Kyo for one final time, she smiled. "I'm sorry Kyo. Yuki was right, I really am a monster."

The cat could see something in her eyes just then, it looked to be a hint of sadness.

She turned back around and gaped when she was suddenly face to face with a pair of eyes she knew oh so well. Hatori's eyes.

He spoke evenly towards her, putting his hands on her head and commanding. "Sleep Aria."

Feeling a wave of drowsiness come over her, she knew she couldn't give in. Screaming at him, she ordered him roughly. "No! Release me!"

Hatori grunted but kept his hold on her strong. "Aria, sleep."

She cursed and shouted again. "Haotri! Let me go!"

But he didn't waver in the slightest. "Sleep Aria."

Fighting with all her might, she grunted in pain and tried a new tactic, one that Akito seemed to enjoy the most. Begging. "Hatori, please! Don't drag me back there! I can't do this! I'll stop, I'll be good, I promise! I'll be a good little songbird, just please, don't do this! Don't take away my freedom again! Don't take away my voice! Please, I'm begging you, Hatori!"

The doctor looked at her with sad eyes, knowing what she wanted but was unable to give it to her. "Sleep Aria."

A look of realization crossed her face and a new sense of betrayal etched in her stomach. He was really going to do this?! "You, you are all the same. Just throwing yourself at his feet and not ever questioning who you are stepping on in the process! I hate all of you! You can all just go and hell and..."

Suddenly, Aria's eyes grew dull everyone watched as she collapsed onto the hard floor beneath her. Unconscious

Shigure breathed heavily, holding a syringe shakely in his right hand just behind everyone, showing that he was the one that put her down.

Hatori looked at the girl and his brow twisted in anguish. "I knew I shouldn't have done this. She was too unstable. I knew that but even still..."

Kyo blinked a few times at the scene, finally able to get a few words out. "What the hell just happened?! And you better give me an answer!"

The two looked between them and Hatori sighed. "You tell him Shigure. I have to take care of her. Now that the seal is broken I'm going to have to tie and gag her until we get the replacement."

Not liking the sound of that, Kyo stepped forward. "You aren't going to, send her back, right?"

Hatori just carefully picked up the girl and turned his back. "I'm not sure. I won't inform Akito about this just yet though. Otherwise we would have no choice."

Then, Kyo could only watch as Hatori took her upstairs and away from his sight. What was even happening?!

Shigure gestured for him to take a seat and Kyo complied, wanting to get right to the point. "Right, so spill."

Putting his hand on the table, the dog began. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Aria is, a special case among the Sohma family. Not many know of her existence and those who do, don't talk about it."

Kyo nodded his head and question. "So, is she mute or not?"

Pulling something from under the table, he revealed it to be some kind of broken necklace. Kyo gasped at this. It looked just like the bracelet he had. "Yes and no. She wasn't born mute if that's what your asking. The Sohma family is cursed with the zodiac but Aria is cursed with something else. You see, her words hold power. So much power that she can essentially make anyone do what she desires."

The pieces started to click together and he realized that the pull he was feeling during that time was probably because of her words. Could she really control people?

Shigure sighed loudly at the next part. "Because of this, Akito kept her hidden away from the others and over time, she grew more and more angry, wanting to use her power for destruction rather than good. That's when he made her wear this."

Pointing to the broken necklace, he stated. "This necklace has the same type of magic your bracelet has, suppression magic. You could say the two are a set. It cuts off her words before they can hold any power, but with it that meant her voice. But now, it's broken."

Looking at his bracelet Kyo recalled the cold words he said to her just this morning. About how she couldn't understand the weight of the beads. How wrong he had been. "She seems like a completely different person now."

Smiling sadly he answered. "I think she had given up on the idea of freedom and just compiled to Akito's ideals. She's worn that necklace for almost her entire lifetime. I suppose It's become a chain around her neck. But now that it's broken, she's clawing at any bit of hope she has."

Thinking for a moment, he began to question. "It is odd though. Ari is a smart girl. If she knew the seal was broken she usually would've just disappeared off the map so we couldn't find her. But instead, she came here, knowing she would get caught."

Kyo thought about this as well and then realized something. "It's that rat. She wanted to help that rat. Even had Haru contact Hatori for it."

Shigure's eyes widened at this and muttered to himself. "Be careful Ari. Your compassion is showing again."

Looking at him in question, he just brushed it off. "I honestly don't know what's going to happen now. The fact is, she is just too dangerous without the necklace. We might have no choice but send her back to the main house."

Kyo thought about these words and immediately shut him down, slamming his hand on the table. "Is that all you can do?! She is crying out for help and you are just going to drag her back to the place she's terrified off?! There has to be something else you can do..."

Shigure thought of this for a moment, noticing how on edge he was at this whole situations. He must of sympathized with Ari given her backstory and his. They were cut from the the same cloth after.

Putting a hand to his temple, he racked his mind until he came up with something. "Wait. I might have something. But we will have to wait until she wakes up."

* * *

Whew, plot twist, am I right? So Aria isn't mute but rather forced to be by the Sohma house. And she's a very angry bean. She does have a soft spot for Kyo though ;D

Next chapter we have Aria waking up and talking to Kyo and Yuki, finding out why Yuki hates her so much and how this whole "talking" thing will be solved.

I wasn't expecting peeps to like this story as much as they do so thank you so much for that! I love reading your comments so keep em coming! They motivate me even more :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy so if you are reading this, I'm about to dump a whole bunch of chapters on this story. Truth is, I had written way more on other fanfic websites but after the overwhelming positive response on here, I decided to upload the rest. I finished Ch14 today so this is going to be Ch5- Ch14. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment once you finish. I love reading reviews! **

* * *

When Hatori descended the steps and heard Shigure's plan, he looked less then happy about it. "Just what are you suggesting?"

But Shigure wouldn't budge, folding his hands in front of him in a serious manner. That never usually happened. "Hatori, I understand it's dangerous but you can't tell me you really want her to go back there? This was the first time I've seen her this happy in years. I know you still care about her too."

The Doctor cast his head down at this and sighed. "That's not the point and you know it. If Akito found out…"

Watching his friend turn his face into a small smirk he answered. "IF he finds out."

Hatori couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Shigure really suggesting that they go behind Akito's back on this? The idea itself was absurd.

That was, until he thought about what it meant. Could Aria really be happy again if she stayed here? It made the risk somehow even more worth it. "I'm going on the record and saying this is a terrible idea, but we can try it."

Both Shigure and Kyo brightened up at this and the cat spoke first. "Great, so what do we do now?"

The other two shifted their eyes towards the upstairs and sighed heavily at what they were about to do. "We have to wait till she wakes up. Shigure, ready another sedative just in case we need it."

Standing from the table, the dog complied, silently wondering if this was actually a good idea in the first place.

About an hour later, Hatori moved back upstairs to get the girl while Kyo and Shigure waited back at the table.

Once he was gone Shigure spoke. "Listen Kyo, I need you to stay here for this in case it gets out of control again. Ari, she has a soft spot for you and I don't think she'd hurt you. You can keep her calm."

Keeping someone calm wasn't usually his best skill but for her, he knew he had to try. Anything to make her stay with them.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Doctor returned, manhandling Aria down the stairs. She fought against him with all her might but it wasn't as forceful as before. It seemed the drug was still in her system.

On closer inspection, Kyo noticed that her hands were tied and her mouth was gagged but that didn't stop her from muttering obscenities at Hatori. "Is this really necessary?"

But the two didn't answer him and pushed her to sit across from him, the doctor getting in position in case he needed to put her under again. "Aria, we have a proposition for you."

She paused for a moment and listened to his next words. "Right now, you have two options. The first one is we can do as Akito has ordered and bring you back to the estate..."

Leaping forward in anger, Shigure steadied her so she wouldn't attack his friend. "Ari, calm down. That's not the only option."

Complying but just barely, she narrowed her eyes and let him continue. "The other option is that I can work behind the scenes and fix your necklace without Akito's knowledge."

He then reached down and pulled something out of his pocket to show to her. "While I'm doing that, you can wear this instead. It's a fake but as long as you act appropriately we can avoid telling Akito. You can just pretend to be mute in public."

Looking down at the fake necklace he kept going. "Then, once everything is fixed, you can go on like normal in this house for the year like promised, like nothing ever happened."

Eyes widening, Kyo saw a hint of hope in her eyes.

But that's when he continued, looking at her with a serious expression. "This means we are willing to trust you with this. But that also means, you can't use your words to control anyone. If that happens, we will have no choice but to bring you back. Understand?"

Waiting a couple moments, they watched as she nodded her head which was the the sign to remove her gag. "Go ahead Shigure."

With shaky fingers, the dog pulled the cloth down and Aria immediately opened her mouth causing everyone to take a step closer to her in warning.

When she noticed this, Aria shut her mouth and spoke sarcastically. "Fine. I would like to be untied now please."

A breath of relief escaped their lips and listened to her, undoing the ropes tethering her to the spot. "You have to keep your promise."

Rolling her eyes, she rubbed the sores on her hands from the ropes and answered. "Yeah yeah. It's not really like I have a choice now, is it?"

She then rose from her seat and moved away from the group. Muttering. "I'm going to check on Yuki, if that's okay with you all? Unless you would prefer to modator me?"

Hatori and Shigure looked in between them before turning to Kyo. "Kyo, go with her just in case."

Aria just sighed heavily and acted hurt. "It was supposed to be a joke. I'm offended that you don't trust me like that."

Shigure deadpanned, answering. "You did throw me into a table."

She gave an empty laugh at that, remembering what she had done. "Touche dog."

Moving back up the steps, Kyo hurried after her, hoping to learn more about the strange girl that was Aria Somha. She seemed completely different than what he preserved her to be. The hint of sadness in her eyes were still there though, if only hidden a bit better now. He wanted to learn more.

* * *

She pushed the door open with uncertainty and noticed that Yuki was still sleeping soundly in the bed. His skin looked a tiny bit better then before and even the sweat on his brow had lessened.

Approaching carefully, Kyo watched as she put a hand to his forehead, and smiled when he wasn't as warm as before. "Be careful Yuki. You don't wanna push yourself again."

Kyo eyed this and answered evenly. "I thought you hated him?"

Aria just dropped her smile and placed a new wet cloth on his forehead. "I never said I hated him."

At these words the cat's expression twisted to one of utter confusions. The interaction that the two had before this were nothing but hatred. How could she smile at him after all of that? "Then what.."

But before he could finish, Yuki stirred underneath her hand.

Coming back to life, Yuki felt a warm sensation at the base of his forehead. It was so familiar that could help but remember his time at the main house.

Whenever he was sent to the infirmary, Yuki would always have the same dream. It was about a woman resting a hand on him in concern. Even though he knew it wasn't real,he could recall her shaking under him, almost like she was afraid of something. No matter what, it always repeated itself.

Opening his eyes sloppily, the outline of that same woman stood before him and he held onto that feeling of warmth and comfort.

But when he blinked a couple times, the shapes changed into something that made his stomach drop. It was her.

Aria's eyes met his and right away Yuki slapped away her hand like it was on fire. "Why are you touching me?!"

She just narrowed her eyes and put the cloth back in the bowl. "That's a great thing to say to someone who just saved your life."

At the sound of his voice, Yuki's eyes widened before laughing sarcastically. "I see you gave up that little mute game of yours. Took you long enough. And what, you want me to thank you or something?"

Aria shook her head and answered. "Of course not. I wouldn't expect the great Yuki Sohma to ever apologize to me."

Kyo watched the scene and was getting even more frustrated by the minute. Aria had just risked her freedom, her life for him and yet he was still treating her like absolute garbage. He didn't think so.

Stepping forward in anger, he shouted. "Just what the hell is your problem you damn rat?! You have no idea what he just did for you! She…"

But Aria just put her hand up and spoke over him. "That's enough Kyo. It's not worth it. It never is."

He stopped speaking but didn't understand why she let him walk all over her like that? She could of taught him a lesson a thousand times over with her power. But she wasn't.

Yuki crossed his arms over his chest in frustration and Aria knew this was a sign to leave, so she did. "I'll get Tohru to change your towel. I know you don't want me touching you."

He just muttered under his breath. "You're damn right."

To which she just put her hand up, waving him off and silently telling Kyo to follow her as well.

* * *

He followed her all the way to the roof which was their usual spot to talk about life and such. When they got there, he watched her sigh and kick a shingle next him in frustration. "I assume you heard everything from Shigure?"

Kyo just took a step closer to her in question. "Yeah, I never knew a Sohma could do something like that."

Aria just smirked and kicked another title. "It's cause I'm not a Sohma."

His eyes widened at this as it was new information. "What? But isn't your name…"

Finishing his sentence, she gave him one of those empty smiles. "Aria Sohma? Yeah right. That's just the name Akito gave me. I'm not a Sohma, but I might as well be."

Not really understanding, he let her continue. "My real parents, they didn't want me. Said I was a demon's child and dropped me off at the main house one day, claiming they would be back tomorrow. That was ten years ago."

Kyo looked at her sadly, knowing how painful being a cursed child could be. "Maybe they died before they could come get you?"

But Aria knew better then that. "I wish that was the case. But one day when I snuck out of my room, I heard them through one of the screen doors, saying that Akito could do what he wanted with me, that they could care less."

Feeling a strong sense of rage in his stomach for her, he remembered that he was like as a child. It was almost the same. "I get that. My parents died when I was just a kid and no one else wanted me. Well, almost."

A small smile appeared on his face at the thought of his Master. He couldn't even imagine living without him for the rest of his life.

This also made Aria happy for some reason. "I meant it, you know. You are everything I wish I could be. We share similar stories but yet you can still smile and actually feel something. You are completely different. I envy you Kyo."

How anyone would envy him was a complete mystery to him. Inside he was a complete mess but yet Aria still strived to be like that? "That's just of a messed up way of thinking. I ain't anything special."

But Aria just shook her head and put a light hand on his right arm. "But you are Kyo, you are so incredibly special."

At her words, a harsh blush ran across his cheeks and he tried to cough it away in embarrassment. "Seriously, what is up with you touching people?"

She just put her hands up in defense and answered. "Sorry sorry. I guess it's just a force of habit. When you spend most of your life mute, you have to learn to communicate in other ways."

He touched the spot where her hands once was and decided to change the subject. Talking about all of this was bringing an unwanted heat in his stomach. "So, why is it that you let that rat walk all over you all the the damn time? You could easily stand up to him."

Not expecting this topic, Aria stopped for a moment and turned away. "Because I deserve it. I was the one that did that to him after all. I must accept the punishment."

Her words came as like ones from the script and something inside him didn't like it one bit. She was doing this to torture herself? "You don't deserve to be bullied!"

Aria just smiled sadly and turned to him, the darkness in her eyes clearly evident. "Don't I? You don't know what I do and don't deserve Kyo. I hurt him so much."

Kyo noticed her depressed nature, almost looking like she would cry any minute. This was killing him and he needed to know more, even if it killed him. "What happened?"

Closing her eyes in anguish, Aria moved to the edge and sat down, letting her legs hang over the side of the roof. "Here, you may wanna sit down for this."

He complied at watched her slowly put her hands up to the chin in anxiety. "I don't know why but I'm nervous to talk to you about this. I guess, I don't want you to hate me, like everyone else."

Kyo shook his head and answered, choosing his words carefully as she looked scared to death. "Nah, that won't happen. I've lived through quite a lot in that house as well."

Nodding once, she started her story. "I knew Yuki when we were just kids. Akito never let me play or talk to him but I sometimes would catch a glimpse of him from far away. And it was enough. Sometimes, I would be there when he would punish him, crying out to me for help. But, I never once helped him. I couldn't, I wasn't allowed to, only to watch and learn from this mistakes."

The cat listened and questioned. "It's not your fault you couldn't help. That rat shouldn't blame you for something like that."

But Aria but her hand up to stop him. "I'm not done. I'm sure you remember that incident when Yuki's secret was exposed to those group of elementary school kids and Hatori had to erase their memories?"

Of course Kyo knew about that. It was all over the main house when it happened. Things like that were completed outlawed. "Yeah, so?"

She then ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, telling the most difficult part for her. "Well, I was there. They brought those little kids in a room and I was ordered to get the information out of them. What they knew, what exactly they saw to determine if they needed their memories erased or not."

Continuing, Aria let out a shaky breath. "Before they left, Akito told me I had to shape their minds, change their ideals because those kids didn't want to lose Yuki as a friend, they wanted to accept him. But Akito didn't allow it, no one was accepted in the zodiac. So, I did. I made them say such horrible things to Yuki, things that broke down his mind and loose any once of trust in humans, just like Akito wanted."

Kyo stood still in shock at her confession. He had heard that those children rejected Yuki as a freak and monster but really, they only wanted to accept him? It was hard to bear even for him. Thinking that someone's mind could be manipulated like that scared the crap out of him.

He honestly didn't know what to say and Aria understood. "You don't have to speak, I get it. I get that it's disgusting and violating. That's what I am Kyo. I know you were expecting a shy mute girl. Sorry to disappoint."

Then, before he could form the words in his mouth, she stood up and turned towards the door. "I know you probably don't want to see me anymore so I'll just leave."

But Kyo didn't want her to leave, didn't want her to cry alone, so instead he reached out his hand and grabbed onto her. "Wait! You didn't even let me speak damn it. That's not what I think at all."

Aria turned to him in shock and questioned. "Then what? What do you have to say Kyo?"

Thinking quickly, the right words just couldn't come to his mouth and Aria was getting tired of it. So instead she turned on her heels and walked away.

Once she was gone, he cursed to himself and punched the roof aggressively. Why couldn't he think of the right words to say to her? Why couldn't he tell her that he still wanted to be her friend? He didn't know but it was getting frustrating to not know.

What could he even say to make her feel better? He didn't know.

* * *

Aria closed the door behind her when she heard a voice echo in the space. "Why did you tell him all of that?"

She turned to find Hatori looking at her with sad eyes. She hated to admit it but he was one of the only people that she cared about anymore. He was always there at her worst, and yet he hadn't abandoned her. Yet. "I don't know. I thought it was better to just lay everything on the table instead of hiding it. Now, he knows what he's getting into."

Trying to decipher her moments, he added something that made her back go rigid. "You didn't lay everything out though. You are forgetting something, aren't you?"

Aria closed her eyes in pain and willed the terrible memory out of her mind. "No. It's better if he doesn't know that one. Besides, Akito ordered me not to talk about it anyways."

A silence entered a space and after that, Hatori changed the subject, looking a bit more serious. "I really want this to work for you Aria but you have to listen to Shigure and I's conditions. That means no using your power."

She just sighed and waved her hands away. "I get it. I already said I would. Plus you have a loyal dog and rat to watch over me just in case."

The Doctor just narrowed his eyes and answered. "I'm serious Aria. I don't want to bring you back. You don't belong in a cage."

Noticing the choice of words he used, she smiled bitterly. "I guess we are going to find out if I do or not, Hatori."

Not liking that ominous tone he stepped forward. "Please Ari. I don't want to see you like before. At least try to get along with everyone here?"

The sound of Shigure and he's childhood nickname brought a lump into her throat, so much so that she couldn't disobey. "I'll try."

Knowing that was about as good as a response he was going to get he put the fake necklace in her hand and he replied. "Thank you. Call me anytime but don't speak unless you know it's me on the other end."

Nodding her head, she watched the doctor leave the space, only leaving Aria's wandering thoughts.

How was she even going to do this?

* * *

I know, fast updates but I really wanted to keep writing this story. So Yuki hates Aria cause she brainwashed those elementary school kids to reject him, causing his overall downfall. He knows about this as well which makes him not a happy bean.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined into the eyes of a grumbling Kyo, tossing back and forth in his bed. His orange hair cascaded messily across his face. Why was it so early?

It didn't know why, but he hadn't managed to get an ounce of sleep the entire night no matter how hard he tried. A tight knot in his stomach pounded against him at all hours for some reason. But it seemed that it was somehow connected to that girl, Aria.

Everytime he closed his eyes, Kyo couldn't help but see that dejection look of the mysterious Aria Somha. Wait, she wasn't even a Somha.

The thought itself stirring a thousand questions that he longed for the answer to. Who even was she?

The alarm echoed in his ear and that was the sign to regrettably get up.

Slouching forward, he quickly dressed himself and moved towards the stairs for breakfast, yawning in the process.

He got down a couple steps before stopping when he heard something rather strange.

It sounded like soft hum of a female, the tone relatively happy of sorts, getting louder as he progressed the steps once more.

The hum tuned into a soft tune, carrying him to find out who exactly was making such a noise so early in the morning. Whoever it was, it sounded beautiful.

Turning the corner, Kyo peaked his head out and gasped when he finally realized who it was, Aria.

She was quietly tapping her foot, letting her pen create quick strokes on the sketchbook in her hands. She must of been drawing again.

Turning the book slightly to get another angle, she smiled softly which made Kyo's heart raise once more. She kinda looked like a little kid in this moment when no one was watching.

Staring at the scene, he paused when Shigure's voice entered quietly. "It's been years since she's sung. How I missed it."

Kyo turned to him and found that the dog was always wearing a small smile at the scene. "She used to sing every time at the main house. Wasn't named Aria for nothing."

Quickly realizing he was right, Kyo sharply turned back to her and questioned. "Used to?"

Shigure then saddened his eyes, remembering something unpleasant. "After she was given that necklace, her voice was silenced. It's finally nice to hear it again though."

Kyo tried to think of what it must of been like for her but simply just couldn't. He couldn't even imagine it.

Taking a step into the room, the floor creaked under him and Aria noticed his presence.

Quickly, standing up she closed her book and tried to play it off, an embarrassed expression now on her face. "Uhh good morning Kyo. I should go get ready. Bye."

Thinking back to the tonight before, he knew he had to say something because from the looks of it, it seemed like he hated her. "Now hold on a minute, I…."

She paused and turned to him and his words twisted in his mouth. He didn't know why, but he couldn't say anything. No, it was more that he didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

Noticing his uncertainty, Aria's eyes grew sad and turned back around. "Don't hurt yourself cat. I'm going."

Opening his mouth, he watched her go up and out of his sight, cursing internally at the fact that he is was such a coward.

Shigure's whining voice filled in the space soon enough though. "Ariiiiiii, why didn't you say good morning to me?"

But with no response, he soon gave up. Kyo on the other hand, was determined.

* * *

Soon enough, class was over and Aria was straightening her things when she heard a commotion just outside the hallways.

Getting up, she glanced in the window and found Yuki talking to another one of the students. She seemed to be part of that weird fanclub that had formed around him.

Aria raised her brow in interest and watched the scene, a couple girls appearing next to her and whispering. "It must be another confession. What do you think Aria?"

She wrote the answer in the book quickly. Does this happen a lot?

The classmate nodded her head sadly. "Almost everyday now. Prince Yuki is just so amazing, I mean who wouldn't fall for him?"

Nodding her head as if to half heartedly agree, she turned to watched once more.

The girl across from Yuki lifted her hand out as if to declare her very next words, a letter in her hand. "Prince Yuki, ummm I just want to say that I really admire you and I think you are really amazing and ummm, would you go out with me?!"

Aria rolled her eyes at the confession and turned away, hot really interested anymore. What Yuki did in his time didn't concern her in the slightest.

She briefly heard the answer. "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. Maybe we could still be friends?"

The girls response was so loud that everyone couldn't help but hear it. Her crying echoes shook the whole class. "Why? Just what is up with you Yuki Sohma? You've turned down every girl in the school. What are you so afraid of?"

Hearing the anguish in her voice, Aria turned back around. Something about this created a large pit in her stomach. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

She cried and pointed to the Prince in accusation. "You won't even let anyone touch you. Are you that afraid of the affections of another?"

At the word touch, Aria's eyes widened and before she knew it, she found her feet moving on their own to the hallway. This girl was going to try and jump him, she just knew it.

Kyo watched her leave quickly and wondered what that was all about. She seemed concerned about something.

Entering the hall, she felt the girls intent to embrace Yuki and before she could, Aria walked by the two, pretending to grab a drink from the vending machine.

When they crossed paths, she lowered her tone and whispered out one, commanding word so that only the girl could hear. "Trip."

The girl then raced forward, her arms outstretched to him when she seemed to trip on thin air and Yuki was very easily able to dodge the attack.

Falling to the floor, the girl cried out even more, muttering something else about how he needed to love her or something to that effect.

Whatever it was, Yuki couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear it because he was only focused on one thing, Aria.

Bringing his brow to one of anger, he stepped over the confession girl and grabbed Aria's arm, determination in his gaze.

The others watching the scene noticed this and questioned. "Isn't that Aria? Why is he touching her? It can't be, are they dating?"

Yuki ignored his and began to pull her away, muttering under his breath. "We need to talk."

Complying, she let him take her to an empty classroom where no one was around and reached his arms out in anger. "What the hell was that?! I saw what you did."

Aria just looked at him in utter confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

This responded in a laugh from the Prince. "Seriously? I saw you control that girl. And here I thought you would play nice since you are in danger of being shipped back to the main house. I'm going to go tell Shigure right now to pack your bags.."

Expecting her to get angry, he waited but only found amusement. "You are going to call Shigure and tell him, what? That a school girl tripped in the hallway?"

Realizing her words, he tightened his fist. "What?"

But Aria remained strong, smirking. "You heard me. You have no proof Yuki."

From her expression, he could clearly tell that she had indeed manipulated that girl with how smug she was acting but he also knew she was right. He couldn't prove anything.

Growling in anger, he raced forward and grabbed her shirt roughly, almost with the intent to hit her. "You little…"

Looking into his hate filled eyes Aria only challenged him. "What, you're gonna hit me? Go ahead then, do it. Because I can assure you that whatever you do to me won't even compare to anything I've had before."

Tightening his fists, he really thought about it for a minute before letting her go roughly. "I'm not like you two."

The phrase "you two" brought an uneasiness in her stomach but she pushed it out of her mind quickly, knowing what he meant. Akito and her.

Watching him, sharply turn away from her, he threatened. "I mean it, I will find a way to expose you, one way or another."

He didn't even get a chance of see his expression as the door slammed behind him in a flash, leaving only her in that empty space.

When he really was gone, Aria put a shaky hand to her forehead and sighed. "It would've been better if you did hit me idiot."

* * *

Tohru was busy painting a sign for the upcoming cultural festival when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Aria smiling at her slightly. Need some help?

Bouncing with joy, the girl accepted at moved a little to left so Aria could have a seat.

Complying, Tohru was overjoyed to finally be able to talk to her one on one. Yuki made it kinda impossible for them to bond given how much he didn't like her and Tohru wanted to know why. She didn't seem all that bad to her.

Picking up a brush, Aria began painting which made Tohru speak up. "Umm Aria? I saw what you did for Yuki back there and I wanna say it was really nice of you."

Aria paused at the sentence and wrote a response. I don't know what you're talking about.

Tohru gasped and tried to backtrack then. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you at all. It's just, I thought you helped him keep his identity a secret. You really have such a great power."

Narrowing her eyes, Aria responded. Great? I never thought of my power as great. And it's fine. I do what I can. That's it.

The human girl's eyes softened at that, knowing that Aria had a good heart inside. "I think it is. I can't even imagine being able to help people like you do. Helping them get out of the way of danger and everything, or even when you helped Yuki when he was sick. I think that's something truly outstanding."

This girl was way too naive about the world but somehow, even still, her words brought a small smile to Aria's face. No one had ever told her that this power was good, it was more of the opposite effect actually. And that may be true but for a moment, it was nice to think that maybe it wasn't all that bad.

Bringing her book up, she replied. Thanks Tohru. I'm glad I can finally talk to you.

She gasped at this and smiled. "No, the pleasure is all mine, really! I just wish Yuki could see how amazing you are."

Aria's eyes saddened at this and answered. No matter what, I will always be the villain in his story and I've realized that. I've made peace with it I guess.

But Tohru wasn't satisfied with that in the slightest. "I'm sure one day he will realize that you aren't so much the villain but rather the hero of his story."

This made Aria snort of a laugh, so much so that was couldn't help but let a small soft escape her mouth before quickly closing it. Yeah right. That's a nice thought Tohru. It seems somehow everyone ends up hating me.

Smiling warmly at the girl, Tohru spoke. "I don't hate you Aria, not at all."

Then, Aria watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a three small hair clips and showed him to her. "Oh! Here, I found these and a local supermarket. You can have one if you'd like, I thought they looked like you."

Looking at the clips, they seemed to resemble a gold star, a pink flower and finally a white cat.

Aria brushed her hand over the clips before picking up the white cat one and smiled, recalling a certain orange cat in her mind.

Tohru saw his and nodded her head, taking the clip from her before putting it at the corner of her bangs. "There! Looks perfect!"

Taking out a small mirror from her bag, Tohru showed Aria the results and the girl herself couldn't help but lightly touch the clip. It may have just been a piece of plastic but that piece meant so much.

Leaning closer to Tohru, Aria whispered into her ear, letting her voice be heard only to her. "Thank you."

Her eyes widened at his and shook her head happily. "Of course, that's what friends are for!"

Friends? The word still had a taste of uncertainty to it but it was starting to feel more natural. Friends,she had friends.

* * *

Kyo stewed in his own words all of class, trying to find the right things to say to Aria but they never came. He watched her leave when the bell rang and even still, he remained tongue tied.

He should apologize, he should explain, he should just do something. That was his internal reoccurring thought process.

The moment once again passed and it was soon time to go home.

Grumbling to himself, Kyo decided enough was enough and aggressively stood from his seat, giving a little bit of a scare to those around him.

Then, without thinking, he felt his feet run after her, saying to himself that the word will come.

Entering the street, he saw a flash of white and called out to her, almost pleading. "Aria, wait!"

She paused and turned to him in question, checking to see if anyone was around. When she realized there was no one, she spoke. "Kyo? Is everything okay?"

Gasping for breath, he heaved out a sigh before realizing he must of looked rather panicked. "Nah, it's nothing like that, I just wanted to say something but you keep walking away from me damn it!"

Aria looked down at the cat and questioned. "Yes? You wanna talk about how terrible I am? Cause Yuki already got in a shot this afternoon."

Shaking his head a couple times, Kyo paused on a words. "Wait, what did that damn rat do this time?!"

Quickly realizing she wasn't going to answer he shook it off for now, although still feeling a little annoyed. "Never mind, you don't have to answer. I just, wanted to just talk about last night I guess."

Shifting her books in her arms, she answered. "Okay, you want to take a swing then?"

Disbelief crossed his features at that. "What, no! That's not what I want...uhhh…"

Getting mildly annoyed at this she deadpanned. "Then what do you want? You know, waiting for an insult like this is getting taxing. Just pick one and get on with it, will you?"

Kyo blinked at her tone and was becoming more and more frustrated at the fact that she was twisting his words, so much so that he said his next ones without thinking. "Will you just listen to me?! I don't want to insult you, I want to apologize!"

The air stood still at this, Aria's face twisting to one of disbelief. She just shared all of the vile things she had done in the past. What was there even to apologize for? "What?"

Kyo tightened his first and continued, letting his mouth ramble. "I shouldn't have let you walk away like that before, I-I just didn't know what to say, okay?! I didn't know how to make you feel better especially when you were making those kind of eyes. Just, stop thinking I hate you because I don't! I never said that damn it!"

Eyes widening, she stepped forward and tried to have him make sense of the situation. She didn't deserve and apology. "Why? You should hate me after what I told you. Everyone else does."

Racing forward, Kyo grabbed her arm lightly and answered. "Well I'm not everyone. Stop lumping me in with everyone! I don't care about any of that stuff."

Looking down at his hand she grew more quiet. "Why? Why do you still want to see me, to touch me, after everything? No one has ever been this nice to me before. What do you want from me?"

Kyo didn't remove his hand though, but instead took a step closer, determination and

slight embarrassment in his eyes. "I still want to be...uhh….you know, what you said earlier."

Aria turned her head in confusion until she remembered what he was referring to and couldn't believe it.

Letting her voice, come out uncertain,she spoke. "Friends?"

Coughing a couple times, he slightly looked away, a slight blush of embarrassment on his face. "Yeah, that."

Watching him be so flustered, she couldn't help but smile at his childlike nature and realized what he was actually saying. Even after everything, he still wanted to be friends? It was hard to believe.

The silence was frustrating to him and soon enough he couldn't take anymore. "Ahh say something damn it!"

Thinking, he took it too far, he lowered his voice in the reply. "Wait, ahh hell. I didn't mean to yell, I just…"

But he didn't have a chance to answered as Aria smiled at him and answered finally. "I would love to be friends with you Kyo."

Blushing a little more, Aria couldn't help but laugh and reach forward to rustle his hair like a child. "Aww are you embarrassed?"

This only made him even more embarrassed as he cried out. "Shut up! I am not!"

Laughing a bit more, she smiled and mocked. "You are so cute"

The words caught in his mind and suddenly Kyo was meant with quick flashes of unknown objects and feelings he couldn't place. Why did it feel like like heard that phrase somewhere else before a long time ago?

A heavy emotion of sadness washed over him like a tidal wave, seeing the soft flecks of new snowfall in the corner of his eyes.

A harsh chill blew by him and he couldn't help but shiver at the feeling. Voices echoed in his head, layered one on one in a horrid mess, some crying, some screaming, and some laughing, but they all seemed to be of one person.

The feeling was so strong, he couldn't help but lean over in a sharp pain at the base of his temple. What even was happening?!

Aria noticed his and raced forward to him and put a careful hand on his arm. "Kyo?! What's wrong?!"

A words came to his lips and before he could think about it, he whispered it out to her in one soft line "Bellemore, don't. I don't wanna. please"

Eyes widening, Aria let go on him, hiding her shaky hand and took a step back. No. It was impossible.

The feeling completely washed away and the pain completely disappeared, leaving Aria's terrified face. "I'm fine now, what's wrong?"

She tightened her hand and whispered. "Do you remember, what you just said?"

Trying to think, he shook his head. "No, I didn't say anything. It was just a headache."

Blinking a few times, Aria then laughed and picked up her book before turning back. "Must of been my imagination then. Sorry. Let's go back, friend."

Kyo stood confused for a moment before brushing it off and following behind Aria, not noticing that she felt an unseen dread build up in her stomach.

Somewhere deep down, she knew she had misstepped.

* * *

Mystery whoooooo! I wonder what it could be? Kyo also got another headache when he first saw Aria, also thinking about her too much brings them also. What could she be hiding? I'm so happy you are all liking this story, I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue it but now, I really do love writing it :)


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple weeks since Aria, Tohru and Kyo officially became friends and the human girl was taking the job very seriously.

In just a short amount of time she had managed to make Aria feel comfortable with her, and able to small talk a little bit more than before. It really was a change.

Kyo on the other hand, was extremely nervous about saying the wrong thing in their friendship but Aria didn't really seem to mind. She didn't care about any of that, only that he was there.

But today, was rather different for them.

Today, Aria slumped down the steps in her sleepy manner and plopped down for breakfast without speaking.

She looked dramatically different than previous days, opting for a casual dress and bare feet. She didn't even bother putting her hair up, instead it fell onto her head in loose tangles. To put it simply, Aria looked a mess.

Tohru hopped into the kitchen like normal and sang. "Good Moring, Aria! Oh, did you not sleep well last night?"

The response she got was nothing but an annoyed sigh and muttered. "I don't know."

Kyo eyed her in question and tried to figure out what was up. "Hey, did you fall off the wrong side of the bed of something this morning?"

Noticing it was Kyo's voice, she softened her answer just a bit. "Just not feeling well I guess."

The cat narrowed his eyes at this and before thinking, placed a hand on her forehead and another one on his, checking her temperature. "Ah hell, you don't have a fever do you?"

Aria jumped back and this, hiding a small blush in her cheeks. "What, no. I just feel a little off today. That's all. Don't worry about it."

But Kyo couldn't help but worry about it as Yuki came down the stairs in his usual sleepy fashion as well. The two of them kind of looked like a pair.

Tohru's eyed widened at the girls words and jumped forward. "Oh no! I'll make some soup for you since you aren't feeling well."

Putting her hand to her temple, Aria tried to stop her. "No, it's okay, you don't have to do that. I'll get over it, I always do."

The word choice she used was quite strange but no one called her out on it. The only voice she heard was Tohru's happy one. "No, it's no trouble at all! That's what friends are for."

Aria couldn't help but smile at this when Shigure bust through the doors in his usually happy go lucky fashion. "Good Morning everyone! Do I have a job for you!"

Everyone looked confused and let him continue. "It seems we are out of a couple things at the store and I need two of you to go get them."

Yuki grumbled at this. "Why can't you just go get them yourself?"

But Shigure only laughed. "Silly Yuki, that would cause me to have to go outside, and I'm totally not hiding from my editor right now."

Just then, he strolled up to Aria and Yuki, smiling. "That's why I've elected you two to go get them for me!"

Yuki hung his mouth open and this and began to protest. "Are you kidding me?! There is no way I'm going, especially not with her!"

Aria just remained silent, not really wanting to go with him either but somehow she knew just the silent atmosphere would get the point across.

But Shigure just sung happily though, picking up the two and tossing them outside. "Too bad, I've already chosen. Have fun you two, and don't forget the milk!"

They grumbled and Yuki yelled back to the now closed door. "Shigure! You let me inside right now!"

Looking out in the distance, Aria sighed. "Listen Yuki, it's hopeless. You know how he is. Let's just go and get it over with."

Not looking overly happy, he scoffed. "Yeah right. Why should I?"

Aria picked up the list he threw and placed it in her pocket before turning. "I'll go then, you can just wait outside for him to unlock the door till sundown."

Watching her walk away, Yuki survived the answers in his head and realized that she was right. Shigure wasn't going to open the door so easily. He supposed he would have to endure.

Stomping up to meet her, he crossed his arms. "Fine, just don't try to talk to me."

Aria nodded her head but underneath there was a small smile there. Any kind of interaction was enough for her.

* * *

Going up and down the aisles of the store, Aria and Yuki picked out the things of Shigure's list without talking. It was a completely awkward situation.

They entered the milk section and Yuki picked up a random carton before throwing it in the shopping basket. "Alright, let's go."

But Aria noticed something wrong and took it out. "You grabbed the wrong one. You prefer whole milk Yuki, go exchange it."

This caused him to freeze in his tracks. "How do you know that?"

Shrugging as a response, she quickly exchanged the milk before pointing to the next door aisle. It seemed to be filled with tea.

Looking at the choice, she reached her hand down and grabbed a light green package, before throwing it in the cart.

Yuki noticed it was his favorite brand and checked back to the list. "That's not on the list."

But Aria just turned around and already started to walk away. "You've been stressed lately cause of that test."

The rat's mouth flew open at that. How in the hell did she know that he drank that exact type of tea when he was stressed? Was she some kind of stalker or something?

Grabbing her arm roughly, he spoke. "What is up with you? Acting like you know me."

But Aria just shook her head and sighed, tired of his games. "I thought you weren't speaking to me Yuki."

Even Yuki noticed her lack of enthusiasm today. Something was definitely wrong with her but he didn't care enough to ask, only question.

Grabbing the edge of her cart to stop it moving, he huffed. "Seriously? Answer my question. Why do you know so much when you hate me?"

Thinking about his words chose, Yuki watched her smile bitterly. "I never said I hate you, it's the other way around, stupid."

This got Yuki livid. How dare she act like she cares after all of the crap she had done? "How dare you. Then was everything you and Aktio did to me for games?! For fun?

The only thing she responded with was a heavy sigh. "Whatever I say isn't going to change your mind so just drop it. I'm going to check out."

Her emotionless facade only got him even more pissed off but before he could yell at her, she was gone from the aisle.

Thoughts of her twisted around him his mind. There is no way she was kind, there was no way she cared for him.

There was no way.

* * *

Moving to the register, he found that she wasn't there, in fact she wasn't anywhere in the store.

Yuki looked around the area but Aria was nowhere to be seen. All he could think about was getting in trouble for losing her and cursed under his breath.

Running outside, he turned down and street and just started walking. "Where the hell could she be?!"

Yuki reached another block and debated calling Shigure when the flash of white in the corner of his eye stopped him.

Standing a couple feet in front of him was Aria.

She was gazing straight ahead at a small house in front of her, a sad expression plastered on her face.

Looking at the building, Aria seemed glued to the spot, only staring like no one was home. She looked to be on the verge of crying but no tears came to her eyes, only sorrow.

Sniffing twice, she turned to find Yuki and in a moment, her expression was back to one of disinterest. "What are you doing here?"

The rat stomped over to her and answered quickly. "Looking for you! You can't just disappear like that, Shigure will kill me. What are you even looking at anyways?"

But Aria just deflected the question. "It doesn't matter. Let's go."

Then before he could answer, she was already walked back in the direction of the house, leaving Yuki in the dark.

Swiping the memory from his mind though, he gave up and followed her back to the house in silence.

* * *

When they reached the doorway, everything around them was strangely quiet which put the two of them of edge. What exactly was going on?

Stepping into the room, they were only met with darkness which didn't help the uneasy feeling. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and in front of her were a surplus of balloons, cakes, candies and decorations.

A big banner was raised in the living room and everyone was shouting in an excited fashion. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Aria!"

Tohru, Kyo and Shigure were dressed in pointy party hats with little pom poms on the end, Kyo looking less than thrilled at the decor but going along with it anyways. If it was for Aria, he would endure the embarrassment.

Aria stood silent at the reaction as Tohru bounced forward. "Shigure told us today was your birthday and we thought that the fact that you weren't feeling well was because no one celebrated with you. So, here we are!"

Then reaching down, she pulled out a small box and gave it to her. "And here if your first gift! Someone dropped it off not too long ago."

Looking down at the box, the words Songbird and Akito where sketched onto the top which already made her stomach drop. It was from him. Of course it was.

Yuki survived the decorations and sighed. "That's why you had us on that stupid eran run? So you could decorate?"

Shigure smiled and nodded his head. "Guilty! And so the two of you could have some quality bonding time."

Shaking his head, the rat grumpled. "Leave me out of your convoluted plans next time, will you?"

No one even noticed Aria as she slowly brought her hands into a tight fist and hissed angrily. "Shigure, did you do this?"

This caused everyone to freeze and for the dog to laugh nervously. "Uhh yeah. I thought that since you never really have a party at the main house that we could, you know? Celebrate?"

But Aria looked less than pleased at the entire situation, pulling a hanging streamer down and shouting. "Why the hell did you have to tell them?! I thought I could just get through this god forsaken day without having to go through this crap!"

Her anger made everyone on edge, Tohru moving forward in question. "Aria? Did we do something wrong?"

This only caused her to give an empty laugh. "Wrong? Yeah, I don't celebrate my birthday. I didn't want to."

At her words, Kyo stood up in question. "Why not?"

Aria eyed him with a painful expression and sighed. "Don't worry about it."

But Yuki was so done with her half assed attitude and treatment towards Tohru, deciding to get into the conversation. "You can't even be happy when something does something for you? I guess you are only happy with Akito does it, huh?"

This got Aria pissed. She stomped up to Yuki and put a warning finger to him and hissed. "Shut up. You don't know anything, so don't act like you do."

Shigure looked at the confrontation and tried to defuse it quickly, knowing that Aria was slowly becoming unstable. "Alright everyone, let's just sit back and calm down for a minute. Ari.."

Yet Yuki wasn't done with his harassment and slapped her hand away from her in amusement. "Oh, I don't? Then why can't you just accept Tohru's gift?"

At his words, Aria erupted in absolute hatred, pushing Yuki to the ground and shouting loudly, so that everyone could hear. "Maybe, I don't wanna remember the goddamn day that my parents abandoned me!"

The room was silent at that, realization spreading to Aria's face in what had happened. She was supposed to be careful, she was supposed to know better. If Akito saw her now he would probably laugh. She was pathetic.

Yuki looked up at her from the floor in shock, trying to process what she had just said. He then realized he never next to nothing about this girl besides all of things she'd done to him.

Trying to stay in disbelief, he fired back. "Stop lying. You aren't even part of the zodiac, why else would a Sohma parent abandon their kid?"

But Aria just narrowed her eyes and disgust and smiled. "Cause I'm not even a Sohma. Didn't know that did you, rat boy? Guess you don't know everything about me."

Not a Sohma? The words echoed in his head but he couldn't believe it. He always knew her with the family name, even when he was a kid. Why had Akito called her that if she wasn't one?

Not receiving an answer, Aria turned on her heels and moved towards the stairs when Shigure whispered. "Ari, I thought.."

Closing her eyes in pain, she answered. "Just leave me alone Shigure."

But he couldn't take that answer and tried again. "Ari, listen I.."

This caused Aria to ball her first and turn to him, shouting. "I said, just leave me the hell alone!"

Her eyes glimmered crimson and her stomach dropped as he forcibly took a step back from her. She ordered him to do that.

Gasping, she immediately backtracked, remembering the deal they had. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, please send bring me back. I'm sorry, I didn't…"

He watched her shutter on her words and his heart broke. She looked so broken in this moment, begging him to not tell Hatori or Akito about this incident.

After a couple moments, she just sighed to herself and utterly gave up. "What does it even matter? I'll be shipped back eventually, might as well be now. I'll go pack."

Aria then turned and race up the stairs, away from him.

* * *

When she was gone, Tohru rushed forward. "Are you okay, Yuki?"

Picking himself back up, Yuki nodded his head but didn't say anything. He honestly didn't know what to say.

Kyo looked in the direction she went before forcibly taking off his party hat and stomping up to Yuki. "What the hell is your problem?"

The rat just patted himself off and sighed. "It wasn't me. She was the one that did that."

Debating punching him, the cat quickly decided against it and instead turned to where she had gone. He didn't know how, but something told him that she needed someone right now.

* * *

With Kyo gone, Shigure brushed himself and moved back into the living room. "Well, that could've gone better."

Yuki heard her voice again in his head and decided to question him about it. "Is what he said true? About not being a Somha and everything?"

Shigure smiled sadly and nodded his head. "Well, she's like family to us anyways, if not in blood. I thought actually celebrating her birthday would make her forget about that day but it seems her scars are still too deep."

Yuki scoffed at this. "Scars? What scars?"

But Shigure didn't find it funny, instead he just continued. "While you were shopping, did she do anything strange? I know that area of town isn't the best for her."

Thinking back about the trip, he remembered her strange expression with the house and mentioned it. "She disappeared for a little bit after we checked out and I found her staring at this random house for a minute."

He watched as the dogs face twisted into one of sadness. "Of course she would go there."

Yuki didn't seemed to understand. "Go where?"

Thinking for a moment, he replied softly. "Her parents home. I guess it's even harder today to avoid that place."

The pieces clicked together in his mind as her expression played back. She looked so sad, so lost staring at that house. He then wondered if the story she told him was indeed the truth It might've been. "Did you meet them?"

Not expecting this question, Shigure blinked. "Only once, but it was a long time ago, when we used to visit her…"

Flashes of memories rushed back to him, of things he would like to forget. Aria's parents were not loving people and he found that out on that day, the day she was listening. It was something he didn't like to bring up.

Brushing the guilt away, he smiled. "Anyways, I guess I'm going to take all this down. Tohru, you wanna help?"

Tohru nodded her head, only able to listen to the conversation with sad eyes. Aria did live a hard life. She knew she'd have to bake her something tomorrow as an apology.

Shigure stood and turned to Yuki in question. "So, what are you going to do now, Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head and thought about all the information he had received. Something didn't add up, something just wasn't right. And he needed to find out what it was.

Standing up on his own, he started to make his way up the stairs towards the answers, and towards her.

* * *

Aria flew open the door to the roof and sat down roughly, pulling the same box she had gotten from Akito for her birthday.

She opened it roughly and paused when she realized what it was. It was a long chained necklace with a gold bird on the end. A songbird, his songbird. His property.

Crushing it in her hands, she yanked it out of the box and threw it out into the open air before screaming a cry of anguish. Her control was completely gone now.

She hated being here, she hated her life and she hated herself. What karma was cruel enough to give her this kind of eternal punishment? She didn't want this, she didn't ask for it.

Pausing for a moment, Aria heard the door open and watched as Kyo strolled up to her in question. "Hey."

Aria turned away from him quickly and tried to pull herself together for him. She couldn't bare having him see her like this. She was better than that. "I'm sorry, I just need a minute. I'm sorry I yelled, I just.. I'm sorry…"

Hearing her voice quiver was too much for him. Watching her try to pull herself together and failing was heartbreaking. "You don't have to do that."

Wiping her nose, she shook her head in denial. "No, I should be better. I AM better than this. I can cover it up better, I promise."

Kyo plopped down next to her and quickly grabbed her arm lightly, removing it from her face. "Listen, I don't care about that kind of thing so if you need to say something then say it, if you need to cry then cry. I'll be here either way."

His sentence brought a look of complete shock to Aria's face, so much so that tears started to make its way to the surface. She just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Noticing this, he nodded his head and carefully pushed her head onto his shoulder, all while whispering. "It's okay, go on."

At that, all of her kept emotions came pouring out as she clutched his shirt in pain. Tears poured onto her face as her breathing picked up in little hiccups. The wall she had placed between them had completely been broken down.

The muttered of words caught his attention as she cried out. "Why, why am I like this? I didn't want this. Why didn't they want me? Why did they leave me, leave me with him? I wanna go home."

Feeling her anguish, Kyo wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around her in comfort but then he remembered the zodiac curse. Aria wasn't a Sohma which meant that if he did hug her, then he would transform.

He closed his eyes in frustration at this and settled for a pat on her head a couple times, showing her that he was there but also letting her have her space.

Kyo remained frozen as she poured out all of her anxiety and sadness in heavy sobs, showing him her vulnerable side for the first time, trusting him with it.

This was new to her.

Unseen from them though, Yuki's hand hovered over the knob to the roof when he heard her cries and words. This made his freeze.

The girl he knew wouldn't have dared cried, or shown anyone her emotional side. The Aria he knew was a stone, unfeeling robot.

So why was she crying, and why did it hurt so bad to hear it?

* * *

Man, spicy feels this chapter, huh? I got this idea today for like a little story building thing. Yuki is starting to see Aria's soft side, oh no. But what is he gonna do with it? Who knows? Also Kyo was being flipping adorable this chapter, I love writing him.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY 3


	8. Chapter 8

Trapped in that little room, just like so many times before, Yuki quivered. His small body hugging himself to find any resemblance of comfort to keep him safe.

The door slid open slowly and a smooth, uncaring voice entered the air,causing him to freeze in cold blood. "My my, why are we back here, Yuki?"

Lifting his head, he found his tormentor, his nightmare, Akito.

In his hand was a small leather whip, stroking it as he kept further in anticipation. Why did he never listen? "Now you know what I have to do, don't you?"

Yuki gasped and spoke, shuttering on his words. "Wait, please don't Akito. I'm sorry, please don't!"

But of course he didn't listen, he never did.

Instead, opting to slap the whip forward, its edge hitting the floor in a loud thud. "Your begging pleases me, but it's not enough."

The small boy jumped at the sound and the close approximately when the door opened once more, showing a speck on white in his vision. It was that girl again.

Akito seemed distracted by this, instead turning towards and smiling an empty grin. "You're here. Come, stand by me."

The girl listened and walked up to the small boy, locking eyes in the moment, even though something was very different from the two of them.

Unlike his, her eyes looked dead and lifeless, almost like a corpses. That is always how they seemed to look. There certainly was no compassion there.

Grinning at her appearance, he finally turned back to Yuki and spoke. "I think you need to be re educated. Like so.."

The whip flew down and hit him in the leg, causing the rat of cry out in pain. Again and again in hit and it seemed that this was never ending.

The girl stood still the entire time, just watching, observing everything that had occured calm, still and emotionless as always.

Yuki noticed the pain stopped just then, causing him to look up in fear. "Akito please, don't hurt me anymore."

But the god just laughed and turned towards the girl in question, handing the small whip out to her. "Here my songbird. Why don't you try as well?"

She hesitated at this, eyes once again on the rat in question and for a second Yuki thought she wouldn't go through with it.

That is, until she picked it up.

With those same dead eyes, she took a moment, eyeing the object and Akito which made the rat hopeful. "Please don't do this. Just let me go, please."

But his words were short lived as the girl wrapped her hand around the object and lifted it up, intend in her stance.

Without another word, she brought it down and the pain continued. He was so foolish to think that she was different when in reality, she was just like Akito.

A monster.

* * *

Gasping abruptly, Yuki sat up in his bed, sweat dripping up and down his face in panic.

Looking around, he realized he wasn't in that small room but rather still in Shigure's house. It was just a terrible nightmare.

Then he realized. No. It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory.

Whipping his brow, he sat up in bed but paused when he noticed something on the table. Sitting there was a small cup of warm tea, waiting for him to drink it.

Flashing back to the day before, he remembered Aria throwing the tea in the basket and concluded that this must of been her doing. But, that didn't make him feel any better.

The memory he had of the main house showed who Aria was.

She wasn't what he saw last night, he just knew it. There was no way that they were the same person. She was probably trying to manipulate Kyo somehow.

Rubbing his wrist, Yuki could still feel the hard whip on his skin and the white hair that clouded his vision. No, he knew he was right about this.

Picking up the tea, he walked over to the window and dumped it out before slamming it onto the table. She could of very well put poison in that, he wasn't going to take any chance.

* * *

Sitting at breakfast, Kyo poured in another bite of food all while staring into space.

After last night, Aria just silently went to bed, assuring him that she was in fact alright. But Kyo, wasn't really sure about that.

She cried so much, it hurt his heart to think about it. He just hoped that he didn't offend her in anyway.

At a slight noise, he looked up to find Aria walking down the stairs, another simple dress gracing her body. She did look better than yesterday though so that was a good sign.

When Aria locked eyes with him though, she immediately turned away. This made his stomach uneasy somehow. Maybe he did do something wrong last night afterall?

Standing up abruptly, he followed her into the kitchen and bursted out. "Hey, how you feeling?"

Aria just turned her head even more and muttered out. "Oh, uhh better I guess. Sorry about, you know.."

Her body language showed that she didn't want to talk to him and Kyo couldn't live with that idea, so instead he spoke. "Listen, if I did anything stupid last night you can just tell me, okay? I can take it."

Widening her eyes at that, Aria turned to him without thinking and answered. "What? No, not at all. You were really helpful last night and I.."

Kyo watched her face as she grew extremely pink from the topic, struggling with what to say. Wait, was she blushing?

The action itself made him think about how close they were the night before and before he knew it, a matching blush had found a home on his face as well.

Aria seemed to notice this and tried to cover her face quickly. "Ahh sorry it's just really embarrassing."

At that exact moment, Shigure entered the space and took in the two flustered kids, a cheeky grin grew at once. "Ooh, what do we have here? What are you two doing, flirting so early in the morning?"

His sentence made the two of them turn even more red, while yelling in unison. "We are not!"

But Shigure just laughed, waving them off. "Sure sure, whatever you say, you two lovebirds."

Kyo's eye twitched at this and yelled. "Would you shut it! It's not like that!"

Yet it seemed the dog was far beyond reasoning, just skipping away from the kitchen.

When he was gone, Kyo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Just don't listen to that idiot, okay? He definitely has a few brain cells loose."

Aria blinked a couple times before laughing carefully in her hand. This action created a light feeling in his chest. "Hey, what are you laughing about?"

The girl just smiled and pointed to him before turning her back. "Sorry it's just, you're cute when you're flustered."

Luckly, her back was turned because if not, he wouldn't seen him turn pink once again, an unfamiliar heat in his cheeks rising to the surface.

They were stopped when, Shigure's voice rang through the house. "Yuki, Kyo, Aria, come over here! We have a visiter!"

Not fully understanding, Kyo and Aria followed each other into the living room, but when they turned the corner their stomach dropped.

His annoying voice echoed the entire house as he realized their presence. "Ahh Aria! It's so nice to see you again! And little Kyo, you as well!"

Standing in front of them was Yuki's older brother, Ayame, in his signature red outfit and long tied hair.

Kyo grumbled at this and pointed to the suspect in question. "Okay, why the hell is he here?!"

But Ayame just pretended to look hurt at his words. "Oh, you aren't excited to see me? How rude. I just wanted to visit my dear brother and of course my long time friend Aria."

Aria rolled her eyes at this, keeping her "mute" game continuing and shook her head. Unfortunately she had left her notebook upstairs so facial expressions would have to be enough for now. But boy, was it hard with him around.

Thinking about the way he described her, Aria couldn't help but roll her eyes. Shigure and Ayame had stopped visiting her years ago, and he had the audacity to say they were "long time friends?" Yeah right. Heck, Hatori only visited her cause he was obligated to as a doctor.

Kyo couldn't see the tension around them and questioned. "Wait, you know Aria? I thought most of the Somha's didn't?"

Ayame flipped his hair fashionably and inched closer to the girl in question. "Yes yes that is true, but Shigure, Hari and I are were what you called a special case."

The cat looked over and Aria nodded her head in confirmation, showing he was speaking the truth.

This got Yuki's brother on a tangent, touching Aria's shoulder and beginning his monologue. "Ah yes, it pains me to be a part from you for so long. My sweet Aria. How I have longed to see you again."

Aria's eye twitched in annoyance and found it harder than ever to hold her tongue.

But that soon ended when he leaned forward and muttered close to her, even though everyone in the room could still hear it. "Say Aria, remember when you had that cute little crush on Kyo? Is that still true?"

After that, Aria couldn't take it anymore.

Turning red, she gasped and angrly pointed to Ayame. "Ayame!"

Slowly realizing what she had just done, she pressed her hand against her mouth, eye widening. She really shouldn't have done that. No one was supposed to know she could speak.

Not even wanting to look at Kyo, she heard Ayame begin to laugh. "You lasted quite long there didn't you, Ari?"

Thinking about what he just said, her eyes turned to ones of anger. Hatori must of told him already. He was doing all of this on purpose. "You knew the whole time?!"

He smiled and leaned forward. "Guilty. Sorry, you know how much I love to tease you my little kitten."

Aria grumbled and pointed to Shigure. "Send him back."

Putting his hands up in defense, the dog laughed. "Aw come on Ari, you know Aya. He was just having a little fun."

But Aria wasn't having any of it, just glaring at him and wishing so bad that she could use her powers to get rid of him. But, she made that stupid promise to Hatori.

Just then, Kyo voice entered the conversation, slow, and uneasy. She didn't want to look at him. "What...did he just say?"

Aria remembered his stupid outburst and the room grew silent for a minute. Did she really used to have a crush on him? But that would be impossible because they have never met before, right?

A sudden headache appeared in his mind and Aria noticed it right away, waving Ayame off and calming the pain. "Quit it Ayame. Just go home, will you?"

But of course, he wasn't listening. "I can't leave without seeing my precious Yuki. I'll stay over day in and day out until I see him."

Suddenly, a blazing presence appeared from the stairs and angrly hissed. "What is he doing here?"

Ayame noticed Yuki and ran forward to hug him, only to have his brother side step away. "Oh my beautiful brother. It's so nice to see you again! I was just catching up with Aria again."

Eyeing Aria, those flashes of pain returned and he wanted nothing to do with her. "Then, leave me out of it."

Quickly grabbing him by the collar, Ayame pulled Yuki back toward him and smiled. "No no none of that. I'm here on a very important mission, and I need your help."

Aria narrowed her eyes and this and spoke carefully. "What do you mean?"

This made his eyes grow determined, so much so that is was kind of scary. "Oh, you'll see. Come! We are off!"

Then without thinking, Ayame grabbed Tohru, Aria and Yuki before pulling them out the door. "Don't wait up Shigure. We'll be back!"

Despite the protests, they were no match for a determined Ayame.

Shigure turned waved from goodbye, smiling proudly. "Have fun you three!"

Kyo watched the entire scene in awe and before he knew it, he was alone with that dog.

Looking over in his direction, Kyo muttered, anxious to know something. "Was what he said true? You know, about Aria?"

Shigure glanced at the boy before smirking under his breath, a quick laugh escaping his mouth and shrugged. "Who knows, who knows."

* * *

Before they knew it, Yuki, Tohru and Aria were standing in front of a little shop in the middle of the very busy street.

Ayame gushed and reached his hand forward in excitement. "Hello and welcome to my place of work, where I make romance and love come alive!"

Yuki and Aria looked at the sign and very clearly could tell that it was sort sort of lingerie store. Tohru on the hand, was in awe about everything.

Entering the place, she spoke. "Oh wow Ayame! This place is beautiful!"

Yuki put his hands up to his face and sighed at her innocence. "Don't say that Miss Honda, you'll only boost his ego up more."

But Ayame heard this and smiled happily. "Yes, it is rather wonderful isn't it? My own little corner of heaven!"

Aria groaned and looked towards the racks. "Too late."

Just then, another girl entered the space wearing a maid uniform and smiled. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests! Hello it's nice to meet you. My name is Mine Kuramae. Any friend of Ayame is a friend of mine as well!"

Ayame leaned forward and answered. "Yes, they are my dearest family. Don't Yuki and I look so similar? I dare say, he got this raging good looks from me."

The two shook their heads in disgust and Aria got down to business. "Right so, you said you had important business. What did you kidnap us for then?"

Yuki's brother then smirked and stated. "Oh, in due time Ari. But first, you two must change!"

Suddenly, Mine appeared next to them and practically dragged them off. "On you go! Mr Ayame has already chosen the perfect outfit for you two."

Aria didn't like the sound of that but Tohru seemed happy enough to follow her into the changing room.

Yuki reached out for Tohru in fear but it was too late, she was already gone. "What are you going to do to Miss Honda?"

Aya noticed the exclusion of Aria and got slightly serious. "And what about Aria?"

Turning his head away, the rat replied bitterly. "I could care less what happens to her."

Yuki's brother gestured for him to sit which he complied to, listening to his next words. "You know Yuki, maybe she's not the big monster you created her to be."

Scoffing, he replied. "Yeah right, she's far from innocent. After everything they did...I will never forgive her."

Nodding once, Aya continued. "I know what happened and I…"

But Yuki cut him off before he could say anything. "You don't know anything. You left, remember? You spend more time with her then me and then one day, you left altogether."

Ayame looked down at his feet, knowing what his brother said was true. He left him alone, left her alone for so long. Just because he was a coward.

Thinking about his next sentence, Ayame whispered. "She never wanted you to know this but looking at how things played out, I can't hold it in anymore."

Yuki looked into his brothers eyes that was filled with such sadness and anxiety. Whatever he was going to say next was important.

Leaning forward, he spoke carefully. "If she's really a monster, would a monster, get you out of that house?"

Yuki eyes widened at this as he tried to process the words he was saying. It didn't make any sense. "What are you talking about?"

But his brother just looked at him with knowing eyes. "Just, think about it."

Doing as he was told, he remembered how he left the main house. Shigure came up to him and offered his home. That was all there was to it, right? She couldn't of had a hand in that, right?

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as the curtain opened and Tohru stepped out into the open. "She's ready."

Looking in her direction, he was stunned by her appearance. She was wearing a knee length white dress with match gloves and bows. She looked downright adorable.

Tohru played with the hem of her skirt slowly and muttered. "Does it look weird?"

Gazing up and down he couldn't help but gush. "No not at all Miss Honda. You look really cute."

A small blush creeped its way to her cheeks and Tohru couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. You should see Aria though.."

Almost on cue, her voice rang out. "Ayame, what exactly are the scheming with this?"

Yuki turned at found Aria wearing almost the same exact dress as Tohru but instead of white, it was a light purple color. Her hair was put down so it dragged on the floor in loose strands and he had to admit, she looked really different.

Aya raced forward and examined his work carefully. "Ahh you look just magnificent Ari! Reminds me of that day you wore that princess dress and we danced and sang together. Ahh such good memories!"

Aria grumbled and crossed her arms around her chest. "Hey, don't make me remember weird things. I was just a dumb kid, okay?"

But he wouldn't stop talking about Aria as a kid which made Tohru really interested. She never knew anything about Aria's childhood. Ayame and her seemed like good friends.

Just then, Mine reappeared and smiled. "Mr. Ayame, it's ready."

Clapping his hands in excitement he bounced forward. "Right, now it's time for the main event! You two lovely ladies are going to advertise my beautiful store!"

Silence hung in the air at that and Aria was already taking the ribbons out from her hair. "Yeah, no I don't think so."

Aya gasped and tried to reason with her. "Come on Ari, just one little song! You used to love to sing and dance. Do it for me?"

Rolling her eyes she shook her head. "It's not gonna happen."

He realized he wasn't getting anywhere with this and decided on plan B

Getting close to her ear, he spoke. "Oh well, I guess I'll just tell everyone about that time you came to me and begged me to.."

Aria spoke over him so fast, it was record breaking. "Stop! You wouldn't dare…"

Proving his seriousness, he walked over to Yuki and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Why not? I mean, the person we are speaking about its right here after all."

Yuki looked around confused, wondering what this secret could be but didn't have a change as Aria huffed. "But, I'm supposed to be mute, remember? I can't just sing in the street. Someone is bound to notice the weird girl with long white hair."

Aya thought for a moment before grabbing something on the rack next to him and throwing it in her direction. "Here, now there isn't a problem."

Looking at the object in question, she realized it to be a medium length blonde curly haired wig and a pair of colored contacts with black rimmed glasses. He was too crafty and she hated it.

Not finding a way around it, she sighed and headed to the back to put of the disguise, all while muttering. "I hate you so much."

Aya just blew a kiss in her direction as a response. "Love you too Ari!"

* * *

After a couple minutes, Aria returned wearing the wig, contacts and glasses. She seemed like a completely new person. "Beautiful! I knew you would look fantastic as a blonde!"

Ignoring his stupidity, she fixed her shoe and sighed. "I just have to sing one song, right?"

Nodding his head, Aria understood and turned to Tohru before answering. "Well then, let's get this over with."

They two of them moved out to the street where a bustle of people were passing through and Aria wondered what that man's crazy shemce was.

Yuki and Aya followed behind, the rat also very curious about his plan. "What are you up to brother?"

Smiling under his breath, Ayame hit play on the remote. "You'll see, brother."

The music started and Aria recognize it right away. It was the same cheesy pop song she used to sing with Aya back when he visited her. Of course he would pick this stupid song.

Opening her mouth, she started to sing, remembering the words that were now ingrained in her mind, her childhood.

A couple people in the crowd stopped at her voice and even Yuki was taken back by it. He had never heard her sing before. Aya just looked proud for some reason.

As the song progressed, she couldn't help but remember the days they spend together learning the dance route until it was perfect.

Thinking about her outer facade, maybe this was a chance to forget who she was for a minute.

Everyone watched as Aria grew even more comfortable with the steps, and noticed her getting more and more into the performance. She looked like she was having fun.

Feeling the energy, she smiled happily at this moment which made Yuki's stomach drop.

He had never seen her smile like before. Heck, he had never seen her smile ever at the main house. Those dead eyes he always used to know were so full of life and excitement, they were hard to turn away from.

When the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered as she took and small bow and explained. "Aya! Did you see that?! That felt amazing!"

Tohru beamed at the girl, happy to know that she was happy. "Yeah Aria, you were amazing!"

Shifting her eyes from Ayame to Yuki, she felt her smile fade away and her excitement diminish. Her eyes that were once so full of life were back to normal. Now, she was back in reality, now she was back to being a Somha. "Uh thanks. But that's all you are gonna get."

Noticing the shift in atmosphere, Aya sighed. "I suppose that is enough. Thank you, you two. You really helped out today."

Tohru bowed in response and smiled. "No, the pleasure was all mine Ayame. Thank you so much for letting us visit."

Nodding his head, everyone took their leave,. But not before Ayame pulled Yuki close to him and whispered. "Remember what I said, little brother."

Yuki blinked a few times, waiting for more, yet it seemed Aya was done mentioning it and they quickly went on their ways.

* * *

When Hatori heard a knock on his door, he debated locking it after realizing how it exactly was.

Aya bust through in excitement and exclaimed. "Hari! Nice to see you again!"

The doctor grumbled and sighed. "You just saw me yesterday."

Flipping his hair, he replied. "Yes, and that was too long. Did you miss me Hari?"

Shaking his head, Hari answered plainly. "No."

Ayame pretended to be hurt and slumped over in pain. "Oh, how you hurt me dear friend. Even though I know it isn't true, how my heart aches!"

Switching moods almost instantly, the snake spoke low. "I saw Aria today, and she actually smiled. How long has it been since she's done that?"

Hatori felt a sudden light raise in his chest. Maybe having her stay at Shigure's was a good move for her. "Oh yeah? I'm not sure."

Leaning on his arm, the white haired boy replied. "I just wish that Yuki would understand everything she's done for him behind the scenes. It breaks my heart."

Shaking his head, Hari sighed. "Someday he will understand. I just hope it comes sooner rather than later."

Aya paused for a minute before changing a topic into something darker, something they don't usually speak about. "I heard she only has one year. Are we really going to send her back again? After what she's been through…"

Thinking about his response, Hatori sat down next to his friend. "You know we have no choice. Legally, she belongs to Akito."

Not liking the choice of words he used, Ayame answered. "Don't we? We had a choice all those years ago, and we choose wrong. I don't want to choose wrong again Hari."

Hatori understand better then anyone what he meant. The other two didn't have to witness it but being the Somha doctor, he saw everything. Everything that she went through, everything he did to her as an order. He hated himself for it.

Leaning forward, he just whispered. "I don't want to either."

* * *

Hmmm lots of little hints and foreshadowing in this chapter for the future. So Aya purposely kidnapped Aria and Yuki together so that Yuki could see her "soft side' first hand. Also, he says she helped in getting Yuki out of the Main House. Wonder what's that about?

Also Aria X Kyo flirting fluff for the win!

I wrote this chapter this the idea that Tohru already knows who Ayame is. I know I'm jumping around in the anime but I'm just gonna take little pieces here and there for the story. This is very much a story about Aria and no so much a re-hashing of the original show. Hope that's okay :)


	9. Chapter 9

Every since yesterday, Kyo had not spoken to Aria about what Ayame said and it frankly was driving him crazy.

He tried to catch her when she got home, on the way to school and even on the roof but it seemed that she was avoiding him for some reason.

Yuki on the other hand was seeing her everywhere and it was driving him equally crazy.

Part of him wanted to confront her about what Aya was accusing that time in his store, but he also knew that it would be rather pointless. She wouldn't give him an answer.

The rat eyed her from the window of the student council office. Rain hit the edge of the glass ever so slightly and he sighed, knowing that Kyo would be irritable today from it.

Kyo put his hands in his pockets, grumbling at the fact he forgot to bring an umbrella again. It wasn't supposed to rain today, so what was this about?

Drops poured down his face and he silently wished he wasn't like a cat, annoyed by such a little thing like cloudy grey days.

Suddenly, the drops stopped and he looked up to find a black umbrella blocking his view of the sky, and a small voice. "You okay Kyo?"

Turning, he found Aria smiling at him sweetly, her hand extended so that he was covered instead of her. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged and pushed the object onto him. "Making sure you don't drown. I heard you aren't the best in the rain."

Not understanding his point, Kyo grumbled and grabbed the handle of the umbrella, pushing it back over her. "No, I meant why are you doing that? Worry about yourself first, will you? You'll catch a cold like that"

Blinking a couple times, she wasn't expecting that and answered. "Then, we can just share."

Pushing it back to him, Aria took a step closer until they were only a few inches apart. He seemed rather frazzled at this. "Whaa are you doing?"

She smiled again and Kyo couldn't help but blush at her actions. Then, he remembered what Ayame said. "There was something I wanted to talk you about."

Turning her head in confusion, Aria answered. "What is it?"

Kyo coughed a couple times in embarrassment and continued. "You know, about what Ayame said yesterday. Was that true?"

He watched as her eyes widened in realization of what he was asking her and suddenly went quiet. He was asking if she still a crush on him.

She looked behind her then and paced the umbrella down to hide, her face from wondering eyes, Aria didn't answer. It was certainly odd.

Kyo noticed this and tried to backstep. "It's not like I mean anything bad by it or anything. I guess I was just asking."

But even still, Aria didn't reply which made him nervous. Did he say something bad?

Just then, she turned and lifted her head towards the direction of the house as if to say, let's go.

He had no idea why she wasn't answering him but had no choice but follow her back, unsure if he said anything stupid to offended her or not.

Unseen from the two, a hidden girl tightened her hand around her own umbrella and looking at the couple with uncertain eyes. Who was that girl with Kyo?

* * *

When they reached the house, Kyo turned to Aria in a fit of bravery and relied his feelings. "Listen, if I said anything bad back there then, just tell me."

She looked at him was sad eyes but didn't answer him, this made Kyo feel even more uneasy.

That's when they heard another voice from the corner. It sounded shy. "Kyo? Who is that girl?"

Knowing that voice anywhere, he gulped and found Kagara staring at him with innocent eyes. "Oh hell no…"

She began to run forward, sweetly at first and Kyo took a step back in fear. "No no stay away, you stay away from me!"

But her run turned into something more malicious very quickly and before they knew it, she was punching him in the face. "Are you cheating on me?!"

Aria's eyes widened at the punch and watched Kyo fall onto the hard ground below. "What the hell are you going on about?"

Kagura huffed and grabbed his shirt, spinning him around in dizzying circles. "Don't lie to me! I saw you two getting all cozy together under that umbrella!"

This brought another topic in the cats head. "Wait, were you stalking me?!"

She just gasped and slammed him into the ground, causing Aria to wince at the pain. "Of course not my love, I was only making sure you stayed a faithful partner. Looking like I was right to worry, you cheater!"

Kagura paused when she saw Aria watched the display and stomped up to her. "And you, who exactly are you?"

Just blinking a couple times, Aria took off her bag and pulled out her sketchbook and her pen. She was confused at this. "What are you doing?"

Kyo stood up from his hit and just stepped in front of Aria. "Leave her alone Kagura."

Narrowing her eyes, she replied. "But, who is she?"

He looked back towards Aria and wondered why she was so quiet, then it clicked. Kagura didn't know she was like a Somha, she didn't even know who Aria was.

That must of been why she was so quiet. She couldn't speak with Kagura here.

Opening a new page, Aria wrote down a line and turned it over. My name is Aria Kito. I take it, you are Kagura?

Not expecting that, she shook her head. "Why are you doing that?"

Putting the sketchbook down, it was Kyo's turned to talk. "Cause she can't speak, you got a problem with that?"

Giving those same pity eyes that everyone gives, she shrunk down in attitude. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. But how do you know about me? Does my love speak about me often?"

Aria smirked at Kyo for a moment before answering. Something like that.

Kagura didn't get the joke and was just overjoyed, throwing her arms around Kyo and squeezing the life out of him. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

Gasping for air, Kyo muttered out. "Can't breathe...you crazy woman…"

Suddenly, another voice entered the scene. It was full of bounce and joy. "Oh, there you are! Kyo!"

Everyone froze at saw a small blonde haired boy bounce up to him happily. "Tohru and I were waiting for you two. I have a big surprise!"

The cat just groaned at this. "Momiji, why are here too?"

He smiled but paused when he caught a glimpse of Aria. "Whoaa, who is she? She's so pretty!"

Putting her head down in embarrassment, she pulled out her book and introduced herself carefully.

Knowing her name now, the boy hopped excitedly. "Oh, so your name is Aria? That's such a pretty name. You wanna play?"

Aria didn't really know how to talk to this boy, as he was just beaming with energy. Even through her small room at the main house, she could sometimes hear the echoes of his voice.

Remembering something, he gasped. "Oh right! Playing can wait. We have a big surprise. Come on, come on!"

Momiji raced forward and grabbed Aria's sleeve and began pulling her towards the entrance of the house.

Kyo noticed his and started to follow her, an uneasiness in his chest. That boy could get carried away very easily. "Hey, hold on a minute..."

Passing her, Kagura looked into his anxious face and felt her own stomach drop. Had he ever looked at her like that? She didn't think so.

* * *

When they reached the house, everyone was waiting for them just like Momiji had said. Tohru, Shigure and Yuki were all present.

Once they were inside, Yuki started the conversation first. "Alright Moiji. What did you all call us here for?"

The blonde boy bounced forward and smiled. "Right! Well I came up with the perfect idea to bring us all really close together! A hot springs trip!"

Tohru seemed really excited about this idea. "Whoa, a hot spring?! I couldn't possibly accept. That is way too luxurious!"

Yuki sighed and rubbed a headache that was forming. "Since when did you come up this this convoluted idea?"

But Momiji gave everyone the sad puppy dog eyes and leaned forward. "Aww come on! Aria, don't you wanna come?"

Not really able to resist him, Aria turned away in the hope of not having to answer.

Luckly, Kyo saved her though. "Hey, you're making her uncomfortable."

This made Kagura's eyes darken even further but no one seemed to notice.

Growing even more sad, the bunny started to cry. "I just wanted us to be able to make some happy memories together, is that so bad?"

Tohru fell for this right away and kneed down to his level, patting his small head. "Aww it's okay Momiji. I for one, would love to go to the hot spring with you."

Brightening up immediately, he grinned and tackled the girl, transforming into his zodiac form, the rabbit. "Thank you, thank you thank you Tohru! You're the best!"

She smiled and began to pet the bunny as everyone was still silent at the situation.

Just then, Yuki came forward. "A hot springs does sound like a wonderful idea. I would like to be included as well, if that's okay Miss Honda?"

Tohru gasped and nodded her head exactly. "Of course! We would love to have you! What about you Aria?"

Everyone turned to Aria and her eyes couldn't help but shift to Yuki. If she went, then it would surely be unpleasant for him.

Shaking her head a couple times, she smiled sadly. That's okay. You three have fun

That's when she caught something she was sure she wouldn't hear in a million years. Yuki spoken up in the crowd, eyes looking away and muttered. "You should come."

Everyone's eyes widened and Aria was frozen to the spot, not understanding what he was saying.

Coughing twice, Yuki clarified. "If you want to go, then you should. That hasn't stopped you before."

Hearing those words in her mind, she couldn't believe what he was saying. This was the first time that Yuki didn't mind her company, even said she should join. It certainly was a shock.

Yuki on the other hand, had a plan. He was going to find out about Aria one way or another, that this trip was a perfect way to do it. He would confirm that she was nothing but a manipulative monster, he just knew it.

Aria couldn't help but nodded her head at his words and Momiji was ecstatic. "Yayyy Aria is coming too!"

At this, Kyo shifted his eyes to Yuki and narrowed them in question. That rat was up to something and he knew it. Whatever it was, he didn't want Aria to get hurt. "I guess I got nothing going on that day either."

Aria smiling slightly, everyone was so happy at this news, well everyone but Kagura.

At his words, she burst forward and raised her hand in proclamation. "I'm coming too!"

Shigure clapped his hands at this and laughed. "Well, it sounds like it will be an interesting trip."

* * *

Everyone began chatting but Aria couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of her skull. Whatever they were, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

When the five kids reached the hot spring, what awaited them was a very shadowy figure in the distance, watching them.

Moving closer to them, the woman muttered very quietly. "Hello, welcome to the hot spring."

Everyone was getting a rather creepy vibe from it and Kyo was the first the speak. "Man, this place looks so run down."

But it seemed that was the wrong thing to say, as the woman raced forward to him, shouting excessively. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll call up the maintenance right now. I'm such a disgrace. I'm so terribly sorry!"

Kyo was surprised by this and tried to explain himself but it wasn't working, luckily, Tohru saved him. "I hear that you are the mother to someone from the zodiac. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."

The woman shrunk back to her shy stated and smiled behind her sleeve. "Why, yes I am. I've heard so much about you Miss Honda. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I'm Okami Sohma."

It was hard to keep up with Okami's changing emotions and before they knew it, Yuki was already trying to get away. "Yes well, I suppose we should go enjoy ourselves, right Miss Honda?"

Tohru nodded excitedly and smiled. "Of course! You are coming Aria?"

Aria looked up at the sign and Kyo noticed her eyes grow a little sad.

Touching her left shoulder silently, she shook her head. I'm gonna go rest

He could tell something was wrong and walked up to her, thinking to was about Yuki. "Don't worry about that damn rat and go have fun, or whatever."

Looking away, Kagura grumbled and grabbed Kyo's arm aggressively. "She said she doesn't want to. Let's go, my love!"

She began pulling him away but Kyo was still slightly worried about Aria. "Hey, get off of me!"

But Aria just smiled and turned her head to the entrance, reassuring him. Don't worry about me. Go, have fun.

Still not liking it, he was forced away from her sad eyes and with Kagura.

Waving slightly, she gave a rather fake smile to him and when he was gone, it dropped into something more placid. Yuki seemed to notice this.

He didn't understand why she agreed to come when all Aria was going to end up doing was sit in her room. It didn't make any sense.

So, he called her out on it. "Why did you agree to come if you weren't even going to step into the hot spring to begin with?"

Aria just shrugged and wrote her response. Why are you even worrying about me?

This made him stop and think. She was right, why was he worrying about her in the first place? Whatever she did wasn't any of his business.

Scoffing, the rat rolled his eyes. "Worrying? Yeah right. Let's go Miss Honda."

He began to pull Tohru away and looked back only to have Aria stare at him blankly. What was up with her?

* * *

A couple hours later, everyone was relaxing in the hot spring when Tohru called from over the wall, separating the boys from the girls. "I really hope Aria is okay. She looked kind of sad earlier."

Yuki heard the worry in her voice and quickly tried to reassure her. "I'm not even sure she's capable of that emotion. I wouldn't worry about it Miss Honda."

Silence entered the space for a minute before Tohru answered back. "That's not true Yuki. I've seen her look sad a lot. It's always when she thinks no one is watching her. I just wish I could do something for her."

Yuki smiled at this. Tohru was such a kind and understanding girl to everyone around her, even if they didn't deserve it. Seeing her uneasy made him uneasy as well.

Regretting what he was about to say, Yuki spoke. "If it would make you feel better, I could go check up on her."

A gasp was heard over the wall as she shouted. "Oh no! I couldn't ask that of you. That's far too much."

But Yuki held his ground, adding a small lie to please her even more. "No it's okay, really. I was wondering how she was anyways."

This made Tohru extremely happy, thinking that he was giving Aria a chance finally. "Then, if you wouldn't mind.."

Already standing from the bath, he answered. "Not at all. I'll be back Miss Honda."

Wrapping a towel around him, Yuki wondered why he was even doing this. He really didn't want to see that girl but if it was for Tohru, then he would try.

Finding her room, Yuki knocked on the door a couple times but he was only met with silence. This made him even more annoyed.

He touched the lock to find that it was unlocked and slowly pushed it open. "Aria? What are you doing?"

The room was dark expect for a small light that shown under one of the doors. She must of been in there.

Stomping up to it, he shouted. "Tohru is waiting for you. Can just you think of someone else for once?

Yuki reached down and slapped the door open with extreme force, not expecting to see what he did.

Standing a couple feet away from him was Aria.

Her back was exposed as it seemed like she was washing her shoulders but that's not what Yuki forced on the most.

Staring back at him, were thousands of scars and scrapes, some older than others. Red and black lines crossed all across each other in an ugly and terrible fashion. What had happened to her?

Examining the scars, he recognized a couple from the whip they used on him as a child. They were the exact same type of cuts. But, that didn't make sense.

Aria noticed his presence but didn't make any sign of shock or scream, almost like she didn't care.

He just couldn't look away from the terrible sight, a thousand questions dancing in his head. "What..Who, did that to you?"

Closing her eyes slightly, she covered herself and just stood up, walking past him. "Do you really have to ask that?"

Eyes widening, the first thought that came to his mind was Akito. But that didn't make any sense. Aria was Akito's favorite, his right were partners in crime, friends even.

He wouldn't have hit her, right? He wouldn't have used that whip on her. He wouldn't have done that.

Right?

But right now, he honestly didn't know

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Aria tried to brush the look that Yuki gave her far from her mind. She was too clumsy. He wasn't supposed to know about that.

She paused when she saw Kagura calling out to her. "Hey, wait up!"

Turning around, she tilted her head to the side in question, switching on her mute mood and listened to her. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Aria nodded her head and before they knew it, they were outside. A crisp wind blew through the night, already sensing the awkward atmosphere. "I'm going to be frank, do you love Kyo like I do?"

Not expecting this conversation, Aria remained quiet for a moment before redirecting it. Why do you ask that?

Balling her fists to her sides, Kagura answered. "Because I love him so much, I love him more than anything in the world. For his good side and his bad side. I love them all, okay? So I won't lose to you."

She then stepped up to Aria and pleaded. "So, do you? Do you love him?"

At the close proximity, the white haired girl couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

Taking a breath, she began to write her response. You don't have to worry about me Kagura. I'll be gone soon.

Realizing, she didn't answer the question, the girl pushed. What was going to happen to her? "What do you mean..?"

But Aria just smiled sadly and replied. I wasn't meant to be here anyways. So it doesn't matter if I do or not, because everything will still end the same in the end

Still avoiding the question, she watched Kagura get even more frustrated with the girl. "If you love him then you should just say so, like I do! Unless you want me to take him."

Watching her eyes cloud over, Aria just looked away and sighed. It's not that simple.

Opening her mouth again, Kagura began to speak when Kyo called out from inside. "Hey, what are you two doing? I'm about to beat that damn rat finally! Come on!"

Pausing, her eyes shifted over to Aria who was smiling the orange haired cat and she didn't need to ask that question again. She already knew her answer.

She did.

And just maybe, he did too

* * *

Next chapter is about to get spicy, so get ready! I'm gonna start writing it after this one.

Yuki is about to confront Aria with the idea that she helped him out of the main house and Kyo started to realize, certain feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a couple months since the events of the hot spring and the day started out just like any other. The air was starting to grow crisp and chill as we moved into the autumn and winter months.

But what everyone didn't know at the time was that today was the start of something the Somha's could never go back from, the events that would shake their entire existence.

The downfall of Aria Sohma.

* * *

It all started when Shigure came bustling into the living room while all of the kids were. He held the phone in his hand and spoke directing towards Aria. "Ari, you have a call!"

Putting her sketchbook down, she looked up, half dreading who it might be. No one really called her so the choices where rather limited.

He must've understood this and eased her worries right away. "Don't worry, it's just Hatori."

She echoed out a sigh of relief and everyone around her couldn't help but see it. Why did she look so tense?

Yuki also saw this and couldn't help but flashback to those terrible visions of the scars and cuts that lined her back secretly. Was it Akito that she was dreading to hear?

Aria stood and excused herself from the group, exiting into the hallway and taking the phone in her hand. She put it up to her ear and waited for him to speak first, like he told her to do. "Aria? Are you there?"

Hearing his voice, she sighed and knew it was safe to speak. "Hey Hatori, what's with the sudden call?"

The air stood quiet, like he didn't want to answer, but then decided to. "How have you been?"

At the question she usually would of given a plain lie but thinking back on it, she actually was happy. Kyo, Tohru and Shigure had given her a home here, even Yuki was starting to become a bit more kind.

Feeling her smile through the line, she answered. "Good. I'm really good."

But this didn't make the atmosphere any lense tense. Aria could sense this. "Hatori, what's wrong?"

Another silence entered and when his voice returned, it was soft. It rang with a sense of pity and she dreaded what he was going to say. It seemed she didn't have to wait for long.

Hatori took a breath and answered her, despite his own hesitation. "Ari, your necklace is almost finished."

At his words, the world stood still. Soon she would have to be silenced again, soon she would have to be mute. Soon she would be chained up once more. The thoughts circled around her head in a tormenting fashion. "How long?"

He answered after a few moments. "A couple days."

A couple days? That's all she had left of her voice?

Trying to reason with him, Aria shuttered. "Well I mean, is that really necessary? I've kept my end of the deal right? So if I just keep that up then I wouldn't have to…"

But Hatori cut her off. "No, I'm sorry Ari, but this was Akitos order. You know we can't go against him. It's too dangerous. You're too dangerous. Our deal was to hold out until it was fixed. That's all I can do. I'm sorry."

Hearing the fact that he was defending Akito rather then her was heartbreaking. She knew he couldn't break his orders but at the same time he was basically condemning her to death. It wasn't fair.

Balling her hands into a fist, she understood. Speaking bitterly and sarcastically, everyone in the living began to hear. "That's always how it is, isn't it? And here I thought you were different from all of those years ago. You are still the same as always Hatori, not wanting to get your perfect hands dirty. Fine. I get it."

He knew he had upset her and tried to backtrack. "Ari, I didn't ask for this. If I could, I would.."

But this time, Aria was the one to cut him off. "You would what? Oh please, don't lie to me. We all know what you would do again. It's fine if it's an order, right? That's your motto, always has been."

The line was silent then, knowing that she was right. He was such a coward back then and even here now. Nothing that changed.

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, he whispered. "If you are talking about what happened with Kyo..I…"

But Aria was done with him, silencing him with an angry hiss. She didn't want hear that day, the day she'd blocked so far from her memories. "Save it. I don't want to hear your half hearted apologies. And just so you know, it's wearing off."

A hint of surprise and worry appeared in his voice then, trying to understand what she had just said. "What? That's impossible…"

Yet, Aria didn't let him finish and instead slammed the phone back on the hook in anger. Who was he to control her life? Who was he to take away the only remnant of happiness she had?

Hearing the phone slam, Yuki and Kyo looked between each other, Kyo deciding to check to see if she was okay.

He opened the door slightly, enough so the two could she her lean against her hands against the wall. Her head was down, covering her face but they watched her grit her teeth in utter frustration.

Putting a hand out to her, Kyo called out. "Aria,what happened?"

Aria turned to him and Yuki, tears brimming her eyes and muttered. "I'm fine. I just, need some time."

Not really believing that, they watched as she then walked away, up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sitting down on her bed, Aria thought about everything she had been through with the Somha's and silently wished it didn't have to end. First her voice would be silenced and then, in a half a month she would be back in the main house. It was only a matter of time.

A small knock on the door startled her from her thoughts and when she realized who was on the other side, she could help but feel a little more at ease. "What was that call about?"

Aria looked at Kyo with sad eyes and patted the seat next to her on the bed. He complied and listened. "It seems my necklace is going to be fixed in a couple days."

Thinking about what she just said, he began to understand the meaning very quickly, and he wasn't happy about it. "So that means…"

Nodding once, Aria sighed. "Yeah, soon I'll be mute again, probably for forever this time."

Kyo saw the defeat in her eyes and decided to get angry for her. "What the hell? Why can't they just let you keep it off? It's not like you go around controlling people or anything."

But she just looked at him in devastation. "Because it's his order. You may think things are more complex than that but that's always how it's been. No one can go against him. Not Yuki, not you and not me."

He knew exactly who she meant by him right away. Akito. And the look in her eyes made him ever more angry. Who was he to control her like that? He hated it. "That's just stupid. Why does it have to be like that? I don't give a damn about Akito, and you shouldn't either."

Wishing things were that simple, she reached forward and touched his cheek lovingly. "I wish I could. This is why I've always admired you, you know. Could you do me a favor Kyo? Even when I'm gone, just stay the way you are, okay?"

His eyes widened at her contact and blushed a little bit, pulling her head away lightly. "What are you going on about? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Just because you can't speak anymore doesn't mean we won't be friends. Have some sense, will you?"

Aria smiled at this, feeling a little bit of warmth in her stomach from it. "You always know how to make me feel better, you know that?"

Kyo listened to her words and couldn't help but feel a solid sense of deja vu from them.

He suddenly saw her smile and her eyes on a smaller version of herself, flashing in and out, just out of reach.

Blinking and couple times, the room returned to into shape and Aria was looking at him strangely. "Kyo?"

He breathed in once before planting a confused gaze on her. "Those words, you've said them before, right?"

Aria dropped her hand immediately, giving a look of what seemed like fear and laughed. "What? I mean, maybe a couple weeks back. I don't keep track on what I say."

But he ignored her answer and pressed further. That didn't make any sense with what he was seeing. "No, it's not that. As kids, you said the same thing, right? I remember that. But, we didn't meet each other then.."

Thinking a little harder, he watched Aria stand and head to the door, a clouded expression in her eyes. "I have to go…"

Reaching forward, he grabbed her arm and stopped her from leave. There was something she wasn't telling him, something she was lying about. But what was it?

A small headache formed on the base of his temple as he called to her. "Aria, wait. There is something you aren't telling me right?"

Looking down at his hand, she closed her eyes in pain before shaking him off. "I'm sorry, I can't…"

Then she was gone from his sight.

Leaning back against the door, a thousand thoughts swarmed in his head. An intense feeling of sadness and joy reached its way to the surface and he had no idea exactly who he was mourning.

Kyo put his hand to his head and tried to silence the headache. What was even happening to him, and why was it only when he saw her face?

* * *

Yuki looked over at Shigure, who was reading the paper slightly and he knew this was his chance to find out about Aria.

Putting his bowl of food down, he began if aqistation. "Shigure, could I ask you something?"

The dog lowered his paper and folded it infront of him. "Why so serious this morning Yuki?"

Ignoring his comment, Yuki continued. "My brother said something to me awhile ago and I want to confirm if it's true or not."

Noticing the atmosphere, he smiled and made a joke about it. "Yes it's true, Aya does use four different types of conditioner. I know, I tell him that can't be healthy but he just never listens."

Grunting, Yuki replied. "Quit it, you know that's not what I mean. It's about Aria.."

Shigure stopped at the girl name and smiled internally, wondering since when he had taken an interest in her. This could be a good sign. "What about her?"

Yuki tapped his fingers on the table nervously and began his question once more. "My brother said that, Aria helped me get out of the main house. Is that true?"

Obviously not expecting that question, the dog coughed on his food and immediately started to deflect it. "I don't really think that's something you should be asking me."

Yuki noticed that he was avoiding the question, just like Aya did. Something wasn't right about this situation. "Why can't you just tell me if it's true or not?"

Shigure put down his own food and silence hung in the air for moment. Yuki watched him as he leaned on the table and spoke, evenly. "You need to hear it from her Yuki."

Shaking his head, the rat pushed further, slamming his hand on the table. "Why can't you just deny it?! I know it isn't true, so why can't you just say it?!"

He looked into his cousins eyes and found a variety of emotion, but none of them were ones of truth. It couldn't be, it couldn't be, his brother was right?

Putting his head in his hands, Yuki began to mutter to himself. "No no, it's not possible. She wouldn't do that...she doesn't care…."

Shigure eyed his confusion with sadness and stayed silent which didn't Yuki feel any better. He needed to find her. He needed to confront her in person.

Standing up abruptly, Yuki quickly grabbed his bag and ran outside, towards school.

No matter what, he would find out the truth in person.

When he was gone, Shigure shook his head and whispered sightly. "Leave it to Aya, causing trouble again. What are you going to do know that he knows, Ari?"

* * *

The day grew on far longer than Yuki wanted, every second ticking away slower and slower until the time that they could talk.

Finally, the bell ring and all the students filed out of the classroom. A loud thunderstruck of lighting hit the side of the building and everyone gasped. This coming storm sure was brutal.

Once everyone left, Yuki told his moment and walked up to her desk, stopping her from putting all her books in her bag. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

Blinking up in surprise, Aria nodded her head but not before glancing at Kyo first. She silently told him it was okay and moved to follow Yuki.

Kyo on the other hand, wasn't so sure about this. What was he going to do to her? He knew he needed to keep watch just in case.

He lend her into an empty classroom and shut the door behind them. This got Aria curious. "What, you wanna yell at me again, or take a swing? Cause I'm not really in the best mood right now Yuki."

Ignoring that, Yuki balled his fists and spoke. "Shut up. It isn't about that. I want to ask you something."

Aria raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, really? The great Yuki Sohma wants to ask me something? This is new"

He could tell she was far more on edge then usual but that didn't stop him. "My brother said something to me a while ago.."

Crossing her arms, she smirked. "Yeah? So what, Aya says a lot of stupid things."

Yuki shook his head and looked straight in her eyes. He didn't want to miss anything in her reaction. "He told me that you helped me get out of the main house."

Watching everything she did, Aria raised her eyes in shock before bringing them back to a neutral state. "And, you think it's true?"

Nodding his head once, Aria started a laugh. It was low and sarcastic, almost like Akito's was. She was mocking him. "Me, help you? Yeah right. I could care less about you rat boy."

He almost believed that, until he thought about the past months they were together. Something wasn't adding up. She was lying. "No."

Blinking a couple times, she stopped. "No?"

But Yuki held strong. "No, that doesn't make sense. You helped me when I was sick, you saved me from that fangirl, you brought me that tea. What you just said goes against everything you have ever done here."

Not expecting that, Aria's smirk diminished and all that was left was a look of utter devastation. "Your delusional."

Taking a step forward he asked again. "It's true isn't it? You helped me."

Aria's posture grew more rigid, more afraid. "Yuki, can you just do me favor?"

Not understanding, he answered uncertain. "What are you talking about?"

She took in a shaky breath then, allowing her to gain a little bit of courage. Tightening her fists, she whispered. "Can you, just continue to hate me? Please, it will make everything so much easier."

He couldn't understand what she was actually asking him. Why was she so afraid of him being kind to her? Was she some sort of masochist? "Why?"

Shaking her head she began to ramble. "Cause then everything I did...everything that happened…"

His eyes started burned into her soul, so much so that she couldn't take it anymore. They looked sad, they looked understanding. She couldn't take it. "Stop that, don't do that."

Turning his head in confusion, he spoke. "Do what?"

She was shaking now. All the walls she had build up in her mind were coming down. He saw right through her, and she hated it. "Stop looking at me with such kind eyes. Stop talking to me with that understanding voice. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve your forgiveness so don't' you dare do that."

Watching a girl who had always been so stone cold break down before him was something he would have never expected. Thinking back to what she had just sad, Yuki realized he felt bad for her.

Taking a step even closer, he took in her eyes and knew the answer to his question. She did help him, somehow, someway or another she told Shigure about his living arrangements. He just knew it.

Aria on the other hand, saw his understanding stance and grew even more frightened. His next words didn't help anything either. "Why, why didn't you tell me? I've been so terrible to you for months and you didn't stop it. If I just knew…"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his jaw and turned his head to the side. Yuki put a hand up to the red area and gasped. She just hit him, just like the past.

Raising her hand, Aria began to shout at him. "No! How could you forget everything I did? I watched you get hurt, I hit you and manipulated you. That's how I am. I'm a monster Yuki. I'm just like him. Acknowledge that!"

But Yuki didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt someone who was practically breaking apart in front of him. He only felt pity for her, which only made Aria even more angry. "Why do you want me to hate you so bad?"

Gritting her teeth, she realized that this was useless. Living here and being happy, she couldn't have it. It was only a matter a time before she was sent back, and that time was today.

Aria opened her eyes, the irises glowing red more than ever. She would show him that she was a monster, she would make him hate her again, no matter what.

Speaking low and commanding, Aria hissed out. "Kneel."

Yuki felt his body move on it's own, his own legs falling behind him to the floor.

Complying to her command, she laughed empty. "Now you see, now you remember? I can make you do anything I please. Send me back Yuki. I broke the rules after all. Go run and tell that dog of yours to come get me."

Feeling physical pain to continue kneeling, he knew what he had to say. Yuki lifted his head and answered her back, just as commanding. "No."

Aria was falling apart at the seams and that last word broke everything inside of her. Clouded by the need to be hated by him, she growled and reached down.

Her hand wrapped around his throat in absolute anger, shouting at him everything she had. There were tears there now, pouring down in a devastating line.

Squeezing tighter, she heckled. "Why?! Why don't you hate me like everyone else?! Why are you not afraid of me?! You don't understand, if you forgive me then everything I did to you back then...I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!

Yuki eyes widened at her words, realizing what she meant. She was fine until this point because he hated her, she could justify all the abuse she gave. Now, she couldn't.

Her anger, quickly turned to one of devastation, losing her grip and sobbing brokenly. "Please, say you hate me, say that I'm a monster. Akito says it, everyone says it, so why can't you?"

Yuki stood silent at her cries and honestly didn't know what to do. Her hold on his throat was strong but not enough to cause any real damage. He slowly understood that she didn't want to hurt him, she never did.

Whipping her face, she took in everything she had done and hung her head in shame. "Well, that's it, isn't it? I really am like him, aren't I? Guess I already knew that though."

Turning away from him, she started for the door, but not before smiling sadly at Yuki. There were tear stains across her face now. "Goodbye Yuki."

He wanted to reach out for her but nothing he could have said would of fixed this conversation. Yuki didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do.

Seeing he wasn't going to react, Aria just sighed and shut the door behind her, walking away from the boy so had hurt so many times over. She really was terrible.

Watching her from the opposite classroom, Kyo saw Aria run down the hall in deviation and gasped. What had that damn rat done to her?!

But one thing was for sure, he was going to find out.

* * *

Walking slowly at first, her pace quickly picked up, bursting through the school doors and into the pouring rain outside.

But Aria didn't care, she knew that she didn't have home anywhere anymore. The Somha's didn't want her and the main house would only control her. She had nowhere to go.

Her breathing picked up as heavy drops mixed in with her own actual tears in a fit of self hatred for herself and her life.

Running a couple more feet, she stopped when she realized someone was calling after her.

She paused for a moment, only for her heart to sink.

Standing in front of her was Kyo. He was equally as drenched as her and looked absolutely terrified. "Aria! Wait, hold on a minute!"

Aria closed her eyes in pain and began to run away from him as fast as she could. She didn't want him to see her like this.

But Kyo had other plans, and soon enough caught up to her, grabbing her arm to halt her steps. "Hold on, where are you going?"

Trying to shake him off, she shouted over the pounding of the rain. "I can't..I can't do this anymore Kyo."

Not understanding, he tightened her grip. "Wait, can't do what?"

Aria looked around her and through her hands out to slowly make her point. "This! I can't live in that house and pretend everything is fine. I can't look at your faces without knowing I've hurt both of you so much."

At the term "both" of you, Kyo softened. "What are you talking about? You've never hurt me Aria."

She couldn't help but scoff at this,recalling those terrible memories. "Not that you can remember."

This caused his eyes to widen. What was she talking about? "What the hell does that mean?"

But Aria was silent, and with one big tug, she was able to break away from him. "Just forget it, it's not like it will change anything. I'm sorry Kyo. I'm sorry you had to deal with me, I'm sorry I gave you such terrible memories."

He watched her turn away and something inside him couldn't help but feel an intense anxiety. She couldn't do this, she couldn't leave him again.

Wait, again?

Desperate for her laugh, her smile and her voice, he didn't understand it, but found his feet moving on their own.

Reaching forward, he shouted out words even he didn't understand. But somehow, he knew they were right. "Aria, wait! I don't know what's happening but I don't want you to leave. Maybe we met before a long time ago but I have this strange sinking feeling that I'm losing you again. I don't want that damn it!"

Freezing in her steps, Aria gasped. "Kyo..don't force it. You are going to hurt yourself."

The headache returned as usual in his mind but Kyo didn't care this time. "I don't care, I don't care what happens to me. I just...I only...care about you."

At this words a heavy blush landing on her cheeks and coughed. "Quit joking."

But Kyo was serious, and to show her, he took a step forward and whispered. "I'm not."

Suddenly, the cat grabbed her hand and pushed her close to him, before placing his lips on hers in that cold, uncertain rain.

Still standing, a couple feet apart, he made sure he wouldn't transform in this moment and held his ground.

Aria, on the other hand, was frozen but his action, trying to register the idea that he was kissing her right now. She closed her eyes in reaction and couldn't help but lose herself in this moment.

His lips were scared and uncertain, in more ways than one, hoping that she wouldn't pull away from him, to which she didn't. She didn't know why but this moment felt so right, wishing that time would stop then and there for the two of them.

But as it progressed, Aria couldn't help but get flashes and imagines from another, more terrifying force.

Akito's lips on hers, his hot breath in her ear, recalling the words she claimed she would never forget. This is your fault you know. That poor cat. If only he didn't know you, then he could've been happy.

How could she be so stupid, so naive to forget that terrible day that changed her forever? And what was she even doing right now?

Opening her eyes, Aria noticed that Kyo's were closed and knew what she had to do.

Reaching out, she lightly placed her hands on his back before pushing his body onto hers

A puff of smoke appeared shortly after and Kyo was transformed into his zodiac form, looking rather confused and flustered.

That's when she took her chance and turned away, but not before whispering under her breath. "I'm sorry."

Kyo reached out to her but being a cat, he found it rather difficult.

He then opted for a shout instead, watching her back disappear through the rain. "Aria, wait! Come back! I'm sorry….just come back…."

But his words didn't reach her in time and soon enough, she was gone from his sight.

* * *

Oof we got some spice. This chapter is a two parter with the second one getting even more spicy. Yes so explanation time. In Aria's mind, the reason she's been okay for so long is because Yuki had hated her, but now that he is forgiving her, she realized all the terrible things she did and doesn't want to face them. Also next chapter we find out what Kyo can't remember, and why that's a thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Ayame was busy putting the final touches on his latest order when a loud knock echoed throughout the space.

Not understanding who was exactly at the door, he paused. It was already past closing hours by now. Who could that possibly be?

The knocking came louder, almost to the point of a pound and Mine shook her head in disgust. "I'll get it Mr. Ayame. I wonder who it could be at this hour?"

Letting her go, he heard the sound of the door open and the start to the muffled conversation, then silence.

Mine came back around the corner and he smiled. "Who was it? Someone wanting to gaze upon my fabulous looks and designs?

But she didn't have the reaction he was hoping for. Instead, she looked at him in worry and spoke. "You need to see this."

Feeling the shift in atmosphere, Aya stood and moved towards the door, unsure what exactly would be on the other side.

But when he turned the corner, the snake's eyes widened.

Standing in front of him was Aria. She was drenched with rain and dirt yet still wearing her school uniform. Her hair was knotted and blown in all sorts of directions on her face and very clear tear stains were apparent on her face. She looked terrible.

Aya took in her appearance and gasped. "Ari!? Whatever happened to you?"

She looked up at his voice, a raspliness apparent in her voice. "Why, why did you tell him? You promised you wouldn't."

Not fully understanding, he could see she was shivering from the cold and carefully lead her inside.

Noticing Mine in the corner, he knew that Ari was probably very dangerous right now with her power and he didn't want her getting hurt. "Mine, could we please have a minute? I'll call you tomorrow about that design."

The girl just nodded her head in understanding, already reaching for her jacket. This seemed serious. "Of course. See you Mr. Ayame."

When she was gone, he knew it was safe to dive a little deeper. "Ari, what's going on?"

She bawled her fists in anger and this and looked at him, betrayed. "I know you told Yuki about him getting out of the main house. Why?! You know how I….how I can't…."

Reaching out for her in pity, he tried to make her understand his reasoning. "Ari, I can't stand the way you two are with each other. My brother and I may have a rift between us but you don't need to. I was only trying to help."

Aria frowned and slapped his hand away from her, letting her eyes glow crimson with her power. "Don't touch me! Since when do you care about helping me? I thought you were interested in the exact opposite?"

Aya grunted as he painfully felt his hand being pulled back forcibly and tried another approach. "Back then, we all did things we regret, you have to know that. I just wanted to fix them for you."

She laughed at this, low and company. "Fix it, huh? Well you made it worse. Good job Aya. I can't go back there anymore, now that he knows."

He didn't really get why she was so against having Yuki understand her methods, even from years ago. She was always so adimate about him not figuring out just what she was doing behind the scenes. "Don't say that Ari."

Aria sighed in defeat and he watched her take in a shaky breath. "Do you wanna know why I didn't want him to know? Because everytime I see him, I think about what I was forced to do, no not forced, what I chose to do to him. His hatred was my punishment. It's what I deserved."

After running for so long, she finally felt the weight of the events that just happened and slumped to the ground, losing her feeling in the legs.

Aya noticed this and ran over to her, thinking something was wrong. But all he saw were tears and confusion. "I-I don't even know why I'm here, you left all those years ago, you don't care about me, so why do I just keep coming back? I'm so pathetic."

Narrowed his own eyes in sadness, he touched her head and knew she was right. Back now, all three of them hurt her so badly. These was just the effects of it.

He watched as she cried out her anguish and uncertainty while Aya just stood silent in sadness.

Of course she would be confused and angry about coming back to them.

Afterall, they were the ones who abandoned her in the first place.

* * *

Yuki opened the door to the house quietly, only to find Shigure on the other side, glasses perched on his face.

Curiosity took hold as he smiled. "Welcome back Yuki, how did everything go?"

At the same time, the door swung open a second time, revealing Kyo and Tohru who looked less than pleased.

Shigure noticed this and pointed it out, already knowing what had occured. Aria was alway very rather explosive with confrontations. "That bad, huh?"

Yuki looked down bitterly and closed his eyes in pain, trying to forget her devastating face in the back of his mind. "I don't know what to think anymore. She looked so broken."

The dog put down his newspaper and nodded. "And so the mask comes off. She did hide it really well this time, I would say."

Kyo's ears perked up at this and remembered that this all started with that stupid rat. He must of did something to her to get her so upset.

Racing forward, he grabbed Yuki's shirt forcibly and hissed. "Talk rat boy. What the hell did you do to her?!"

Not liking that he was made the bad guy, Yuki frowned. "I didn't do anything. I asked her a question and she just freaked out and ran away."

The cat balled his fist and punched him straight in the jaw in anger. "She wouldn't do that without a reason! You did something, I just know it."

Tohru gasped and ran towards her friends. She didn't want them to fight. "Yuki, Kyo! Please don't fight. I'm sure Aria just had a lot going on in her mind today. I'm sure she's not mad at either of you."

A lot on her mind was an understatement as far as Kyo was concerned. But with Tohru's words, he calmed down a little bit.

Shigure noticed the tension and spoke up. "And where is our little Aria now?"

Yuki shook his head and crossed his arms in answer. "Like I would know. She left at school and no one has seen her since."

Given his alibi, every then looked to Kyo who just looked hurt. "Ah hell, I don't know either. She ran away after I caught up with her. Said that, she couldn't do this anymore or something."

Shaking his head, the dog sighed. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it. She doesn't have many places to go anyways. And believe it or not, she isn't the first time she's tried to run away. I'll leave out telling Akito for now though."

Everyone was silenced after that and Kyo couldn't help look down at the hand that had held hers not too long ago. Maybe he shouldn't have been so bold, then would she have not looked so scared?

He couldn't help it though. Everything he thought about the girl, a strange bubbling sensation made its way to his throat. Almost like he wanted to say something, yet the words would never leave his tongue. Truth was, he was worried about her.

Tohru's eyes saddened as well and spoke. "I really hope she's at school tomorrow. We promised we'd decorate for the new term. But I guess, she had a lot of things on her mind now."

Yuki then walked over to her and gave a half hearted smile. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know exactly how. "I'm sure she will be, if you two promised."

She smiled back and nodded her head in motivation. "I really hope she does."

Kyo heard her words and looked back to his friend. Yuki gasped and couldn't help but see the utter desperation in his eyes. "I do too."

* * *

The next day, Kyo and Yuki rushed to school extra early in their own anxiety, hoping to see Aria come through those gates.

But as the time ticked on, she was still nowhere to be found. This made them even more anxious, especially Kyo. "Where the hell could she even be?!"

Yuki sighed and started to turn away from the gates, admitting defeat. "Looks like she really isn't coming today."

Tohru looked down in disappointment and he tried to cheer her up. "Come on Miss Honda. Let's go."

Glancing towards the entrance one last night, she sighed. "Alright."

Suddenly, the first bell rang and even Kyo had to get going. Was she really not going to school anymore? Was she really gone?

He hoped not

* * *

Settling into their seat, the last bell was about to ring when the door opened to reveal the very person they had been looking for all morning, Aria.

She walked to her seat silently and sat down before pulling out a book, obviously not wanting to talk to anyone.

Kyo debated getting up but then the bell finally rang and it was the start of class. She must of done this one purpose so that they couldn't talk. Somewhere inside him, he felt a little heartbroken. Did she really not want to see him?

Throughout the lesson the only thing the Sohma boys could think about was her. Where had she been, what was she doing, and what where her intentions?

When class was over, both Yuki and Kyo aggressively rose from their seat to meet her but stopped when they realized this.

Having an internal staring contest, on who would actually get to talk to her, Kyo seemed to lose.

Yuki walked up to her desk and didn't know exactly how to start this conversation. They had always been so mean to each other. How could they talk normally? "Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you."

Aria looked down at her desk before writing only one line of dialogue. I'm only here for Tohru. We had a promise. After that, I'll be gone, don't worry.

Yuki gasped and tried to backtrack. "I never said I wanted you gone."

Closing her eyes in frustration, Aria shook her head. It was as if she was telling him to stop being so kind.

Just then, she stood and moved towards the door, all while Kyo called out to her. "Aria...I…"

But Aria just looked back and him and smiled sadly, before she was gone from sight.

He hated this. He hated not being about to talk to her.

Wanting to run after her, he was stopped at another voice. "Kyo, Yuki, Tohru!"

They all turned to find Momiji running towards them, wearing a small girl uniform. "I can finally see you at school, yay!"

Everyone gasped and Kyo shouted. "Moiji?! What the hell are you wearing?! You can't wear the girls uniform!"

Another voice entered which made him jump. "Hello Kyo."

Turning around, he found Hatsuharu staring at him blankly. "Haru? What are you doing here?"

Haru just shrugged and answered. "I'm a freshman here with Momiji remember?"

The cat just sighed at this and watched everyone bicker but he couldn't help but think of Aria. What was she even doing right now?

Yuki must of thought the same thing, as he just shook his head and turned away from the group. "I'm going to go look for her."

Kyo scoffed and muttered. "Don't say anything stupid."

Glaring back, the rat replied. "What, like you?"

The caught Kyo off guard, more than Yuki probably meant to. He watched as the cat's grew to ones of absolute ruin and hissed. "Shut up."

Not knowing, what he meant, Yuki just went on his way, searching out for that strange girl.

But when he was gone, Momiji's eyes suddenly got strangely dark. "Oh, there was something we had to tell you also."

The words reached his mind and Kyo's eyes widened in fear.

"We heard that, he's here."

* * *

Yuki wandered the halls, looking for Aria but she was nowhere to be seen. Where could she have gone?

There were so many things he wanted to ask her, needed to ask her but instead he was only left with his swirling thoughts. She helped him out of the main house, what else had she done for him? He wasn't sure.

Opening the door to the outside walk away, he sighed and began to call out her name. "Aria, are you here? Aria!"

But he was only met with silence

That is, until a voice called out to him. "I see that you have grown fond of my songbird these days.

At this, Yuki froze, knowing exactly who was behind him but didn't want to turn around to see him. He was here, Akito.

Akito's voice was like smooth velvet which allured the rat to turn around. "Are you having fun, Yuki?"

Widening his eyes, Yuki took in Akito's appearance. He had chosen and simple all black combination of shirts and pants. Against the crisp landscape, he looked to be bleak of color. "Akito…"

Staring into his soul, he started to walk up to the rat in amusement. "I came because I have a couple questions to ask you."

Akito smiled in an empty fashion and placed a hand on Yuki's cheek, claiming him. "Why haven't you visited me? Why have you neglected your duties as the rat of the zodiac? That makes me very sad you know, Yuki."

Watching him beginning to shake, the god was pleased and pushed harder. "Maybe you need to be re educated again, in that little room, with no windows or doors. Your crying screams echoed out by your own tears. Would you like that?"

Yuki was frozen in his place and couldn't look away from his master's eyes, that was until he saw a speck of white in the corner.

Behind the god stood Aria, unable to move at the scene before her, in her own silent fear Akito was here? That was impossible.

Tightening the books around her hands, she watched Yuki being tormented, abused and triggered by the past memories from so long ago. Akito really was angry today.

Debating what she should do, Aria could of very easily turned around and walked away from the she wouldn't have to see Akito and would maybe get out of here alive.

Touching her fake necklace, she then realized that Akito wasn't supposed to know that she could speak, that his gift to her had been broken so many months before. If she opened her mouth, it would all be over.

But then Aria looked into the rats scared eyes and faltered.

She pictured herself, standing next to Akito in that small room he hated, watching Yuki being beat and ridiculed, picking up that whip and hitting him herself to avoid her own punishment. This was the same as back then.

No

Breathing in an ounce of courage, Yuki watched as Aria tightened the books in her arms before shouting out to the god. "Akito, stop!"

And he did indeed stop as that very familiar voice filled his ears.

Turning around, he took in the appearance of his favorite and spoke. "Oh? My songbird has a voice?"

Aria stomped past Akito and placed her arms in front of Akito to block his blows.

Yuki's eyes widened at this when he realized what she was doing. She was saving him.

Looking into the man's eyes, she spoke with authority. "You've done enough, we've done enough to him. Just, leave him alone will you?"

Yuki blinked a couple times in disbelief at this and whispered. "Aria.."

Akito's took one look at Aria and his lips started come up in a slow, twisted laugher, so much so that it made her falter a bit. "Oh, my songbird has quite a voice on her doesn't she? You've been out of your cage too long. Seems like you've forgotten who your master is."

Suddenly, he smile was gone, only filled with rage as Akito reached out and grabbed Aria's fake necklace, before ripping it off her her throat.

She hissed at the pain as the beans flew everywhere around the area. "Looks like we need to train you again."

Holding her throat, she took a step away from Yuki and muttered. "No."

This made Akito's quite amused. "No?"

But Aria held her ground. For too long she had been tied down by this man. Not anymore. "I said no. I'm not going with you anymore Akito. I will not be control by you and I won't let you use my power to hurt others, not again!"

Silence echoed the area as he took in her defiance and wasn't very happy about it.

In one swift motion, he lifted his hand once more, this time slapping her across the face. "I always did like you better silent, Aria."

Widening her eyes at her name from his lips, she gasped. This proved he was very pissed at her, he never used her real name.

Placing a hand to the red area, she took a step back, ready to make a run for it. "I will not be silenced anymore. I don't want to be a monster anymore."

Akito narrowed his eyes at her as she started to turn away and ordered. "Get her."

Suddenly, about a hundred bodyguards ran into view and Aria knew she was in trouble.

Turning in her heel, she ran as fast as she could, but it seemed it wasn't good enough.

A couple men grabbed her arm and she punched them in the stomach, while shouting. "Get your hands off of me!"

The power made them comply and let go, but another couple blocked her path just as quickly. It couldn't end like this, she didn't want to go back!

Yuki watched all of this, frozen in fear and Akito chuckled. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon."

Aria threw off a couple more attackers but stopped when she realized that they all had sedatives in their hands.

Cursing under her breath, she yelled. "Get back, all of you!"

They listened, grunting in pain when another hand, casually grabbed her from behind.

Hissing in pain, she shouted at the attacker. "Don't touch me!"

But unlike the others, this one didn't let go. She wondered why, until she heard his hot breath in her ear. "I think you've forgotten my songbird, your power doesn't work on me."

Realizing it was Akito, she fought to shake him off, when another bodyguard caught up to her.

He grabbed her shoulder and Aria hissed at him in anger. "Don't you dare touch…"

But before she could finish, the man put his hand in front of her mouth, silencing her words, and her power.

Aria kicked and fought with everything she had, looking for anyone to help her in that moment.

Seeing Yuki in the distance, she took this moment and bit the attackers hand, causing him to grunt and let go of her mouth.

Then, looking into the rats eyes, she pleaded with him. "Yuki, I don't want to go back. Please, don't let them take me...Yuki...I…."

But soon the hand returned to her mouth, tighter this time and Aria found it even harder to move.

Watching Yuki, hoping to he would come and help her, she muffled obscenities against the man and continued to fight.

Yet no matter how hard she pleaded, Yuki didn't move, he didn't help her.

She felt Akito's hot breath in her ear again, taunting her. "You really think that rat would help you? Think about what you did to him. For him, isn't this just, revenge?"

Eyes widening, Aria felt then a sharp pain in her side and Yuki watched her eyes glaze over, before falling limp into Akito's arms.

Smiling and her compliance, he strolled back up to Yuki. "The tables have turned, haven't they Yuki? Isn't this exactly what you were so upset with her over? It only seems fair, doesn't it?"

Yuki felt himself begin to shake again and realized that Akito's words were true. He had done the very thing he hated her for, because he was too scared.

Picking up Aria, he stroked her cheek before answering. "Don't worry Yuki. I'll train her right this time."

Then, watching silently, they all left him alone, still frozen to the spot.

Not feeling anything in his body, Yuki stood, dumbfounded and glued by fear.

Suddenly, Kyo raced past him in anxiety, seeing the beads on the floor and looking around like a crazy person. "Where is she? Damn it, where is she?! I heard Akito was here and…"

Yuki felt his voice then, it was small and shaking. "She's…"

The cat took in his sick pale white face and shouted. "She's what?!"

Shaking his head aggressively, Yuki looked into Kyo's eyes and breathed out a moment of terror.

He had done this. He had let her suffer, just like he once did. "She's gone."

* * *

Running up to the house, Kyo and Yuki bursted through the door, only to find Shigure walking out into the living room. "Hey you two, what's up? Isn't school still going on?"

Trying to catch their breath, he took in the look of terror and a little pool of anxiety started to well up in his stomach as well. "Where is Ari?"

Kyo and Yuki looked to each other in silence and the dog knew something was wrong.

Taking a step closer, he grew more serious, as serious as they have ever seen him. "Yuki, Kyo, where is Aria?"

Kyo turned to Yuki to deliver the answer, as he just gritted his teeth and whispered. "She's gone. Akito came to the school and…"

At the word Akito, Shigure's heart ran cold. "Tell me, did Akito take her?"

The cat looked away from his frightened eyes and confirmed it by nodding his head.

Shigure gasped and immediately stood up, already racing for his jacket. "How long?"

Another silence was the answer but Shigure wasn't having it. He raced forward to them and shouted his question once more. Something was very wrong with how he was acting "How long?!"

Jumping back in fear, Yuki answered. "I don't know, maybe a couple hours?"

Shigure's eyes dropped once more as he moved to the phone at lighting speed, Kyo wondering what was happening. "What the hell is going on Shigure?"

But the dog didn't answer, instead dialing a couple buttons before speaking to the voice on the other side.

They only heard bits and pieces of the conversation. It was rushed and fully of anxiety. "He has her again. I don't know, they say a couple hours. Yeah, I'm heading over right now. See if you can get anything out of Akito. Yeah, I hope she's okay too. Bye Hari."

Confirming that the person on the line was Hatori, that didn't make the two kids feel any better.

Yuki questioned the conversation first. "What do you mean, you hope she's okay?"

Shigure grimaced and opened the front door silently before ordering. "You two, don't go anywhere, you hear me? I'm serious."

Not really getting the answer they wanted, Shigure left them alone, with only their own thoughts. But even so, it seemed they were all the same

Please let her be okay

* * *

Oof oof oof Akito's got Aria, and he's not a happy bean. Oh no. Next chapter is gonna be drama filled. So the reason that Yuki was so frozen during that whole Akito/Aria thing was that he was getting PTSD flashbacks and in the face of the trama, he didn't know what to do. So it was like sort of a "flight or fight response" in danger and he very much did the flight one.

Next chapter, Aria backstory plus more! whooooooo


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter contains themes and actions of abuse. Akito is like how he is in the manga/anime. Didn't make it too graphic, but be aware****

* * *

Aria opened her groggy eyes to the light feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair. The motion was ever so slightly, touching each strand and pushing it away from her face. It was calming at first.

That was until all of her memories came rushing back, recalling what had just occurred. Akito at her school, speaking against him, Yuki's far away face of shock, they were all there.

Then, a voice shook her out of her delusion. "Ah, so you have awoken, my songbird."

Aria's eyes widened and abruptly stood up from his lap, feeling the need to get out of there as soon as possible. She wanted to go back, back to that house, just anywhere from here.

Sitting up so quickly caused a sudden nauseous reaction and the room started to spin every so slightly. So much so, she felt her own body crash back into his lap.

She put a hand up to her temple in pain when he spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The setitive is still lingering in your system. Do you really want to get away from me that badly?"

He touched another strand of her hair but Aria slapped it away with the strength she did have. "Don't touch me."

Akito looked down at her face and just smiled. "You have become quite rebellious. Are you upset I took you from that house? You didn't belong there anyways. You belong with me."

Trying to sit up again, but more slowly, Aria succeeded. "Why do you want me so bad? I'm sure you could find another person that would throw themselves at your feet."

But Akito shook his head, moving closer to touch her face.

When she saw this coming, Aria backed away, only to have him grab the sides roughly, pulling her close to him.

She grunted in pain and had no choice but to look in his eyes as he spoke. "Because we are the same, my songbird. I rescued you and trained you to be like me. We both have the power to bend the will around as. You were made for me, and I you."

Leaning back, she broken away from his hold and answered bitterly. "I don't want to be like you anymore Akito. I can't live with myself after seeing what I've done. I don't want to use my power like that again!"

Akito's eyes grew cloudy and in one swing of his wrist, he slapped Aria across the face, hard.

His gaze became one of disinterest "Snap out of it. You just don't realize it yet my songbird, but you will. Oh, you will. There is no escaping who you are, who we are."

Coughing at the impact, Aria whispered weakly. "I don't want to."

Raising his eyebrow, the god tried a new tactic, mocking. "What was it like living in that house anyway, with my Yuki and that monster of a cat? Must of been difficult."

Akito reached his hand to slap her again but Aria was quicker this time.

Grabbing his wrist to stop him, Aria narrowed her eyes in anger.. "He is not a monster."

Akito paused at this, taking in the look of her eyes. "Don't tell me, you actually have feelings for that cat?"

Even though she didn't give him an answer. Akito could see i written on her face. The dejected eyes, and sullen stance. She did have feelings for him, and he didn't like it.

Aria watched as he brought his lips into, mocking laugh and answered. "I can't believe it. A monster falling in love with a monster? Did what happened all those years ago teach you nothing?!"

He then watched over to the cup that once held his tea and threw it at her her anger.

The object landed square in her right eye and shattered everywhere around them.

Aria gasped in pain, bringing her hand up to the area, only to find blood. "I..was just.."

Then he reached forward and grabbed her shirt, pulling her to his chest and hissing. "Did you forget what I told you before you left for that house? You are mine."

Akito threw her back onto the ground and Aria knew she had to get away from him and his temper. Things were only getting worse.

Ignoring the drug in her system, Aria quickly stood and raced for the door to make a run for it, Akito watching in amusement.

But before she could reached the handle, he reached down and grabbed her long hair in front of him, pulling her backwards. "I don't think so Aria."

Gasping, Aria fell onto the ground and grunted at the sensation of him yanking her hair. "Let me go! I'm not staying here anymore!"

Because of the drug though, Akito was easily able to pin her down, gazing with utter disdain. "Oh I'm never letting you go again, and we are going to make sure of that."

Struggling against him, she felt his finger run down her collarbone and cringed. "It is a shame we have to start all over though. And here I thought we've made such wonderful progress already."

His fingers drifted away and the only thing she could see saw his twisted gaze standing over her. "First things first, we need to clip your wings."

Aria looked and him in confusion, wondering what he meant, when she felt it.

Bringing his foot down, he stomped on her right leg so aggressively, that it made a sickening crack.

Pain exposed her entire body and Aria couldn't help but scream and the action, moving to hold her leg in agony.

Akito smiled at this and mocked her through her cries. "You wanted your voice so badly, here you go. Cry, cry out for me my little songbird."

A couple tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to get away from him, limping over to the door, but to no avail. "S-stop it."

Walking over to her easily, he smiled and leaned down to her level. "Now, I want you to apologize for all of those things you've said to me before."

Not listening to his words, Aria cried her broken tears. He noticed this and slapped her once more, to get her to focus back on him. "Apologize Aria."

Aria closed her mouth tight in a sign on defiance and Akito growled, kicking her in the ribs once. "Apologize!"

Groaning at the pain, another kick clouded her vision along with another scream for her to apologize to him.

More and more hits came and she started to feel numb from the impacts, she just wanted everything to stop.

Crying out through her sobs, the gave him what he wanted. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please...I'm sorry."

The pain stopped then, and Aria could barely keep her eyes open. Her body felt like lead and every part of her hurt at the touch. "Good girl. Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

He summoned a couple maids into the room and she vaguely heard his instructions through the muffles. "Take her to reflect on her actions. I have the perfect place."

They complied and Aria could feel the sensation of being carried for a little while, before being dropped in a small, dark room.

Locking the door behind them, Aria felt her eyelids betray her, silent tears falling from her eyes, in a room where no one could hear.

This was her punishment.

* * *

Hatori was filing some paperwork when the phone began to ring in the corner.

Sighing to himself, he stood and moved other to it, expecting to hear either Ayame's or Shigure's annoying voice on the other end. They always called him just because it was fun.

He picked up the phone and spoke into in, wondering who it was going to be. "This is Hatori Sohma."

The voice entered and spoke low, frightened. "He has her again."

Hatori recognized it as Shigure and quickly felt his heart drop when the words reached his ears. Akito had her again?

Listening to the rest of the conversation, he then slammed the phone onto the hook before racing out of the door. Who knows what Akito could have done to her? He just didn't want her to lose that sense of happiness she had finally gained, knowing that the god would try and twist her mind again. He was afraid.

He found the door quickly and threw it open, only to find Akito sitting quickly, almost like he was waiting for him.

Hatori frantically looked around and cried. "Akito, where is Aria?"

Looking into his cup of tea, he smiled in reply, knowing something the doctor didn't. "She's reflecting on her behavior."

This didn't make him any less tense. "She could need medical attention. I need to.."

Akito then slammed his cup on a ground in anger which made Hatori jump. "Hatori, tell me. Where you the one who decided to keep that little secret from me?"

The doctor froze, knowing exactly what he had meant. He wanted to know about Aria's fake necklace. "I was working to fix it as fast as possible."

The god brought his nail down and scraped it against the wood carefully. "My instructions were to bring her back if another incident occurred, remember?"

Hatori did know this, but never wanted to follow through on those orders. He trusted Shigure at that time. "I…"

But just before he was able to speak, Shigure bursted into the room.

He looked around just as Hatori had done and spoke in quick breaths, almost like he was out of breath. "It was my choice to not bring her back."

Akito looked up and this and sighed, he always did have a soft spot for Shigure. "Why, why would you do that? You know that the best place for my songbird is at my side. No matter, everything has gone back to its place once more. I'll forgive you."

The two Sohma's looked between each other in question before the dog bowed. "Thank you Akito. But if I may ask, where is Aria?"

The god then picked up his tea once more. "I just put her in a place that suits her. She loves that cat so much after all."

Their eyes widened at this, and Hatori was already out the door. He knew where she was, although he also knew how terrible that place was. The cats cage.

* * *

After a couple minutes, he reached the entryway, tucked behind a mountain of trees and brush. No one came over here. It was something they all were taught as children.

Hatori opened the door slightly and his eyes widened at the sight before him

Laying on the floor, a couple feet away was Aria.

She looked bruised and broken, with her right leg twisted an unnatural way. Her hair was matted across her face in tangled strains and her eyes were shut closed, a a pained expression on her face.

Hatori ran up to her to check her injuries and started calling to her. "Ari? Ari can you hear me?"

Lulling her head to the side, she took in the blurred face in her vision and called out to him weakly. Hatori?

But when she opened her mouth, nothing reached the surface.

Hot tears bubbled up as she weakly brought her hand to her neck, only to find that her necklace was chained around her again. He must of put it on while she was unconscious.

The doctor then watched as she broke down in front of him, sloppy tears and quick breathes filling the space.

She mouthed an assortment of words but the one he understood the most was the repetitive phrase of sorry.

Closing his eyes in pain, Hatori couldn't bare to see this anymore and reached forward, putting a hand to her temple "Sleep Aria."

Aria complied and he watched her eyes shut before slumping back onto the floor.

Hatori breathed out a shaky breath repeatedly whispered to no one. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

He only wanted her to be happy, to be free.

But it seemed instead, he had broken her.

* * *

Kyo and Yuki were passing back and forth, putting a hole in the floor from all of their pacing.

It had been hours since Shigure left and there wasn't any sign of the dog since then. It was driving them crazy.

Biting his thumb, the rat tried to not think of the worst possible solution that was unknowingly playing out. Aria was strong, Aria was his favorite. She'd be okay.

Kyo on the other hand, was equally falling apart, his hand tapping the side of the door frame erratically. He cursed to himself why he would do something as stupid as scare her away. That could've been the last time he saw her.

When he had kissed her, he was desperate, clinging to any ounce of hope he still had. He didn't want to lose her, and that's exactly what had happened.

The silence was hard to bare and soon Kyo's anxiety turned to one of anger. That damn rat could've done something to stop all this, but he hadn't.

Bringing his hand down from the frame, he muttered weakly. "Why didn't you help her? I know you hate her and everything but she's done so much for you."

Getting more and more upset and the silence, the cat reached down and grabbed his shirt roughly. "Couldn't you have just done something for once instead of damn sitting there?!"

Yuki looked up into his green eyes and was started to get annoyed as well, shoving his hand off and scoffing. "I don't know why you always paint me as the bad guy in this situation. I didn't expect her to show up suddenly. What was I supposed to even do?"

Kyo growed and punched Yuki across the face, half surprised he actually got a shot in. "Anything, you bastard! You could've done anything!"

The rat touched the side of his face in shock before returning the punch, much harder then the blow he had. "I'm not the one who made her run away in the first place. I saw you two by the window yesterday, I'm not stupid."

Recalling the kiss and knowing Yuki had seen it made the cat go over the edge. He raced toward Yuki, shouted profanities. "Shut up! You don't understand anything, you damn rat!"

That was when Tohru entered the space to find the two boys fighting. But unlike all the times before, this fight seemed far more hostile.

Not wanting to see anymore, the girl raced up between them and cried out. "Kyo, Yuki, please don't fight! I know you are all worried about Aria and so am I but this isn't the way to solve things, okay?"

Kyo looked down at his friend and scoffed. "Well, he started it."

Yuki just answered slightly annoyed in response. "Oh really now? I remember it quite differently."

Putting a calming hand on both boys, she smiled. "Please, let's just wait for Shigure to get back with her. I'm sure she'll be okay."

They all looked between each other and nodded their heads in agreement when the doorbell rang just outside.

Tohru clapped her hands together in excitement and smiled. "There, that must be them now. I'll go get it!"

The girl disappeared and both Yuki and Kyo held their breaths, expecting the same head of silver hair to flash in their visions

But it never came.

Standing before them was not Aria but rather three people they both knew very well. Shigure, Hatori and Ayame.

Their stance and eyes were not ones of joy but Kyo had other thoughts, racing forward instead. "So, where the hell is she? Where is Aria?"

Shigure just looked at him sadly and Yuki took notice. "Shigure, what's wrong?"

Hatori and Ayame began to sit down at the table and gestured the two boys to do the same without speaking.

They complied and Shigure answered first. "There are some things we need to talk about with you two, things we haven't been completely honest about."

Shaking his head, Kyo only had one thought in his mind. "Alright, but you never answered my question. Where the hell is she?"

The dogs eyes glanced to Hatori who took over. "She was being treated a couple hours ago. Kyo, she's not coming back."

There were too many thoughts swirling in his mind as he tried to process them all. Aria was hurt, and she wasn't coming back? It didn't make sense. "What do you mean she's not coming back?! She hates it there, you can't just leave her like that!."

Shigure sighed and put his hand out in answer. "Unfortunately, Aria legally belongs to Akito. So if he wishes for her to stay, then we can't do much about it."

Kyo tightened his first and scoffed. "That sounds like freaking pet, not a human being. You can't do this!"

Just then, Ayame spoke out. "Shigure dear, I think we are getting off topic."

Nodding his head, the dog smiled sadly. "Yes, I suppose so."

Tohru leaned forward in interest and asked. "What is it you wanted to talk about then, if I may ask?"

Hatori pulled out a small purple notebook and placed it on the table, his eyes ones of extreme concentration ."It's time we told you the truth all of us have been hiding for quite some time, the truth about Aria."

* * *

Sorry this took so long ahhh. I was worried the abuse part would be too much and stewed over it for awhile before leaving it. It shows the type of relationship Aria and Akito have. You see, Akito likes her cause she's like a shell of himself, but a bit more caring. He wanted her to get rid of that layer of kindness so she can reach her "full potential" of being the next Akito.

Next chapter is the Aria backstory. We find out just who she is and how she fits into the story. Whooooo.


	13. Chapter 13

Taking her mother's hand, Aria walked along the path that was uncertain to her. She moved closer in comfort and focused on the round ahead.

It seemed odd that her parents wanted her to leave so suddenly but the little girl didn't think much of it, just excited to the adventure that awaited them. "Mommy, where are we going?"

The woman's expression darkened and tightened her grip on the child. It seems heavy bags had formed under her eyes. She answered but it seemed to be more to herself then the child. "Just a little longer."

Nodding her head, Aria gave up and knew that wherever it was, she hoped it would be fun. Mommy and Daddy were acting a little strange recently. Maybe this would help them.

It didn't take long before they found themselves in front of a large wooden gate, it towered over them in warning as they remained silent.

Her mother pushed a large button on the center and they heard a voice echo through the street. "How may I help you?"

Looking down at the girl once, she answered. "I'm here for about my daughter. We talked about a couple days ago."

Aria did vaguely remember a suited man at their doorstep and couple days ago and wondering if it was the same.

The voice rang back with a little more enthusiasm. "Of course. One moment."

Suddenly the large gate opened at it revealed an older woman. She was wearing a simple kimono with tightly pulled back hair and an unpleasant expression on her face. "Welcome to the Somha house. This must be Lady Aria."

Stepping closer to her mom, Aria muttered. "Hello."

The woman nodded her head and pulled the child father from her side. "Is our agreement still valid?"

The maid smiled and bowed in response. "Of course, it seems Lord Akito has taking quite a liking to your daughter."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she chuckled. "Thank goodness. I thought no one would be interested."

Her mother then shook off her hand, disconnecting it from the child and kneeled down. "Now listen Aria, you are going to stay with the Sohma's for a couple days, okay?"

Aria blinked a few times in surprise and whined. "But mom, I don't wanna! I wanna stay here with you and daddy."

Pushing a strand of hair away from her face, her mother sighed. "It will only be for today, and then tomorrow we will be back. Please try to be on your best behavior."

The little girl sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes and ran into her mom embrace. "I don't want you to go!"

But the woman just pulled her back and stood so that the child couldn't reach her anymore, slightly annoyed at the action. "Come on Aria, you need to be a big girl. That's what Mommy and Daddy want."

Knowing that was what her mom wanted, Aria tried her best to dry up her tears and nodded. "Okay, I'll try to be a good girl."

With another sigh of relief, the maid walked over and took the small child's hand, leading her away from her mom.

The gates began to close and for a split second, Aria saw her mother smile, almost like she was happy about something.

When the doors where finally closed, the maid bowed towards her and motioned her to the various buildings. "Now Lady Aria, I will show you to your room."

Turning her back on the child, Aria couldn't help but feel a slight chill in the air. This woman didn't seem nice at all.

* * *

The next day came quickly and Aria bounced up to one of the maids who was cleaning the walk way and smiled. "Umm do you know when my mommy will be back? She said she'd come back today."

The maid shook their heads and bowed in respect. "I'm sorry Lady Aria, we don't know anything about that."

Pouting her lips, she answered. "It's okay, maybe she's just late. I know! I'll pick some flowers for her for when she comes back!"

Then the maid watched her bounce away, a look of pity clear upon their faces.

One put down their cleaning rag and sighed. "Poor child, she doesn't even know yet."

* * *

Aria moved to the front gate, a bunch of dandelions in her hands she picked from the garden and smiled. Her mom would really like these, she just knew it.

Finding a spot next to the opening, she sat down and waited for that familiar head of black hair to come into view.

Hours and hours past and the girl could feel her own eyelids betray her, closing on their own. But the girl refused to let them.

Even more time past and Aria began to lay down in her spot, wondering what was taking her so long.

Picking the petals off of the flowers, she sighed, feeling that familiar feeling of drowsiness. It was night now and that wasn't helping.

Feeling her eyes close once more, Aria gave into the feeling fell asleep on that large rock, the dandelions falling onto the ground.

One of the maid noticed this and sighed, moving up to the girl to bring her back to her her room, but then a voice stopped her. "I'll do it."

Gasping, the maid bowed and let the boy pick up Aria, bringing her back inside the house.

* * *

Lulling her head to the side, Aria felt a small hand running their hands through her hair, one by one, very slowly. It sort of felt relaxing.

She opened her eyes and muttered out one word. "Mom?"

But as she registered where she was, the voice answered back, it was male. "Sorry to disappoint."

Aria turned her head and found him staring her, his black eyes burning into her soul. He was hypnotizing. "Who are you?"

The boy chuckled and removed his hand, smiling. "How very rude of me, we haven't had our introductions. I'm Akito Sohma."

Blinking a couple times Aria looked at the bed and questioned. "How did I get here? I was outside, waiting for my mom.."

Akito nodded his head and pointed to her in answer. "I carried you back. It was getting rather cold out there and we can't have you freezing to death now, can we?"

His words were slimy and smooth, running into her words and gaining a chill up Aria's spine. There was something about him she didn't like. "I need to go back, she could be waiting for me."

Moving to stand, Akito moved in front of her. "She's not waiting for you."

Narrowing her gaze in confusion, she just to step past him. "You don't know that"

But he moved in front of her again, silencing her words. "Oh yes I do, it seems you don't know, do you? How pitiful."

Getting more and more annoyed, Aria spoke. "Know what? Tell me."

Akito laughed again, his voice filled with no emotion. "Okay, they left you. They aren't coming back."

Widening her eyes, Aria shook her head. "No, you're lying. She said they would be back tomorrow and…"

But he just cut her off once more. "You are so foolish, they lied to you. They sold you off to me and this house. I have proof."

Put his hand behind him, he pulled out a large stack of money and threw them at the confused girl. "This isn't even half of the money they received. The truth is, they hated you, they were afraid of you, of what you can do."

Looking at the money, the girl began to shaking and shouted at him in anger. "No! You're wrong. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't leave me! They love me! Just, stop it!"

Akito watched her eyes glow crimson at the command and smiled. "I knew you we were perfect for each other."

Not understanding what he was saying, Aria turned and rushed out of the door, towards the gates of the house. She knew her mom and dad would be waiting for her, she just knew it.

* * *

Moving past a couple rooms, she paused when she heard her mother's voice and froze. She knew that boy was lying.

Listening closer, another man's voice was heard. "Are you sure you really want to do this? She is your daughter."

Her mom laughed bitterly, something that Aria had never heard before and answered. "I can't even believe anyone would want something like her. If this Akito person wants her then he can do what he wants. I don't want to live in the same house as that demon child anymore. I'm just so tired of it all."

Aria's feet remained still as she took in her mother's words. She had never heard her say anything like that before. That boys accusations, they were true.

Finally gaining strength, she tore away from the scene and back to the way she came. She didn't know what think anymore, she parents didn't want her.

Throwing the door open, Aria began to cry thick tears, crumbling to the floor in utter humiliation.

Akito watched her from a afar and smiled, before walking over and placing his hand on her head. "It's alright, they could never understand you anyways, not like me. They abandoned you so be angry, let that hatred flow through you until there is nothing left. That is how we must live."

His words filled her mind but all Aria could hear was the sound of her own deviation.

Her mother was right,she was a monster.

* * *

A couple months had passed since then and Hatori had just finished up his homework when the phone rang.

Even though he was in high school, the boy had taken an apprenticeship at the main house to help train in becoming a doctor. That was his ultimate goal.

His mentor got up and pick up the phone as Hatori put away his books on the self.

When the man turned around, he seemed to be handing a file to the boy. "Hatori, Akito asked you to look after this patient. It seemed she cut her arms and needs treatment. I'll entrust this to you."

Glancing at the file, Hatori opened it to find a picture of a small girl on the inside. He had never seen her before. "Of course, but if I may ask, who is this girl?"

The doctor thought for a moment before leaning forward and whispering. "Akito doesn't like to discuss her so openly but it's said that she's his fiance. Keep it a secret though."

Eyes widening, Hatori nodded his head and closed the file. If this girl was really Akito's fiance then that meant this was a really big job. He trusted him with this.

He moved to the door and went to the location on the file, stopping in front of a room with two guards blocking the entrance.

After explaining who he was, the guards opened the door and found the small girl and the desk in front of her, reading a book.

She looked up at his presence but didn't make a sound, just stared. "Who are you?"

Hatori bowed and put his bag down, before sitting. "My name is Hatori Sohma. I'm a doctor here and I was send to look at your arm."

Casting her eyes down, Aria pushed her sleeve down and muttered. "I don't need your help."

He noticed his and approached her, taking her hand to push it away. "Please, let me see."

But Aria didn't like the touch and gasped, pulling her hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Suddenly an electric shock coursed through him and he was forced to let go of her hand.

Aria looked away in embarrassment and turned back to her book. "Go away."

But Hatori didn't falter, just moved closer. "I'm afraid I can't do that until I see your arm."

Aria blinked a couple times and questioned. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

The high school boy looked at his hand before closing it. "Believe it or not, this family has seen a lot. It would take quite the amount to be afraid."

Pausing for a moment, he watched her loosen up and reach out her hand in a pout. "Fine."

Hatori couldn't help but smile at her childhood nature and carefully rolled up her sleeve. Underneath it was a large gash across the forearm.

He touched it carefully whichever caused her to hiss in pain. "Where did you get this injury?"

Aria sighed and point to the window next to her that had a piece of tape over it. "I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna go home."

Looking over at the window it seemed to be broken. Had she tried to crawl out the window and cut herself on the glass? That was the conclusion he come up with. "Then, why can't you?"

The girl looked sad then, staring her feet. "Mommy and Daddy don't want me."

Hatori paused his hand and took in her words. Where on earth had this girl come from. "Why not?"

Aria felt tears well up in her eyes as she sniffled. "Cause they are scared of me, cause I say bad things with my words. That's why she left, cause I'm bad."

Putting a bandage in her arm, he answered. "I don't think your bad."

Looking up, she whimpered. "You don't?"

Hatori shook his head and rolled her sleeve back down before touching her head. This poor girl, she was just a kid. "Like I said, the Somha house is very different from most families. You're not bad at all."

Aria smiled at that. "Thank you Mr. Doctor."

Nodded his head, he began to put the material back into the bag before standing. "I'm not a doctor yet, but maybe someday. And it's Hatori."

The girl nodded her head and bowed to the man before her. Maybe he wasn't so bad afterall. "Thank you Hatori."

* * *

A year or so passed by since that time and Aria grew more comfortable with Hatori, seeing him during monthly check ups and all.

One day was a little different though as it wasn't just him just entered the room, but rather two others along with him.

They seemed to be about the same age as Hatori but their appearances were drastically different. One boy had long white/silver hair and the other had short black hair.

The were both wearing their school uniforms like they just came from class and looked at the girl in question, Hatori speaking first. "Good afternoon Aria."

Aria narrowed her eyes and looked at the strangers with suspicion. "Who are they?"

Taking his bag out, he sighed. "This is Shigure and Ayame Sohma. They are friends of mine and insisted to come and meet you. It's alright, I got Akito's permission."

The boy with black hair moved forward and gave his best dazzling smile. "Yes, I'm Shigure, it's very nice to meet you Aria, may I call you Ari?"

Aria concluded that he was an idiot and deadpanned. "No."

Shigure was in shock but the white haired boy behind him just laughed joyfully. "My my, she is just like Hari. I think I like her already."

The girl frowned and Hatori sighed. "You are making her uncomfortable with your jokes."

The dog just smiled and patted the doctors back playfully. "Nonsense. We are just having fun. Hey Ari, would you like to be friends with us?"

Fully understanding that he used the nickname anyways, Aria was about to turn him down when Hatori whispered to her. "I know they are a couple of idiots, but they mean well. Maybe you could give it a chance?"

Aria looked down at her feet, knowing the only friend she had right now wsa Akito, who visited her rarely and sighed. Maybe this would be okay. "I guess."

The two boys smiled happily and clapped their hands together. "Alright, it's official! We'll come visit again then!"

* * *

And visit they did.

Once every month or so, Shigure and Ayame would take turns visiting the girl, teaching her new things and just playing around like kids do.

Aya seemed to share the same love of fashion and music as she did and they spend hours learning different routes and looking in various magazines

Shigure taught her how to write and story tell, showing her some of his drafts for the current books he was working on. It seemed one day he wanted to be a famous writer.

As much as Aria hated to admit it, she really liked spending time with them. Hatori had been right, they were idiots but they were also the part of the day she looked forward to the most.

These visits happened for a couple years, until one day when Akito showed up at her door.

* * *

Letting himself in, Aria sat down and watched the god take a spot across from her. "How are you Aria?"

She nodded her head once and felt the room drop in temperature. "Why are you here Akito?"

Frowning, he moved forward. "Is that anyway to talk to your saviour? I think you'd respect me a little more."

He eyes stopped when they were fixated on a pile of stuff in the corner. It looked to be a stack of magazines and a book. That stuff wasn't hers. "No matter, are you having fun?"

She turned to where his eyes were and answered. "Yes, Shigure and Ayame are really fun."

Tapping his finger on the table, he smiled. "Is that so? What if I told you a little secret though?"

Aria narrowed her eyes and questioned. "What are you talking about?"

Standing up, he moved closer to her, touching the side of her face. "This little friendship you have, it's all fake. I made it up."

Feeling her own eyes widened, he continued. "Why do you think they wanted to be friends with something like you in the first place? It's because your valuable, because they can use you to get what they want. That's always how it is here."

Aria felt her own voice shake as he denied his words. "But they wanted to be friends.."

The boy then removed his hand from her face. "That's what they all say. But in truth, the only reason they wanted to see you was to become in better favor with me. That's all it was, a lie."

Suddenly, a knock was heard and Akito moved away. "If you don't believe me, why not ask them yourself?"

The door opened to reveal Shigure and Ayame smiling goofily. "Good afternoon Ari!"

They paused when they caught a glance of Akito but he just passed them without a word.

Shigure chuckled nervously and answered. "Sorry, we didn't know you were busy. But we brought chocolate!"

Ayame flipped his hair dramatic and revealed the box. "I picked this set out especially for you my little kitten!"

But Aria remained silent, her eyes casting down to the floor. What Akito said wasn't truth, and she would prove it.

Letting her voice come out in a low rumble, she spoke. "Shigure, Ayame, why did you want to be my friend?"

They froze at his, Shigure laughing nervously. "Because you looked so lonely. We wanted to cheer you up!"

She brought her hands into a firsts and answered. "Did you talk to Akito before that day you saw me? Did you do it because of who I am, because I could help you?"

The room grew colder and Ayame took a step back, letting Shigure answer. "You know Ari, because you are Akito's finance, we wanted to show our respects."

Realizing what he had said, her tone came out even more aggressive. "So you used me to get close to Akito, is that it? You didn't really care?"

Ayame was the next one to speak, trying to calm down the girl. "Ari listen, we didn't mean it like that…"

But Aria was done. Slamming the fists on her table her shouted, her eyes turning deep crimson. "Shut up! Then what did you mean it by then? No one comes and sees me so you thought that you could get ahead in the family if you hung out with me, gave me pity! Well, screw you, I don't' want it!"

At her comment, the two boys felt their mouths glued shut. It was very frightening.

Walking forward, Aria ripped the chocolates out of their hands and threw it on the floor in anger. "Just stop lying to me and tell me the truth!"

Because of her words, Shigure's mouth opened and he began to pour out the hard truth, with no resistant to what he was saying. "You are right. I approached you because you are Akito's finance and a big part of the Sohma family. It would have been beneficial for me to get you on my side. That's why I visited and that's why I wanted to be friends."

Ayame as well was affected by the command and spoke out. "I only came here because I was guilty about my own brother. You were much easier to approach then him so I used you to feed my own satisfaction."

As soon as they were done, their own eyes widened for the things they had said to this little girl. Yes, they were true to an extent but they didn't want her to know that.

Hanging her mouth open, she froze. Teared began to well up in her eyes at their words. Maybe they weren't the best but she trusted them, grew closer to them. Turns out, it didn't mean anything. "So that's it then…"

Shigure and Aya immediately tried to backtrack right away, attempting to fix the mistake they had made. "Aria we didn't mean that, we just…"

They watched as she walked over to the table and threw all the items off of it before flipping it over. Her rage reminded them very much of Akit and it truly scared them.

One of the items was made of glass and shattered, leaving a cut down her arm as she screamed.

They two boy reached out in fear at her display. "Ari…"

But as soon as she saw his hand, she shouted. "Don't touch me! Get away!"

The burst of electricity coursed through their bodies once more and forced them to draw their hands back.

Suddenly, a group of maids and bodyguards burst into the room and surrounded Aria. "Lady Aria, please calm down or else we will have to use force."

Aria hissed and put her hands up in defiance. "Get away."

This caused the men to look between each other before racing towards her.

They grabbed onto one of her arms and she shouted. "Get off me!"

The guards grunted at her power and let go, causing her to run towards the door. "I'm not staying here anymore! I can't do this, just leave me alone!"

She turned around but found even more guards blocking her path, one putting a hand over her mouth to stop her power from coming through.

Aria fought against her attacker but given her size, it wasn't an even match.

She heard another voice enter the area in concern and she realized it as Hatori. "What's going on?"

The bodyguard grunted against the girl and spoke. "Lady Aria is unstable. She needs to be sedated."

Hatori looked at the look who was fighting for her life, and watched her lunge at him. The guy was right, she wasn't in the right frame of mind.

Leaning forward, he brought a hand to her temple and spoke evenly. "Aria, sleep."

He watched her eyes lull closed and her entire body went slack in the guards arms. "Thank you Master Hatori."

Shigure and Ayame watched the scene in utter horror and all they could do was whisper out. "What was that?"

* * *

A couple days after the incident, the two boys were standing in front of her door, Ayame carrying a bouquet of flowers in his right hand.

They were both honestly scared by what had happened a couple days ago but also knew they couldn't just leave everything like that. They needed to talk to her.

Opening the door slightly, they found Aria sitting at her desk, reading her usual. When they approached, she didn't even bother to move. It was obvious she was upset with them.

Ayame spoke first, his voice cutting through the silence. "Ari, can we talk?"

At the phrase, they watched her tense up but she didn't reply. They assumed she wasn't open to the idea.

But pushing forward, Shigure continued. "We want to apologize for before. We really do like spending time with you Aria."

The girl carefully put down her book and they could now see a necklace draped across her collarbone. It was red and white in color and beaded, hugging her neck tightly.

Aya noticed this and tried to change the conversation. "Oh my, what a lovely necklace you have there, where did you get it?"

He reached forward to get a better look when Aria's eyes widened and slapped his hand away. She opened her mouth and mouthed the words. Stop it.

Realizing not a sound had come up, Aria's face crumbled and she focused her attention back on the book at hand.

Aya and Shigure blinked in surprise and tried to understand what just happened. "Ari, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Aria tightened her grip on the book and avoiding looking into their eyes. She was embarrassed about something.

That's when Akito's voice echoed through the room. "I put a collar on her because she was being disobedient."

They turned to the boy and didn't fully understand. "What?"

Moving closer into the room, he stopped right next to Aria and smiled, playing with the ends of her hair. "After that little ordeal, I realized my songbird needed to be silenced. This necklace is the same as that cats. I just didn't want you to be scared anymore."

He pointed to the beads and Shigure and Ayame gasped. That necklace has taken away her voice? It seemed a little cruel to be honest. She was just a kid. "So her power…"

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered. "It's suppressed for now, until I can train her right."

He draped one arm over her and looked towards the boys in question. "Now, do you mind? She and I have an appointment to go to now."

Shigure looked at his friend and knew he couldn't disobey Akito so instead, he bowed once and replied. "Of course. Sorry to disturb."

They shouldn't have left her there, they should have said something but at the time, they were too afraid to, of Akito and his orders. She looked so sad and helpless without her voice and they hoped it wouldn't last long, but that was until they remembered the events a couple days ago. She was dangerous, maybe this was ultimately a good thing after all?

Ignoring the every growing pit in their stomachs, the boys stood and left the room, away from Aria and away from doing what was right.

When they were gone, Akito frowned and unhooked himself from Aria. "Now that their gone, we can begin.."

The girl shook her head in question and opened her mouth slightly before shutting it. It didn't matter what she said, the words wouldn't ring out regardless.

He sensed her confusion and put a hand on her thigh. "You seemed confused so I'll clarify. It time to train you to be like me."

Frowning, Akito noticed this and withdraw, choosing to stand over her. "You'll understand soon enough. Come, there is something I want to show you."

He put out his hand and when Aria didn't take it, he reached down and forcibly dragged her up. This resulted from a look of surprise from the girl. "You'll learn it's better to just listen Aria. No one can defy me, not even you."

Akito tightened his grip around her and began to pull her towards another room she was unfamiliar with. Usually she wasn't allowed to leave her room, this was certainly new.

They stopped by the doorway and Akito turned to her, the darkness of his eyes clouding his entire vision. "Now my songbird, you must observe. If you interfere, you'll take his punishment, understand?"

Not fully understanding, she let him open the door and right away the soft sound of crying could be heard in the small space.

She moved closer and found a young boy with silver hair, his head buried deep in his own knees and a slight shake from his body. He was terrified.

Akito moved past her and began to speak. "Have you learned your lesson, Yuki?"

The boy looked up at his name and raced forward, clinging onto the gods feet. "Please, save me."

Aria looked at the boy she now knew as Yuki with complete fear. What had happened to him?

He seemed to notice her presence as well and leaped to her, groveling at her feet in a desperate plea. "Please, I beg you. Help me."

Widened her eyes, Aria opened her mouth before watching Akito kick the boy in the chest, laughing empty at the display. "How pathetic. Seems you still haven't learned."

Yuki fell onto the hard surface and Aria took a step closer to help when a strong hand clamped down of her arm, threatening her to stay. "Now, I'd like to introduce you to Aria Somha. She's my new pet so I ask that you play nice."

She could only watch as Akito kicked the boy once more, causing him to groan in pain. "How dare you disobey me and sneak out with those humans. What am I to you then? You don't need them."

Frozen in fear, Aria witnessed Yuki's punishment, feeling a strong sick sensation in her stomach. He would cry out for her sometimes, begging to help but she couldn't, not with him watching. She couldn't help but feel so disgusting and dirty standing there.

It continued until the boy had passed out from the beatings and Akito was satisfied.

Then, he turned to Aria and smiled. "Good girl, you did well. You may go back now."

Bringing a hand to her cheek, she couldn't help but shutter and ripped herself away from the scene, running out the door and down the hall.

When she reached her room, Aria fell down on her knees and felt a strong feeling of nausea over her. What had he done to that poor boy, and why didn't she do anything?

Heaving a couple time, she covered her mouth and willed the terrible nightmare to disappear from her mind. Is this what the Somha house was really like?

* * *

The day turned to night and Aria tossed and turned in her bed, unable to forgetting the terrible events that happened.

She sat up and realized she wasn't going to feel alright until she could help that boy somehow.

Putting on a bathrobe, she opened the door slightly to find no one in the hallway and carefully crept down towards the doctors ward.

She saw the soft light from under the door and opened it slightly to reveal a row of empty beds lining the floor. Occupying the one furthest to the left was the boy, Yuki.

Aria slowly approached and took in his bruised face and pale skin. He really looked horrible.

Sitting down next to him, she couldn't help but remember what happened over again and closed her eyes in pain. She really was terrible.

Tears reached their way to her eyes and she reached forward, putting her own hand into his while mouthing the words she wished to say. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Small hiccups escaped her throat as she let her head fall onto the side of the bed. She silently apologize for not helping and for not being able to stop Akito's punishment. His wounds, they were all her fault.

Hatori watched her from the side and his own eyes softened. What had this girl seen?

He moved towards her and Aria jumped at the presence, fear now in her face.

The soon to be doctor just sighed and answered. "Don't worry it's just me. I'm not going to get you in trouble or anything. Aria, did you sneak out?"

Her eyes fell at he knew the answer right away. "You shouldn't do that. Who knows what Akito would do if he found out."

Nodding sadly, she lightly touched Yuki's face and Hatori knew she was afraid. "Yuki will be fine. He just needs a little rest, that's all."

Aria brought her hand back and bowed, almost like she was thanking him for helping the boy. Hatori sighed once more at this. "You don't have to thank me, just go back to your room."

She nodded her head once more and took one more look at Yuki before turning back towards the way she came, hoping the doctor's words were true.

* * *

When she reached her room, the minute she opened the door a voice rang out. "Where were you, my little songbird?"

Aria gasped and turned to find Akito looking at her with dark eyes. "I thought my orders were for you to not leave this room without my permission, so where did you go?"

Putting her head down, showing him she wasn't going to answer only made him more annoyed.

He frowned and pulled a small whip out from his sleeve and touched the tip in question. "How disappointing, it seems now I have to punish you as well. Your training begins today my little songbird."

Aria's eyes widened and she turned towards the door only to find it locked from the outside. He laughed at her feeble attempts. "Too late, I already told them to lock you in your cage. You can try to cry out but no one will come. You see like I said, no one can defy me."

Frozen in place, she watched as Akito moved towards her before bringing the whip down, across her back. She cried out in pain and slumped down in shock.

And then, he did exactly as he said he would. He punished her until she brokenly cried out her apologies for leaving without permission.

Then he stopped and looked at his work in satisfaction. "Next time, be a good little songbird, okay?"

Feeling numb, all she could do was nod in fear of another strike and he seemed satisfied. "Now remember, if you don't want this to happen again, you will listen to what I say. Remember that Aria."

Akito then stepped over the sobbing girl and shut the door behind him, locking her in her cage once more.

* * *

After that day, Shigure and Ayame started to see her less and less until they just stopped showing up together. Akito liked to barate her by saying they were too afraid to go near someone like her, and she believed it.

He kept to his word and brought her to more "sessions" with Yuki, only allowing her to watch from afar. When she would try and step in, he would beat her as a lesson to not interfere until she just stopped all together.

Akito made sure he was the only person in her life so that she would eventually confirm to his ideals and slowly, it was working. Everyday, Aria felt like she was loosing her own humanity and compassion, her only escape was sneaking away to visiting a sleeping Yuki when he was being treated.

Nothing in her life had any meaning anymore.

That was, until she met Kyo.

* * *

Aria and Akito were overseeing Yuki as he practiced his dance for the coming new years celebration.

It was customary for the year of the chinese zodiac to perform a dance at this extravagant New Years baquet.

Of course, Aria wasn't allowed to attend but was still able to watch his practises with Akito by her did look rather entrancing in his costume and everything.

She had seen this routine over a thousand times by now though and was starting to get a little bored of the rehearsal, she couldn't let them know that though.

When the song was over, Akito clapped which made her do the same and he spoke. "Wonderful Yuki. I can't wait to see you dance it for real."

Yuki bowed in disinterest and Akito looked toward Aria in question. "You may go on my songbird. We have to prepare afterall."

Aria knew that was her que to leave and just bowed once before following a maid out of the door. It didn't matter if she wanted to stay or not. It wasn't her place.

* * *

The night of the banquet came soon enough and the halls muttered with excitement. Aria could feel the music and voices through the walls and wondered what it was like to actually be there.

Glancing toward the window, she realized it was starting to snow and gasped. It was the first snowfall of the new year.

She really wanted to get a better look but quickly remembered the punishment that awaited her if she disobeyed and snuck out again.

Then she remembered that Akito and everyone were at the party right now, maybe they wouldn't notice if she stepped out for a quick moment.

Aria moved towards the door and indeed found the halls empty so she decided to risk it. It would only be for a couple minutes anyways.

She walked outside, into the cold air at took in the courtyard that was filled with light drops of snow and smiled. It was truly beautiful.

Just then, she paused when a speck of orange caught in the corner of her eye.

Blinking a couple times to get a closer look, it seemed to be a small boy that was sitting on the edge of one of the steps.

Aria knew it was a terrible idea to approach him but as curiosity kicked in, she couldn't help but take a look.

Moving closer, the boy noticed her presence and jumped at the sight. "Who the hell are you?"

She took in his orange hair and just stared in wonder at the boy. This was the first time she had met someone near her age in so long that wasn't Akito.

The starting seemed to make the boy uncomfortable. "What are you doing, are you some kind of stalker or something?!"

Aria blinked and realized she had to do something, so she sat down right next to him, to his surprise. "What is with you? Can't you say anything?"

She looked away and shook her head in answer which made the boy soften. "You can't?"

Another shake of her head confirmed it as she took a small stick that was next to her and began to write in the newly fallen snow. What are you doing out here?

Looking at her like she was crazy, he answered. "What do you think? I'm watching the baquet stupid."

Pouting her lips in annoyance, she wrote. Why aren't you inside though?

His made the boy sadden a little. "I can't enter. Didn't you notice? I'm the cat from the zodiac. No one wants me there."

This made Aria's eyes widen as she took in his bracelet. It was the same as her necklace. She remembered Akito talking about the cats name being Kyo. Because of this, she felt a sort of connection to him already.

Making another phrase in the snow, she replied. I understand. No one wants me there either. But I'm kinda glad also.

Twisting his face in disgust, the boy mocked. "Why the hell would you be glad about that?"

At his words, Aria turned and smiled at the boy, an airy feeling rising up in his chest. Cause I got to meet you

Her sentence made his cheeks go red in embarrassment. "Whaa you don't even know anything about me! Didn't you hear what I said? No one wants to be near the cat. No one likes me. So just go away."

He expected her to turn and leave at this statement but instead, she did the completely opposite.

She moved forward and placed her hand onto of his and leaned closer which made him back away, even more embarrassed. "Whaa are you doing?"

Looking at him with passion, she shook her head and mouthed the words slowly so he could understand. I like you.

Now knowing how to respond, Kyo's eyes widened and pushed her off of him, causing her to fall a little backwards.

His face was even more red now which caused Aria to laugh. "Why are you laughing, you think this is funny?!"

Covering her mouth, she tried to ease her breath and smiled. It's just that when you blush, you're cute.

The boy gasped and hit her playfully on her on the head. "Oh shut up. It's your fault for touching people so suddenly. Like, what the hell is that?"

Aria touched the spot his bonked when loud music could be heard throughout the halls. It was the same song that she had listened to for days. Yuki was dancing about now.

Kyo seemed to notice this as well and kicked a small rock next to him. "Another baquet, another year when I don't get to attend. For once, I just wanna know what it's like in there. This is so stupid!"

She looked at him in sadness, knowing the cat wouldn't ever be invited to the banquet and sighed.

That was, until she had an idea.

Standing in her kimono, she moved to the open space and Kyo looked at her in question. "What are you doing now?"

Remembering the steps that she had been ingrained in her mind, Aria began to mimic the dance that Yuki was performing just a couple buildings a way.

Kyo's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing and became entranced by her dancing. She was really beautiful.

The snow continued as Aria danced for the cat to show him what it was like at the banquet. So he could at least have a taste.

When the song was over, she stopped and Kyo just started. "Did you do that, for me?"

Aria nodded her head in anxiety. Maybe he didn't want to see the dance as much she she thought.

But that thought slowly went away as his lips curled up into a smile and exclaimed. "That was so cool! Almost like fighting in a way!"

His smile was infectious and Aria couldn't help but join him as well when she realized how long she had been outside for. Akito could be back at any minute.

Dropping her face, Aria picked up her stick once more. I gotta go. Thanks for talking with me Kyo.

Kyo's eyes fell as he watched her turn and a heavy weight appeared. He didn't want her to leave. "Wait, will I see you again?"

Thinking for a moment, Aria realized she didn't want to part from his boy as well. There was something about her that made her feel comfortable, and that was something that she hadn't felt for awhile. I'll come back next week.

He didn't really want to wait that long but understood nonetheless. "You promise? You really aren't scared of me?"

She looked at him with sad eyes and moved closer, putting a hand on his cheek in answer and shaking her head, before mouthing the words. Never. I promise.

The blush reappeared and before he could shake her off, her hand was gone.

With one final look, Aria bowed before turning back towards the room.

When she was gone, Kyo glanced down at the hand that she had touched before and closed it in thought. Who was that girl?

* * *

I'm going to make this a two parter because there is just too much information to include in Aria's backstory. I really hope you don't mind. I'll have the second part out without the next day or so. :)

Here we can see Akito's abuse take hold, isolating Aria from the rest of the world and training her to to hate society just like he does. That's his ultimate plan anyways. But it seems that she still found comfort with Kyo. Look like they have met before. I wonder who Akito react to that?


	14. Chapter 13 P2

A week or so had passed since the two kids meeting and Kyo was standing just outside of the main houses in question.

He wasn't sure if he would indeed see that weird girl again but a part of him kinda wished he did. It really seemed she wasn't scared or disgusted by him which was rather new.

Just as he was thinking, the same girl poked her head out from one of the trees, looking left and right in anxiety for some reason before setting her eyes of Kyo and smiling.

He noticed her attire right away, it being so formal and everything. Purple and white stenciled designs tracing up the back of her kimono. It made him wonder who she really was.

Bouncing up to him, Kyo questioned her right away. "You really came back! I can't believe it. Part of me thought you were lying before."

This made the girl turn her head to the side in confusion and picked up a nearby stick next to her to reply. Why wouldn't I?

Kyo put his hand behind his head in embarrassment and muttered. "I don't know. Being born as the cat, you kinda get used to it."

Her eyes saddened which made him change the subject quickly. "By the way, who the hell are you? I don't even know your name and you are coming out here in that weird fancy outfit and everything."

Thinking for a moment, she answered. I'm not allowed to talk about it.

This was even more suspicious to Kyo, so he pushed harder. "That sounds kinda shady. You can't even say your name?"

The girl paused for a moment before thinking about his question. Yes, Akito told her not to tell anyone outside of the approved list of people about her existence, but maybe it was okay to give this boy a little bit of information.

After her thinking, she came to a conclusion and wrote it down in the sand. She wouldn't use the Somha name but something else she knew. Her old name. It's Aria Bellemore.

Kyo stopped for a moment, thinking she wasn't a Somha and gapped. "Wait, you aren't a Somha? Then how do you know about the curse?"

Aria thought for a moment before giving a vague answer. I just do.

He didn't seem satisfied by that answer but knew he couldn't keep harassing her or else she would run away like all the other kids. He really didn't want that. "Fine, you keep your secrets then. It's not like I really wanted to know. You wanna play?"

Aria was happy he wasn't pushing it and nodded her head, noticing a bunch of small yellow flowers next to the two of them.

She crouched down to his surprise. "Hey, what are you doing now?"

After a couple minutes, she stood back up and pointed behind her, as if to say to look over there.

He listened, thinking they were gonna be caught and in one quick movement, Aria placed one of the flowers in this orange hair.

Kyo blinked in surprise and touched it in fear. "What the hell did you do?!"

But Aria was only laughing, letting little puffs of air escape her mouth and smiled. It looks good on you.

The cat blushed and picked the flower out before smiling deviously, taking a step toward her in intent. "Oh really now?"

Aria took a step behind her in fear and before they knew it, the two kids were running around the grass, playing some sort of tag.

It was something that Aria hadn't experienced in so long, the comfort of another, the joy of another. It felt amazing and she didn't want it to stop.

But as the sun set lower, she knew it had to. Akito would be visiting her any minute now and if he saw her missing, then surely she would be punished for it.

Slowing down her steps, Aria huffed, reaching for her stick. I gotta go. It's getting late. Thanks for the fun day Kyo.

Kyo froze, not wanting to leave either but something in her eyes told him not to push it. Her parent's must've been really strict. "Ahh but I wanted to go catch fireflies!"

Aria smiled sadly and patted his shoulder, mouthing the words. Next time.

This got his face to light up. "Next time? There's gonna be a next time?"

Nodding her head happily, she laughed. Of course. This is the most fun I've had in while.

Her words made his heart flutter with joy. There wasn't anyone in the Somha house that would've felt that way, well anyone besides her.

Nodding his head once, Kyo pretended to be upset but it wasn't working very well. He was just too happy about it. "I guess I can wait until then. But, you better come next time too!"

Aria also nodded her head in confirmation and waved her right hand to say goodbye to her new friend.

He answered with his own wave and just as quickly as Aria had appeared, she was gone just as quickly.

* * *

And she had indeed kept her promise. The next week came even faster than the last and before they knew it, it was time to meet up again.

Seeing her head poke through the tree line, Kyo waved happily. She hadn't forgotten him. "Aria, over here you slowpoke!"

Hurrying up, it seemed that Kyo had something behind his back which made her curious. Poking over his shoulder to get a better look, he moved away. "Hey, no peeking, you cheater! You don't even know what it is yet."

Aria crossed her arms in fake defiance and which him reveal the present. It was a small light purple spiral notebook and pen. She looked at it in awe. It couldn't be for her, could it?

Pushing it towards her, he spoke. "Here, take it. It's for you so you don't have to keep writing things in the sand."

She carefully grabbed it in her hands and turned the object over in question. He got this for her. Aria hadn't receive a present in years so the idea was so new to her.

Kyo watched her in question, thinking she didn't like it, when he saw her small eyes fill with tears.

He freaked out right away and shouted. "Whaa, why are you crying? Do you really hate it that much?!"

But Aria shook her head and opened up to the first page in the book. I'm just, so happy. Thank you Kyo

At her words, a light blush washed over his face, so much so that he tried to cover it up with a comment. "Yeah yeah, well let's go catch those fireflies!"

Grabbing onto her hand, he began to pull her over to the nearby stream to which Aria just smiled happily. These moments of freedom were everything to her.

* * *

A couple feet away from the two were Hatori and Shigure, studying for their latest exams when they heard the commotion outside.

Shigure saw it first, the two kids holding hands and dragging each other along. Whistling quietly, he smirked. "Well, would you look at that? Ari made a friend."

Hatori stopped his writing and followed his friends gaze towards to two. But his response wasn't as welcoming. He was scared. "What are those two doing? If Akito found out who knows…"

But his friend just waved him away. "Ah let them have their fun Hari. Who knows how long it's gonna last. Just, let them be. It's good to see her smile."

Hatori just sighed loudly but couldn't deny the warmth he felt when he watched the kids chasing after some fireflies in the distance. "Yeah, it is."

Shigure eyes the two and smirked to himself at the scene. "But who would've thought that her new friend would be Kyo?"

Shaking his head, Hatori answered. "It makes sense. They share similar fates. I just wish she wouldn't be so reckless."

His friend shrugged his shoulders and replied. "They're kids Hari. They'll learn soon enough. Let's just let them be for now."

Not really liking Shigure's words, he gave up and moved away from the window. Yes it was dangerous, but he couldn't help but feel a little happy that Aria was able to smile like that again. He thought it was almost gone.

* * *

Aria and Kyo visited each other for the next couple of months on the same day. Waiting for each other to meet before heading off on some new adventure. It was the part of the week that Aria always looked forward to.

But today, was much different for them.

* * *

As Aria stepped into the space, instead of Kyo's happy, excited face, she only saw his head gazing to the ground. It seemed something was wrong.

On closer inspection, he was wearing much formal wear then usual, his shoes scuffing against the mud roughly as she approached.

Looking up, he meet her eyes and spoke. "Oh hey."

Aria immediately pointed out his attitude in fear that something might of happened. Kyo? Are you okay? What's wrong?

His sullen eyes came into a fist as he replied bitterly. "I had to have dinner with my dad today. I hate him. I wish he would just disappear!"

Putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort, he continued. "He always said that mom died because of me, because she couldn't handle having a monster for a child. But I never asked to be born! I never asked for her to be my mom, so why am I being blamed?"

Aria listened to his story and couldn't help but think she was looking in the mirror in some aspects. She was always called a monster by her mom, but that didn't make his pain hurt any less. She could understand.

Opening up, her book, she answered. "It's not your fault. I'm happy that you were born, cause if not, then we wouldn't have been able to catch those fireflies, or play tag, or set those pranks on the staff. Who cares if your dad doesn't want you, I do."

Kyo blinked in surprise, letting tears well up on the surface. Had she really liked spending time with him that much? "I just, want to be normal."

Her eyes saddened, knowing how much she desired the same thing before thinking of an idea.

Flipping through a couple pages in her notebook, she began drawing something intensely to which Kyo was confused about. "What are you doing?"

A couple moments past before Aria turned the page over and Kyo realized what she had been drawing, him.

Sketching across the small paper were various outlines of his cat zodiac form and one of him with that same yellow flower in his hair as before. "Why did you do this?"

Aria casted her eyes down before writing her response, taking a moment before showing him. I wanted to show you that you are amazing, zodiac form and all. It's who you are and I love both parts of you Kyo. If you were normal, then we would have never met and I would have never been able to draw you like this. You are a work of art.

A blush appeared again and Kyo couldn't help but have his tears overflow onto his cheeks. Her words had broken him.

Rubbing his eyes in frustration, he choked out. "Ah hell, what if that damn rat see's me like this...I can't…."

But Aria just smiled sadly, stepping forward to comfort him. Kyo saw her getting closer and backed away in fear. "No, don't touch me. I'm a monster."

She paused for a moment before shaking her head and leaping into his arms, causing the two of them to fall onto the ground.

Wrapping her arms around his zodiac form, she pressed him to her chest in reassurance, showing him that she didn't think of him as a monster.

Kyo seemed to understand these words, as he lay across her shoulders and openly showed his friend his vulnerable side, crying thick tears of devastation. It felt so nice to have someone there for him, something who would still embrace him besides everything.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours before Kyo poofed back into his human form and dressed himself from behind a tree.

When he had finished, he looked embarrassed about everything and coughed. "Thanks for uhh...you know…"

Aria nodded her head from the ground and Kyo reached his hand to help her up. "I mean it. Thank you Aria."

She took it and looked into his eyes, seeming to get lost in flecks of green before Aria realized it was already getting far too late. It was time to go.

Standing back up, she strandened out her dress before pointing back to the houses. It's time to go again. Are you going to be okay?

Thinking for a moment, he nodded. "Yeah. Are you sure you can't stay?"

Aria shook her head, knowing it couldn't be and smiled. I wish, but I can't

He sunk before asking the same thing during this time of day. "Next time?"

Aria felt her eyes light up at the promise of another day with him, another day of freedom. You always know how to make me feel better, you know that? Next time.

With a conformational nod, she disappeared from the treeline, leaving a smiling cat in her place.

But what they didn't know at the time was that there wasn't going to be a next time.

In fact, they never even realized that hand crushing the wooden archway as he watched the two of them in anger.

They never realized that Akito was watching.

* * *

Akito came into Aria's room the next door to find her reading at her usual desk. He walked beside her and smiled a little too sweetly. "Good morning my songbird. I have a surprise for you today. Come."

Not really knowing what his plan was, Aria was forced to comply and before they knew it, they were in his room at the main house. Usually she was only here for her lessons with Yuki, this was odd.

Walking behind her, she heard a click and felt her necklace fall to the floor in front of her feet. Had he just taken it off?

Aria turned slightly in question and used her newfound voice. "Akito, why did you…?"

But he only smiled again, bringing a chill up her spine. "I missed my songbirds voice. I'm giving you an inch of freedom, aren't you going to thank me?"

Touching her bare arms, she nodded. "Thank you Akito."

His finger trailed up to her shoulder and began to whisper in her ear. "You know Aria, I am a very easy man. All I asked for you to stay in your cage and I would reward you like this, right?"

Realizing he had just used her name, she was becoming more and more terrified. What exactly was he up to?

She just nodded her head to his question which caused him to frown and play with the ends of her hair. "That's why it breaks my heart to learn that you made a little friend without me, didn't you Aria?"

Her eyes widened in realization as she watched his gaze turn to one of utter anger. He knew. She didn't know how, but he knew.

Clamping his hand on the arm painfully, he hissed into her ear. "Now it seems, we have to do this…"

Aria winced as she called over to a maid who returned shortly with the one person she wished she would never see in this terrible room. Kyo.

He looked at her in confusion and called out. "Aria? What's going on?"

She leaped forward in surprise, only to forget Akito holding her arm. "Kyo, get out of here! You need to leave! Kyo please…"

His nails grew tighter which caused her to stop speaking and grunt. It seemed her new words were not lost on the boy. "Wait, you can talk?! What the hell is happening?"

Akito laughed at the boy's naive nature and decided to fill him in. "Ah Kyo, you didn't know, did you? This woman is mine, and yet you still decided to put your filthy monster hands on her. My songbird only sings for me, cat."

Suddenly, about a dozen bodyguards filled the space and Aria had enough. She pushed against Akito with all her might and shouted. "Don't you touch him Akito! He isn't a part of this!"

But Akito only laughed, letting go and having her fall to the floor. "Oh my dear, you made him a part of it. Now, he must suffer like we suffer, and it's all your fault."

Aria growled and raced forward, only to be caught by two of the bodyguards holding each of her arms back. "Get off of me!"

Although it seemed but no matter how she yelled, they wouldn't budge. Then she noticed the ear plugs in their ears and cursed. He was serious this time.

Akito walked over to the girl and lifted up her chin in pity. "It's such a pity you are making me do this, Aria. That poor boy. He really would have been better off if he never met you."

Wondering what he was going to do, Aria didn't have to wait long as a very familiar boy entered the space then. Hatori.

Akito welcomed him openly. "Welcome to the party Hatori. I have an order for you."

Locking eyes with Aria, the god finished his sentence. "I order you to erase that cats memories of my songbird."

Her eyes widened as his order set in and thrashed against the bodyguards violently. No, he couldn't do this! He could take away the only sanity she had left. He wouldn't do it. Hatori wouldn't do that to her. "Hatori please don't."

He was indeed conflicted, staying frozen to one spot before trying to reason with his master. "Akito, I don't think…."

But Akito wasn't in the mood for games and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong Hatori? I gave you an order. Don't you want to be a Doctor and work in this house? If you do, you will listen to my orders."

Aria truly believed that her friend Hatori would have never completed his orders for the sake of this own job. He was better than that.

That is, until he took a step closer to Kyo.

As the bodyguards gripped Kyo, Hatori came closer and Aria couldn't believe what she was seeing. This wasn't real. He was going to save him. She just knew it. "Hatori, come on."

But he stopped and turned to Aria with sad eyes, rolling up his sleeve in the process. "I'm sorry Ari, it's an order."

Her heart sunk to the bottom of her chest as the crashing realization came over her that he was going to do it, for his family. "Hatori no, you can't, Hatori he's all I have, you can't just…."

Kyo also seemed panicked about the whole situation and shouted. "Hey, what are you doing? I don't want to forget about her! Get your hands off of me!"

His hand reached closer and Aria was becoming more and more panicked, thrashing against her captors and pleading with the Doctor to rethink his decision. "Hatori stop! Please, don't do this. I beg you! Hatori, Hatori please don't, don't do this!"

Closing his eyes in pain, Hatori placed his hand over the top of Kyo's eyes who was also panicked. "What are you doing, stop it! Bellemore, Bellemore, I don't wanna forget you! Please! I don't want to!"

Aria was screaming now, clawing at everything she had to stop everything from happening.

And then, Kyo fell unconscious.

She watched as his body left Hatori's hand and tumbled to the ground in a lifeless thud. He did it, he really did it. He erased his memory.

Aria stood in shock, only able to watch the gentle rise of Kyo's chest, now knowing that he will have never known that she existed, that he was saving her from her unspeakable hell.

There would be no more meetings she would look forward to or that little amount of hope in the back of her mind. He took it all away, just like that.

Vaguely hearing the voices around her, Akito clapped slowly. "Good work Hatori. I knew I could count of you."

Her eyes moved to Hatori and suddenly she felt as if a spark had been lit throughout her whole body. She was angry, no, she was furious.

Speaking low at first, they began to lock eyes. "You….you…..how could you? All because of a goddamn job, you walked all over him. You're disgusting."

Everyone watched as her eyes grew to a sharp crimson and she began to force herself against the her captors again. She was blinded by rage and didn't want to stop. "I hate you. I hate you and this goddamn family! All of you Somha's are all same, taking and stepping anyone that stands in your way! You are the most disgusting, scum of the earth who don't deserve to live! Come here! Lemme at your pretty little face so I can do the same thing you did to him. Just you wait until I….."

Suddenly she felt herself being choked by a thick string of beads and opened her mouth only to find all of her words gone.

Shaking just slightly, she looked down and found her necklace back in place. "Now, now let's not get carried away, my songbird."

The bodyguards let go and Aria fell to her knees in absolute ruin. Everything was gone now. She had nothing.

Aria grasped the floor tightly around her fists and shook as the tears ran down her face, knowing it if she had a voice then she would be screaming out in anguish. It didn't matter what happiness she found in her life, Akito was free to just rip it away whenever he saw fit.

What was the point of even trying anymore?

Through her thick tears, she watched Hatori leave and didn't even register the beating that Akito gave her for disobeying. Everything just felt numb now.

She was broken.

* * *

Days went by and Aria didn't care about anything anymore. She would wake up at the same time everyday, wait for Akito to visit her and then go to bed right after only to repeat the process.

She had lost her will to live and Hatori couldn't bare to watch it during her check ups anymore. Not speaking, or acknowledging him when he visited.

It was the start of another pointless day when Akito came in rather early in the morning, smiling at her compliance knowing that his plan had finally worked. "Good morning, my songbird."

Aria didn't lift her head to acknowledge him but that didn't stop him from walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders gently. "I have something a little different for you today. Today, I want you to do something for me."

She nodded her head once underneath him which made him continue. "You see, we had a little incident outside of the main house. It seems our Yuki misbehaved and let his secret slip to almost the entire class at his school. I want you to find out what they know."

Akito pulled away from her to see her reaction but Aria still stayed completely still. It didn't matter whether she wanted to use her power on these kids or not. It was an order from him which meant she didn't have a choice.

He took in the loss of color in her eyes and smiled, stroking her chin with his finger. "Very good. Someone will send for you in a couple hours then. Oh, and one last thing…"

Aria casted her gaze down to the floor as his lips crept closer to her ear, hot breath claiming her. "If those kids don't think that Yuki disgusting, I want you to change their minds."

Finally he got a reaction from her, watching her raise her eyes in shock at what he was suggesting. He wanted her to brainwash and manipulative these kids into his ideals. It was disgusting.

Akito saw her hesitate and whispered his reasonings carefully. "Think about it, my songbird. Those children will only hurt him in the end, just like with that cat. It's better if he sticks with his own kind, and we can help him with that."

She knew it was wrong. She knew it was such a terrible thing to do but something deep down, she also knew that Akito was right. Yuki would be doomed to live the same fate that she had if he kept talking with these outsiders. It only seemed right to cut off the connection before he hated himself too.

Watching his slowly nod her head in agreement to the order, he smiled and pulled away from her body. "Perfect. You are so beautiful my songbird. You have finally reach your full potential."

Not giving a reaction, Akito leaned down and kissed her as a sign of property, to which she could only close her eyes to. "I will see you later then."

* * *

Weeks had passed since Aria had done what Akito told her and one day she woke up to the sound of her own groaning in bed.

She froze when she realized that her necklace had been removed during the night and wondered just what was happening. Usually Akito didn't remove it without punishment or to show her something.

Hours went on and she soon got her answer when the door slammed open to reveal someone she thought she would never see in her room, Yuki.

He stomped up to her in anger and pointed to the girl in question. "You, I want you to tell me why you brainwashed my friends!"

Opting not to speak, she turned her head to the side which only made him even more frustrated. "I'm talking to you! Don't try to deny it because Akito told me everything. What did I ever do to you, huh? Why did you do it?"

Of course Akito told him about the terrible act she committed. It seemed so like him to do that.

Not giving a reaction, Yuki gritted his teeth, picking her up from the ground by her shirt and shouting. "Stay away from me and my life! I hate you."

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of her, he let go and moved towards the door to leave. That's when Aria realized something.

There was a reason why Akito removed her necklace and that was to talk to him, to finally speak to him just like she always wanted to.

But then she realized that she could never say the kind words she had been keeping all of those years. She didn't deserve it. Her own guilt for what happened to Kyo and now Yuki was eating her up inside. She didn't deserve any speck of kindness from him.

What she needed was a villain, someone that could hate her enough to be the reminder of her crimes, of her being a monster. And Yuki was perfect. That's what Akito really wanted, and that's what she was going to do.

He froze when a soft giggle was heard throughout the space and a voice entered, mocking him. "Yuki, come here."

Yuki turned around in apprehension, feeling his own feets walk towards her in fear. It was almost like he didn't have a choice. "Whaaa, what's happening?"

Smiling an empty grin, Aria moved forward. "Silly boy, I'm answering your questions. You asked why I did all those things? Well, the answers simple, because it was fun."

His eyes widened at the memory of the cold whip on his skin, the terrible words in his ears. All of that, was for fun? "How...how...could you?"

Aria shrugged her shoulder and began to circle around him as one would do with her prey. "What? You thought that I was different then Akito? It's rather the opposite actually. How naive."

Noticing that he was beginning to become uncomfortable, he watched her eyes turn to a hint of crimson. "Now, sit."

He complied, feeling his legs turn to jelly and sinking to the floor as a dog would have done. It was humiliating. "You...you're a monster."

Aria laughed empty at the words that her mother used when she wasn't looking. It seemed she really had grown into the role now. "You are just now realizing it, rat?"

Reaching out to touch his face and began her orders in the sweet, smooth tone. "Now, this is what we are going to do. I don't want you to see me anywhere near my room again or else I'm going to have to consult Akito about your lessons with him. And, we don't want that now, do we?"

Yuki shook under her touch and took in his hate filled eyes. Yes, this was the treatment she deserved.

He slapped her hand away from his face and hissed. "Don't worry, and you stay the hell away from me. You disgusting monster. I can't believe I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong."

Bringing her hands back down, she couldn't take much more and opted to end this quickly. "Of course you were. It's the downfall of your personality Yuki. Always looking for the good when there wasn't any to begin with. We are done. You may leave now."

Yuki gained the feeling back in his legs and stood, only to grab the tea next to him and splash it all down her face. "With pleasure."

Then, he stomped away and slammed the door behind him, only leaving a very silent Aria.

Putting a hand up to her mouth to contain a sob, she fell to her knees and cried. All those years she had been wanting to help him but now it seemed she was no better then Akito in all aspects.

She shook under her hands and felt her breathing grow more eretic. She couldn't help him anymore, She couldn't look at him anymore.

Aria paused when a very familiar voice sounded through the halls and she recognized it as Ayame right away, calling after the distraught Yuki.

Wiping her face, she raced down the hall to find the only hope that she had left in her eyes. The hope to save him from herself and Akito.

* * *

Ayame huffed in annoyance at the fact that he had lost Yuki in the narrow hallways of the main house and sighed. Maybe his brother was further away from him then he originally thought.

He moved back to his room when a figure shown in the darkness, sitting on top of his bed. "Aya."

Turning on the light, he gasped when he realized it was Aria. There were tear stains apparent on her face and sweat on her forehead like she had been running.

Hearing her voice, he faltered, knowing what had happened last time they talked. "Ari? What are you doing here? And how come you can talk again?"

Aria stood from her place on the bed and moved forward in nervousness. "Ayame, I don't even know why I'm here. But, I need to ask something."

He nodded his head once and Aria fell to her knees in a beg. "Aya, please help get Yuki out of this house. I'll do anything. I just can't bare to see him like this anymore."

Ayame's eyes widened in shock and moved down to meet her. "Ari, what happened? Please calm down first."

But Aria was not in the mood for games. "No! I've done so much to him and I know I don't deserve to ask this but I can't protect him anymore. Anything Akito wants, I have to comply. I need him away from me and this house, please. I don't want to hurt him but I might have to if that is what's ordered. Please don't make me do that Aya, please."

She was crying now and Ayame didn't know what to do in this situation. He quickly settled on a slow pat to her head and and spoke. "Ari, I know you want to help but what you are asking of me isn't that easy."

Aria shook her head and clung onto his shirt in desperation. "I will do anything. I will take his place and be Akito's favorite. I will never disobey him again, just please do something! I'm so powerless here and I hate it!"

Watching this girl fall apart was heartbreaking and he wanted nothing more then to make her wish come true. Maybe there was a way after all. "I can ask Shigure about it but I can't make any promises Aria. He has more pull than I do."

She nodded her head once and smiled through her tears, realizing there was a tiny bit of hope out there for him, even if it was too late for her. "Thank you, thank you so much Aya."

* * *

After talking to Shigure, they had managed to move Yuki out of the main house for the time being which brought on a whole world of peace for Aria.

It didn't matter that she sold herself to Akito and complied to all his wishes in exchange for the deal to go through, he was safe.

And that was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

AHHH backstory done! Right, so this took such a long time I'm sorry. I got sick halfway through and then IRL things were crazy but I finally finished. Now, we can go back to present day. I feel like Aria and Kyo story is so tragic because just when they think they found a friend in the other, it gets ripped away, but so is the fate of the Somha's I guess.

But now, he knows the truth.


	15. Chapter 14

Finished with their tale, the room was met with complete silence. Yuki and Kyo were staring into space thinking about all the information that was dumped on them but none of them wanted to come to terms with it.

Shigure's voice cut through the silence and into the muffled ears of the boys. "We wanted to tell you, but it seemed none of us knew how."

Gaining more feeling into his hands, Kyo managed to squeeze them into a fist, unsure what he was saying. "How...this is a load of crap. I would've remembered something like that happening. I've always been alone, I didn't have any friends back then, I…"

Suddenly, just at the idea of the words, the cat put his hands up to his temple in a sharp headache, almost like his mind was pushing the concept out of his mind.

Hatori noticed this and moved closer to him, opening his medical bag next to him. "The more you think about it, the more painful it's going to be. Forcing your mind to remember won't help. My influence is weakening but I still don't condone pushing it."

As soon as he thought about something else, Kyo's mind became clear and he realized just what that meant. "So, you really did it, didn't you? You erased my memories of her?"

He stopped his hand then, and casted his eyes down. "Yes. But luckily you shouldn't have to wait long for them to be restored, especially if it's already weakened this much. Aria was right it seemed about it wearing off."

At her name, Kyo felt a strong sense of sadness wash over him. Could it be that she remembered all of those terrible events and even so was forced to watch him everyday, with him knowing nothing? It seemed incredibly painful. "All this time, she knew…"

Hatori shook his head and laid his suspicions to rest. "Yes, but she had been ordered by Akito to never mention it. Please don't blame her for it."

Kyo didn't know what to say, she had suffered so much because of him and he never understood. "I don't, I just, I wish I could remember…"

Shigure looked down at the small purple book on the table and threw it over to the cat. "Here, this might help. You did give it to her, afterall."

He caught the small book and flipped open the top to reveal a series of one sided notes and messages, the same exact things the three boys had said in their claims. This was proof that it happened.

Turning the next page, he stopped when various pictures and sketched drawings just like the ones Hatori described grazed the page. There were ones of him as a young boy with yellow flowers in his hair and a couple of him in his zodiac form.

But the one thing that made his eyes widened was a series of lines on the bottom of the picture. They read:

I wanted to show you that you are amazing, zodiac form and all. It's who you are and I love both parts of you Kyo. If you were normal, then we would have never met and I would have never been able to draw you like this. You are a work of art.

He touched the lines on the page and resisted the urge to let the tears well up in his eyes, knowing Yuki was sitting right next to him.

She was always there for him, even if he couldn't remember, she always cared. It was more than he could bare.

Standing abruptly, Kyo clutched the notebook in his hands and turned for the door, staying silent the entire time. For right now, he needed to be alone to think.

The room was silent after that and Shigure couldn't help but sigh. "I guess it's a lot to process for him."

Ayame and Hatori looked between them, only to have Yuki speak for the first time since everything. His voice was unsure and small. "Is, is all that really true?"

Shigure looked at the scared boy and nodded his head. "Yes. I talked to Akito after Ayame told me everything and Aria agreed to become his favorite in exchange for your freedom. So, what do you think about her now, Yuki?"

His thoughts were filled with too many emotions to bare. He thought he hated her, but was that all just her plan all along? He wasn't sure but for once in his life, he wanted to see her.

Feeling his hands shake, Yuki tried to reason with his own thoughts. "So all of that, was planned? She made me hate her on purpose? What the hell…"

Ayam understood his brother's frustration and put a calming hand in his back. "I told you before, she's not the monster you created her to be. Sure, she's rash and angry sometimes, but she's really just hurting."

Shaking his head, Yuki flashed back to all the pain he experienced at the main house and began to ramble. "No, it's not true, it can't be. That doesn't sound like her at all. Why would she do all of that for me? She told me I was nothing, that I was trash. She beat me and brainwashed my friends. And you're telling me that she purposely made me hate her because of her own internal punishment and grief? No, that's not who Aria is, it's not."

The friends looked between each other in sadness and Ayame decided to speak first. "I know it's quite a lot to take in brother. But the things she did to you were not of her own choice. That's exactly why she wanted you out of the main house, because she was afraid of hurting you again."

Yuki shook his head and stood up from his seat, needing to get away from this conversation. "No, that can't be...I need some time alone…"

Then he too, left the trio alone with their own thoughts, slamming the door behind them. Hatori couldn't help but sigh at this. "I should be heading back, Aria will be waking up soon and I have a feeling Akito will be waiting for her."

Ayame and Shigure nodded their heads, the dog looking in the direction of where the two boys went. "I'll keep an eye on them."

Running his fingers through his hair, Aya grimaced. "Yes, it seemed everything was a lot to take in. I just hope they will finally give her a chance again."

Hatori finished putting on his shoes and couldn't help but look down at the ground. "If it's not too late already…"

The three remained silent at that, knowing that while Aria was at the main house, she wouldn't ever be truly happy.

* * *

Kyo sat on the roof, staring out at the sunset in an utter gaze. His right hand was still clutching the purple notebook and through his distress, there were tears welling up in his eyes.

It killed him not to remember everything that happened between them, to only hear about these so called "experiences" that changed his life. He wanted to know, for her.

Focusing, he could make out the distance sound of a child's scream and the slight scent of newly cut grass and a stream but as soon as he tried to focus on it, the headache appeared, pushing him out of the moment.

He put a hand to his temple and swore, punching the roof beneath him in frustration. "Damn it!"

Kyo wanted nothing more then to see her, to apologize for his recklessness that day or to thank her for being friends with him.

The truth was, he didn't even know what to say to her, just that, he wanted to her again.

It became so much so, that he couldn't take it and in one swift motion, he jumped off the roof and ran down the road, towards the Somha house.

He had no plan or strategy, just the need to help her in this moment.

Yuki saw him from his own window, racing toward the main street in anxious and wondered what that stupid cat was even doing.

Kyo reached the gates fairly quickly, banging on the surface of the wood. And answer came back as a maid entered. "Kyo? What can I do for you today?"

Huffing out a breath, he spoke. "I need to see Aria. Let me in."

The maid didn't seem to expect that question and just bowed once. "I'm sorry, but there is no one here by that name. Please leave."

Acting like she didn't exist only made him even more angry and before you know it, he was trying to push his way in. "Like hell! I know she's in there! Let me through damn it!"

The woman seemed afraid by the cat and called out to a couple bodyguards who stood in front of her. "Lord Akito as forbidden you to step foot on the grounds. Leave, or we will have to use force. "

Kyo welcomed this challenge and readiest his fist. "If you hurt her, I will break every bone in your damn body!"

The guards moved quickly, all barreling towards the cat who stood no chance. He was too blinded by anxiety and rage to fight fairly.

They dragged the cat back towards the entrance and threw him on the street before closing the doors behind him, Kyo yelling out. "Aria!"

The doors slammed shut and the cat was left only with silence. He punched the ground sharply with his fists and cursed. No matter what he did, he was still the cat.

He couldn't save her

* * *

Aria woke up to the familiar smell of antiseptic and medicine only to find that she was in Hatori's office, propped up on a bed.

She remembered the events before and closed her eyes in pain when a voice echoed through the other side of the room. "So you've awoken, my songbird?"

Aria didn't need to turn her head to know exactly who it was. Aktio.

He walked up to her and gently pressed a hand to her face which she didn't reject. She knew better then to do that when she couldn't move.

The pain in her leg jumped through her and she gritted her teeth, Akito looking down in worry. "Does it hurt? I'll have Hatori give you more pain medicine when he returns. My poor poor bird."

This was a classic thing for him, acting like he cared when in actuality, he was the one who caused the injury in the first place. It was his mind games.

Watching her, he smiled and leaned down, picking her up carefully and forcing her to hook her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "Why did you make me do this? You are always so reckless, my bird."

Another one of his favorites, blaming her for things she couldn't control.

He brushed a couple strands of her hair from her face and and kissed her forehead, a smile entering through his lips. "No matter, we will fix everything soon enough. Come, we have much to do."

The last time she wanted was to go with him but just like everything in the main house, she didn't have to choice.

She was Akito's property and that was always how it would be.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Tohru walked behind her two friends as they silently moved towards the school. It was becoming harder and harder to talk to them after everything that happened and she knew that Aria leaving had affected them immensely.

Yuki seemed to always be in thought nowadays and Kyo just got frustrated at everything he saw. They were both changed in some way by her disappearance.

Trying to start some sort of conversation, she bounced up to Yuki. "Hey Yuki, what do you think we should have for dinner tonight? I'm going to go shopping later."

The rat's sullen eyes and non response made her sudden a bit more, knowing that he didn't hear her. "Yuki?"

Brightening up for her, he gasped and tried to remember what she asked him but just couldn't. "I'm sorry Miss Honda, what did you say?"

Tohru covered up her dejected look and just smiled. "Oh, no problem. I was just asking what you two wanted for dinner tonight?"

He thought about this before smiling sadly and answering. "Whatever you'd like. I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious."

She noticed his words sounded rather robotic and wondered when was the last time he actually smiled. Probably when Aria was here.

Giving up, Tohru ran up to Kyo and tried to ask him the same question, hoping to get a better response. "What about you Kyo? What would you like for dinner?"

His gaze shifted to hers only for a minute before sighing and turning away. "Whatever. I don't care."

Yuki frowned at this and called him out, rather half heartedly. "Stupid cat. You don't have to blow her off like that."

Pausing for a moment, he realized Yuki was right but didn't buy into it. "Shut up. We are gonna be late. Come on."

Kyo back started to disappear and Tohru couldn't help but smile towards Yuki in reassurance. She didn't need him to worry about another thing. "It's okay Yuki. I know he has a lot on his mind."

Yuki let it go but the lingering conversation still weighed on him. "Shall we go?"

Tohru nodded her head and followed him towards the direction of the school, trying to make small talk but noticing the faint sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Yuki smiled at the random classmates and settled into him seat, glancing at Kyo who had outright ignored the other students greeting him. He was such a pain.

He understood that he was worried about Aria but that didn't mean he didn't have to be a complete jerk about it. Those girls didn't know what was happening.

The bells rang like usual and the teacher stepped into the classroom before putting her books on the table in front of her. "Now, before we continue I have a little announcement for everyone."

The students looked at the teacher with confusion but didn't have to wait long for her to continue. "It seems a couple months ago, a student of ours got into an accident and had to take some time off."

Kyo placed his hand on his chin in disinterest and focused more on the window to his left. Whoever this was, it didn't concern him.

Smiling slightly, she pulled out a stack of papers and directed her hand to the door. "Because of that, she will need some help catching up so I hope you can all show her your support. Welcome back Miss Kito."

At the sound of her fake last name, the two boys and Tohru's eyes widened, their heads wiping towards the door.

Standing in front of them was someone they thought they would never see again, Aria.

She stepped across the floor and smiled, everyone noticing the slight limp in her walk which only brought more of a concern to Kyo and Yuki.

Aria turned and wrote something down on the board before turning and bowing. Hello everyone. I'm sorry for my absence but it's really glad to be back. I'll be in your care from now on. I really hope that is alright.

The teacher clapped her hands and pointed to her old desk happily. "Of course. I'm sure our students will be more than happy to help. Do you remember your old seat?"

She nodded her head and slowly walked over to her chair before sliding in. Yuki was dumbfounded about the fact that she was only a few inches away from him, that his wish had come true. Now, he could ask her about all those things Shigure said.

The boys waited till the end of class to talk to her when the teacher called her name unexpectedly. "That will be it for the day but Miss Kito, if you could stop by the office and pick up your assignments from the last couple of weeks? I'll let you leave early to do so."

Aria nodded her head and glanced to the two boys before heading out the door very slowly, careful not to upset her leg.

Kyo and Yuki cursed to themselves seeing her leave, knowing somehow they had to talk to her.

* * *

When the bells rang, the two boys stood up aggressively and practically ran out of the door to find her. She was so close to them, there was no way they would let her slip away like that.

They split up and ran in opposite directions, Yuki opting for the courtyard and Kyo for the roof, knowing how much she liked the heights at Shigure's house.

Kyo pushed the doors open sharply to find her white hair blowing in the breeze, something he had wished to see for months.

At his presence, she turned around and smiled at him, almost like nothing had happened. "I knew you'd come up here. You could never resist the heights."

He paused at her voice and noticed that her necklace was nowhere to be seen. He thought for sure Akito would have chained it back around her. What had happened?

Taking a step forward in uncertainty, he spoke. "You're back?"

She looked down at the floor for a moment which was an odd move to him before replying. "It seems so. Akito did promise me a year after all."

He had so much he wanted to say, to ask. But it seemed to only come out in jumbles. "But what...how….that doesn't make sense, that's too easy. Akito just, let you go?"

Aria took a step closer to him and shrugged. "I convinced him to let me finish the year he promised me…"

But that cat had more questions. "But your necklace…"

She touched the empty spot and muttered. "He decided to give me some freedom. Isn't he generous? But, it doesn't matter now, cause I'm back. Unless, you don't want me back?"

Her frowning caused him to shake his head aggressively. "No, of course I am. I just, have a ton on my mind, okay?"

Aria smiled and placed a hand to his cheek in understanding. "I missed you Kyo."

The light blush appeared back on his cheeks and he couldn't help but remember the purple notebook that was still in his bag. "I-I know everything, about how we met as kids and how I don't remember it. Is that what you couldn't tell me before?"

She froze and he listened to her voice shake just slightly. "How do you know about that?"

He reached forward and grabbed her hand in desperation. "Shigure, Ayame and Hatori told us. I didn't know, I wouldn't have pushed it if I knew but I still can't remember."

Hearing the names come from his mouth Aria gasped, knowing she would have to sit them down for a little conversation later.

But the anger didn't last long, which was something he didn't expect. "Those boys, always getting into something. Don't push it, okay? It's only going to hurt more if you do."

Even though she said that, Kyo tried to think about those events which caused him to sink down in pain. Aria saw this and ran up to him in fear. "Kyo, stop it. I told you not to push it."

But he was desperate. "No, I want to know about us. I want to remember what happened."

Her eyes casted down and touched his shoulder lightly. "It will come in time. Please Kyo, seeing you in pain hurts me just as much. For right now, you don't need those memories, because I'm right here."

The blush spread deeper on his face and he couldn't help but touch the side of her cheek, taking in the eyes he had wished to see all of these months. "I missed you Aria."

She froze as he got closer and closer to her, feeling the heat radiate off his lips and wanting nothing more then to kiss him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Yuki bursted through, causing the two of them to break apart in embarrassment.

Yuki freeze when he saw the scene but had more important things to then think about her love life. "Aria?! You're back…"

Gaining back her self control, Aria stood and brushed herself off. "Hey Yuki, long time no see?"

He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, making sure she wouldn't leave his sight again. "What happened, why are you back, what's going on?"

She didn't react to his hold and just smirked. "Whoa whoa enough with the twenty questions rat boy. Nothing happened. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm back."

He realized she was doing it again, saying certain things to make him irritated, but that wasn't going to work this time. "You can drop the act. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori told me everything."

Watching her face fall again, she snapped it back just as quickly. "Yeah, I heard that Aya and them couldn't keep their mouths shut."

She laughed at her own joke but Yuki didn't think it was funny. "Why, why did you offer up yourself to save me? Why did you say all of those things to make me hate you? I hated you so much for years but the last couple months all I can think about is you."

Aria blinked a couple times in surprise before letting her eyes fall. "Listen Yuki, if you know then there is nothing to talk about. The past is the past."

Yuki couldn't help but internally gasp at what she was saying. The last time he talked about her past she blew up and fell apart in front of him. Now, it seemed like she could care less. It was really strange.

So, he challenged her with it. "Last time you blew up at me when I asked you about all of this, and now, you don't care? What happened to you at that house?"

He was expecting her to falter, but it never came. "I've learned to live in the moment Yuki. Let's just forget about all of that and focus on right now. So you know now, big deal. It's not like it will change anything so go on hating me or not. I don't care. I just want to go back to that house and have some leeks."

Then she turned to Kyo with hopeful eyes and pleaded. "Can we?"

The sound of leeks brought a sickening feeling in his stomach but he knew he couldn't deny her request, even if it was for that demon food. "Sure, whatever. Let's go then."

Aria threw her hands up in excitement and began to push the two boys out of the door. "Yay! Alright, I'll be right there. Just gotta grab something really quick."

Slamming the door behind them, she froze and let her head fall onto the cool metal. Her happy expression faded all at once as she remembered Akito's hot breath in her ears.

His words stuck in her mind as a constant reminder._** "You know my songbird. I don't like loose ends. I'll let you finish up your time in that house, on one condition…."**_

_**"When the time is up, you will willingly erase everyone's memories of your presence and return to my side. That includes everyone in that house."**_

* * *

Eyyyy so this is gonna be the end of Season 1. There will be two season in all which means we are halfway done. So plot twist, Aria can return back with the Somha's if she agreed to erase the memories of everyone after the time is up. Which means she's on a time limit.

That's why she was so chill about Yuki comforting her about the main house, because it won't matter in the end. He's still not going to remember liking her at one point. It's tragic I know.


	16. S2 Chapter 1

With Aria back at the Somha house, everything seemed livelier than ever. Shigure certainly was shocked when she showed back up randomly but didn't question it too much, knowing Akito probably had a plan up his sleeve. He always did. He was just glad she was alive and safe.

Though on the other hand, all the members of the household noticed a drastic change in behavior from the girl herself.

Usually she was either silent, motionless or snarky but ever since she returned from the main house, that shifted. Now, she was a bit more open and honest. The truth was, no one knew how to take it.

Kyo found her pacing in the living room with an intense expression on her face. She looked to be deep in thought and part of him didn't want to disrupt her. It seemed she was worrying about something important.

But when he rounded the corner, she heard the creak of his foot and about jumped six feet in the air. It was obvious he scared her. "AHHH...Oh, good morning Kyo. Did you sleep well?"

Noticing the way she deflected her actions, his eyes narrowed. "What are you even doing? You are going to put a hole in the floor."

Aria stopped walking and laughed, slapping him on the shoulder playfully. "What? Nah, only you can do that when you lose to Yuki."

He realized she wasn't going answer his question and pretended to go along with her game. "Hey! One day I'm going to beat that damn rat, okay? Just you wait."

She nodded her head and answered. "Of course. I eagerly await that day then. But don't complain about me putting a hole in the floor when you break the house everyday, silly."

Moving over to him, she smiled and ruffled his orange hair like a little kid which only caused him to blush. "Would you stop touching me like that?!"

Aria paused for a moment before teasing him some more. "Aww but I told you before. You're cute when you're flustered."

The blush deeped and Kyo's mind couldn't help but go back to that day he kissed her forcefully in front of the school. He really needed to clear that up now that he had the chance. "Listen, about what happened the day you left, what I did..I..."

But Aria stopped him, letting her hand fall to her side. "You don't have to apologize. I think I fit that category more to be honest."

He didn't understand this. "Why would you apologize? I'm the one that forced you to.."

Smiling softly, she took a step closer and answered. "You didn't force me to do anything. Kyo, listen. I like you."

At her words, his eyes widened and couldn't help but take a step closer. Aria liked him? That had to be impossible. "But…"

But her smile faded just as quickly. "I don't want to forget about what happened that day but, let's not continue this any further."

She took a step back to prove her point and the cat's heart dropped. "Is it because I'm the cat?"

Shaking her head once, Aria replied. "Of course not. But, if you are with me, you will only get hurt in the end. You may not remember what happened when Hatori erased your memories but I do, and I'm not making that mistake again. Don't forget, I am Akito's right hand."

Kyo didn't know what to say at this. Yes, he wanted to be together with Aria but how could he make an argument when he didn't even remember her scars? It seemed unfair.

He was silent for a moment so Aria made the first move, gently grabbing his hand. "I'm happy just being with you. This is what I need right now, okay?"

Deciding to respect her space, but not liking it, he just nodded his head in reply.

Aria smiled at this. "Thank you Kyo."

Shaking off her hand, he muttered. "Yeah, whatever."

She turned away from him but before when Aria reached the doorway, she paused, letting her hand fall on the frame. Her stance was sullen but he couldn't see her face "Hey, Kyo.."

The cat turned to face her just as she continued her phrase. It was low and soft, almost to the point that he could barely hear it. "Do you think, I deserve to live too?"

Widening his eyes at this, he whipped his head towards her in question when a bright light blinded him in the face.

He blinked a few times to regain his vision and found Aria holding an old polaroid camera, smiling in a goofy fashion. It totally didn't fit the mood before. "Ooh it worked!"

She took the picture out from the bottom and laughed. "Do you like it? Shigure gave it to me as a welcome back gift. I've always wanted one ever since I was a kid."

But Kyo was beyond confused and could only remember the words she had quietly whispered. "What did you say before….?"

Turning her head in confusion, she shrugged. "I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things cat boy."

He thought back and realized maybe she was right. He could be going crazy.

Giving up, he put his arms across his chest. "Never mind. Why do you have that thing anyways?"

Aria waved the photograph in the air and smiled happily. "I'm trying out a new type of art. It's never too late to try new things. Oh! I'm going to get Tohru next. See you Kyo!"

He watched as she happily bounced away from the room and couldn't help but smile at her childlike nature. She definitely was being more open than before. Maybe this was a good thing.

But then, he remembered the phrase he thought he heard and stopped. He really did hear it, right?

* * *

Aria found Tohru carrying what looked to be like a large bag of some sort of fertilizer and walked up to her in question. "Hey Tohru, what do you have there?"

The girl smiled happily and pointed to the bag. "Oh! This is just some fertilizer. I'm helping Yuki with his secret base!"

This got Aria confused. "Secret base? Do I even want to know what that is?"

But this only got her hyped up, exclaiming. "It's only the coolest thing in the entire world! He build it all by himself and it has so many wonderful things in it…."

Then, Thoru realized something. "Oh, I guess it really isn't a secret if I tell you what it is."

Smirking, Aria shook her head. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

The human girl seemed happy about Aria's statement and pointed to the camera in her hand. "Ooh what is that? A camera?"

Lifting it up for her to see, Aria answered. "Yeah, I thought I would try a new kind of art other than drawing. Would you mind if I….?

Tohru seemed frazzled by this and stuttered. "You want to take a picture of me? But I'm not that pretty and I'm really sweaty from lifting that bag…"

But Aria stopped her, smiling. "Oh please Tohru, you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. I mean, I've only met like three but still. I would really love to take your picture. Please?"

This won Tohru over. "Of course, anything for you Aria!"

Putting her hand up to the button, a flash of light filled the space and the photo popped out from the bottom.

Aria grabbed it and smiled. "Thanks Tohru."

The girl just nodded her head in response. "Of course! Thank you for wanting to take my picture in the first place.

A silence echoed after that and Aria couldn't help but admire the aura of innocence around the human girl. She truly was someone to be envious of.

The pause stopped when Tohru spoke, a little lower than before. "You know Aria. I'm really glad you're back. Yuki, Kyo and I were really sad when you left and I didn't know how to fix it."

A soft wind blew through the space just then as Aria smiled bitterly. "I have no idea why. Why would they miss someone that only hurts them?"

Tohru's eyes widened and racing forward, grabbing her hand in desperation. "That's not true. I know for a fact that just you being here has made them very happy, and I feel the same way.

Looking down at her feet, Aria sighed. "I really wish that were the case."

Then, she noticed the giant bag next to her and grew a bit nervous at her next question. "Tohru, would you mind if I brought that bag to Yuki?"

Thinking for a moment, Tohru grew more surprised at the fact that Aria was trying to reach out to Yuki. Maybe this was a chance for them to patch everything up! "Please do! I'm going to go ahead and make dinner then."

Aria nodded her head, picking up the bag as Tohru told her the directions to the secret base.

* * *

Yuki was waiting on a log when he heard a crunch through the leaves, expecting Tohru to be on the other side. "Ah Miss Honda. I was beginning to worry. You were taking quite a long time….."

But he stopped when he realized who really was in front of him and frowned. "Oh, it's you."

Aria put drop the bag and clapped her hands together to get rid of the sting. "Sorry to disappoint rat boy. Tohru was busy so she asked me to drop this off."

Yuki stood silent at this, not knowing what to say that the girl. The air was certainly awkward and they could both feel it.

So much so, Aria felt the unwanted presence and sighed. "Alright well, I'll leave so you don't have to look at me anymore. See you."

Turning around, she froze when Yuki called out to her on an impulse. "Wait, you don't have to leave…"

The air whistled through as she took an uncertain step forward. "Alright.."

He moved down towards the end of the log so she could sit and the awkward air continued.

If all the things that Shigure said were true, then he had no reason to hate her anymore. Maybe he could try to talk to her normally for once. "So, how is everything?"

But Aria wasn't buying it. "Okay Yuki, what's up? Why are you doing this? What's your end goal?"

The rat blinked in surprise at this. "End goal? Nothing, I just wanted to talk about last time with Akito..."

The memories came back and she couldn't help but scoff. "What about it? I'm pretty sure you made your point clear. I don't blame you for standing there if that's what your asking. I get it."

A heavy ball of shame rose in his chest at what he did and his voice began to lower. "What happened at the main house? Did Akito…"

But Aria answered answered for him. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to. You know how the main house is, I don't think I need to relay the details to you. What matters is that I'm out."

Yuki gulped and felt the cold whip dance across his skin in memory. He really hoped she hadn't experienced something like that. "Are we really ever out though? It seems that the cage will never go away."

Thinking for a moment, Yuki froze when he felt Aria's hand lightly cover his. Usually he would pull away at this kind of thing, but he didn't for some reason. "You don't have to worry about that Yuki. I have made sure that you will never enter that house again so you can just go and live your life the way you want to. Not by the Akito's or the Sohma's rules, but your own."

His eyes widened at this, and questioned. "Aria, what did you promise Akito? Did you sell yourself again for me?"

But she just looked away and felt the warmth of her hand disappear. "Why do you care about what happens to me? You really shouldn't."

Yuki didn't really understand this either but seeing her hurt like he once was, brought an uneasy lump in his throat. "I'm not sure."

He paused when Aria laughed to herself. "I told you before, didn't I? This is the downfall of your personality Yuki. Always looking for good when there is nothing to begin with. You really need to stop having such faith in me. I'm not a good person."

He thought about this for a moment, recalling the words she used to him when they first spoke and didn't know what to think. She was trying to make him hate her again, he just knew it somehow.

And he wouldn't let her. "Stop that. I know what you are trying to do. I don't want to be a pawn anymore for you. If I'm going to hate you it will be my choice, not yours, so stop saying those kinds of things on purpose."

Aria froze for a moment before narrowing her eyes, lifting her foot to rest on the log in the process. "Ahh it's no fun now that you know my game. I never wanted you to hate me Yuki, but it was always easier in the end. It gave me a sense of reality."

Leaning forward, he started to dig a little deeper. "Why did you decide that? If you were really forced to do all those things then…"

But she cut him off unexpectedly. "Forced? Oh please. I knew what I was doing since the beginning. There you go again trying to paint me as some sort of savior. I'm not a savior, I'm a coward. Understand that."

The silence entered again and the awkward atmosphere hung in the air. It seemed neither of them knew what to say at that. They had never had a real conversation like this before.

Yuki spoke first, looking out to his base in question. "You know, I'm not going to forgive you for the things that happened at the main house."

She nodded her head in response, knowing he would say that. "I wouldn't expect you to."

Yet it seemed the rat wasn't done, just putting his hand up to stop her. "Let me finish. I'm not going to forgive you for that, but, from this point on I'd like to start over with you."

He watched her eyes widened at this and began to stutter. "Whaa, did you lose a couple brain cells? What the hell are you talking about?"

Yuki shook his head and continued. "Although it goes against all my logic, I want to try and trust you Aria. If what Shigure, Ayame and Hatori said is true, then I want to believe in you."

The wind whistled through again and she took in her words. Even after everything she's done to him, he was giving her a second chance? It seemed almost impossible, like she had made it up in her own mind. But looking at him in this moment, he was serious. "That's a stupid idea."

He hopped off the bench at that and smiled. "Maybe so, but I want to try it."

Her mouth gaped open and Aria didn't know how to process everything. So much so, that she felt tears well up in her eyes. Was her dream to be friends finally coming true?

Sniffing twice, she rubbed the tears and laughed half heartedly. "Oh man, my allergies are really picking up. Must be all the pollen in the air."

Yuki looked at her in concern at his offer. She couldn't be crying right now, could she? The girl who was always so emotionless and uncaring was crying in front of him? He wouldn't have believed it until now.

Slapping her face once, she snapped back into her regular self and pulled out an object before proclaiming. "Smile!"

He was certainly caught off guard at this and blinked and few times to regain focus. "What was that?"

But Aria just nodded her head in approved at the picture and answered. "Oh I'm starting a new hobby. Thanks for the picture."

Realizing he had got him, he narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you ask someone before blinding them though?"

Yet it seemed like Aria was already putting away the camera. "Something I learned from the main house is it's always better to ask for forgiveness than permission. So uhh, sorry?"

The apology didn't seemed sincere at all which made him grumble. "Seriously.."

He stepped backwards to sit back down when he misjudged the distance and instead, fell flat on his back.

Aria saw this and blinked a few times before covering her mouth in a soft laugh. "Smooth rat boy."

Rubbing his backside, she couldn't help but laugh even more which somehow got him even more flustered. "Hey, why are you laughing?"

But Aria couldn't hear him through the sound of her own her joy and before he knew it, even Yuki was memorized by it.

He had never heard her laugh once at the main house or even at Shigure's so this was completely knew to him. He kind of liked it. "I'm sorry...I can't stop….I'm sorry…..You are so graceful Prince Yuki…."

She whipped a couple tears from her eyes and Yuki decided to speak his thoughts. "I've never heard you laugh before. I always thought you were just like a robot."

Bringing her breathing back to normal, he watched her stink just slightly and sigh. "Well, there isn't wasn't anything to laugh about at the main house. But, I think you know that."

He did know that, very well but kept it to himself. Instead, he watched her turn on her heels and wave. "Well, I should be off. Thanks Yuki, for everything."

That sentence seemed to have multiple meanings but before he could speak about them, she was gone from her sight.

* * *

Walking back towards the house, Aria's face sunk back into its neutral state before climbing the steps and entering her room.

She moved to the closer carefully and pushed back all the clothes so that the blank wall was showing in a soft welcome.

Aria then pulled all the photos that she had collected out of her pocket and pinned them one by one to the wall, leaving a large amount of space in between them.

Looking back at her work, she reached into the nearby bag next to her, pulling out a long red string in question.

Using the string, she then started to loop it around the pictures and pinning it to certain places on the wall, all while adding new pictures and various objects.

After looping the last picture, she stepped back and viewed the board that she had created. Yuki once called her manipulative, it was now time to use that skill.

If Akito was going to use her as a pawn in his game, then she would just have to do the same thing.

He wanted her to erase everyone's memories and return to his side? Then so be it.

She would make certain that Kyo and Yuki were never threatened again, knowing there was only one way to do that…

And that was to break the curse.

* * *

Ooooh snap! Aria is making a plan cause she's done with being tied down by Akito. Things are about to get serious. Here we see Yuki warming up to Ari a bit more, maybe they are on the road to friendship? Who knows? This was fun to write. I know Aria is all about Kyo but it seems like Yuki is starting to gain some positive feelings for her as well. Love triangle maybe?


	17. S2 Chapter 2

When Aria reached the bottom step and turned the corner, she found Tohru and Kyo both sitting in their usual spots and approached them.

They noticed her presence and Tohru spoke first, bouncing happily. "Good morning Aria!"

Nodding her head back, Aria sunk down in the seat she always took, the one next to Kyo. "Good morning Tohru."

Kyo seemed oddly quiet though and Aria knew exactly what had caused his reaction. It must of been the conversation they had a couple days ago.

Trying to brighten up the mood, she took the first step. "Good morning Kyo. Did you sleep okay?"

He stopped stirring his breakfast for a moment before muttering to himself. "Yeah, whatever."

Even though she knew the reason, it still made her sadden a bit. Kyo was always the one who wasn't cruel to her, seeing this was strangely uncomfortable.

Taking a glance towards her, he took in her downcast eyes and realized he hurt her unknowingly. He needed to clean it up and fast.

Kyo put down his chopsticks and sighed. "Ahh don't worry about it. You're right, I guess I didn't sleep well last night."

The talking normally was a start though she could still feel the awkward atmosphere.

He noticed her still feeling uneasy and grasped the top of her head before shaking it back and forth. "Hey, quit it or else your face it going to be stuck like that forever."

The contact was surprising to say the least and she couldn't help but blush and the action, remaining flustered.

She was about to speak when Shigure's voice cut through the space. "Isn't it too early in the morning to be flirting like that Kyo?"

Arching his back, the cat removed his hand like it was on fire and shouted. "Would you shut it! And stop stalking, will you?! If you are here then you should say something damn it!"

The dog shut his paper and moved into the space, smirking. "But I was enjoying the show. Kyo, you really need to work on your game. If I could give you some advice and point you to one of my novels…."

He reached into his sleeve of his yukta and pulled out the book in question, to which Kyo just slapped away. "Stop making up such idiotic things, will you?!"

But Shigure didn't seemed bothered in the slightest. "Ahh well."

Kyo was ready to punch him for making him so flustered when another set of feet headed down the stairs and turned the corner.

Tohru smiled at him, lighting up the room. "Good morning Yuki!"

Yuki rubbed his shoulder, almost like it was sore and smiled back to the girl. "Good morning Miss Honda."

They talked for a second before she hurried back in the kitchen to clean up the morning mess before moving towards the table.

He caught eyes with Aria and watched her immediately look away from him and instead opting for a spot of the floor. Did she always do that? This was the first time he was paying attention to her actions.

Feeling an unwanted pull of anxiety he coughed once before trying something new. "Good morning."

The rat watched her eyes widened as their eyes met again, this time with uncertainty. She looked confused which wasn't surprising, thinking that she heard wrong. Did he just say that to her?

They stared for a moment before she casted her head down and again and muttering back. "Good morning."

A wave that was a mix of relief and happiness coursed through him at the fact she answered him. This certainly was new, but he wasn't sure he hated it.

Tohru returned back after that, grabbing her bag. "It's time to go. Are you ready?"

Nodding his head, he grabbed his own back before turning to Aria and speaking nervously. "If you want to join us..umm…"

Aria blinked twice before carefully grabbing her own bag and standing. Kyo noticed the difference his the rat attitude and was immediately suspicious. What was his plan? "What happened with him?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "I have no idea. Seems he wants to give me a second chance, stupid really."

Kyo looked in the direction where they were, questioning. "But, isn't that a good thing, that's what you wanted, right?"

He watched her eyes saddened as her lips curled into a devastating smile. "It won't last long. He'll realize soon enough. Come on, let's go."

Not understanding the reasoning behind her words but knowing he wasn't going to get one anyways, he dropped it for now. Why did she think she couldn't be happy?

* * *

When they returned home, everyone was sitting in the living room when the phone began to ring off the hook.

Aria looked up and stood before speaking. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

Moving towards the phone, the boys heard her humming happily which made them strangely warm inside for some reason.

Reaching the phone, she picked it up expecting Hatori as he usually called around this time to check in. He always was a bit of a worrier.

Aria spoke evenly into the line. "Hello, Hatori?"

But the line remained quiet for a moment before the voice answered back, and it wasn't Hatori.

Through the thin walls, they could hear Aria's voice change into something more formal, more robotic. "Of course not, I just wasn't expecting you"

Kyo and Yuki looked between each other before listening closer. She sounded off for some reason.

A couple moment past before they heard her again. "Yes, I understand. I will leave immediately. Goodbye."

They heard the line click and were just about to stand when she entered the room once more, smiling happily. "Ahh sorry for taking so long!"

Kyo narrowed his eyes and spoke to her. "Who the hell was that anyway?"

But Aria just shrugged and moved across the room. "No one important. Just some old friends wanting to get together. Looks like I have to go out for a bit. Sorry Tohru."

Looking down at her untouched food, Tohru shook her head in reply. "No no it's okay! It sounds like it's really important. I'll put it in the fridge for later, okay?"

Aria nodded her head once and glanced at the boys who looked a tiny bit on edge. "Don't worry about me boys, I'll probably be back late anyways. See you later."

Then, without a another word, she shut the door behind her leaving an empty space.

Kyo and Yuki looked puzzled by her attacks but Shigure knew exactly what was happening. "I wouldn't worry about it, she said it was nothing."

Shaking their heads, Yuki spoke first. "It just seems rather odd. Something must of happened with that phone call."

Then Kyo. "Rat boy is right, it's too damn strange."

Shigure just opened his paper next to him and sighed to himself knowing she didn't fool the boys very well. _You are gonna have to do better than that Ari._

* * *

Aria moved up the steps to the main house, ignoring the bowing maids and heading straight for the room she knew all too well.

Opening it just slightly, she bowed in respect. "I've arrived, Akito."

Akito stood him his spot, opening his arms to welcome her to which she accepted. It's not like she had a choice anyways. "Ahh my songbird, how I've missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her as a greeting, She tried to pull away quickly without seeming detested by the action. "I missed you as well."

Draping his arms around her, his hands started traveling to her arms, claiming her. "How is everything at that house? What is your report?"

Aria closed her eyes for a moment before replying straight forward, with no emotion. "Things have proceeded as normal. Both Yuki and Kyo have offered me a second chance to redeem myself."

This brought the gods head back in a fit of laughter. "They really are something. That simple cat I would understand, but my Yuki has gotten rather soft, hasn't he? They are foolish. You don't believe their words, do you my bird?"

Shaking her head once, she replied. "Of course not. I know who I belong to."

Her words made him extremely happy, touching her face lightly. "Very good. Now, it's time to begin the reason why I called you here."

Reaching closer to her eyes, his hot breath coursed through her entire body. "It's time to begin your training."

Watching as the door opened, Aria couldn't help but widened her eyes at the very sight before her, and the order she was given.

* * *

Yuki couldn't sleep for some reason as his thoughts always circle back to that infernal silver haired girl that clouded his vision.

Something about how she acted wasn't right but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then he realized that maybe he was just over exaggerating and needed to just forget about it. He was thinking about her way too much now.

Moving over to the curtains to close them, his eyes couldn't help but catch a glimpse of a shining yellow light through the trees.

He paused for a moment to see a black car pull her in front of the house, only for the door to open and Aria to climb out.

Yuki gasped and narrowed his eyes to get a better look as the car drove off, leaving the girl standing in the middle of the driveway. What the hell was she even doing?

Suddenly, he watched she crumple to the ground, grasping at the dirt and pebbles beneath her as her hands covered her face. This made his eyes widen.

On further inspect, he realized she had a slight shake in her body and knew it wasn't from the cold because of the season. Something must of happened.

He debated running down to meet her, to ask what was wrong, when she stood up again and stumbled towards the house.

Reaching for a doorknob to his room Yuki stopped to think about this.

She obviously didn't want anyone to know where she was going so he highly doubted Aria would tell him about what exactly happened. Maybe it was a lost cause.

So, against his heart, Yuki turned back towards his bed and tried to forget about what he just saw. She would be okay. He was just worrying.

That's right, she'd be okay.

* * *

The next day came and as Yuki watched Aria, he concluded that she was indeed okay. There seemed to be no traces of worry anywhere on her face which was calming. Maybe he just imagined everything last night.

As they entered the school, Kyo turned to her and questioned. "Hey, what happened to you last night? Where the hell did you go?"

Yuki watched her response for anything strange but she just smiled, writing down her response as she had to keep up the mute game. _Ahh it was nothing like I said. Why, are you worried about me, Kyo?_

This got him flustered like she wanted as he blurted out. "Like hell! Shut up and come on, we are gonna be late."

Moving to the classrooms, they stopped when Momiji and Hatsuharu entered the same hallway. The bunny gasped and run up to them in joy. "Hey, good morning everyone!"

Aria waved and Kyo sighed loudly. "Why are you still wearing that girl's uniform?! I told you to take it off!"

But Momiji wasn't listening, instead moving to Tohru. "Hey, Tohru, I found this really cool ice cream stand the other day! You wanna go there with me?"

The human nodded her head in excitement and Kyo was only more annoyed. "Hey, don't ignore me, I'm talking to you!"

The bickering continued as Haru moved up to Yuki and punched him lightly. "Hello Yuki."

Yuki sighed and answered back. "Hello Haru."

The direction then turned to Aria who was looking a little sick for some reason. "Who is she?"

Everyone blinked in surprise as Kyo stepped forward "What the hell are you talking about, she's the one who you almost hurt and threatened that day of the fitness test."

Turning his head to the side, Haru thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh right, you're that girl that was with them that day."

Kyo grew even more annoyed at this. "You did more than that! You broke her necklace and kicked her, you asshole."

Aria put a hand on Kyo to tell him to stop but he wasn't listening. "She practically saved that damn rat by telling us to stop fighting, how can you not remember that?"

He grew quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know what your talking about. I thought she was mute, why are you saying she told us that? You aren't making any sense Kyo."

Yuki sensed something wrong and got an empty feeling in his gut, but he need to test it out. "Haru, what do you remember?"

Thinking for a moment, he answered. "Well, I was fighting with Kyo and I noticed that you were getting sick so I hugged Tohru and brought you back to rest."

This story sounded right except for one tiny little detail. Aria was nowhere in that story. In fact it was as if his memories of that day were, changed.

Whipping his head towards Aria he frowned at her, not wanting to believe she somehow manipulated Haru's mind but that was the only solution he saw.

Their eyes met and her face said it all.

Feeling disgusted, he was about to call her out, yell at her for doing this, but paused when he watched the expression on her face change.

It wasn't one of devious intent or pleasure, but rather one of utter devastation. She looked ashamed and disgusted by her own actions. It was really strange to say the least.

He realized he missed his moment when she turned and walked away from the group, ignoring the calls from Tohru and Kyo in the background.

Why would she look so upset when she made the choice to change his memories? Then, it clicked.

He remembered the stories Shigure told them and got a sickening thought in his mind.

What if she never wanted to do it in the first place, and was instead forced?

* * *

Yuki said hello to another student as they passed by but the only thoughts he had were ones of Aria. He needed to figure out this mystery.

He paused when he saw her on the floor above him, putting up a poster for her class and wanted so desperately to call up to her, but instead he could only watch.

Who even was this strange girl and why did it make him feel so complicated? One second he wants to yell and scream and her and then the other he wants to understand her. It was really weird.

A couple of the "Prince Yuki" fan club girls crossed her path then, wearing a devious smile. They hated that the Prince was looking at her like that. Time to teach a little lesson.

Using their elbow, one of the girls pushed Aria from behind, causing her to lose balance and fall towards the staircase.

Yuki gasped at this and raced forward to catch her when she yelled at him, power shining through her eyes. "Get out of the way!"

A powerful force caused his feet to move away from from his spot as he watched Aria tumble down the stairs and land right in front of him, groaning.

The students above began to whisper at the strange occurrence. "Did she just speak? I thought she was mute."

Yuki looked down in shock and whispered. "Why did you do that?"

Aria was silent for a moment before whispering, back just quiet enough for the students not to hear. "Idiot, if you caught me then you would've transformed in front of the whole school."

The realization hit him. He never thought of that, his body just kind of moved on his own without thinking. But now, it just looked like he didn't help her on purpose. Although the fact remained in his mind, she saved him again.

Struggling to stand, Aria winced when she felt something warm on her back, one of the students calling it out. "She's bleeding!"

Yuki eyed this strangely, the amount of steps she fell down weren't that many. It wouldn't cause someone to bleed that badly. Something was wrong.

Everyone froze when Kyo bursted through the halls and found Aria lying on the floor.

Thinking the worst, he turned to Yuki, not sure if he hurt her. "Aria, are you okay? What did you do?!"

Yuki didn't answer thought which brought his attention back to the girl in question, reaching out for her. "What's wrong?"

But Aria noticed his hand coming towards her and began to back away from it, almost in fear. This brought a new wave of terror over the cat. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her hands back in forth but it didn't stop him from coming closer.

Reaching out his hand once more to touch her, Aria panicked and in one motion, slapped his hand away from hers.

Kyo stood still at this action. "Aria?"

Yuki could she that she was trying to hide her injury for some reason and began unbuttoning his shirt before throwing it on her shoulders. Whatever it was, she didn't want Kyo to know.

Aria looked up at his as the rat reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the ground, away from Kyo. "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

He began to drag her down the hallways, wearing only his under black t-shirt which made all of the girls swoon even harder.

Kyo watched the two leave his sights before kicking the wall next to him and grunting. What was she hiding from him?

* * *

When they reached the infirmary, Yuki shoved her down in a chair and pointed to her shirt. "Take it off."

Aria blinked a few times before smirking. "Oh my, how forward you are Yuki. Sorry but you're not my type."

She shifted in the seat which brought a sharp pain, gritting her teeth. Yuki noticed this of course. "Enough with the games, let me see."

Pausing for a moment, Aria then did as she was told, pulling off the school shirt to reveal her tank top. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She turned around and Yuki couldn't help but gasped at the sight. The scars from last time where still present but now, there was more, and they were fresh.

Old faded ones were replaced by new slashes and slight purple bruises towards her collarbone. She looked awful.

Reaching his hand out, he touched one that seemed out have reopened from the stairs and whispered. "There are more?"

He could feel her eye roll from here. "Do I really need to answer that question?"

Yuki supposed she was right, seeing it was clearly obvious they were new and grabbed the medical supplies next to him, working to clean her wound. It could get infected like that.

When the cold liquid touched her back, Aria hissed. He didn't know why, but rat wanted to reassure her. "It will only hurt for a moment."

This made Aria smile at his concern. It was comical in a way. "This is nothing Yuki. I've had worse."

The very thought made him very unusually sick when the events with Haru passed through his mind. He needed to find out why she did it. "Did you really erase Haru's memories of you?"

She was silent for a moment before answering. It was straightforward, void of emotion. "Not exactly. He knows I exist, just that I never helped you or anything. It was a simple trick really."

Yuki stopped cleaning for a moment, whispering. "Why, why did you do it?"

This caused her to turn around, smiling empty, flashes of the main house came pouring back in his mind. "Would you believe me if I told you it was for fun?"

He thought back at the face she made when he confronted her silently. Maybe in the past he would have taken that as the truth, but now, he knew better. "No, Nice try."

Her devious looked melted away then, into the same one he saw in the hallways. This was Aria, not the persona he build her up to be. "It was part of my 'training'. You see Yuki, the caged bird is never really free. I have conditions for staying here with you. It's like you said, you can never really leave the Somha cage."

He remembered last night when she came home and decided to call her out on it, wanting more information. "So last night, that's where you went?"

She nodded her head, looking down at her hands and sighing. "I have to go back once a month. Lucky, right? Akito doesn't like to share. So, he ordered me to change Haru's mind."

Yuki ran the cotton ball across her cut, causing her to wince again. He knew this type of cut anywhere. It was the same ones he used to get, the ones from the whip. "Then how did you get this cut? If you did what he asked then…."

Aria turned around then, staring into the rat's eyes with utter sadness. She really was transparent in this moment. He could clearly see all of the hurt and pain in her eyes. "It's because I hesitated."

His eyes widened as she continued. "I used to be so much better, you know? You boys are making me soft and I hate it."

Thousands of thoughts swirled in his head at her words. He was right. She really was forced afterall. Course, that didn't make him feel any better in the slightest.

Another sickening thought entered his head then. She hesitated when he was a kid. "That day, in that room, when you hesitated with me, did you also….?"

She just smiled bitterly at his words and shook her head. "I told you to stop asking questions you don't want the answers to."

That answered his question without her coming out and saying it. She probably was punished then as well for that time.

Pointing to a fading scar of her lower back, she replied. "This one is what you're looking for."

Eyeing the scar, Yuki brought his hand down to run his fingers across the surface.

She didn't wince at this one as it was almost healed, but the rat could still see the pain on her face. This scar was because of him, because he made her hesitate for a moment. If only he knew.

He felt like such an idiot for thinking she was living in the lap of luxury, enjoying his torment without a care in the world even in actually, she was suffering in her own way.

He hated her because he always thought she was laughing, mocking him from outside of his cage but the truth was, she had occupied the same prison all this time.

When she was standing there watching his pain, was she extremely scared? Did she actually want to help but couldn't because of Akito's threats? What happened when she tried to intervene? Everything was too much to bare.

Shaking his head, his voice cracked just a little. He needed to say something to her, to apologize somehow for all these terrible thoughts he had over the years. "All this time, I never knew, I'm so sorry.."

But Aria just slapped him upside the head. "Hey, stop that. I don't need you feeling sorry for me. See, this why I didn't want you to like me. You are making things way more complicated."

He didn't understand what she meant at all. "What are you talking about?"

Pausing, Aria thought about her plan to ultimately free Yuki from his chains. For everything to work, he had to hate her, so that he would not feel guilty when the time came for the switch. Trading herself with him was easy but if he really knew how much she hated it there, then he wouldn't let her leave. She had to convince him.

Aria took a breath and decided against telling him for now. She didn't want him messing everything up. "Never mind, it's not important. But I don't need your pity Yuki. I've lived like this for a long time, I'm used to it by now."

Yet this didn't ease the rat's worry in the slightest. How long had she been living like this? He wasn't sure.

Opening his mouth to speak, they stopped when Kyo burst into the room, his face full of anxiety. "Okay, someone better tell me what the hell happened!"

Aria turned her back away from him so quickly, putting on her shirt carefully. Once it was safe, he answered him. "Don't worry about it. I tripped and fell down some steps, that's all. See, I'm all better."

But the cat wasn't convinced, moving closer. "But I saw blood, did that damn rat…"

Putting her hand up in defence, she placing her other one on his arm, calming him. "Hey, he didn't do anything. I'm really okay Kyo. You can stop worrying."

His eyes softened at this and Aria knew she had won him over. Now she needed him to leave as quickly as possible.

Pretending to look surprised, she looked around spoke. "Ah no! I forgot my bag back in the classroom. Would you mind getting it for me?"

He took the bait and nodded his head. "I guess, but you better stay here and not move! I'll be back."

Laughing at his anxiety, she nodded her head and smiled. "Yes yes I understand. I'll stay put. Thanks."

The cat seemed satisfied with that and shut the door behind him, Yuki watching her shoulders fall from her fake happiness.

She really didn't want Kyo to know about her scars and injuries, didn't she? "Why didn't you just tell him?"

Aria put her arms back in her sleeves, her voice growing quieter. "He already has to deal with so many unpleasant things, I don't want to be another one of those for him."

Fixing her ponytail, Yuki took in her words and didn't really understand them. "I'm sure he would understand. He may be an idiot but he lived in that house too."

She let her hand fall from her hair and even though she was turned around, Yuki could feel the air of sadness around her. "That day Hatori erased his memories was one of the worst days of my life. People around me always get hurt, people like Haru, and I don't want that for him. I refuse to be the cause of that again. I'd rather die or be sold or anything. Just, if I could take back that day and never know him, I would do it in a heartbeat."

This was the first time Yuki had ever seen her so honest and raw in his life. Her voice wavered on each word, almost like she was about to cry and yet no tears came. This really affected her.

Remaining silent, she whispered more. "It's better if he just stays away from me and never recovers his memories. I'd rather live with the burden of remembering everything rather than him."

Her words were so caring and selfless, they kind of sounded like words of love. But that was impossible, Aria didn't have feelings for that cat, did she?

Wanting to test out his insane theory, he asked. "Aria do you…?"

She knew what he meant by his question right away. Turning around to look at him, Yuki could clearly see her answer.

Smiling sadly, she seemed ashamed "Yeah, I love him. But it doesn't matter anyways."

The revelation was too much for Yuki. He was right, she did have feelings for him. It was really strange to think that was the reality but even so, it was. "Why doesn't it matter?"

Standing up from her chair, she touched the spot where her scars remained and answered dejected. "Because I belong to Akito."

* * *

This chapter was dark but now that Yuki is watching Aria more closely, he is noticing everything she does for him, and everything she suffers from. It's heartbreaking. And Aria doesn't want Kyo to know just how bad it is because she loves him. AHH she said it!

I'm so happy people are enjoying this story! Please comment as it makes my day and keeps me motivated!


	18. S2 Chapter 3

Aria was sitting down at her usual spot when Yuki entered from the doorway, a large bag in his hand. "Aria, could I get a hand with this?"

Standing up quickly, she grabbed the other end, feeling the weight rest on her shoulders. "Sure. But can't you buy a small bag of fertilizer next time? You are gonna break my back one of these days."

Yuki shook his head in slight annoyance and answered. "If I did that then I would have to make double the trips. Come on."

She supposed he was right but didn't like it one bit. These bags sure were a work out.

Kyo watched from the corner, leaning against the poll. "Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to get some peace and quiet here."

Aria just smiled slightly at this and turned her back away so he couldn't see the expression on her face. "Okay Mr. Grumpy. We're going."

The air between Yuki and Aria was becoming less and less awkward by the day. After she revealed herself to him, the rat found it way easier to talk to her normally. The truth was, he didn't want to hate her,not after everything.

So much so, maybe the air was a little too good. Kyo eyed their interactions and felt a tiny bubble of defeat in his stomach. She didn't want him to get too close and yet it seemed she was already closer to that rat. He didn't like it.

* * *

Moving to the garden, Aria threw the bag down and sighed. "That better be it for a month Yuki. I don't want to be your pack mule anymore."

He opened the pack and began spreading the fertilizer carefully. "You say that, yet every time you are fully willing to help."

She stopped for a moment before crossing her arms. "Don't take advance of my kindness then. It's a very underhanded tactic."

Putting his hands up in front of him, he smirked. "Oh I would never."

To which, Aria playfully slapped his arm. "Yeah, okay sure you wouldn't. We should be heading back. It's pretty hot out here today."

Yuki whipped a bead of sweat from his brow and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Let's go."

When they walked back into the house, a booming shout echoed through the entire space. "Hello my darling Aria, you've returned!"

Aria stared dumbfounded at Ayame before slamming the door in front of her and walking away quickly. "Nope."

Although Aya was quicker, being able to catch up to her. "Now don't be like that my little kitten. I know you are excited to see me."

But she could only scoff. "Excited is not the word I would use. Go away Ayame."

He pretended to look hurt at this. "You are so cruel, just like Hari. Well, actually, there is a reason I came here you know."

Reaching forward, he grabbed onto Aria's arm before forcefully dragging her into the house against her will. "Now, I will be taking Ari with me for a moment. We will be right back!"

Aria struggled against the man but he was a snake after all. "Ayame, cut it out! Let me go!"

The door slammed shut and Aya stopped moving, letting his hand fall. "Okay Aya, tell me what's going on."

His eyes fell to ones of sadness, his voice dropping an octave lower. "I need you to do something for me Ari, please."

Noticing the shift of atmosphere, she turned her head in confusion. "What do you need?"

Leaning forward, he began to whisper in her ear, watching her eyes go wide at just what he was suggesting.

* * *

Hatori was putting away a couple files when a knock echoed through the door. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer it or not. Usually it was Ayame.

Moving towards it, he opened the door to find someone wasn't expecting in the slightest. "Aria?"

She entered the room quietly, her hands in her pockets, clearly nervous about something. "Hey Hatori."

He turned his head in confusion. "Our check up isn't for another couple of weeks, is everything okay?"

Nodding her head, she paused for a moment before looked at the calendar. "I came here because I wanted to ask you something."

He looked where she was staring and answered. "Yes? What is it?"

Playing with the loops on her dress, Aria spoke. "I wondered, if you wanted to go to the lake this weekend?"

This caused Hatori to freeze. "What brought this on?"

Laughing slightly, she began playing with the ends of her hair. She always fidgeted when she was nervous. "I don't know, I guess I just miss hanging out all together."

As sweet as that was, he knew reality isn't wasn't that kind, instead thinking about his tasks. "I'm sorry Aria but I just can't. I have to file all of this paperwork before the weekend."

He watched her eyes fall into a dejected state, a slight quiver now in her voice. "I understand. I just thought, I could try trusting people again. I've been so terrible. But I guess, if you really are busy, then it's alright. I know how important your work is."

Her statement hit him in more ways than one. On the one hand, he had been waiting years for her open herself up to others again, give them a second chance for the foolish mistakes they made as kids, and on the other the phrase "how important your work is" flashed him back to the time he erased Kyo's memories. He did it because he only cared about his work, was it the same now?

Thinking for a moment he started. "Ari..I…"

But Aria cut him off quickly. "It's okay, I understand. I guess I'll just see you in a couple weeks for my check up. I just wished to be closer."

This last phrase broke him apart and throwing all logic out the window, he broke. "I understand, I'll go to the lake."

Smiling under her breath, she leaped forward in excitement. "Really?! Thank you Hari, you're the best. See you this weekend!"

She waved once before leaving the room and turning the corner to find Ayame watching the scene. Snapping her face back from her happy exterior, she just looked annoyed. "Done and done. You owe me for this Aya."

But Aya just smirked. He knew Aria was a good actor but that was absolutely flawless. He was puddy in her hand. "I knew he couldn't resist you Aria. Great work! The plan is in motion!"

Waving him off, she sighed. "Yeah yeah, now I'm going home. See you Aya."

He shouted some other phrases but Aria just tuned them out. Whatever he was planning, this better be worth it.

* * *

Driving up to the lake house was exciting to say the least. Piled in the car where Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Aria and Hatori, all ready to spend an exciting weekend.

When they got out of the car, Aria beamed wildly, running up to the edge of the mountain where the lake was peeking through. "Whoa, it's the lake!"

Tohru seemed equally as excited. "I know, isn't it just so majestic Aria?"

She nodded her head, Yuki and Kyo watching her smile. "I've always wanted to see the ocean. I guess this is almost the same thing, right?"

But Kyo only scoffed. "What are you talking about, this is nothing like the ocean."

This made her sadden a bit and Kyo didn't know how to take it. Had he said something wrong? "You're right. I guess it's not. Ah well."

Reaching his hand forward, the cat tried to fix his mistake, but failed when Shigure spoke over him. "Alright everyone, dinner is at six o'clock sharp so make sure you're back by in. You know, in case you crazy kids want to go flirt or something."

Everyone around him flushed with embarrassed but Hatori beat him to the punch. "Don't say such unnecessary things. And why was the reason you dragged me here in the first place? You even got Aria involved."

But Shigure just shrugged. "Who knows."

Hearing Ayame's loud voice echo through the lake house, shouting "Surprise my dear friends!" Aria decided to was time to go.

Grabbing Yuki and Kyo's hand, she quickly moved away. "I'm going for a walk. Come on boys."

To which Yuki pulled away from. "Stop dragging me."

Glancing at the snake that was approaching her pointed in his direction. "Okay, so I'll just leave you with Ayame then. You can have some good old brother bonding time and…"

When she said that, it suddenly seemed that Yuki was now on board. "You know what, a walk sounds nice, let's go."

They hurried away from the three men who just stared at them, Aya looking dejected. "Oh no, they ran away from me. And here I thought I would surprise them with my presence. Well, at least I can surprise you Hari!"

Leaping forward in a hug, Hatori rejected him. "Just what is your plan Aya, and why did you drag Aria into it?"

Stopping slightly, he sighed. "I knew if I asked you about this trip you would've never said yes, so I recruited little Ari to help out. You were never good at saying no to her Hari. I know your weaknesses. But now, we can hang out like old times!"

Hatori wasn't too pleased about this, but knew he didn't have much of a choice anyways. He hated that he was too easy to read.

* * *

Aria stopped walked when she saw the lake even closer and pointed. "It's even closer now! Let's go take a look."

Eyeing her carefully, Yuki questioned her on her sudden excitement. "You seem very excited."

Even Kyo was confused. "Yeah, what's so interesting about a dumb lake?"

She stopped for a moment and looked out into the distance. "Ah well. My brother told me once that we'd go to the ocean together one day. Although that day never came, just looking at this lake makes me feel a little nostalgic I guess."

This was the first time they had ever heard anything about her having a brother. It was new information to the three of them.

Tohru of course, was very excited at this new. "Ooh, you have a brother? I didn't know that. That's wonderful!"

Looking down for a moment, she shook her head. "Half brother actually. We have different fathers. That's why he doesn't have, what I have."

The way she described her power sounded like some sort of disease, definitely not something she was proud of.

Laughing to herself, she continued. "It's really nothing though. He probably doesn't know I exist. We weren't really allowed to see each other. I'm sure he'd probably call me a monster as well."

Then, just as the conversation had started, she changed the subject just as quickly. "But don't worry about it. I'm just happy to see any body of water, even if it may sound stupid."

Tohru didn't know how to process this conversation, trying to offer advice but not knowing how. "I don't think so Aria! I think your brother would be very proud of who you are now. I mean, you help all kinds of people and think about everyone so highly, I'm sure he wouldn't call you a monster…..."

Taking a step backwards in her nervous fit, Tohru stepped right off the edge of a steep cliff, everyone watching her fall backwards. "Tohru!"

Yuki leapt first to cover her just as Aria jumped forward to save the two of them. Kyo realized this and reached out as well, hugging the silver haired girl to stop the impact. Long story short, they all fell off the cliff in an attempt to save each other.

Aria and Tohru landed with a thud, hearing the soft puff of smoke as the boys embraced them and transformed them into their zodiac animals.

Tohru seemed very displeased at this. "Oh no! What have I done? I'm so sorry!"

Kyo turned around in frustration and pointed to Aria with his little cat paw. "This is all your fault. Why did you jump after them? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Blinking a couple times she smiled and began petting Kyo. "Aww were you worried for me? Don't worry, it wasn't that big of a fall. You really didn't have to jump after me, but thank you."

To which he just grumbled to. "Yeah yeah."

She then turned to Yuki and Tohru, looking at him for any injuries. "Are you two okay? You really have to look where you're going Tohru."

The girl nodded her head sadly.

Suddenly, the boys poofed back to normal and dressed themselves behind a nearby tree before stepping back out. "Sorry for the delay."

The girls didn't seem to mind and Aria turned only to have her scar pull to the left, causing her to wince.

Touching her back, Kyo watched Yuki run up to her, suddenly worried about something. "Are you okay? The impact didn't…"

But she just shook her head. "It's fine. I just bumped it. They didn't open or anything."

This got Kyo curious. "Bumped what?"

His question brought a wave of anxiety to her throat and Yuki could see it very clearly. "It's nothing really. I just have this bruise from bumping myself in the shower and when I fell it kinda irritated it. You know how clumsy I am. That's all."

But Kyo didn't know. In fact, he had never seen her act clumsy in the slightest. Something wasn't right about this, he just couldn't put his finger on what. "You sure?"

Which caused her to answer maybe a bit too fast. "Course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be? We should be heading back now or else Ayame's gonna come find us."

Yuki noticed Aria wanted to change the topic quickly and helped her get that cats mind off of her scars. "You're right, let's go."

Everyone shivered at the thought and Kyo decided to drop the conversation for now, in favor of not setting off the snake.

* * *

When they reached the house, Hatori looked so done with the entire situation, though Shigure and Aya acted like he wasn't absolutely annoyed. "Welcome back you three! Have a nice walk?"

Tohru nodded her head happily. "Yes! It was wonderful. Thanks for inviting me on this trip with everyone. I feel really blessed."

But Shigure just waved her off. "It's no trouble at all. Oh! Yuki, Aria, could you go get the ingredients for the meal tonight?"

This made Aria grumble."Ugh, why do I have to do it? Go send Tohru."

Although it seemed that Shigure was determined. "Because I want you two to go. Now come on, I'm starving."

Ticking her brow in annoyance, she stood. "You won't be starving when I shove my foot up your …."

Luckly, Hatori cut her off. "Ari…."

She shut her mouth and sighed loudly before stomping to the kitchen, Yuki behind her in tow. "Hey, hold on."

When they were gone, Ayame chuckled to himself and smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to set Ari up with my dear brother."

To which Shigure shrugged, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I would never."

Kyo watched the entire scene with annoyance and shouted out in anger. "Would you two shut up? I'm going for a walk."

Turning away from the group, everyone could tell he was bothered by the comment and decided to push further. "But didn't you just get back from a walk, Kyo?"

He froze in embarrassment at the realization, tightening his fists. "Shut up."

Then he left the three friends by themselves, Hatori not finding this funny. "You are doing this on purpose."

Shigure grabbed a paper next to him and opened it up just slightly. "Of course not. He is just so fun to tease."

Aya nodded and flipped his hair. "Yes, it's so obvious the little kitty's jealous. We are just helping him realize it. So in that respect, we are helping."

The two highfived but the doctor was just shaking his head in disappointment. They always took their jokes too far. What if he got the wrong idea?

* * *

Yuki opened the cabinet and took out a couple items before placing them on the counter. "Why is it always us that does these kinds of things? I'm starting to think Shigure has some sort of alternate plan or something."

Aria did the same thing to the fridge, sighing slightly. "I mean it's Shigure, what do you expect?"

They agreed to themselves and a small silence echoed before she spoke. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for covering for me back there. I really appreciate it."

Yuki glanced at her in question. "You mean because of your back? It's not a big deal. I know you didn't what Kyo to know…"

Sighing heavily, she replied. "Yeah. I know you aren't the fondest of me so you doing that really meant a lot."

He stopped his hand and turned towards her sharply. "Don't say that Aria. I think the past couple weeks have been nice, and to be completely honest, I don't know why you don't want him to know, but I'll respect your choice."

A small smile formed at the base of her mouth at that. He didn't hate her anymore, it was kind of a sense of relief. "I never thought we could be like this, you know, not despising one another. You could say it was a dream of mine a long time ago. It's nice."

Listening to her words, he nodded. "I kind of understand. I've always wanted someone who understood what I've been through. It looks like she was in front of me all along. I'm sorry for being so foolish before."

Aria shook her head and slapped him on the shoulder in annoyance. He was pitying her again. "I told you to stop that. Don't worry about the past, we can't change it so there is no point. We just have to live from it."

Leaning forward, he narrowed his eyes. "That's saying something coming from the girl who won't tell that stupid cat about her past."

She realized he had a point and hated it. He was always so good at twisting her words. "Listen, that's different, okay? We know what happened in the past, he doesn't, and I'd like to keep it that way honestly. To be honest, losing his memory was kind of a blessing in disguise."

Yuki didn't fully understand, watching her take a step forward and slip on some water that circled the floor.

He saw this and quickly grabbed her hand, to steady her from completely tumbling over and transforming him.

They stood a couple feet apart, Aria's other hand grabbing the rats shoulder, pushing herself even closer. It was so dangerously close to a hug, they both sweated. "Are you okay?"

Staring into his eyes, she nodded when a noise caught their attention, bringing them to turn. "The hell…"

Watching them was none other then Kyo. His fists curled up into a hard first as he stomped forward, causing them to break apart. Oh no. He was going to misunderstand. "Kyo, we just…"

But the cat was beyond talking, grabbing her wrist and forcibly separating her from Yuki.

Wincing at the slight pain, Yuki saw this and tried to calm him down. "Stupid cat, you're hurting her."

Yet once again, he didn't seemed to care, just muttering in anger. "Shut up."

He then began to drag her away from the lake house and towards the small sandy area a couple feet below.

Aria looked at his tense back and wondered what was happening. Yes, the way they were looked bad, but it wasn't like it meant anything. His grip was pretty tight though. "Kyo, what's wrong?"

When it was quiet, he let go, his hands falling in his pockets. "Look, I know I'm not as good as that rat but…"

Her eyes widened at his words, a voice rising in disbelief. "Wait, you think I'd choose Yuki over you? Kyo…"

But her cut her off, hurt flashing in his eyes. "I don't know, damn it! You two are so close and yet you won't tell me anything!"

Aria took a step back, knowing he was slightly right, trying to defuse the situation. "I…"

Yet once again, he continued. "Do you really think losing my memory of you was a blessing in disguise? Did it bother you that much to be seen with me?!"

She froze, realizing he had heard the words she told Yuki and cursed. He was taking everything out of context. "Kyo, that's not it at all…"

Reaching forward, he grabbed onto her hand in anxiety. "Then, why? How is it that you can tell that damn rat everything, but not me? You two are keeping secrets. Do you not trust me?"

Aria didn't answer which made him even more annoyed, shouting out. "The fact that you can't answer means it's the truth, right? Well, I'm sorry for ever asking then. You can go back to your Yuki. That's what you always wanted, isn't it?"

Not knowing what to do, she saw him leave and knew she somehow had to stop him.

Grabbing the back of his shirt, she cried out. "Kyo wait! You got it all wrong. It's not that I don't trust you, It's just…"

Turning slightly, he looked down at her hand. "Okay then, if you trust me, then tell me the truth. Back in woods, what were you trying to hide from me?"

Aria stopped, thinking about the very reason that she didn't tell him about her scars in the first place. She couldn't let him know about her past, about the things she did. He would look at her different then. But the result ended in him leaving her as well. It was very conflicting. What could she do?

Anyone could hate her, anyone but him.

Letting her voice come out into a soft whisper, she shook in each word. "I...can't…"

A look of betrayal crossed his face as Kyo processed the words she was saying. It was very simple to him now, she didn't trust him. It felt like a shatter to his heart.

Watching her struggle was more than enough to tear himself away from her touch, hissing under his breath. "I get it."

Then he turned and walked away, not noticing Aria's face completely crumble at the sight. It hurt for much to see him go. "Kyo…"

But he didn't stop, leaving her alone on that beach.

She stood there for a couple minutes before gaining her muscles back, shouting and kicking the sand in front of her. Everything was so unfair. She couldn't keep him safe and love him. It was impossible.

Falling to her knees her let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes in pain. Why did the universe hate her?

* * *

A couple hours past and Aria still hasn't returned from the beach, which worried everyone involved.

Yuki moved over the Kyo and muttered, knowing he said something to upset her. "What did you do, stupid cat?"

But the cat himself didn't move to argue, which certainly was knew. He just looked dejected.

Hatori watched the group before slowly standing and moving towards the door. "I'll go look for her."

Everyone agreed and bid him farewell, in hopes that they would find Aria soon.

Traveling along the path, he reached the beach area, a silver spec shining in the corner of his eye. There she was, sitting and staring at the lake.

He moved next to her, Aria not acknowledging his presence. "There you are, you know everyone is worried about you. Come inside, you are gonna catch a cold like that."

Bringing her knees to her chest, she muttered quietly. "What's the point?"

She seemed to be in a bad mood so the doctor called her out on it. "Did something happen with Kyo? He seemed to be in rather low spirits as well."

Narrowing her eyes, she spoke. "He wants to know about who I was, what I was like at the main house. But, I just couldn't tell him. The things I did and said, and don't want him to ever find out about that."

Hatori leaned his hand back at this. "You don't think he'll accept it?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "No, I think he probably would. It's just, for once in my life I have someone who doesn't know what I was like before. Someone who has never looked at me with disgust or distain. Is it so wrong to want to keep that? To have that little piece of being normal?"

He ran his fingers through the sand, thinking about that phrase. "Normal, I suppose that hardly describes any of us. I understand where you're coming from, you don't want to hurt him, so you are deciding what's best for him. Like me with Kana."

At that name, Aria's head sharply turned to his. "You figured it out, huh? Why, we brought you to the lake house this weekend?"

Nodding his head, Hatori answered. "I figured it out yes. It's because of her wedding was this weekend, right? And Ayame asked you to help out."

Aria thought back about the stories that Hatori had told her. About how he had a girlfriend who went mad because of the pressure and Akito's cruel words. He ended up erasing her memory of him which left a huge hole in his chest.

Answering back, Aria frowned. "I just wanted to help you. I know how much you were hurting."

He looked down at the floor before patting her head lightly. She was too sweet to think of him like. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm okay, really. I wish her nothing but happiness to her marriage."

She grimaced, not really believing him but letting it go. "How did you do it? You loved her yet you gave her up because it was best for her. I have to the same thing with Kyo but, I don't know how I can live without him next to me anymore."

Thinking for a moment, the doctor answered. "Yes, I gave her up, but it's not like I didn't regret it. Even now, I wish I made different choices so that maybe she would still be next to me. It's not supposed to be easy, losing the one you care for the most…"

Aria let her eyes fall as he continued. "Even so, I wished I fought more for her instead of giving up. I've always been such a coward when it comes to the family."

Turning towards her, they met eyes, Hatori filled with determination. "You don't have to be me, Ari. If you don't want to let him go, then you fight for it. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

Shaking her head, Aria groaned. "You say that like it's so easy."

But Hatori just continued. "It won't be. In fact, it will be one of the hardest things in your entire life if you choose to go against Akito. But even so, you must make that choice. Decide if you are going to give up, or fight."

Blinking a couple times, Aria took in his words and knew she'd have to think about their meaning. "Since when have you become all wise?"

A small smile appeared just then. "Call it experience."

* * *

Hatori and Aria bonding moments for the win! I paired this episode up together because I feel like Ari and Hari have similar stories. Hatori choose to erase his loved ones memory because it was best for her and now Ari is facing the same issue. Should she let go or fight to keep him, even if it may mean danger? That's the question.


	19. S2 Chapter 4

After the events of the lake house, Kyo and Aria seemed to be drifting further part from each other other more than ever. Neither one of them wanted to give in to their desires which meant that it was a long car ride home.

Yuki eyed this with confusion, still not fully understanding why she was so closed off to the person she cared about the most. It seemed to give mixed signals, that was for sure.

They two past each other at school, not stopping to talk like they usually did. The students started to take notice because of this. "Hey, what happened with them? Did they fight?"

Looking down at her books, Aria sighed, which got the attention of Tohru. "Are you alright Aria? Did something happen?"

But the girl just shook her head, writing down the response in her book. _He hates me now, I guess. _

Tohru noticed her sad eyes and tried to cheer the poor girl up. "I don't think that's the case at all. You know how Kyo is sometimes. He just doesn't know how to express his emotions."

She gave her a reassuring smile but somehow that didn't ease the thoughts in Aria's mind. She was doing this to help him, if only he understood.

The annoying voice of Haotri appeared in her mind then, reminding her of the things he said on the beach. _Decide if you are going to give up, or fight. _

The answer was simple, she was supposed to give up, that was the safest option. Yet, everytime he ignored her the past couple days, Aria couldn't help but feel a large hole in her chest at his absence. She missed him, and letting him go was killing her on the inside.

Groaning to herself, she felt a hand lightly tap her shoulder. "It's time to go home. Were you paying attention to what I said?"

She turned and found Yuki starting at her, knowing the answer. "I suppose that's a no. Come on, that stupid cat is supposed to meet us by the gate."

At his name, her eyes fell. When she noticed no one was in the hallway, she realized it was safe to speak. "Sorry Yuki, my mind has been, elsewhere."

Following him out, the rat nodded his head. "I've noticed. You and that cat look miserable. It's getting on my nerves. Just talk to each other already. You'll feel much better."

Aria thought for a moment before lowering her voice. "It's not that easy and you know it."

He supposed that was true but didn't want to admit his faults. Those two were two of the most stubborn people he had ever met.

Turning into the courtyard, Aria saw Kyo's familiar silhouette leaning against the gates to the school, seeming to be deep in thought as she once was. It killed her not to run up to him.

Then, his body turned rigid, leaning over as if he was in pain. His hand moved up to his temple and Aria knew what caused the sudden reaction. He was probably trying to remember again. She told him to stop that.

Aria wanted nothing more than to run up to him and ask if he was okay, but she knew better. If she was going to let him go, she couldn't have that luxary anymore. It would only send mixed signals.

So she shoved down all of her anxiety and strolled up to him normally, with Yuki by her side speaking first. "What are you doing?"

Kyo righted himself and the two of them met eyes before he pulled away in annoyance. "You took long enough, let's go."

He started to turn away and Aria felt the need to say something about his headaches, anything to talk to him again. "I told you not to push it. I guess you don't listen very well, do you?"

Stopping, she watched his body turn rigid. "Like you're one to talk. I wouldn't have to if you just told me the truth. But oh yeah I forgot, you don't want me to find out."

His words hurt her in more ways than one, although she would never let him see that. "It's better that way Kyo."

Narrowing his eyes, she could see they were filled with disdain and anger. "Better for who?"

He was right, but she would never admit that. This path was better for her in the fact that she didn't have to see Kyo hurt by the information she wished to keep buried. It was selfish. She was selfish.

Yuki sighed in defeat next to them. "Would you two stop it already? You are giving me a headache."

This made Kyo pissed. "A headache? I'll give you a headache rat boy! You wanna fight?! Look at you, defending her because you're so close"

Ticking his brow in annoyance, Yuki punched the cat in the face, sending him flying. He really had no clue what was happening. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

Groaning, Kyo stood up, still not ready to give up the fight. "Shut up! Why won't either of you just tell me the truth?!"

The cat kicked his leg only for Yuki to beat him to the punch, blocking him. "Stupid cat, you don't know anything. Maybe if you actually got your jealousy in check then she would explain it."

Kyo grumbled at the word jealousy and grabbed Yuki's shirt roughly. "Say that again, I dare you!"

Aria wanted to break up the fight but wasn't exactly sure how. Lucky she didn't have to as Tohru came running down the path. "Oh no! You two are fighting again?"

The boys stopped after that, not liking to fight in front of Tohru. "Don't worry about it, Miss Honda. It's only the usual."

Kyo backed away, grumbling to himself as he started to set off on his own, Aria watching his back in sadness.

Yuki brushed off his shirt, taking in her gaze. She really cared about that cat for some reason. "You really need to talk to him. I don't know if I can take much more of this."

Taking in his words, Aria sighed to herself and walked a little behind the group. This was the place she belonged in. Not next to Yuki or Kyo but just slowly behind, protecting them from the shadows. It was too selfish to ask for a place next to them.

She knew that would never happen.

* * *

When the group turned the corner towards the house, they felt a slight chill in the air, almost like someone was watching them.

Kyo felt the shift and stopped walking, listening to any movements in the tree's. "Someone is here."

Putting it his hand up to cover the two girls, someone raced through up to them, though Kyo was already.

Blocking the punch, he looked up at the attacker, only to gasp in surprise. "M-Master?"

The older man smiled then, pushing against the cat and knocking him off. "Hello Kyo."

Yuki watched the action and seemed just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Reaching out his hand to help Kyo up, the man then directed his attention to Aria who was standing a little further behind both boys.

They watched her eyes hollow, her books falling to the floor as she lost feeling in her hands. Flashes of that terrible day flashed in her mind as she took in his face. "K-Kazuma?"

Taking a step forward, he picked up the books she dropped and patted her head lightly. "Nice to see you again, Aria."

At his words, Kyo's head whipped towards the girl in extreme confusion. "You know each other?"

Averting her eyes, everyone could tell she was uncomfortable. "You could say that."

This brought a thousand questions in his mind. How the hell did she know his master so well? Then, it clicked. "Don't tell me…."

Trying to rack his mind of any memory with Aria and Kazuma, he found that annoying headache appear again. Focusing on it, he could pick out small little details from a particular night but that was it. The sound of a soft cry and a conversation that was too muffled to hear. It didn't help much.

That confirmed the fact. They probably had met before, but if was erased from his memories.

Kyo brought his hand up in pain and tried to piece everything together. "Master, how..?"

But Kazuma, just put his hand up, silencing him. "Not now Kyo. You will understand soon enough."

After that, he turned his attention back onto Aria and spoke. "I see you told him about his memories."

Kyo's eyes couldn't help but widen with his words. How did he know about his forgotten memories? And how long had he kept it hidden? It made him anxious. Was everyone hiding things from him?

Aria frowned at this, feeling an unwanted sensation in her stomach. "It wasn't me. Shigure let it slip. I wouldn't have done that."

Watching her unpleasant expression, he stood silent for a moment before sighing, almost in disappointment,. "Hmmm It seems you are still the same, Aria."

Touching her head again, Aria threw his arm off. "I will be staying here for the night. I hope you don't mind."

Everyone agreed and followed the man into the house, ignoring the uneasy atmosphere in the air between the three of them.

* * *

They all sat at the table, silence filling the air when Kazuma pulled something out his bag. "Oh I almost forgot. These are for you."

Placing the object on the table, they appeared to be a bunch of peaches. He moved the bag over to Aria who just remained frozen. "You said you wanted to eat some and the tree is finally in season."

Aria moved her hand over the fruit, squeezing it in her hands lightly to which Kyo watched. They seemed close, too close to know each other for a couple days.

This annoyed him even more as it seemed she had kept another secret from him. "So, are you going to tell me how the hell you two know each other?"

Kazuma, turned to the girl who was averting her eyes and decided to tell him. "As you know, many of your memories have been suppressed because of that incident. You may not remember but Aria sometimes came over our house so you two could play."

Kyo's eyes widened, finally happy he was gaining some information. "So you've met before?"

His Master just nodded his head. "A handful of times, yes."

Leaning forward, the cat was desperate for any information he might have on the girl. "Master, tell me everything, please!"

He opened his mouth, but as he did so, Aria abruptly stood up and shouted rather aggressively. "Kazuma, could I talk to you?"

Her tone caused a slight silence in the room, to which his just smiled under his breath, knowing what this conversation would be about. "Very well."

* * *

When they reached outside, away from wandering ears, Aria turned to him and pointed in anger. "You need to watch what you say. Giving out such information…

Although Kazuma didn't seem bothered. "What is wrong with telling him about the past?"

Gritting her teeth, she hissed. "There are many things wrong with it. For example, I don't want him to know anything about the main house, and you aren't helping."

Looking at her anxiety, he sighed. "You know, the reason I came here today was because of you, Aria."

Turning her head to him in confusion, he continued. "Here I thought you would have finally accepted yourself next to him, but it seems things are still the same. You are trying to detach yourself from the problem, thinking it will spare him pain."

Glancing at the stream just to them, she muttered. "Is that so bad? I just want him to live happily, and finding out how much of a monster I am will only hurt him."

Kazuma crossed his arms, moving closer to her. "You think that will solve the problem but deep inside you know it won't. You are just afraid to let him see the true you, afraid of the after effects, right?. "

This is why she hated Kyo's Master. He always knew what she was thinking. "Kazuma, anyone can hate me, anyone but him. I don't know if I could live if he ever looked at me the way Yuki did a while ago. I'm not risking it."

Laughing bitterly, she scoffed. "He thinks I'm this sweet innocent girl, but if he knew the truth…"

He turned his head, in question. "If he knew the truth, what? He would accept you, but that's not what your afraid of, isn't it? You don't think you deserve to be accepted."

Shaking her head, she sighed. "If you are in my head, why are you asking all these questions in the first place?"

He put his hands in his pockets at that. "Aria, you are not the same scared little girl who walked away all those years ago. You don't have to distance yourself. I can see it's tearing both of you apart to not be near each other. You need to take that first step, and show him who you really are."

She thought about his words for a moment before turning back to the house. "No. I'm not doing that. The best option is to stay the way we are.."

Then without another word, she was gone from his sights, leaving Kazuma alone to think.

Looking down at his hand he knew that Aria wouldn't take that step on her own.

So instead, he would have to push her towards it.

Whether she liked it or not, something had to change.

* * *

Aria was sitting on the step, lost in her own thoughts about what Kazuma had told her. He was always rather pushy and this wasn't any different. He didn't understand what would happen if she gave in to her own desires. It wasn't safe, it would ruin the plan.

She put her hand out to the rain falling against the side of the house and caught a couple of the drops in her hand. He would be irritable today.

A noise to the left caused her to jump as the voice she had longed to hear from echoed in her ears. "What do you want?"

Looking towards Kyo, she didn't understand why he has here. "What?"

He put his hands in his pocket replying. "You called me out here, so what do you want?"

Aria turned her head in confusion at this. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't call you."

She could tell he was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. "If you didn't call me, then who the hell did?"

Just then, another voice entered. "I did."

They both turned to find Kazuma staring at them, which caused Aria to stand up. He was planning something she just knew it. Maybe he was trying to get her to talk to him about everything. It wasn't going to happen though.

Sighing, Aria narrowed her eyes. "I already told you, I'm not doing what we talked about, so just forget it."

Kazuma stood silent for a moment before smiling sadly. " I know, and it is for that reason that I'm doing this."

Not fully understanding, she watched him walk closer to her, his eyes staring into her soul. Somehow, she couldn't move. "I suppose I expected too much from you, Aria, but you are trying to do it again, run away from your problems."

Stopping in front of her, his eyes narrowed. "But this time, I won't let you."

Kyo put his hands on his Master's shoulder, only for him to turn around in one motion, covering his eyes with his hand. "It's time Aria."

While he couldn't see, Kazuma reached down and pulled off the cats, beaded bracelet, holding it in his other hand and shouting. "Show him how much you care"

Aria's eyes widened, realized what he just did as Kyo screamed, covering his face. A loud animalistic growl echoed through the space and a ransend smell circled the air.

His body contorted in an unnatural fashion, into the shape his hated most. His true form.

When the smoke cleared, Aria stood stunned, his face dropping to one of utter devastation. She saw, it was all over.

Bringing her hand up slowly, he could notice a small shake and couldn't take much more, opting to ran away into the woods behind them. "Don't touch me!"

When he was gone, Aria still stood in absolute shock. She had heard about his true form from Akito but actually seeing it was another thing altogether. It was rather frightening.

But what frightened her more was the thought that he was hurting so much right now, how she wanted to run and comfort him but yet she couldn't. He probably hated himself and she couldn't do anything.

Cursing under her breath, a paused when another small voice filled her ears. "Kyo.."

They turned to find Tohru staring in the direction of the woods. Oh no, she must of seen it as well.

Aria was absolutely lived at the man who was supposed to be his father. What did he do such a cruel thing to him. "Kazuma, how could you?"

But his master just looked at the bracelet, rolling the beads in his fingers. "I did what I had to."

Feeling her hands shake slightly, Aria tried not to freak out. Her voice rose in volume at what he was suggesting. "Are you saying this is my damn fault? Because I wouldn't tell him myself? How dare you do something like that to him!"

Aria brought her hand to hit him but the master was stronger, grabbing her hand before it reached him.

He brought his eyes up to hers in challenge, his voice cutting through her very soul. "So, what are you going to do?"

Watching her eyes widened, she wanted nothing more than to go after him, calm him down from his own fears, but it wasn't that easy. "Kazuma...I..can't.. I'm not strong enough to stop him without using my power, please don't make me do that... I can't.…."

His face fell to one of disappointment, turning back to the house in sadness. "Alright then. I suppose he'll come back sometime. I'm sorry for pushing you."

The man moved back towards the house as Aria saw his back muscles tense. She felt absolutely horrible about not following Kyo, so much so that she cursed again. "Damn it!"

Looking back in the direction of the woods, she realized she couldn't take it anymore and ran off in the direction that he went, without having any sort of plan to stop him. She would do anything as long as it didn't involve her power.

She reached a clearing and found him sitting by a small lake, her reflection catching his eye and jumping back.

He hated the way she was looking at him, gazing at his disgusting form. Of course she would choice that damn rat over him, a monster.

Putting a calming hand up, she spoke. "Kyo, it's okay. I'm not afraid of you. Just calm down, okay?"

Aria stepped closer as it seemed he was entranced by her voice, reaching out to take his hand.

But then her skin made contact with his, the cat screeched, ripping his hand away from her and shouting. "Stay away! Don't Touch me!"

The action nicked a little bit of her skin and a drop of blood started to form on the back of her hand. He really couldn't control himself right now.

He turned to run, but Aria was quicker, standing in front of him to block the path. "I'm not letting you go, Kyo. Do your worst."

At the words, he raced forward to hit her, although she dodged just in time, grabbing his long arm with her body and grunting.

Realizing this, Kyo swung his other arm, and was able to detach himself from her, pushing the girl back a couple feet.

Falling to the floor, she narrowing her eyes, Aria ran at him again, intent in her steps. "Kyo stop this, please. I don't want to fight you."

But it seemed he wasn't listening, instead throwing his body into hers and sending her flying a couple feet away.

Aria's back hit the trunk of a nearby tree and she flinched, feeling something definitely broken from the impact.

She felt a warm liquid trail down her face only to find a thin line of blood. Man, he hit hard.

Kyo looked at the damage he caused and screamed, the animalistic sound filling the space. He was ashamed and devastated for what he caused.

Trying to stand up to tell him she was okay, Aria felt a sharp pain in her side and winced. This certainly didn't make the cat feel any better.

He wanted to get away as soon as possible and in one swift motion, disappeared into the tree line. "Stay away!"

Leaning against the tree, Aria cursed and smashed her fist on the side the trunk in frustration. How was she going to fix this?

A voice perked up in her ears and when she opened her eyes, Yuki was beside her, gazing at the wound. "Aria?! Are you okay?"

He seemed worried which was certainly a sight to see. Yuki being worried for her wasn't something she thought would ever happen.

Trying her best to give a sarcastic smile, the shift caused another wince. "What, this? This is nothing. I've had worse."

Yuki's hand hovered on her shoulder but put it down when she spoke. "Why are you here anyways?"

Looking off to the distance, he replied. "I was following Tohru. She seemed to see everything also and just started wandering to find that stupid cat."

Aria shook her head at this, sighing heavily. Now she had to look out for Tohru as well. "Perfect, just perfect."

Yuki reached his hand down to help her up, to which she accepted. He noticed her struggling not to wince. "You really should get that treated. That cat will come back eventually."

Shaking her head, she began to walk past him, ignoring his comment. "No, I have to fix this."

She stopped when she gazed upon a small group of foxes behind a couple trees.

Taking a breath, Aria's eyes flashed red towards the animals. "Find Kyo Sohma and report back to me."

The animals quickly hurried away and Yuki stood perplexed at what he just saw. "You can control animals?"

Looking down at the ground, she replied. "I can do far more, I just choose not to. Well that is, when I actually get the gift of a choice."

Yuki understood what she meant but didn't go into it further. In fact, she seemed to change the subject, staring at the sky. "What have I done in the universe to get all of this bad luck? I just wanted him to see me normally for once in my life. Can I not even have that?"

The rats eyes saddened at this, taking a step closer to her. "I think that cat is far too stupid to worry about something like that. "

Smiling bitterly to herself, she wondered if that was indeed true. Part of her wanted it to be but the other half just made her feel ashamed.

Suddenly, the foxes scurried back and stopped in front of her, the sign that they had indeed found Kyo. "Yuki, go get Tohru and head south. I'll meet you there."

She told the animals to show her the way and immediately started running back into the forest without a word. Yuki just sat there dumbfounded. "Not even a please…"

* * *

Aria found another clearing and the overwhelming rotting smell entered her nose once again and she couldn't help but gag.

Gazing closer, she found Kyo with his animalistic hands over his face, muttering out various phrases. "You didn't love me mom, you were afraid of me!"

She realized he was probably hallucinating and when her foot crunched down on a couple of leaves, his head whipped to her. "Mom?"

Staring into his large eyes, he took a smaller step closer, her voice shaking slightly. "Kyo, let's go back, okay?"

His vision refocused and realized it was Aria, but that didn't make him feel any better. Knowing she was looking at his true form, he was ashamed.

Screaming out again, he covered his eyes. "Don't look at me!"

Aria's stance softened at this, taking another step forward. "Do you really think I'm disgusted because of something like this? I already told you, I'm not afraid of you Kyo."

At her words, he gazed back on her before trying to swipe her kind hand away. "No! I'm a monster!"

This caused her to freeze. It was like standing in front of goddamn mirror and she absolutely hated it. She realized that he was just as afraid as she was to show their true self.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the space, panicked and shaken. "Kyo…"

They both turned to find Tohru staring at the two blankly. Her appearance was dirty and slightly torn, with slight difficulty to stand. Aria could tell she was terrified. "Tohru?"

Shuffling past her, the girl moved up to a surprised Kyo, wrapping her arm around him before falling to her knees. Her voice was broken and quiet, yet still cut through both their ears. "Let's go home now, okay? Back to that house, let's go."

The strength of this girl was absolutely memorizing and Aria couldn't help but stare. She was everything she wished she to be. Maybe this would calm him.

It almost seemed like it worked of a moment, watching his back soften a bit. That is, until he jerked ust slightly, growing more panicked and growled.

Aria's eyes widened and opened her mouth and warn the girl, but it seemed she was too late. "Kyo, no…"

In one moment, Kyo's large body grabbed Tohru, his claws digging into her back, and threw her back a couple feet.

The girl landed with a thud as Aria shouted. "Tohru!"

Running up to her, she found the girl to be shaken, but alive. It brought a anxious sigh to her throat.

She heard footsteps in the back of her head and saw Yuki ran up to them in fear. He took one look at Tohru and fell to his knees. "Thoru! What happened?"

The girl groaned in pain as Yuki shot up to grace at the cat, cleary infuriated. But yelling didn't help as he was too far gone from any influence.

Aria touched the girls face and realized what she was going to have to do. He wouldn't listen to any old words, she was going to have to do the unthinkable, use her power on him.

Closing her eyes in pain, Yuki walked towards the beast, only to have him lunge at the rat with all force. It would've hurt him immensely.

But luckily, that never happened, as in a flash, Aria was standing between the two boys, her eyes closed.

In one motion, she opened them sharply, harsh crimson filling the edges. Her voice was lower, commanding and smooth. "Kyo, stop."

His muscles suddenly froze up as if he didn't have a choose and Aria hummed. "That's it, listen to my voice and calm down."

Kyo's breathing grew more relaxed and Aria brought her hand up to his face carefully, the move starting him. "You are no monster Kyo. In fact, it's me that's the monster."

She rested the hand on his leathery cat skin and he felt a long wave of calm flow through him. It felt like he was floating on air almost, like he forgotten about the problem at hand. His mind clouded and blissful.

Suddenly, dark clouds shifted in, and the light flashes turned into ones of heavy rain and sadness. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, she was forcing him to.

Screaming out, Aria gasped and crunched over like she was in pain, Yuki not understanding what was happen. "What's happening?"

But keeping her eyes of the target, she answered. "It's not working, he's rejecting it."

He mentally pushed against her invisible wall again which resulted from another groan. "You can fight against me all you want, but I'm not abandoning you Kyo, ever ."

The boy put his head in his hands as fragments of her voice tore through him. He was desperate to remember what the pieces were. "No, you are afraid of me…"

Shaking her head, Aria smiled. "Never. I'd never be afraid of you."

Kyo fought against the influence of these kind feelings and recalled that night on the beach. She was lying to him, still not trusting him, he could sense it in her. "Stop lying! I know you're lying! You never trusted me. I'm a monster!"

The defying action rammed against Aria's chest and Yuki watched as the girl began to cough roughly, blood leaking from her mouth slowly. It must of been really hard to keep him in one spot. She was pushing herself too hard. "Aria.."

But the girls hold never faltered. He could sense her uneasiness towards him. She had to be more real. "You're right! I am afraid, but not of you. I've always been afraid, selfish and afraid. I thought I could keep my past away from you so you wouldn't have to know how horrible of a person I am. That's why…"

He paused for a moment and Aria took that chance, stepping forward with determination. "I never once distrusted you. But now I see that I'm a hypocrite. Telling you to accept your scars when I can't even show mine. I'm sorry…"

Bringing a hand up, Aria hovered over his face and smiled sadly. It seemed like it was shaking for some reason. "Let's face them together, shall we?"

She rested her palm on his skin and immediately, Kyo felt like he was pushed back a thousand feet. The area around them dissipated into something he wasn't familiar with.

Suddenly, flashes began as he saw Aria through her own eyes, all of the experiences she lived rushed into him all at once. He felt every sting, hit and word that was thrown upon him from Akito, he saw a younger version of himself playing with her and telling her that "they could face the world together." It was as if he was living through her own experiences.

Her back which she had tried to cover up was in full view and Kyo found out just how she got each of the scars there. It was terrible and horrifying to say the least.

He felt the need for her mother and brother, although they never showed up as well and the crippling devastation when he lost his memories. That night in particular was painful to see and he had forgotten it all. How could he have done that to her?

Kyo saw her manipulate the people around her including Yuki, only to breakdown in her room right after with the hatred of what she'd done. She was hurting so bad and he never realized.

He had wanted to know about her past and here it was, so painful and raw, displayed right in front of him. She had done that for him.

Blinking back, he saw her staring at him and couldn't help but feel tears well up into the surface. It's like they were standing in their own pools of light. "Aria, why did you show me all of this?"

Smiling back, she answered. "Because this is who I am. I'm not kind or sweet or even remotely a good person, but even so, I don't want to let you go. I don't want to say goodbye. I know it's selfish but, I wanted to show you everything. You deserve it."

Feeling a rush of emotions in his throat, Kyo didn't know what to say. "Thank you."

Aria nodded back, reaching out her hand for him to take. "Listen, neither of us are perfect. We both have things we want to erase but even so, I want to grow with you, until we're not ashamed anymore of who we are. I accept everything about you Kyo, so no matter what happens, I will never be afraid."

The words seemed into him and Kyo felt overwhelmed with her voice. His mother would have never accepted his flaws while his father only referred to him as a monster. But here was Aria, holding out her hand and telling him that she wasn't afraid of his form or actions, only that she wanted to understand them.

That all he had ever wanted in his life, was someone who would reach out their hand without question, and here she was. That was Aria.

Lifting his hand, he drew closer to her, almost like he was pulled by an invisible string. Kyo wanted to be next to her, need to be. "Why are you saying this?"

Meeting him in the middle, she smiled, the room lighting up with an unforeseen energy. "Because I love you, Kyo."

He felt his own heart hammer in his chest as the words he thought would never be uttered, echoed through his ears. Aria loved him? He felt like he was dreaming.

Kyo accepted her hand and immediately, he was filled with warm through his entire body. He needed to say something to her as well, but the words got stuck in his throat. Even still, he needed to tell her. "Aria, I lov….."

But suddenly, he words were halted when Aria crunched down in pain and the world around them melted away.

Looking around, Kyo was back in that same open field with Yuki and Tohru to his right hand side. They looked overjoyed by him. He then looked down and found himself back in his normal human form. Aria had pulled him out.

Tohru eyes filled with tears as she ran up to the cat in relief. "Kyo, thank goodness you're alright!"

Yuki also seemed rather exausted. "Took long enough, stupid cat."

Kyo began to smile when a small voice echoed in the corner of his vision. "Kyo?"

He turned and gasped at the state Aria was in. Her knees with wobbling just from standing and she looked deathly pale. Across her shirt was stripes of blood along with a small line leading from her mouth. What the hell happened to her?

Seeing him turned back to normal, she breathed a large breath of relief and smiled, although it was more of the grimace. "You're back, good….."

Then, she crumpled to the ground in one motion, completely unconscious and silent. Kyo gasped and raced forward, calling out to her in fear. "Aria?!"

When he reached her, she looked even worse than he previously thought, with large bags under her eyes and dripped with sweat. He had to do something. "Hey, Aria?! What's happening?!"

Yuki kneed by him and put a hand to her sticky arm before gasping. "Her breathing is shallow. We need to get Hatori, now."

Kyo began to scramble, about to pick her up when Yuki slapped him across the head. "What the hell are you doing?!"

But Yuki just sighed. "You can't touch her, remember? What good would you be if you transform?"

The cat knew that Yuki was right but didn't admit it, as he could only focus on Aria's pale figure. "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?! We can't leave her!"

Suddenly, a voice silenced them all, stepping towards the girl. "I'll take her."

They looked up to find Kazuma placing a hand on her forehead carefully. "Master?! What are you doing here?"

Shaking his head, he picked the girl up, cradling her into his arm gently. "Now isn't the time. We need to go."

Everyone agreed and quickly followed the man back to the house, hoping that she would be okay.

Kyo looked at Aria felt a strong wave of fear in his throat. He had finally found someone that had accepted him, please don't take her away just like that.

* * *

Okay so this chapter is so long but I didn't know how to write it tbh. I went through a lot of drafts before settling on this one. I hope it's okay. I love how Aria's like nah I'm gonna give up on Kyo cause it's dangerous and then Kazuma comes in and is like "LOL NOPE think again."


	20. S2 Chapter 5

Kazuma burst through the doors, carrying Aria in his arms quickly. It seemed her condition hadn't improved in the slightest. In fact, it felt like she was getting worse.

Watching the scene, Shigure stood up from his spot on the floor, racing over to her. "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Kazuma moved past him before replying quickly. "Not now. Call Hatori."

The dog seemed shaken, but did as he was told, running to the phone and pushing the buttons aggressively.

The man burst into her room before placing her on the bed, sweat covering her entire body now. She looked terrible.

Yuki and Kyo followed him inside, staring at the girl who looked almost dead. "Master, is she going to be okay?"

But he wouldn't answer the question, which worried the boys even further. "I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted her to be honest with her feelings for once."

Stepping forward, the cat turned his head. "What are you talking about?"

Kazuma collapsed in the chair next to him, pushing his hair back in clear anxiety. "The day your memories got erased, she came to our house, fell to her knees and apologized for not being able to protect you. I tried to reassure her but she wouldn't hear it. Instead, she ran away and never came back to see you again. She was just a child, I wanted to help her."

The information swirled around in his head, suddenly recalling something in the back of his mind. A long time ago, he had seen someone around his house.

The man seemed to understand. "It was so long ago but, you heard the noise and came out to see what was happening, not knowing anything. You asked who she was. She was devastated."

The headache appeared but Kyo could indeed remember leaving his room that night, thinking the stranger was annoying and loud. All that time, that was Aria? It left a terrible feeling in his stomach. He hurt her again without realizing it.

He wondered how it felt to have someone you've known for months, act like a complete stranger so suddenly and painfully? It was hard to even think about, and that's how Aria lived.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Hatori rushed in, taking a look at the girl laying in bed. His eyes couldn't help but widen the sight before him. She looked so pale. "Ari..?"

The doctor quickly opened his bag, placing a hand on her overheated forehead. "What happened?"

A silence entered and Hatori gritted his teeth, clearly anxious. "I asked, what happened?"

That's when Yuki stepped forward, glancing at the cat. "He transformed into his original form and Aria used her power to calm him down. Even though he kept resisting, she never stopped."

Hatori moved down to find her pulse, his eyes falling to ones of devastation. "She must have overexerted herself. Her pulse, it's very faint."

Kyo's face fell, clear anxiety now upon it. "Overexerted herself?"

Nodding his head, the doctor pulled a bottle of pills from his bag. "Aria can't use her power for an extended amount of time. It shuts down her internal organs slowly, burning her from the inside. She knows this and yet, pushed herself too hard."

That sounded extremely painful to everyone in the room, Yuki remembering her coughing up blood during the incident with Kyo. She knew it was dangerous, but didn't stop?

Hatori put the bottle of pills on the table before pulling out a very small syringe and needle. "This should help her recover quicker but all we can do it wait for her body to repair herself. It's shut itself down because of the danger. Something about this is still strange though. Did anything else happen? It very important you tell me before I give her his medicine."

Kyo rubbed his arm, remembering the pools of light and debated telling him. It seemed so personal, he didn't want to tell. "Before I came back, she put her hand on me and it was like I was in another body. I saw everything she's been through."

The boys watched as Hatori's eyes widened, him dropping the needle onto the floor. "She didn't…"

Just looked confused, the doctor cursed and pressed a finger to her neck before shaking his head. "You foolish girl. Why did you do that?!"

Everyone looked shaken by him. Hatori never raised his voice, this was new. "Hatori, what's wrong?"

Shaking his head once more, he put his head into his heads. "Even though I told her how dangerous it is, she went and did it anyways….I can't believe this…"

Yet it seemed, the boys still didn't understand. "Did what? Hatori, what's happening?"

He sighed once, looking at the girl, now distraught. "Soul sharing. That's what you experienced Kyo. In order to calm you down she pushed your soul into her body so that you could see what she does. It's extremely dangerous and yet she disregarded all the warnings."

Kyo took all this in and tried to process what the doctor was saying. So the reason they were able to speak to each other was because of the soul sharing? That's how she was able to show him everything.

Shaking his head, Yuki took a step forward in disbelief. "Aria could do something like that? I thought she could only control people with words?"

Hatori lifting his head, sighing. "Her words hold power, yes. But she's also able to influence people in other ways, such as pushing emotions into them and getting into their head. When we found out though, we both promised never to tell Akito about it, as he would surely use it to hurt others."

As much as all this information was fascinating, Kyo had other thoughts. "So, she's going to be okay, right?"

But the doctor was silent, letting his hand fall. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure. Only time will tell if she'll survive this or not. If she had just pushed herself then the body could heal itself but because she did something so reckless, I'm not sure if she will recover. Right now, she's just barely alive."

The words suck into Kyo, trying to process what he was saying. There was no way she could die, she was right there in front of him just a couple hours ago. This wasn't happening.

Racing forward in anger, the cat clenched his fists, shouting. "What the hell is that?! You're a doctor, right?! So, fix her!"

But Hatori just stood. "It's not as simple as you think Kyo. Aria's body is completely different to us Somha's. All we can do is wait."

Yet it seemed the cat wasn't happy with that reaction in the silighest, only getting more angry. "Damn it, can't you do anything?! I'm not going to just sit around and wait for her to die!"

Yuki just stood frozen by the entire scene. This girl knew that doing something like this could kill her, and yet she did still, with no hesitation? She must have really loved that cat. "He's right, there has to be something we can do…"

Shaking his head, the doctor moved past them quietly. "I'm sorry. I wish there was. I'll be downstairs if anything changes. Shigure has already offered me to stay the night."

After that, Hatori left the two boys alone. Kyo moving up to the bed and punching the soft fabric with his fist. "Damn it! Why did you do that?! Why did you let me see?! I didn't want it like this…"

Yuki watched the cat fall apart silently, remembering her fighting for him. "Even through everything, she never stopped fighting for you."

A small pit of anger swirled in the cats stomach at that, turning his blind anger on the closest person in the room. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I didn't do this! It's not my fault!"

But the rat had his own ideas. "Who do you think she was protecting all this time, idiot? You walked away from her when she was only trying to keep you safe."

Gritting his teeth, Kyo reached over and grabbed Yuki's shirt. "Shut up! How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?!"

He frowned and threw his arms off of him in annoyance. "What I'm saying is, whether or not you like it, she did all of this for you. She really cared about you, you stupid cat."

Yuki watched his cousins eyes crumple, a slight shake in his hand now. "I didn't ask for her to die. How was I supposed to know she'd do something stupid like that? Just when…."

He couldn't finish the sentence in front of Yuki but he knew what he wanted to say. Just when someone finally accepted him, loved him, she would be taken away? It wasn't fair, it was cruel.

The rat could see that Kyo would fall apart at any moment and decided to let him have his moment of peace. "I'm going to talk to Hatori again and see if there is something I can do. It's better than just blindly yelling and not doing anything."

Watching the rat leave, Kyo moved up to Aria, placing a hand on her face carefully. It was still ridiculously pale. "Please, don't leave me."

She didn't make any move of response which brought tears to his eyes, falling down beside her. "When I asked you to show me your past, I didn't mean it like this. Hell, if you knew I would have never asked in the first place."

Grabbing her hand, he recalled all of the experiences she lived and frowned. He didn't want these memories if it meant she would be gone. He needed her. "I take it all back. You can have your memories and secrets. Just, don't leave me. You said you wouldn't so please, be okay…."

Kyo squeezed her hand so tightly with the will of her suddenly jumping up and smiling at him, but that never came. She still remained cold and lifeless.

It was more than he could bare.

* * *

About a week had past and Aria had not woken up, but that didn't stop Kyo from sitting beside her all day and night, silently hoping for a miracle.

Shigure watched the boy from the doorway, sighing. "He really is dedicated."

Another voice answered, the dog knowing who it was. "Yes, it seems he really cares for her."

Smiling softly, he turned to find Hatori watching him. "And how are you doing with everything?"

The doctor looked at the two and sighed. "She hasn't changed. I'm afraid that maybe she really won't make it through…"

But Shigure just waved him off. "Come on, this is Ari we are talking about. She is strong. It will be okay."

Hatori narrowed his eyes at his friend. "It seems you are in rather high spirits, given the circumstances.."

Shrugging his shoulders, Shigure began to walk away. "Ah well, someone has to be with the gloomy atmosphere around here. You all are acting like she's already dead. Meanwhile, I believe in Ari. She's pull through."

He then left the Doctor alone to think about what he just said. Somehow, Shigure was always able to find the positives in the darkest situations.

He just hoped that he was right.

* * *

Aria's dazzled eyes opened the world around her. Everything felt like it was spinning at a thousand miles per hour and her head pounded with an annoying ache. She really pushed herself too much this time.

Her limbs felt like lead in every aspect of the word, like she hadn't moved them in years. It hurt to even try to lift them.

She managed to put a hand to her head, trying to calm the headache that had shaken her awake.

Refocusing her eyes, she froze when she found a very familiar head of orange hair draped across her bedspread. He looked to be sleeping.

Aria smiled to herself, forcing her arm to touch the long strands that where matted across his face. She missed seeing him.

She moved a certain way and groaned at the pain when he stirred underneath her, lazily flopping his eyes open.

Blinking a few times, he froze when they met eyes for the first time in a week, his filled his absolute emotion. "Aria?"

She opened her mouth to respond but was only met with a series of coughs and gasps. Why was it so hard to talk?

His face turned to one of fear, reaching forward to see what was wrong. "Aria?! What's wrong? I'll go get Hatori!"

Kyo stood up to leave but stopped when a hand grabbed onto his shirt in a plea, almost like she was asking him not to disappear.

He looked down and understood, opting to yell out of the room instead and reaching for a glass of water on the table. "Hatori! She's awake!"

Pushing the object into her hands, he spoke. "Drink this."

Aria complied, carefully bringing the liquid to her lips before coughing some more. Her throat felt so dry and unusual.

Hatori burst into the room then, running up to her in question. "Thank goodness. Aria, how do you feel?"

She shook her head, trying to speak again and able to get out a few words. "Like crap."

He sighed in relief at this, pulling out his stethoscope and pressing it to her chest. "That's understandable. You were unconscious for about a week."

Aria took another sip off water before spitting it out and coughing some more. "A week?!"

Hatori nodded his head and pulled the object away. "It seems your heart rate is back to normal, but you still should stay in bed until your body fully recovers."

He pushed some pills in her hand before getting down to the things he really wanted to say to her now that she was healthy. "Aria, what were you thinking, soul sharing?! You know how dangerous that was."

She took the pills and shrugged her shoulders playfully. "Hey, you know what they say, desperate times cause for desperate measures?"

But Hatori didn't find it funny at all, instead shouting out. "This isn't funny, you could've died! In fact, you were an inch away from it. If you hadn't stopped when you did then…"

Aria flitched at his tone which caused him to lower his voice. "I was really worried Ari.."

Looking down at her cup, she replied. "I'm sorry Hatori. I needed to do it."

Shaking his head, he put a hand on her arm carefully. "Promise me, you won't do something that reckless again, okay?"

Aria looked at his hand and wondered if this was what having a father was like? Someone who would worry about you and care for you. It was kind of nice.

Nodding her head, Aria replied. "I promise."

This seemed to satisfy the doctor, glancing at Kyo. "Now, I suppose you two have a lot to talk about. I'll be heading back now. Call me if anything changes."

She agreed and watched him leave before Kyo spoke. "I thought, I'd never see you again."

Aria turned to him, surprised to see him so distraught and lost. It hurt her to see him like that. "I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't know I'd be out this long."

But he just slammed his fists next to her. "If you knew it was dangerous, then why the hell did you do it in the first place?!"

Bringing a hand up his own, she felt his warmth course through her. "I wanted to help you. I know I'm not able to bring back your memories but, I wanted you to know that I trusted you."

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his face. "What is the point if I never see you again?! I never wanted you to die."

Softening her eyes, Aria spoke. "I'm sorry I hurt you again. It seems that's all I'm good for."

Kyo suddenly remembered something, leaning closer to her. "All the things you showed me, were those all real? Did all of things, really happen?"

Aria nodded her head sadly. "I guess your pretty disgusted now, huh?"

But he just leaned closer, a head touching her cheek lightly. "Like hell would I be. That would never happen. So, does that mean the thing you told me was real also?"

She knew exactly what he meant, her confession to him. It was rather sudden she supposed.

Touching the hand that was resting on her cheek, she sighed. "I suppose it was kind of lame, huh? But, yes, it was."

Kyo eyes deepened as he gave her his response by reaching down and kissing her softly. It was tender and fragile, almost like he was afraid of being rejected, but that never came.

Pulling away, he searched her face for any kind of disinterested. "So, this is okay?"

Smiling at his unsure demeanor, Aria pulled his shirt closer and kissed him back as an answer. He was always so unsure of these types of things.

Suddenly, someone coughed from the corner and they turned to find Yuki staring at them awkwardly. "So, I take it you're okay?"

Kyo pulled away from her in embarrassment at the display and Aria just coughed. "Oh, hey Yuki. Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry I worried you."

Crossing her arms across his chest, the rat couldn't help but enjoy the scene before him. "I'm glad. And I'm also glad you made up with that stupid cat."

She blushed at that, throwing her pillow at him in annoyance. "Shut up, will you? Are you here to check on me or heckle me?"

Laughing silently, he smiled. "A little of both. Glad to see it's working. Don't push yourself like that again, okay?"

Aria rolled her eyes but couldn't help but reveal a little smile of her own. He really was worried about her after all. "Okay mom, I won't."

He chuckled back when Shigure entered happily. "Ah, so she lives? I knew you'd push through."

Aria crossed her arms in front of her at the dog and smirked. "Good to see someone believed in me."

Nodding his head, he sighed dramatically. "You should have seen the house the past week, it was like a funeral in here. Poor Hatori and Kyo didn't sleep for days, just waiting for the fair maiden to awaken from her slumber."

This got Aria concerned. "Did Hatori really stay here all this time? What about the main house?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the dog replied. "He was too distraught to go back. So, he told the house that he needed to check up on you."

She let the words sink in and everyone watched as she grew silently more panicked. "Wait, he told the main house about my condition?!"

Nodding his head, Shigure answered. "Oh yes, and might I say that they were very concerned for you."

Aria's eyes widened then, everything watching her practically leap out of back, but instead wince at her muscles. "Aria what's wrong?"

Leaping forward, she grabbed onto Kyo and started pushing him out of the door, even if it was very weak. "You have to get out of here, now. Quickly, there's no time…"

But he just turned and grabbed her head. "Aria, calm down. No time for what?"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Aria stood frozen at just who she was staring at, Akito.

* * *

Her hand fell from Kyo, detaching him from her side and staring at the man who had plagued her very being for years. He was here, in this house. Her safe haven was ruined.

Akito eyed her from across the room, clearly panting and breathing heavy from some sort of struggle. His body was weak, why was he running?

Aria's breath caught in her throat, whispering out. "Akito?"

Just then, he raced forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly. The action made her tense up in surprise. "Aria…."

Hugging her small body, she was shocked to see him shake under her, almost like he was afraid. "I heard from the main house. I came as soon as I could."

Not really knowing how to react, Aria just stood still, not wanting to anger him in front of Kyo and Yuki.

He buried his face in her hair, whispered out to her. "I thought you were gone. Don't leave me Aria. Please, don't ever leave me."

After a couple moments, he let go, tracing his finger across her cheek. "Akito, did you come all the way here? Were you worried?"

He stopped before nodding his head. "Of course. What would I do without my songbird? Don't you ever do that to me again, understand?"

She blinked a couple times before nodded her head, fulfilling his satisfaction. Then, he turned to the onlookers. "I would like to speak of my songbird alone."

Kyo and Yuki tensed up, not wanting her to suffer anymore pain but Aria just shook her head, telling them not to speak out against this. "It's alright boys."

Still not convinced, Shigure instead grabbed the boys and pulled them away before bowing. "We will be outside if you need anything."

Then, he shut the door, ignoring the shouts from Yuki and Kyo to let them go. Now, they were alone.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he spoke. "When I heard that you were dying, I didn't know what to do. You've always been next to me, I can't live without you my bird. Remember, You need me just like I need you."

Narrowing her eyes, she spoke. "Why are you being so kind? It's not usually your character."

Letting his hand fall away, he frowned. "You can not leave me. I forbid it. Everyone else can but you, I won't allow it, ever."

He heard the door slightly open and smiled under his breath, gaining an idea. "You can play house a little while longer but know you will always return to me in the end, that's always how it will be. We monsters must stick together."

Leaning over her, Akito smiled and pressed his lips onto hers aggressively, claiming her.

Aria gasped at the action but didn't make a move to stop it, as it might anger him even more. The last thing she wanted was for him to snap at Kyo or Yuki.

As he was kissing her, Akito opened his eyes and stared right into the shocked face of Kyo, smiling under his breath at what he was witnessing. That was right, Aria was his.

Licking his lips, he pulled away before letting his head fall onto her neck, moving the fabric from her shirt carefully.

Then, in one swift motion, he sucked on the skin, leaving a pink and purple ring in its place. Aria gasped at the contact and Akito smiled at his work, knowing very well that Kyo was watching the display.

Pulling away, he turned to find Kyo had entered the room, Aria eyeing him with warning. "Take good care of my songbird, Kyo."

He took a take closer and Aria moved to sit up, wincing at the pain. This caused Akito to step back and smile. "Don't worry. I won't touch your cat. I wouldn't dream of messing with your chess pieces."

Akito then pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at her. She was just barely about to catch it in time."Take it. It will help."

Looking down at the bottle she found it to be medicine of some kind. "Why would you..?"

But he just turned away, heading for the door. "You have to take it. That's an order."

Narrowing her eyes, Aria relaxed just slightly, watching him stop in the archway. "I suppose I'll take my leave now that I see my bird is unharmed. You watch over her now. Aria, I'll see you soon."

She shivered as he left and couldn't help but feel an absolute anger burning in the back of her throat. Why had he come and visited her? It was like some kind of joke, acting like he was concerned for her well being. It was funny.

Crushing the bottle in her hands, she shook with rage. Kyo eyed this with concern and stepped forward. "Aria, are you okay?"

She closed her eyes tightly before throwing the bottle at the wall next to her, it shattering with the pills falling to the floor. "You have got to be kidding me….acting like he cares..since when?"

Finding the place on her neck that he claimed, she gritted her teeth and began to scratch away his touch, his breath. It was like a weight on her very being and she hated it.

Kyo gasped at this, realizing she was hurting herself and raced forward, stopping her from continuing. "Aria, stop! You are hurting yourself."

Shaking her head, she tried to pull back, feeling a desperate need for the mark to disappear. "Let me go! I have to erase it."

He looked at his with sad eyes, not letting go of her hand in and slightest. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her until her strength diminished. "Listen, I'm here, okay? I'll erase it."

She looked down at this, bringing her hands into a fist and for the first time, Kyo could see how much anger and rage she felt towards Akito. She had been holding all of this in for so long. "I hate him."

He wanted nothing more then to embrace her at this moment but with the stupid curse, he had to settle for a hand on her head. No more would he be blind to her suffering. No more.

* * *

Right so, lots of feels in this chapter, huh? I think it's important to recognize that Akito does care about Aria in his own twisted way. His backstory is the same as in the manga so you can see how he wouldn't want her to abandon him, like everyone else has. It's another tactic. Also Kyo and Aria fluff moments for the win.

Please make sure to comment and like as it's my drive to keep going and update faster!


	21. S2 Chapter 6

Tohru hurried across the floor to grab a couple rice balls for the incoming guests in excitement. It was time for the cultural festival and the entire school was decked out in various decorations for the event.

The girls idea of a rice ball stand was overwhelmly popular with the students and hopefully the guests as well would be especially pleased by the booth. It was almost time for them to open the gates afterall.

Tohru pointed to the banner next to her and called out to Aria who was carefully putting out the food on small plates. "Aria, could I maybe get a hand with this sign?"

Nodding her head, she picked up the other end and helped the girl with the task, to the delight of her other classmates.

When they were done, Aria clapped her hands in approval. _You really outdid yourself Tohru. This looks really good. _

But of course, the human girl just remained flustered. "Oh no, I didn't do anything. But thank you so much."

Aria just smiled to herself at Tohru's sweet innocence when a voice echoed behind her. It was rather unfamiliar. "Excuse me, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Turning around she found a group of a dozen boys and girls circling around her, holding something behind their backs. "Umm we all have been talking and we were wondering if you would please wear this today for the cultural festival!"

They pulled the object from behind their backs and she realized it was a light pink, frilly dress, complete with bows and ruffles. Totally not her taste in the slightest.

Pushing the object to her, the boys pleaded. "We all think you would really good in this, and it would boost our sales so please, for the fate of our class, consider it Aria!"

Aria put her hands up nervously and noticed something concerning about the dress. It was a open back which meant that it would be impossible to hide her scars from them. She would have to turn them down.

Trying to give her best heart melting smile, she replied. _You all are really sweet, but I don't think I can. I'm sorry._

But the classmates pushed her further, so much so that Yuki started to take notice. He knew exactly why she was trying to turn them down. "Please Aria! Consider it."

Growing more uncomfortable, Yuki sighed to himself and stepped in front of the the crowds, shielding her from the large group of people. "I know I'm not Aria, but if it will make you happy, I could wear the dress for the festival. That is, if you are alright with it?"

The crowds gasped in amazement, pushing Aria out of the way in a second and directing all of their attention on the prince. "Yes please, Prince Yuki! I know you will look just as or even more stunning!"

The Prince looked rather sullen as they pushed the dress into his hands and when they were gone he abruptly turned to Aria and glared. "You owe me for this."

Widening her eyes, she realized that he had agreed to this terrible idea for her. He was putting himself through hours of embarrassment and torture for her. It was really touching to say the least.

She put a hand on his shoulder at his words and leaned close so that only him could hear the response. "Thank you. Your sacrifice is so noble."

The air on his ear caused him to blush slightly, pushing her away in his own embarrassment. "Get off of me and go help the others."

Aria just smiled at that, patting his shoulder twice before turning back, a hand in a air for acceptance.

Kyo watched their altercation with narrowed eyes, not wanting to be petty but still feeling a little swirl of jealousy in his chest. Why did she have to be so close to him? He didn't like it.

But his annoyance was swelled when Aria turned to him and waved carefully, smiling at his presence. He really was uncool, worrying about such things.

* * *

The festival started and everything was going rather smoothly. Everyone was eager to visit their booth as Yuki had created quite a scene in that pink dress.

Course, if looks could kill, Aria would have been dead by now. It seemed he glared at her every chance he got.

Trying to ignore this, she passed out another riceball when a voice entered, much louder then the rest. "Wow, this looks great!"

Aria turned to find Momiji running up to the stalls, still wearing his girls uniform. Haru was also in tow behind them, although he seemed much more interested in Yuki's appearance.

Tohru turned to the bunny and crotched down to meet him. "Oh, hello Momiji. Would you like to try a rice ball?"

The boy nodded his head aggressively, throwing his hands up in excitement. "Yes please! I want anything you make Tohru!"

The girl just laughed and picked out her favorite from the batch before handing it to him. "You are so sweet. Here you go!"

Momiji accepted the ball and jumped with joy. "Yay! Thank you! Come with me."

Before she could answer, the boy dragged Tohru away from the stand and behind the curtain so that they were away from the crowds.

Wondering what this was about, she questioned the bunny. "Momiji? Is everything okay?

Nodding his head, he smiled. "Yep! I just really wanted to hug you, you look so cute!"

Blushing slightly, Tohru became flustered. They paused though when Kyo entered the space. "Hey, what are you two doing? We have customers and I'm not doing all the work."

The young boy pouted, crossing his arms. "I just wanted to hug Tohru."

Kyo's eyes widened, stepping forward to stop the action. "What? Have some sense. You can't just hug people when you feel like it."

But he was stubborn. "You're just jealous cause you get to hug her whenever you want, so I will too!"

Then, before they could stop him, Momiji raced forward and hugged Tohru, a loud puff of smoke appearing from the under the curtain.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and commented on the weird smoke, Aria dropping her plate of rice balls on the floor. How stupid could Momiji possibly be?!

One of the students pushed the curtain away and found Tohru with a yellow bunny resting on her knee. Momiji's clothes were laid on the ground and everyone started to question what was happening. "What was that sound, and why are Momiji's clothes on the ground? Is he running around naked, and where did that bunny come from?"

All of the Somha's got incredibly pale and Aria knew she had to do something to distract the students.

That's when she saw a rack of costumes to her right and got a rather bold idea.

Everyone stepped closer to the crime scene, trying to figure out what happened when music stopped from in their tracks.

Turning around, they gasped when they saw Aria in traditional japanese kimono, red in color and fabric. It casted onto the floor in a long line, her hair matching perfectly with the hue.

Bringing her hand up, Aria knew just how distract these people from asking too many dangerous questions. It was something that was Akito's favorite. Her dance.

The music began and everyone seemed entranced by her movements, being very fluent in shape and form. It was obvious she was a professional.

Even Yuki and Kyo were stunned by the scene. Sure Yuki had seen Aria dance before at the main house, but he couldn't deny that he always found it beautiful in some way, even if he hated her back then.

As she moved, Kyo saw flashes of the day they met at the New Years celebration, and how she danced for him back then as well. It seemed everything was rushing back now which made him thankful.

There was something about her dance though that filled the area around them. Her tone seemed sorrowful, almost pleading. It was like her raw emotions were seeping through her performance and letting everyone feel her anguish. It was truly something.

Walking past the classroom, another boy stopped clear in his steps, taking in the sight and tears almost welled up into his eyes. His friends looked him strangely but the boy couldn't help but shutter at the sight before him."A-Aria?"

The dance ended soon after that and everything clapped wildly, completely forgetting what happened with Momiji a second ago. Her plan had worked.

But what she didn't expect was everyone rushing up to her and speaking rather close. "Whoa, that was incredible! Are you like a rich heiress or something? You gotta be, right? That was amazing!"

Stepping back, Aria knew she couldn't speak back to these people which made it rather difficult to tell them off, so they pushed further. "Hey, do you wanna do something later today?"

Suddenly, Kyo cut between the pinning boys and glared. "Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable. Back off, will you?"

He then turned to her and whispered. "Are you okay?"

To which she nodded her head, although the students noticed something else. "Hey, you two are rather close. Are you dating or what?"

They expected him to brush it off like usual but to much of their surprise, he just reached down and grabbed Aria's hand. "Yeah we are, what of it?"

This caused the entire class to be in a frenzy. "Wait, really?! Stop joking."

But that only got him even more upset. How dare they think he was kidding. "I'm not. You got a problem with that?"

Blinking a couple times, they glanced at the girl in question and whispered. "Is that really true?"

The fact they were completely disregarding his statement made him even more frustrated but he control himself when Aria nodded her head, grasping onto his hand tightly. _It is._

Everyone gaped and started talking about this development when Momiji popped up from behind her. "Oh wow! You are Kyo's girlfriend?"

The term girlfriend seemed really embarrassing and Aria couldn't help but nod her head and blush.

The boy was ecstatic at this though. "That's so cool! I wish I had someone as pretty as you Aria."

But Kyo just hit him upside the head. "Back off, short stuff. "

Momiji started crying at the hit but lucky Haru was there to calm him quickly. While that was happening, Kyo grabbed Aria's hand and pushed her behind the curtain and away from wondering eyes.

Once they were safe, Aria questioned him. "Kyo, what's wrong?"

Running his fingers through his hair, he still didn't let go of her hand. "When you were dancing, I remembered a little bit of our past. When we first met."

Aria widened her eyes and took a step closer. "Really? It's wearing off faster then I thought…."

He could sense a little displeasure in her voice which he didn't like. "You sound like your disappointed."

But she just shook her head and sighed. "No of course not. I'm happy you can remember it's just, you are going to remember some painful things also and…"

Kyo narrowed his eyes, playfully bonking her head to stop her fears. "Don't worry, I already told you I don't care about any of that stuff. My feelings won't change."

This made her strangely happy inside, remembering something else. "You called me your girlfriend back there.."

Squeezing her hand, his face fell. "Is that a problem?"

Aria looked down in response. "Not really, I'm just not used to it. It's embarrassing."

He could see a blush making its way to her cheeks and Kyo couldn't help but think she looked really cute in this moment, so much that he wanted to get closer.

So he did. Taking a step even closer, he whispered. "Me too, but I didn't want those other idiots crowding you like that."

Smiling under her breath, she played along. "Oh? Is cat boy getting jealous?"

He eyes casted down, lighty placing a hand on her cheek and replied. "You wish."

They reached closer and closer until they were pulled apart by the student entering their bubble. "Hey, what are you two doing? Aria go get some more waters for us, will you?"

Breaking away, she nodded her head and started to turn away from Kyo. He had certainly ruined the mood. _I'll be back then_

When she was gone, Kyo couldn't help but glare at the innocent boy, him not knowing what was happening. It was rather frustrating.

* * *

Aria had gathered the waters for the class yet her mind was still wandering back to her moment with Kyo. It seemed like such a dream come true to have him defend her like that. She really was truly lucky.

Because of her zoning out, she crashed into another individual wearing a different school uniform, dropping all of the contents in her hand onto the floor.

As the stranger was from another school, she found it safe to speak. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I wasn't looking where I was going…"

The stranger grabbed one of the bottle's but it seemed like he was someone nervous about something, letting his voice come out in a soft whispered. "It can't be…"

Looking up, Aria froze when she found a very familiar set of eyes staring back at her. "Aria, is it really you?"

Widening her eyes, a wave of emotion washed over her in a single swoop. She wasn't prepared, how was she going to deal with this? "Y-Yuzaru?"

Tears started to form as he grabbed her hand tightly, bringing her into a tight embrace. "It really is you! I finally found you. I've been searching for so long and…"

Suddenly he remembered something and grasped her hand, pulling her back towards the gates of the school. "Oh! We have to go see Mom right now. She will be so happy to know you're back! Come on!"

A sting of fear flew through her, knowing she had to get away quickly. This was going to get ugly really quickly if she didn't stop it. "Wait, hold on. Yuzaru, let go of me!"

But he wouldn't budge. Despite her pleas to stop, he was certainly determined.

Suddenly though, they were halted when another hand rested on them. "What do you think you're doing?"

Aria looked up to find Kyo sandwiched between them, looking less than happy.

Although Yuazru also looked less than pleased. "Who are you?"

Shaking her hand off finally, the cat took a step in challenge but Aria just put her hand up. "Who is he?"

Then she sighed in exasperation and lifted her hand out to the mysterious stranger. "Let me introduce you. This is Yuzaru Hara, my brother."

Kyo blinked a few times, trying to process the words that she was telling him. This was the brother she never met before? Why was he here? "Your brother?"

Nodding her head, she sighed. "Well, step brother, and he was that is."

Yuzaru eyed Kyo with such disdain but ignored it, instead turing to his sister. "Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you Aria. How could you run away like that from mom and dad?"

This words caught in her throat, causing her to laugh bitterly. "Ran away, huh? That's the story they are telling everyone. I see."

Of course, this confused him right away. "What are you talking about? I've been looking for years, hoping I'd find you somewhere and now, I actually have. It's like a dream come true!"

From his tone, Aria could tell he didn't know the whole story. He was a couple years younger then her after all, there is no way he would have remembered her power or being sold off. It seemed her lovely parents were feeding lies to their peers, telling them she ran off one day. She supposed that sounded a little less barbaric from what actually happened, and Aria wasn't about to break her brothers heart.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I have no desire to see those people again. So, it would be best if you forgot about this whole thing."

A look of betrayal crossed his face at that. "What? How could you say something like that? You need to come home."

Knowing he wasn't going to leave willingly, Aria realized she would have to use her horrible skill of pushing people away. If she could do it with Yuki, she could do it with her brother.

Laughing empty, she challenged him. "I'm never going back. Why do you think I ran away in the first place? That place is not a home."

Yuzaru moved to speak again when Kyo cut him off. This boy was being incredibly cruel. Aria couldn't go back home even if she wanted to. "Listen, she said she didn't want to go back so just leave her alone. You don't understand anything."

This got him fuming. "Who even are you anyways?"

Kyo narrowed his face, stepping forward in response. "I'm her boyfriend."

That certainly was a shock, but it didn't cause him to falter. "Yeah? Well I'm her brother so, we are going back."

It looked like the cat was going to punch this poor boy but Aria stopped him in time, putting a hand to Kyo's shoulder in a calming motion. "Kyo, could I talk to him alone for a minute?"

He looked rather unsure but Aria just nodded her head, showing that she was serious about this. So, he backed down.

Stepping back, Aria sighed and lead Yuzaru away from the angry cat. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. See you later."

Although, Kyo wasn't sure about that.

* * *

Finding a little spot away from the crowds, Aria offered him a drink from the vending machine, which is accepted, placing it in his lap. "So, how have you been?"

Looking down at the object, Yuzaru answered. "Fine, I guess."

She took a sip from her own drink and sighed. "I never thought I'd see you again so, sorry. I don't know how to speak normally in these kinds of situations."

Getting a closer look at him, you would have never been able to tell the two of them were related. Where Aria had long silver hair and piecing red eyes, Yuzaru was blessed with normal black hair and green colored eyes. He looked normal where she just looked like a freak. It wasn't fair.

He ran his fingers through his hair and replied. "I thought I would never see you either. To be honest, I was running out of hope I'd find you. Yet, here you are."

She lifted her arms out in explanation. "Here I am. So, are you disappointed? I'm not your sweet big sister anymore."

Nodding his head, Yuzaru turned to face her. "You're right. You are really different from what I remembered. But you are also the same. It's complicated."

Aria just shook her head. "And you are still the same confusing boy as back then. I missed you Yuza."

Blinking a few times, he stood. "If you do, then come home with me."

Yet Aria looked rather hurt at his statement. "It's not that easy, and like I said, it's better if you never mention this meetup to anyone."

This didn't stop him from pushing through. "But I don't want to. I finally got my sister back!"

Aria shook her head and went to reject him again when something else caught her eye. Standing a few feet in front of her was someone she never wanted to see again, someone that felt like a knife in her side, her mother. "You…"

Yuki was standing in his pink dress unhappily when someone called from the side. "Has anyone seen Aria? She's taking forever with those drinks.

Looking towards the doorway, he suddenly found an excuse to get away from all of the fanboys and girls, if only for a moment. "I'll go see if she's alright."

The classmates swooned at his helpfulness and Yuki hurried on his way to find Aria and change out of this terrible dress.

A couple minutes past and he hadn't seen any sign of her. He was about to give up when something caught out of the corner of his eye. It seemed she was standing there with some boy from another school.

The boy raced forward and grabbed her hand which bought the rat even more on edge. What was happening down there?

He decided he wanted to give her a piece of his mind and hurried outside the location of the two when he saw another body approach them. It looked to be a woman of some sort.

Hiding behind the school building, he watched as Aria eyed this strange woman with intense fear. Who even was she?

Because of this, he couldn't help but listen in.

The air stood still as they both stared into each other's soul, both afraid and shaken. She looked the same as she always did with her black hair and professional aura around her. It was like she never left.

Wiping her head to her brother, Aria whispered. "Yuza, you didn't…"

But Yuzaru just stood and ran over to his mom, excited about the discovery he had made. "I had to call her. Mom, look! It's Aria, she came back!"

But neither his mom or Aria made any move to speak, choosing to just stare in the empty silence.

Then, the woman's eyes darkened as she pulled her son away from Aria like she was poison and hissed. "You...what you are you doing here? Stay away from my son!"

He seemed taken back by this and tried to reason with her. "What are you talking about? This is Aria, my sister."

But his mom just scoffed, remaining her hold on his arm. "You have no sister."

Yuzaru's eyes widened and heard a slow clap in the corner of his vision. He turned to find Aria smirking in a dark fashion. "It seems you haven't changed. You are just a charming as I remember you to be, mother."

Aria took a step forward which only made the woman more nervous, putting her hands up in defence. "Stay back! Don't come near us, you demon child."

This caused Aria to freeze, giving her brother a chance to speak out. "Mom, what are you doing? We found her, now she can come home."

But Aria just laughed, pointing to the woman in question. "Ah yes, why don't you tell Yuzaru the truth. I heard you've been feeding lies to everyone, saying I ran away. It really is such a tragic backstory I will admit."

She didn't answer which only made Aria push harder. "Go on, tell him how you sold me off to some rich family and never came back, how you gave me away like it was nothing."

Yuzaru stood still at these words. His mom and dad always told him that Aria ran away and that they were heartbroken because of it. But then he remembered that they didn't really like talking about her. He assumed it was just more grief but maybe there was something more to it?

Getting his confirmation, his mom nodded her head and replied. "You're right. Who knew that a one night stand would have resulted in something like you? I never asked for that. I wanted you as far away from my family as possible."

She kind of suspected her mother cheated on her father but actually hearing it was volumes worse. Her real dad was just some random man on the street. He was nothing.

Her brother couldn't process all of this new information and took a step back in distrust. "Mom, you didn't...how could you?"

Aria tightened her fists as his mother pulled Yuza closer. "You don't understand Yuzaru, she's a monster. I was trying to protect you, yet it seems she hunted you down anyways…"

Even though that wasn't the case in the slightest, Aria didn't object, she was done with this woman's words. "You're right. I am a monster, so you better watch your tone, mother."

Gasping she replied. "Are you threatening me?"

But Aria just smirked, stepping closer in a challenge. "I don't know, am I?"

Her mother shook with fear as Aria's eyes turned to a sharp crimson, scaring her brother and petrifying the woman. "Y-You stay away."

Which only made her only step even closer. "Or what? Are you going to sell me second time? You don't own me anymore mother. So, I suggest you stop right now, before I show you just how much of a monster I really can be..."

Seething with anger, his mom ran up to Aria with her hand outstretched, ready to slap her when something stopped her. "That's enough."

She looked up to find a boy with silver hair glaring back at her, holding her hand in place. He was wearing some kind of pink dress. "Whaa who are you?"

Ripping her arm away, Aria watched as Yuki stepped in front of her. "I won't let you say those things about Aria."

Widening her eyes, Aria couldn't believe what she was seeing. The woman on the other hand, just chuckled darkly. "Oh I get it. You are one of those Sohma's, aren't you? That would explain why you can tolerate her."

Yuki's aura grew even more dark, moving up to Aria's mother in question. "Yes, I am, and I ask that you apologize for your earlier remarks."

The woman seemed fazed by the boy, but still tried to remain strong. "Why would I? You are just being manipulated by her anyways. You ignorant boy."

Look down for a moment, the rat replied. "I was yes, but then I realized that Aria is one of the most selfless people I have ever meet. So don't you dare harass her when you know nothing in the first place."

Then in one fast motion, he reached down and grabbed her hand before pulling her away from this terrible woman. "Come on, let's go."

Aria just let him take her away from the scene, feeling rather shocked at the entire action that he just displayed. Why was he standing up for her so much? It was odd. "Yuki, wait…"

* * *

He led her to a nearby park, still keeping his hold of her hand carefully and remaining silent.

Aria took this opportunity and shook him off. "What was all that back there? You trying to play the brave white knight or what?"

But the rat just remained still, his shoulder slumped down in a depression fashion. When he finally spoke, it was soft and quiet. "I'm so sorry."

She watched him turn around, desperation clear across his face. "That woman, she was just like me. Those things she said, it was like looking in the mirror."

Not really knowing what he was getting at, Aria was becoming rather uncomfortable with the air around them. "What are you talking about Yuki?"

He raced forward then, placing both his hands on her shoulders and letting his hand fall. "The things she said, they were the same exact ones I told you back then, in Hatori's office, and that house, right?"

Her eyes widened as she realized the reason he looked so torn up was because he felt some sort of guilt for what he said all those years ago. It was rather silly.

Throwing his hands off of her, she replied. "Oh please, I don't need your pity party all of a sudden. You felt that way so you said them. Why are you apologizing?"

But the rat just shook his head. "I only felt that way because you made me. I was so blind to what was really happening in that house all along and yet, I said the same cruel words to you."

Yuki was absolutely devastated by the display he saw. Now that he knew the other side of the story, it was too much to bare to watch her be torn apart like he once did to her. All she wanted was to go home but her family was too afraid.

Letting her eyes fall, she pointed to a bench. "Sit down Yuki."

He complied and watched her place her hands in front of her. "Listen, you really don't need to be so worked up about what she said. You hear one thing for your entire life and you become rather desensitized to it."

Squeezing her hands together, she voice quivered slightly. "You know I can't live with myself if you forgive me. So, don't you dare try and apologize."

Yuki looked at this girl who had so many secrets and demons in her own closet. At yet, she seemed completely fine with the fact that she had just met her mother again after so many years.

Narrowing his eyes, he questioned her on that. "How can you be so calm after all that?"

He watched her laugh to her herself in response before shaking her head. "I'm become a master at hiding these kinds of things Yuki. One of the more useful lessons from the main house. But, you would know about that as well,right?."

Yuki then realized that this poor girl was choosing to be emotionless in the fear of showing her true self. Of course he had scene it a couple times with Kyo but she wasn't supposed to know he was watching.

Shaking his head, the rat brought a hand up to her face. "You don't have to do that to me anymore. We are friends after all."

The word made Aria look up as if she was hearing things. Her voice cracked just slightly. "W-What did you just say?"

Leaning a bit closer, he noticed a hair out of place and moved it back into the correct spot. "I said it's okay, cause we are friends. You don't have to put up these walls anymore. After everything I've seen, I think I understand now, and I know I'm not going to hate you"

At his words, Yuki watched as Aria's eyes welled with tears, before slipping into her cheeks slightly. This wasn't a dream. They were friends.

She noticed the tears and gasped before quickly rubbing them away, sniffling. "Stupid allergies again."

But Yuki just smiled, rubbing her back lightly as they kept flowing. He was happy she was trusting him a little more with them. It somehow seemed like they were a bit closer now. "You get allergies a lot, don't you?"

Sniffing again, she gave him a sly smile before pushing his shoulder playfully in response. "Shut up."

* * *

Anddd we have Yuki and Aria friendship! Huzzah! Maybe even a rival for cat boy in the future? Hmm who knows? I love how Yuki saw himself in Aria's mom and realized how much of a jerk he was to her back then, instead now choosing to defend her. I made it so there were parallels with the first chapter so that her mom could say they same things he did.

Hope you enjoyed! Plz make sure to comment and like for faster updates!


	22. S2 Chapter 7

Aria walked back to Shigure's house with her friends by her side. Friends? The word had such an odd tone about it. Never in a million years would she thought she was deserving of something so meaningful as a friendship. It somehow made her heart skip in her chest a tiny bit.

So much so, she was beginning to forget about the altercation with her mother and brother. These three made it seem rather unimportant now. She just wanted to stay like this forever.

Although, the dream was short lived as Kyo started to poke at the painful memory she wanted to wipe away. "So, what happened back there? You said you'd only be a minute but you ended up taking forever, and coming back with that damn rat no less."

Yuki sighed at his side, not liking the tone. "There you go with your annoying jealousy again. It's not what you think."

The cat's shoulder raised, as if asking for a fight. "What did you say?"

But of course, Aria was there to quell his anger. "He didn't do anything Kyo. I just ran into something rather unpleasant."

Her tone seemed bitter, almost angry and Tohru seemed even more curious. "Unpleasant?"

Laughing slightly, Aria threw her hands up behind her hand in a sarcastic manner. "Yeah. You could say it was a sort of unexpected family reunion."

Just then, her eyes got darker, the air around them giving a slight chill. "It was my mother."

Everyone around her grew quiet, Yuki already knowing the truth but joining the rest. Tohru seemed the most shaken by her tone. "But, isn't that a good thing? You've wanted to meet her, right?"

Aria narrowed her eyes, thinking for a moment. She then turned to Tohru with a hint of crimson in the tips of her vision. Tohru couldn't help but feel like her eyes were burning through her soul, so angry, so hurt. "Why would I want to meet someone that calls me a demon child? I already have someone that does that. I don't need two."

Tohru stepped back at her sharp tone. She seemed different, more agitated than usual. Her eyes, they were kinda scary.

Realizing her mistake, Aria tried to backtrack. She didn't mean to hurt her friend. "Sorry, it's hard to talk about this stuff. I didn't mean to snap at you Tohru."

But the girl didn't seem bothered. "Of course. I'm sorry for digging so much. It's really my fault."

Aria couldn't help but smile at the girl. Usually someone would have ran away in fear but this girl was so easy to please. She wished more people were like that.

Kyo watched her mannerisms and leaned forward to grab her hand, noticing her tense at the action. "Are you really okay?"

Breathing out, Aria accepted his hand. "Okay is not the word I'd use but I'll get through it. It's easier now that I know I'm not alone."

She glanced at Yuki for a quick who just nodded. "Of course."

Aria smiled at his which brought that annoying hole to appear in Kyo's stomach. He was so ridiculous. Why was he worried about that damn rat all the time? The way she looked at him sometimes, he didn't like it.

So much so, he began pulling her along the path once again. "Well come on, it's going to take forever if we just stand here."

Aria watched as the cat pulled her along, seeing the backs of her friends just a little ways behind them. It felt so nice, having other to rely on.

Trying to match their strides she muttered something under her breath that was as clear as day to Kyo and Yuki. "Thank you."

They couldn't help but smile to themselves as they continued the route, laughing joyfully at each other or poking fun on the way. It was so nice.

Reaching the house, Aria could see the top of the roof in the distance and couldn't help but feel that unexpected warmth she always experienced with them. She wished that it would last for forever. Just Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, living happily in that house. Somehow, that foolish dream seemed almost possible like this.

But, every dream must come crashing down, and Aria's found her crumbling before her when she realized a very familiar black car near the entrance way.

She stood still an unknown fear in her eyes. She got to work, immediately shaking Kyo's hand off like he was on fire and pushing the cat away from her. It certainly was quite sudden. "Aria, what's wrong?"

Of course he didn't have to wait long as a familiar voice carried towards the three of them, seductive and low. "So, this is where you were."

He strolled up to her, intent in his stance. Aria couldn't help but allow her tone to come out rather shaky. "Akito, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Akito stopped a couple feet in front of them and Aria tried her best not to give in to her need to push her friends away from his man. No, she needed to be calm, for them.

Taking an invisible breath, he replied. "Have you forgotten the date, my dear songbird? Don't tell me you've forgotten our agreement?"

She thought back quickly and cursed. Usually she was on top of this but that week she was unconscious messed with her schedule. It was time to visit him. Crap.

Shoving down her worry, Aria answered just like she would at the main house. Cold and straightforward. "I'm sorry Akito. It seems the days slipped away. I'm happy to see you though."

He seemed pleased at his, grabbing her hand and pulling Aria roughly into his body. Kyo couldn't help but speak out at this. "What is he talking about? What agreement?"

Chuckling slightly, the god smiled, holding onto his prize. "Oh you foolish cat. Didn't I tell you, my songbird comes when I call her. She does belong to me,afterall."

Hearing him talk about Aria was an object was more than he could handle, reaching forward. "What the hell are you…?

But Aria was quicker, realizing he was only going to be hurt and instead did the one thing she hated. She used her power. "Kyo, stop."

The cat felt like his lips were sewn together, not able to make a sound and couldn't help but see the hint of devastation in her eyes.

This only made Akito even happier. "Good job my bird. We wouldn't want your little kitty breaking a paw, now would we?"

Turning back towards the car, he looked Yuki straight in the eye, enjoying the terror reflected back at him. "Because she forgot our little arrangement, I'll be keeping my bird overnight. So, don't wait up, Yuki."

Yuki's bones were frozen to the ground as he watched Akito pull Aria away, just like last time. He was always such a coward with him.

Yet somehow, his muscles began to move on their own, latching onto Aria's jacket in a desperate plea. "Aria, wait!"

Her eyes widened, obviously not expecting this and couldn't help but stare. _Oh no Yuki. What are you doing? _

Akito just found his amusing and placed a hand on Aria's shoulder. "Oh my, it seems our Yuki is become rather disobedient. This would be around the time you would teach him a lesson, would it not be?"

Aria's back grew rigid at his command. _No. Not in front of Kyo and Tohru. Please, anything but that. _

She just stood frozen which brought an unhappy frown to his face, instead bringing his face dangerously close to her ear. His hot breath echoed through her, coursing her like he had done all those times before. This wasn't any different. "Aria, do I sense...hesitation?"

Letting her hand come into a tight fist, Aria closed her eyes in anguish before turning around and slapping Yuki clear across his face.

The hit was so hard that he fell onto the ground in pain, holding his cheek in utter disbelief. Aria had just hit him, like back at the main house.

Kyo and Tohru seeming couldn't believe it either, just staring in complete shock. They had heard about what happened at the main house but actually seeing it, was something completely different.

Yuki looked up at the girl just long enough for her to scoff in disgust, rubbing the spot where his hand was and erasing his touch like it was poison. "Don't touch me, you disgusting rat."

Then, she turned back and pulled Akito's sleeve towards the car in a hurry. "Let's go. I'll be in the car."

He happily complied, fully satisfied with the scene that had taken place. That was right, Aria was just how he made her to be, and that was just like him. The sooner they learned that the better.

* * *

Aria practically pushed herself into the car first, as it seemed Akito stayed behind to torment Yuki a bit more and slammed the door behind her.

Then, when it was sure that they were out of sight, she put a shaky hand to her mouth to cover her cry of anguish. Tears started to form and her breathing grew even more irregular.

This wasn't good. She needed to pull together before Akito got back or else he surely would make fun of her and then everything she planned would be ruined. She couldn't fall apart now.

Breathing in and out a couple times, she cleared her tears enough before he settled in next to her, emotion now completely gone from her face. "That was quite the show you put on, my little songbird. I'm rather impressed."

Nodded her head, Aria answered. "Thank you, although I hardly earn your praise. I was only doing what you have taught me."

He seemed pleased at this answer. "Very good. Still, I'd rather if you refrained from holding hands with that cat. You know I can get rather possessive."

Akito leaned in, as if to prove his point. A hand began to trace the lines of her face but she didn't seem to mind in the slightest. "Are you saying I can't play with my toy? Then what fun is that?"

He thought for a moment. "I suppose there is no harm, as long as you remember who you belong to."

She casted her eyes down at that. "Of course. I will not fill my head with such fantasies anymore. He is just a means to pass time, something to play with while I'm away from the main house."

Once again gaining his approval, his hand snaked down to her waist, pushing his body close to hers. "That's what I like to hear. You are such a good bird. No worries, everything will be alright soon. Just one more month, and then you'll never have to see those pieces again."

Aria couldn't help but let her body grow a bit panicked. One more month. That's all she had left until everything was set in motion. She wasn't nearly ready, emotionally or physically.

Because of this, he could sense her unrest, pulling away in displeasure. "What's this? Please don't tell me you are backing out of our deal…"

She cursed slightly, realizing her resolve was slipping at knew she had to get his mind off of these dangerous thoughts. She needed to be devoted, she needed to be compliment, if only for now.

Coming up with an idea, she brought her own hand up to his cheek, speaking in a seductive tone. "Of course not. I can't wait until I'm back with you, forever."

He smiled under his lips and Aria knew he had immediately forgotten the uncertainty. Good, everything was safe.

He leaned forward into a sharp kiss and Aria accepted it. She let him claim her as a sign of loyalty and trust. To him, she was just his broken and trained songbird.

But to her, she was just lying in wait.

* * *

The next day, Aria walked into Shigure's house only to find a surprising sight before her. It seemed that Kyo and Yuki had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. How long had they been there?

Aria smiled to herself but it quickly fell when she noticed a slight bruise on Yuki's right cheek. She was so detestable.

Racing towards the kitchen, she grabbed a bag of ice before sitting down next to him and gently placing the object on his cheek to bring down the swelling.

Watching his sleeping face, she couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu, like when she watched him at the main house. Nothing had changed since then.

Due to the cold, Yuki's eyes flopped open, seeing Aria and bursting up. "Aria?! Are you okay?!"

Aria blinked in surprise, putting her hand up in defense. "Oh hey, yeah I'm fine, but I think I should be asking that about you right now."

Yet it seemed he didn't listen, just grabbing her arms and lifting them to identify any bruises or cuts. He did the same with her back and neck, Aria just standing there awkwardly.

Thankfully he didn't find anything hurtful, only trails of kiss mark lining her collarbone and neck. When he found them, Aria blushed and slapped his hand away. "Whoa whoa, calm down Yuki. I'm not hurt, I promise."

Although the marks were concerning, they weren't ones of pain so Yuki let it go. "Thank goodness. I was so worried."

Aria couldn't help but wonder why he was so concerned. She was the one that hurt him. So much so, it was all she could focus on.

Bringing her hand to his cheek, Yuki watched her eyes crumple. "I'm so sorry. See, I really am a coward. This is why I wanted you out of the main house. I didn't want to hurt you like that. What good that did, huh?"

But his hand grasped hers just in time, stopping the touch. "You did it cause you had to, right? That's always how it was."

Aria listened to his words and let her eyes fall. Why was he taking all this so easy? "That doesn't make it right. You saw what happened when I tried to go against him last time...I couldn't do that again..I'm so sorry Yuki. Here."

She pushed the ice pack towards him in an offering to which he gladly accepted. "I think you and I both know what Akito is like. I don't blame you for that."

Laughing to herself bitterly, she shrugged. "You should."

But all he did was shake his head. Yuki wasn't about to be foolish like all those times before. He knew she didn't mean the words she said yesterday. "Aria, stop. I already told you I wouldn't hate you anymore."

This made her crumble even more, the mask that she had to carefully placed onto her emotions starting to crack more than ever. "How can you accept something like that?! Can't you see, nothing has changed since back then. I'm still the coward with a goddamn lease around my neck and I hate it!"

Her yelling woke Kyo up which made her realize her mistake. She had kept this regret in all day and now it was leaking through. She used to be much better at pushing her feelings down than this.

Kyo raced up to her as, seeming to check for injuries. "You're back! Are you okay? What did that bastard do to you?!"

Beginning to wipe her hair away from her collarbone. Aria stepped away just before he saw the kiss marks. She didn't want him to see such disgusting claims. "Don't touch me!"

Kyo pulled his hand away in shock and Aria knew she was unstable. All of these untouched emotions were making her a ticking time bomb. She needed to get out of here, before she hurt someone else unknowingly. "I'm sorry Kyo, I'm still a little shaken. I need to be alone…"

Then, standing up as fast as she could, Aria raced up the steps, passing Tohru on the way. "Oh, hello Aria..how are you…"

But she just ignored the girl before slamming the door to her room and leaving the three residents very confused. "What just happened?"

Yuki ran his fingers through his hair, seeming even more concerned. "Maybe something really did happen at the main house. I should check on her."

Suddenly another voice entered the space, causing Yuki to stop. "I wouldn't take it personally. This is normal for her."

Everyone seemed confused and turned to find Shigure watching from the corner of the doorway. "What do you mean?"

Sighing slightly, he folded his newspaper and looked in the direction of the stairwell. "She just doesn't know how to process her emotions right now. Poor girl hides them at the main house and then ends up misdirecting her anger towards others."

Tohru moved down the stairs to meet the boys, remembering the distraught look on her face. "Why would she have to hide them like that?"

But all the dog did was smile sadly. "There is a lot you don't know about our family Tohru, and those questions you asked, you might not want the answers to them."

His answer was cryptic but both Yuki and Kyo knew exactly what he meant. The main house wasn't kind to free thinking, and Aria's way of going about things surely would've resulted in more abuse. She was just trying to avoid it.

The air was silent for a moment before Shigure placed the folder newspaper on the table next to him. "Well, I'll go check up on her. You all stay here."

Then, without any disagreement, he headed up the stairs, towards Aria.

* * *

Aria sat on the floor silently with her head fallen into her hands. Staring before her was the opened closet and picture board she'd created a couple months back in hopes of starting her plan.

Her time with Akito bought an uneasy question in her mind, one she couldn't shake in the slightest. Could she actually do this? Go against everything? It was a terrible risk.

Hearing a sharp knock on the door, Aria gasped. She ran to the closet as quickly as possible and shut it before leaning against the wood.

Just as she feared, the intruder entered without a second knock, only to find her oddly posing in front of her closet. "Uhh Ari? What are you doing?"

She looked up to find Shigure and laughed. "Oh hey Shigure, I'm just, you know, stretching."

He looked at her strangely before cracking up in laughter himself. "You always know how to make me laugh."

Realizing she fooled him, Aria relaxed and moved closer. "What are you doing here Shigure?"

He stopped laughing and sat down on her bed before sighing. "I just wanted to check up on you. Yuki and Kyo are very concerned."

Her eyes fell at that. "Ah yeah. I guess I snapped at them. I should apologize. It's not their fault."

Shigure nodded his head. "Yes, I told them this was in your character and not to worry."

This got her slightly annoyed. "You know Shigure, I would really appreciate if you didn't do that."

He looked at her for a moment but only shrugged. "If I didn't, who would? Cause we both know you wouldn't."

She hated that he was right. This was someone she had to watch out for. Shigure was a highly manipulative man, spending probably just as much time in the main estate as her. That was even more of a cause to worry.

But because of his mannerisms, maybe he could help her. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

He looked over to her in question. She never asked him things. "Yes?"

Bringing her hand down to play with the ends of her skirt, she very carefully danced around her problem. "Do you think, I could be like Akito?"

Her question made him certainly shocked. Did she see herself in him somehow?

He decided to answer truthfully, not sugarcoating his answer. "I think that sometimes you share traits of each other. Your temper can be the same sometimes, but that being said I don't think you are Akito, no."

Narrowing her eyes, she continued. "What would you do if you could save the ones you loved, but in order to do so, you'd have to become the person you hate the most?"

Shigure didn't understand where she was coming from but once again gave her his truthful answer. "That's easy. I would do whatever it took to complete my goal, regardless of the methods used. I wouldn't care who I had to hurt or step on as long as I got what I want."

He always like this, so driven to specific tasks. Aria truly believed that he would step on her in a second if it meant compelling what he wanted. Shigure was scary in that respect.

Shaking her head, she couldn't fully accept that. "What if, it's for your own selfish reasons?"

But he just smiled darkly, a cold chill appearing in the air. "Isn't that all the more reason to do it then?"

Aria scanned his face, quickly realizing she had chosen wrong for this conversation. "Right, I forgot I'm asking the wrong person. Of course YOU would say that. That's always how you've been."

The dog put a hand to his chest, acting hurt at her comment. "How could you Ari, I've never been that."

But she wasn't having it one bit, turning to stare right through his soul. "Yeah, okay sure. If anyone knows how you are, it's me. Do you think I'm stupid? I know nothing has changed since you visited me at the main house last."

Once again, he just looked hurt at this, leaning forward. "What are you talking about? I already told you, I'm here for you. Those times before, we all made mistakes…"

Laughing slightly, Aria knew better. So, she decided to put the dog in his place. "Oh please, the only reason you are "here for me" is because I can get you closer to Akito, that I have some value to you. Please don't try to kid yourself. You are only nice because it benefits you. Or, would you like me to test that theory?"

Her eyes glowed in disdain, threatening to use her power on him to bring out the truth. Even though it was a truth she had already known so many years ago. It seems, they were all the same, trying to fill their own selfish needs. A pawn for Shigure a coping mechanism for Ayame and a penance for Hatori, that's all she was to them.

But the question was, could she do that as well?

Shigure noticed her threat and put his hands up in defense. "You caught me. It seems I am the same as back then, as terrible as it may be."

Aria just sighed at his confirmation. "It's fine. I don't blame you. Everyone in that house is used as pawns. You're just trying to survive. I know that now."

Although her words brought a heaviness in her chest, thinking about the plan in her mind, and whether or not to execute it. "I just, so many people have hurt and used me with no problem at all, but why is it, that I can't do the same? It should be easy, but still ..."

Shigure watched the girl sadly, knowing what she had meant. Aria was always the person to run towards anyone she met. If they happened to betray her, she somehow always came back. It was admirable, but not a great quality if you lived in that house.

Bringing his hand up, he patted her head lightly, almost like a child. "It's because you're not that kind of person Ari. You never have and you never will be."

Then, he picked himself up off the bed and sighed. "Tohru should be done with dinner about now. I'll go see."

Aria watching him leave, closing the door behind him quietly. When he was gone, she opened her picture board once more and just stared.

Then eyes slowly shifted to her calendar. Taking a marker off the edge she crossed out another day and couldn't help but see the end of month drawing near. One one more to go, and she had to make a choice.

Wasn't that kind of person, was he sure about that?

* * *

The next couple days Aria seemed off which made Yuki and Kyo extra stressed out because of it.

All she seemed to do was stare outside blanky and write in some sort of book. Although when anyone came close to her, she made sure to shut it before they could see.

Watching the scene, Yuki strolled up to her carefully. "Hey Aria, did you finish your homework for next week yet?"

But the girl didn't made any move, in fact he wasn't sure that she heard him in the slightest.

Kyo noticed this has well and raised his voice. "Hey, Aria! Snap out of it, will you?"

The volume certainly made her jump out of her own mind and turned to them. "Geez Kyo, don't scare me like that. What do you want?"

The cat didn't look amused in the slightest though. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've looked like a zombie the last couple days."

Yuki moved forward at this also. "Yes, Akito really did do something to you, didn't he? It's okay you can tell us.."

Aria stared at the boys, noticing the worry in their eyes and realized she must of been freaking them out. She had to cover up this better. Then, she realized something else, maybe she could tell them the truth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind. I looked at my calendar this morning and, well it seems like my year is almost up."

Her words struck a chord with the boys, not realizing that a year had indeed almost past. It was too soon. Yuki spoke first about it. "Then, that means you'll be going back soon?"

She nodded her head which made the cat especially angry. He couldn't let he go back with Akito, not again. "Oh no, like hell I'm letting you go back there. Can't you just stay?"

Shaking her head, Aria ran her fingers along the side of her notebook."I wish it was that easy Kyo. I want to stay but…"

Kyo cut her off immediately. "Then stay."

He watched her smile sadly, her eyes now casted towards the window. "Listen, you two have given me more than I could have ever hoped for. Promise me you'll be okay, when I'm gone."

Yuki shook his head, bringing the attention back to the boys. "What are you talking about? Even if you go back it's not like anything will change between us. We'll still be friends."

Remembering her deal with Akito, she knew those words weren't true. If she erased his memories like ordered, then he would go back to hating her just like before. "Yeah…"

Wiping the image from her mind, she abruptly stood up from her spot. "We should get going. Don't wanna be late for school."

They nodded their heads and watched her leave, now feeling an uneasy vibe in their stomachs. Why did her words sound so cryptic?

* * *

The four of them walked side by side to school when a very familiar face was waiting by the gates for someone. He wore the same school uniform as she last saw him and Aria couldn't help but groan.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru turned to her as if to ask what was wrong when the stranger caught Aria's eyes and gasped. "Aria, there you are! I wanted to talk to you…"

Aria's back tensed, remember the altercation that had occurred on Friday. "I have nothing to say to you Yuzaru."

Walking as quickly as possible, he didn't get the memo and sped up. "Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened with mom. If I knew, I wouldn't have called her and…."

She tried to ignore him once more but when he pulled her sleeve to stop him, Aria was angry. Her eyes glowed sightly in warning. "Then why aren't you with her? Aren't you afraid of me like everyone else is?"

Yuzaru took a step back in fear, as if to confirm her statement, but didn't run away. "N-no, of course not. You're my sister Aria. I could never be afraid of you."

Although, his shaking frame said otherwise, causing her to laugh. "You should be. Just leave me alone."

Beginning to walk away, he shouted back, something that Aria hadn't expected in the slightest. Yuzaru grabbed onto her shirt once more, desperate to know the answer to his next question. "Are, you at least happy? You know, with the people you live with…"

His words brought terrible memories back of Akito's abuse and torchure. She wanted to lie to him, not found it unable to.

It seemed Aria's eyes said all they needed to say as Yuzaru looked on the verge of tears. "You aren't, are you? You don't like your home?"

Turning away from him, everyone could see the devastation in her eyes. "I've never had a home. Just leave me alone."

Yuzaru couldn't even begin to think about what her words meant but he knew they couldn't just part like that. He wanted to make things better for them, somehow. "Aria..I…"

This is when Aria snapped. She couldn't take his good heart anymore. Her brother was so naive towards her life and what she had experienced. Didn't he know that just seeing him tore a hole in her heart? "Yuzaru, I said, leave me alone!"

Her eyes flashed sharp crimson and the boy began to take a step back, as if by force. She had used her power on him and she hated it. At least maybe now he would be too scared to come back.

Kyo and Yuki watched the scene in shock and opened their mouths to say something but all that got was. "Aria…"

That was when she sharply turned to them and hissed. "Don't" before walking away.

* * *

The end of school ended quickly and before they knew it, everyone was on their way home. Aria remained silent the entire way, knowing that something had hurt her deeply.

They stepped outside, only to find a rather strange face staring back at them. "Hatori? What are you doing here?"

He leaned against his car, taking his cigarette out of his mouth before opening the door next to him. "Get in."

Aria looked around at the boys who seemed just as confused. "Do you know anything about this?"

But they just shrugged, Yuki sighing and moving towards the car. "It's best to just do as he says."

She was extremely confused but knew how the doctor was and compiled, sliding in between Yuki and Kyo.

Everyone remained silent as they passed by Shigure's house, much to her dismay. "Uhh Hatori? You just passed the house."

To which he just nodded his head. "I know."

An uncomfortable air filled the space and she turned to Kyo and Yuki who didn't seem bothered in the slightest. "Uhhh am I being kidnapped right now?"

The doctor only smiled at this. "Possibly. You'll see."

That didn't ease her in the slightest but the other boys seemed pretty relaxed, so she tried to be as well.

* * *

It was about an hour or two later before the car stopped in an empty, strange parking lot at the edge of town.

Without a word, they began to pile out of the car so Aria decided to follow. "Okay, is anyone going to tell me why you kidnapped me to the middle of nowhere? Is this not the least bit concerning to you boys?"

But Yuki and Kyo just walked away from her slightly which made the girl even more annoyed. What was up with them?

She began to follow them, stomping to keep up as they turned a corner. "Hey, hold on! What's with you? Could you just slow down and tell me why the hell we're here…."

Aria froze in her tracks when a very odd sound pricked in her ears. It was something that she had heard previously in a recording or movie but hearing it now, that was impossible.

Picking up her speed, she turned the corner to follow the sound and stopped when she realized were exactly she was.

Her feet submerged in sand, the salty cool air, the waves crashing against the edge of the shore line. She was looking at the ocean.

Taking a shaky step forward, Aria couldn't help but put a hand to her mouth in shock. The place she always dreamed to be, and it was standing right in front of her. "It can't be…"

Movement to her right cause her to jump, only to find the boys staring at her carefully. It couldn't be, they did this for her?

She turned her brow in disbelief. "You planned this?"

Nodding their heads, Yuki stepped forward. "We know you never got to go, so…"

Bringing his arms to his head, Kyo sighed. "And you've been acting all depressed lately, we thought that this would maybe help?"

Aria blinked in surprise. They were that worried about her to the point of planning this whole thing, calling Hatori and getting him to help? It was one of the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her.

She then thought of something else. "Wait. How did you two figure this all out? You hate each other, I would think even talking would be hard for you two."

Yuki just shook his head at this. "Yes it was difficult, but we managed somehow."

That brought another layer of emotion to her throat. They planned this together, even though they hated each other. They pushed through it because of her.

Feeling the tears brim to her eyes, she turned to them and smiled. "Hey, could I hug you two right now?"

Catching them off guard, Aria ran up and tackled the boys in one motion. The action created a large puff of smoke as they transformed but she didn't care in the slightest.

Aria wrapped her arms around her friends tightly, thanking them for what they had just done for her.

Here she was worried about their time together, about if she should take this chance to fight against Akito but all that seemed silly now.

The answer was simple. Of course she would, for moments like this.

Squeezing the life out of them. The boys seemed confused. "Aria?"

But she didn't stop in the slightest, just laughing like a crazy person and smiling happily. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Then, she stopped for a moment, wanting to test something out. "Hey boys, is it okay if I think of that house as a home?"

Yuki and Kyo eyes widened, realizing the conversation she had with her brother. Yuki answered first. "Of course."

The cat just scoffed at the fact he was being hugged and answered as well. "I thought it already was."

Hearing the words ring in her ears, it didn't seem real. Never in her life had she thought of the main house as a home. In fact, she believed she would never find a place where she felt truly happy and safe, until now.

This was her home, and she would do everything in her power to keep it.

* * *

This is so long I'm sorry but there is lots of information in here. This chapter was basically Aria deciding if she was going to continue her plan of fighting against Akito, lying and manipulating on the way, or if she was going to give up and just go back to the main house. Here, she chooses to fight and from this point on Aria's plan will be in action.


	23. S2 Chapter 8

Twelve. It all started with twelve letters.

Aria carefully finished writing her last phrase before folder each of the papers into their own envelope and places him on the desk in order. Each was of a different color, a rainbow of pages across her desk, lying in wait.

Standing up from her seat, the girl made her way to the calendar, taking the marker off of the edge and crossing out another day. Twenty days left of her freedom and counting.

Looking back to the letters, she sighed heavily before picking up the one on the end and holding it between her fingers. There was that tiny bit of doubt there but she shoved it so far down until it was completely gone.

She exited the room and moved down the stairs towards the empty house. It was still quite early so no one was up yet, just the way she wanted it.

Aria found the living room and walked over to the papers and letters on the table that would be mailed today.

Then, she lifted the stack halfway and placed the letter she had just finished into the center of the pile before closing it back up so it was unnoticeable.

Getting started on breakfast, she didn't have to wait long until Tohru came down, smelling the odd scent of food. "Good morning Aria. What are you doing?"

She smiled at flipped the meal before taking out a set of bowls and placing them on the counter. "Oh good morning Tohru! I was just helping out with breakfast."

This made the girl extremely frazzled. "What? Oh, you didn't have to do that. I don't want to trouble you like that."

But Aria just waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I wanted to. It's the weekend after all. You should relax for once Tohru."

But the very girl didn't know the meaning of relaxed and instead just looked even more confused. Although she slowly got used to the idea. "Well, okay. If you are okay with it."

Nodding her head, she pointed to the table. "I am so don't worry about it. Go have a seat, it will be ready in a minute. Hopefully it's as good as your cooking."

Tohru had been teaching Aria how to cook simple meals for the last month or so. According to her, she had never even stepped foot in a kitchen at the main house and Tohru wanted to help her in anyway she could.

Her words made her laugh softly. "Not at all. I'm sure it will be wonderful."

Aria took one look at the girl before foucing back on her cooking. Thoru stopped when a soft hum echoed from the kitchen and smiled.

Yuki and Kyo were not too far behind, slumping down the steps and into the room. They smelled the air, saw Tohru and became immediately confused. "Miss Honda, what are you doing here? Aren't you cooking?"

But the girl shook her head. "Nope, Aria offered to make breakfast this morning!"

This made him look towards the kitchen, now also hearing the humming. Good, she seemed happy. He didn't know why but that made him revelived. "Oh, I see."

Suddenly, the girl herself came in with the bowls of food and placed them on the table as Shigure entered the space, yawning slightly "Oh, what is this? Our little princess has decided to make breakfast for us? How rare!"

Aria's brow ticked in annoyance and picked up one of the bowls next to her and turning back to the kitchen. "Arlight, time to throw yours away."

To which he jumped forward. "No! Alright alright, I'm sorry Ari. You are always such a stickler."

She grumbled and placed the bowl back in it's spot before sighing and sitting down in between Yuki and Kyo. "I just can't with you."

PIcking up her chopsticks, they started to eat slightly, only hearing the clicking of the bowls every once in awhile.

The silence ended when Aria put her bowl down and turned to Kyo. "Hey, Kyo?"

He looked over to in question. "What?"

She paused for a moment before answering completely straight forward. "Can we go on a date today?"

Obviously not expecting that question, he began to cough on his food, a blush now apartment on his face. "W-whaat?"

Yuki also seemed to stop eating as well as Shigure who burst out laughing. "Good one Ari. Although I always thought it would be Kyo that would make the first move."

Kyo shook with both rage and embarrassment. "You shut up! And why would you even ask that in the first place?"

Aria looked down at the floor then, her voice coming out rather uncertain. "I don't know. If you're really not interested then never mind."

She began swirling her chopsticks in her food seeming rather sad at the rejection. "I just thought that since I don't have much time left in this house, we could go do something."

This made the cat's heart pound loudly in his chest while a new sense of shame rose up in his throat. That was right. Aria only had a certain amount of time left here, and she was asking to spend it with him. Now it made more sense.

Kyo thought about the question and looked up to answer her then he realized that Yuki was staring daggers at him. "Damn rat, what's your problem? Why are you staring at me?"

Yuki just picked up his bowl and replied. "You better say yes, you stupid cat."

This got him seething. "Why do I have to listen to you? You wanna fight?!"

But the rat just sighed. "Why is it always fighting with you? She was nice enough to ask you out it's only right to accept."

He obviously didn't like getting love advice from his greatest enemy and didn't even listen when Aria spoke out to him. "So, is that a yes or a no?"

Stomping his hand on the table, the rage came pouring out to her. "Of course not, damn it!"

The room grew silent and Aria put her head down, feeling the rejection pour through her. "Oh, okay. No worries. I'm going to clean up then."

Standing abruptly, she picked up her food before hurrying to the kitchen, Kyo calling after all. He was so stupid and did it again, projecting his own anger at her. He was actually really happy when she asked him, it was just embarrassing. "Wait, that's not what I…."

Yuki just shook his head at this. "Way to go, stupid cat. She is on a time limit and you just completely blew her off. "

Kyo stood up, grumbling at the rats words, knowing it was true. "Shut up."

Then, he moved into the direction that Aria had went.

* * *

He found her washing her bowl by the sink, her back completely turned to him. He needed to explain everything so she wouldn't understand. "Aria, what I meant was…"

But she just laughed slightly. It sounded quite fake to be honest. "Oh don't worry about it. I guess I just got ahead of myself a bit. Sorry for making you so awkward."

Moving up to her, he raced forward and grabbed her wrist, causing her to freeze. "Would you listen? It's not that. I was just embarrassed, that's all. The truth is, I guess I wouldn't mind it."

Aria put down the bowl and turned to him, her face slightly red. "You really don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want you to push yourself Kyo."

But he just shook his head. "Why do you always twist my words like that? Do I have to just come out and say it?"

She just remained silent to which he gritted his teeth and shouted. "I want to, I want to go out with you today! There, do you get it now?"

Aria stood shocked at his very loud declaration, a heavy blush entering her face. "Yeah.."

Letting go off her wrist, he quickly ran his fingers through his hair, pointing in her direction. "Good. We are leaving in thirty minutes. Got it? You better not be late or I'm leaving you."

Then, without another word, he left her alone.

Feeling the heat in her cheeks, she looked down at the wrist that he touched and sighed heavily. She felt so dirty.

A voice to her left caused her to snap out of her trance. "So, it looks like he finally did come out and say it. Finally."

She turned to see Yuki leaning in the doorway, a new thought in her head. "Wait, Yuki? How long were you standing there? Don't stalk me like that."

To which he just scoffed. "Oh please, I have more important things to do then watch your interactions with that cat. He gets on my nerves as it is."

A quick silent entered the air until the prince spoke again, this time a bit quieter. "Hey, are you really okay?"

Turning her head to the side, Aria replied. "What are you talking about?"

Averting her eyes, he continued. "The last couple days you were acting strange. You seem better but I just want to be sure."

His words made her still for a moment. It couldn't be, could it? "Wait, are you worried about me?"

To which he just shrugged. "Is that weird? It's normal to worry about your friends. I know you've had a lot on your mind with the year being almost up and all."

Yuki hated to admit it, but Aria was becoming on his mind more and more ever since the trip to the ocean. He seemed more worried for her than anything. After that visit from Akito, he knew he didn't want her back in that main house. He wanted to protect her somehow.

The phrase caught in her throat and Aria thought about the letters upstairs, smiling bitterly. "There is nothing I can worry about. I might as well enjoy the time I have left, right? If I spend that time worrying about being dragged back then I will truly regret it. I'm sure you can relate, Yuki?"

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. "If it ever becomes too much to handle, don't be afraid to reach out to us. You don't have to be alone in this anymore Aria."

She wished she could, but unfortunately Yuki's words did not bring her comfort. This was something she had to do on her own. They couldn't help with this, not in the way they wanted anyway.

Completely blowing off his statement, Aria just smiled and pointed towards the steps. "You're right. Now if you excuse me I have a date to get ready for, see you Yuki!"

Then she left him alone with his own swirling thoughts. There was definitely something worrying her. He had known her for too long for her to be able to hide her games from him. Yuki just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Looking down at the floor, the rat quickly realized that he was thinking too much about her again. She could handle herself, right?

But something at the back of his head wasn't so sure.

* * *

Aria walked up the steps to her room when Shigure moved in front of her, smiling like he had some sort of plan up his sleeve. "Wait a minute Ari, I have a little something for you."

She stopped, noticing the atmosphere right away. "If it's from you then I know it can't be any good."

The dog gasped, putting a hand to his chest in surprise. "How dare you accuse me of such things Ari. And I'll have you know it's from Aya, not me."

Of course that didn't make her feel even a little better. "That's even worse."

Shigure just smiled, taking the object he had behind his back and showing it to her in a proud fashion. "Tada! This is for you!"

It looked to me like some sort of large box with a note attached to the top. When she accepted it, she ticked her brow in annoyance at the message.

* * *

Shigure,

Give this to her when her and lovely Kyo finally stop getting cold feet and ask each other out, will you?

* * *

Aria stood frozen at the message, her body filling with an unspeakable rage. "Aya…"

Shigure played his anger off though, laughing slightly. "He made that outfit a couple years ago hoping that someday you two would realize your love and get together. Course, you made me lose my bet with Hari and him. I was so sure that Kyo would've made the first move. I never knew you as so darling Ari."

Bringing her hand into a fist, she hissed. "You made a bet about us?!"

But the dog just shrugged. "Of course. You two were just too hopeless to watch, we couldn't help ourselves. Now, I'll tell Aya you loved the gift and…"

In one swift motion, Aria swung her fist and punched Shigure, although it wasn't enough to hurt him. It was only more so in frustration. "You three are unbelievable."

Then, she stomped to her room and threw the box on the bed. They were such idiots.

Yet, it seemed curiously got the best of her and couldn't help but see what was inside.

Although she hated to admit it, the dress inside was very beautiful, the purple fabric shining through the tissue paper. She soon realized that this was the only decent thing she had to wear for her date.

So, she tried it on.

* * *

Kyo looked at the time again before pacing back and forth in the living room. She was late. "Ahh what's taking so long? I told her I'd leave her…"

Just then, he heard the clip of her heels and turned to find a sight he wasn't expecting in the slightest.

She looked so different then when he last saw her an hour ago. Instead of a simple sundress which she always wore, now Aria was dressed in a purple frilly dress that reached down to her knees.

Her hair was put up as well into an updo so you could never tell that she had such long hair. It was very shocking to say the least.

Aria walked up to him in a huff. "I'm sorry it took so long. I just didn't know how to put this dang thing on and…"

But he was just frozen, staring at her slightly. She looked so cute, but he would have never admitted that out loud. "Uhh Kyo? Are you okay? Does it look weird? I'm not used to wearing this kind of thing."

Her words brought him back to life, forcing himself to look away and mutter. "It's not bad…"

Suddenly, a new voice filled the space as Yuki walked into the room and laid eyes on her as well. "Aria, you look…"

He didn't even realize he was staring as well until a slight heat rose up in his cheeks? What was he even doing? "You look cute."

Aria flushed and Kyo felt that unwanted swirl of jealousy in his chest again. Why was that damn rat staring at her like that? He didn't like it.

Before he could get anymore flustered, Kyo reached down grabbed her hand and headed to the door, pulling her away from Yuki. "Let's go. We are already late."

They moved for the door, only to have Shigure wave after them happily. "You have fun you crazy kids!"

To which, they both just ignored, instead setting off for the town.

* * *

The date itself was rather simple as far as dates go. They just went to the movies and then out to lunch, now sitting across from each other in some restaurant. It seemed normal, just the way she liked it.

Sipping on his drink, Kyo leaned forward. "So, why did you ask me out in the first place?"

Aria accepted the milk shake from the waitress next to her and just shrugged. "I don't know. We are dating. Isn't this what normal people usually do?"

The word seemed funny to him. "We are anything but normal."

Nodding her head, Aria knew that truth painfully well. "Yeah, I know. But sometimes, I just like to pretend, you know? Pretend that we can be just a regular high school couple. But that sounds kinda stupid, right?"

He thought about this for a moment. "Not really. I think like that sometimes too. But then I realize that if we were normal, then we probably never would have met. So I guess that's something."

Aria smiled to herself at that. He was always so sweet. "But then you wouldn't have lost your memories because of me."

Slapping the drink on the table, Aria jumped a bit at the contact. "Would you shut up? I don't give a damn about that anymore. I only care about right now, okay?"

She nodded her head and took a fry off of her plate, staring out the window slightly. "Thanks for coming with me today. I know this isn't really your thing but I wanted to try it for once."

Crossing his arms in front of him, Kyo replied. "I guess it's not all that bad."

Aria couldn't help but smile again at this. She wished she could freeze this moment in time forever and not have to worry about what came next. This was where she felt the most safe, too bad it couldn't last.

* * *

After he paid for the meal, the two stepped outside of the restaurant, Aria looking down at his hand.

Then, she slowly slipped her hand into his and smiled. "I mean it Kyo, thank you for this. It means more than you'll ever know."

Her words sounded cryptic and odd but Kyo just brushed them off, just squeezing her palm in response. "You don't have to thank me for something as small as that."

But Aria was just grateful to have this time. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you."

He turned to her at this. "What does that mean?"

She smiled at him until Aria caught something out of the corner of her eye. There she was, right on time like planned.

Suddenly, Aria changed the subject, looking a bit more unfortunately for some reason. "Listen, Kyo. What would you do, if I became like Akito?"

Her words seemed dark and an uneasy atmosphere filled the air around her. He honestly didn't know how to answer her question. "What the hell are you talking about? You are nothing like that bastard."

She smiled sadly at this, glancing to the person behind her watching the entire scene. She couldn't get cold feet now. She had to do this.

Giving a shaky breath she laughed slightly. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Then, she reached down and grabbed his shirt before pushing his lips onto hers in a passionate manner. He gasped at the contact but quickly closed his eyes, letting her kiss him.

Running her fingers through his hair, Kyo quickly realized that her actions were more aggressive than usual. The insanity level was completely different then the last kiss they shared. It's like she was hungry and desperate for his touch.

He melted into her, feeling her tongue brush against the side of his mouth and gasped. He couldn't help but wonder if she kissed Akito like this? It wasn't gentle at all.

Aria opened her eyes slightly to notice the stranger was completely gone from their sight now. Good. it worked.

Letting a quick gasp and sound of pleasure escape her own throat, Aria pulled away just as abruptly as she had started, just staring at him trying to regain her breath.

Kyo was out of breath as well, still reeling from the insanity. "W-what was that?"

Bringing a hand to his cheek, she was able to answer now. "Kyo, let's head back now. It's getting late."

Her response didn't answer the question at all and it was killing him. What would make her act in such a way? "That was uhh…"

Grabbing his hand, she began to pull him along, choosing not to answer his questions which made him even more confused.

What had just happened?

* * *

When they reached the house, Aria opened the door and looked around yet it seemed the place was as quiet as could be. She supposed it would take a bit more time.

Everyone settled down for dinner shortly after and Aria soon got her answer when the front doors blew open letting all the wind in. "Kyo, you better explain yourself!"

Kyo recognized the voice and admittedly tried to back away from the incoming rage. "Kagura, what are you…."

But the girl just race forward, punching the poor cat and sending him flying. "I should be asking you the same question! What is wrong with you? Are you really cheating on me like that !?"

She punched him again as he tried to explain himself. "I don't know what your talking about woman!"

Kagura gasped at this, pointing to Aria who had to continue pretending to be mute. "Don't lie to me! I saw you with her today! What do you think you're doing, kissing a girl who isn't your fiance! Shameless!"

Aria just blinked a few times which kept the boar going. "And you! You said you were giving up on him, so are you my rival now or what?"

Kyo noticed her getting cornered and stood up in annoyance. "Leave her the hell alone Kagura. We both decided so just go away."

This made Kagura grow still. "So, it's really true then? Akito was right? You two are dating?"

The name made everyone freeze, especially Yuki and Aria. Kyo was just pissed. "What the hell does that damn Akito have to do with all this?"

Reaching into her back, Kagura pulled out an envelope with a letter inside. "I got this suspicious letter from him this morning and wanted to see what it was all about. I didn't know it would be my love cheating on me though!"

Kyo grabbed the note and read the message out loud so everyone could hear.

_Kagura, _

_Want to see something interesting? Go to the address inclosed at 4pm to find out. _

_Akito _

Crumbling it in his hands, Kyo cursed. "Damn it! He must be messing with us again."

Yuki looked down at the information and frowed. "Seems he is playing around with you two. That sounds like something disgusting he would do."

Unknown to everyone, Aria looked away from the group at his words. Yes, disgusting fit that perfectly well alright.

Kagura than directed her attention towards Aria, interrogating her. "How dare you! He's mine, you can't have him!"

Not having her notebook, Aria just blinked at the words and Kyo was even more pissed. "Hey, I told you to cut it out! She didn't do anything wrong!"

His words brought the attention back on the cat as Kauga raced forward in a desperate plea. "My love, I know I'd say I'd forgive any lapses of judgment but this is a little much, don't you think?"

Kyo just tried to detach himself as quickly as humanly possible, but failing all the same. "Lapses of judgement, are you even serious? This has nothing to do with you!"

Tears started to appear in her eyes then, racing forward and sharply throwing him to the other side of the house. "Yes it does! What does she have that I don't have? I love you way more than she ever could."

Catching herself up to him, Kagura reached down to grab his shirt and slap him across his face. "Tell me Kyo! Tell me it isn't so."

Her hand went up again to hit him when it was stopped suddenly by another.

Aria was standing in between them, her hand wrapped around the girls fist to stop in the incoming punch.

Then she did something that Kagura would've never expected, she spoke. "That's enough Kagura."

The air stood still as her words soaked into the girl. Even Yuki was shocked by the development. Wasn't she supposed to keep up the mute act? "W-What? You can talk?"

Aria breathed out a sigh and tightened her hold on Kagura's fist. "Yes, and I can do far more than that. I can't watch you hurt him anymore."

Her eyes widened and broke away from her hold, looking very confused. "But you said you were mute. You were lying to us?"

Looking around, she was shocked when the other people in the room didn't look surprised in the slightest. "Wait, you all knew?"

The faces of the others seemed to answer that fact. Aria though, was only focused on Kyo. She reached out her hand to him warmly. "Are you okay? Here"

He accepted and she noticed the slight bruise on his face, reaching her hand up to his cheek carefully. "Oh, you have a bruise."

Kagura could fully tell that they were ignoring her and was internally seething at their close contact. "Hey, what are you doing?! Don't touch him!"

Aria noticed this and turned around to face her, feeling the air shift slightly. "I'm sorry Kagura but I like him, and that's never going to change. I'm not going to hide myself anymore."

Her face blasted with embarrassment and the girl lifted her fist, this time to Aria. "What would you even know about him? I've known him for so long. You couldn't even possibly compare! We are cursed, you aren't!"

But as her fist reached down, Aria just sighed. She then let her eyes turned crimson, letting her power shine through for the first time publicly. "Stop."

Her words wrapped around the girl and froze suddenly, not knowing what was happening."W-What? What's going on?"

But Aria only smiled. It was that dark empty smile that Yuki knew so well at the main house. "Be careful what you say Kagura. I know the weight of the curse more than anyone. Even so, I know it may be foolish but I'm not running away from this anymore. I am his girlfriend and I will not give him to you."

The girl became afraid, afraid of what her and powers could do. She had no idea that a shy random girl could be this intimidating. "L-Let me go."

Aria thought for a moment before, commanding back. "Release."

Feeling the muscles back in her arm now, Kagura backed away from the new scary face that had revealed herself. "I won't allow this. I won't give up!"

Then, she hurried away from the group and out of the house without any other word, all besides the soft silent cries of her own tears.

When she was gone, Aria breathed out a shaky sigh, Yuki looking at her rather strangely. "Was that okay? I mean, won't you get in trouble with Akito?"

She stood silent for a moment before shrugging. "When am I not in trouble with Akito?"

Although, Yuki didn't feel relieved at her joke. In fact, he was scared for her.

Seeing the look in his face, Aria grew more serious in the response. "It's fine. He told me I could do what I wanted until I went back."

This helped a tiny bit but not much, watching her stretch her arms upwards. "I just couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her all over you, it bothers me."

Kyo couldn't help but notice that she seemed jealous over such a small thing. But even so, sharing that secret with Kagura may be problematic. "You idiot, what will you do if she runs and tells the other Somha's?"

But she just shrugged again. "It doesn't really matter to me. I don't really care what they think of me."

That wasn't the problem here but it was obvious that she was completely oblivious to it. What would Akito do if he held this news? The answered scared him. "That's not what I meant.."

Yet it seemed Aria wasn't listening. She probably would run and go tell the other Somha's about her voice or power, and that is exactly what she was planning on.

Akito's lease around her was so tight, meeting with the other family members would have proved challenging without his knowledge. That's why she needed someone like Kagura. She needed the perfect messenger.

_Yes Kagura, go and tell everything you saw here today, so that I won't have to go see the other family members, Make it so that they will come to me instead. _


	24. S2 Chapter 9

Yuki always thought that he would never be loved.

His time in the main house and certainly proved that fact as he sat alone in that dark room for months, maybe even years at a time.

Curling himself into a ball, the rat heard the door open to reveal a tiny pool of light enter the space. It was the only light he would ever see anymore.

He sat up, afraid to be punished for slacking off and awaited the visitor. There was only one option after all, and Yuki feared him with his entire being.

Akito. The one who locked him away in the first place, the only one that ever showed his face to him. Not even his brother would come anymore.

There was also that girl behind him sometimes. Her dull, lifeless face was permanently ingrained in his mind forever. Although she never had spoken a word, she had also never stopped Akito's punishments.

The tiny click of heels echoed across the floor and Yuki looked up to find not who he had expected at all. In fact, it was someone he hadn't seen in years, his mother.

Walking into the floor, she laid eyes on Yuki and nodded approvingly. "Good job Yuki. It seems that Akito has taken a liking to you. How wonderful."

She never pointed out his terrified face, his sullen stance or his unhealthy appearance. No, all this woman had was joy. "You must promise me not to disappoint him now."

Reaching his hand out, Yuki desperately called out to her, grabbing onto her skirt. "I don't want to be here anymore. Please, get me out."

But his mother only frowned, shaking his hand off of her. "What are you talking about Yuki? Being the head of the families favorite is very good for our family. You should be grateful and lucky that you are in this position, others would kill for it, you know."

Yuki didn't see it like that though. He only saw pain. "I don't care. Mom please, I want to go home."

Her face grew to one of disgust, throwing off her son and causing him to fall to the floor in devastation. "Stop being so selfish, you ungrateful child. I never want to hear those words from you ever again."

The realization that his mother didn't care coursed through him and Yuki couldn't help but stay frozen at the action. She would really let him stay like this? "But mom…"

Cutting him off, the woman took a box out from behind her back and threw it on the ground. "I don't want to hear another word Yuki. Now, take it. It's your birthday gift. Course, now I want to throw it away, but I won't."

Seeing that the young boy was not grabbing his gift, she only sighed and turned for the door. "Now, be good for Akito."

As she left, Yuki gasped and raced forward, grasping at any chance of his freedom. His mom couldn't do this. Weren't mom's supposed to love their children? "Mom, wait! Please, I'm sorry. Just please, don't go…"

But she didn't listen, and soon Yuki was back in his own pool of darkness.

No, he never knew love back then.

* * *

Yuki walked down the steps to the living room with various thoughts swirling around in his mind. Although, The one thought that kept returning as an annoying, constant reminder was Aria.

He couldn't help but watch her cross out the days on the calendar and feel a strong sense of dread in his stomach. If you had told him a couple months ago that he would be reacting this way to Aria, the girl who had haunted his nightmares for years, then Yuki not doubt would have called you crazy.

Turning the corner, the rat paused when he noticed the very same girl, sprawled across the living room floor, her hair cascading around like a pool of white. On closer inspection, she looked to be sleeping.

Yuki approached her carefully, wondering why she had chosen to sleep in such a public place. It wasn't like her to be so defenseless like this, maybe she was really tired?

Aria groaned and turned her body so she remained flat on her back, causing the rat to jump a little at the action. Yuki could see the tip of a slight scar peak from over the top of her collarbone and saddened.

He didn't understand how she could be so calm about going back to the main house. That place was like torche to him and having her return wasn't something he wanted anymore. He wanted her to stay with them forever.

Without thinking, Yuki reached his hand down and brushed a strand of hair that was covering her face before pulling back in disbelief. Why did he just do that?

Then, he noticed the book that she had always carried with her, laying on the left side of her body.

He desperately wanted to know what it was but it seemed whenever he tried to get close, Aria would always either pull it away or close it in a desperate attempt to hide it was, she didn't want him to see.

And it wasn't just him either, whenever anyone tried to get close to the book she had shut it. There was something off about her.

His hands touched the edges carefully, lifting up the object before a tiny swirl of doubt appeared. Looking into her personal belongings was wrong, he knew that. But somehow he needed to know why she was so on edge.

Turning the cover in his hands, Yuki's eyes widened to see just exactly what the book was. It was a diary, somehow recalling every single day that they had spend in that house. The thoughts and feels they all felt, the experiences, they were all there.

Yuki wondered why she would write such a thing when the answer hit him like a ton of bricks, all at once. She was trying to recapture what it was like to live here for when she was shipped back to the main house.

He then realized that maybe Aria wasn't really calm and collected about returning like he thought, but maybe instead she was afraid, although too afraid to go against anyone. This book had all the proof he needed. She didn't want to go back.

The rat dropped the book when Aria jerked to the right, surprising him. Her face now showed one of discomfort and pain.

Yuki narrowed his eyes when she tossed and turned again, she time more aggressively. Sweat was appearing on her brow now and he could vaguely make out the broken mumbles of. "No, stop it. I'm not him. I'm not him."

Turning his head in confusion, he watched her panicked face then spring to life, breathing heavily in the process.

He tried to speak her name but it seemed she didn't notice his presence yet, instead stumbling over to the mirror on her right and placing a shaking hand to the surface.

Brushing her thumb on the reflection, Aria sighed heavily in relief and slumped to the floor. He should have made his presence known but found himself strangely entranced to see how she reacted when no one was around.

She put her hands to her face and shook his head in disapproval. "What are you doing Aria? You're falling apart."

Yuki tried not to move behind her but in doing so, hit his leg on the side of the table, causing her to jump and realizing he was here. "Yuki? W-What are you doing? When did you get here?"

He watched her hide her shaking hands behind her back and decided not to call her out on it. She seemed really uncomfortable. "A couple minutes ago. You really shouldn't sleep here, you could catch a cold."

It seemed his lie worked because Aria then became more relaxed. "You're not my mom Yuki. I didn't mean to, it just kinda happened."

This brought an uneasiness in his stomach. "Have you not been sleeping well?"

Aria paused for a minute and Yuki couldn't help but notice her clouded eyes. There was something up with her. "Just had a lot on my mind I guess."

Turning to grab her book, Yuki wanted to say something to her about it but wasn't sure what. "Aria...I…"

But before he could finish, Tohru came running into the area, looking rather flustered. "I'm so sorry Aria! Cleaning took longer than I thought. Now, what did you wanna talk about…..?"

Walking into the room and seeing Yuki there, she froze in anxiety. "Oh, Yuki! I didn't know you were here!"

The air seemed incredibly awkward at the rat called her out on it. "Miss Honda? Is everything alright?"

But that only made her jump even more. "What? Oh course. Nothing is the matter at all. I just wanted to talk to Aria, that's all!"

Aria stood at her words, brushing off her skirt and sighing. "Yeah, I wanted to ask her something. Come on Tohru."

The human nodded her head enthusiastically and followed Aria out, but not before bowing apologetically towards Yuki. "Oh, okay! Sorry Yuki."

Then the two girls left the very confused rat by himself. Why did they both suddenly seem shady now? Something was definitely up.

* * *

Aria pushed Tohru into the corner where no one could see and lightly slapped her on the shoulder, looking rather displeased. "Come on Tohru, you almost blew it."

The girl jumped and put her hands out in defense. "I know, I know, I'm so sorry Aria. I guess I'm just really excited."

Sighing loudly, Aria put a hand to her temple and answered. "As long as you can keep everything under wraps we should be fine. You know the plan?"

Nodding her head excitedly, Tohru snapped into serious mode. "Yep! You can count on me!"

Although, the girl herself wasn't so sure. Tohru was a sweet girl, but it also meant she wasn't that great at keeping secrets. Aria knew she had to be careful.

* * *

A couple hours later, Yuki was surprised to hear Aria knock on his door, speaking over the wooden surface. "Hey Yuki, I have to show you something."

Confused but still complying, the rat opened the door only to find her shove something in his face. "Tada! This is for you."

Yuki looked at the object in her hand and found them to be a small packet of seeds. They looked to be for carrots. "What's this?"

Aria just smiled happily and pointed to the package. "They are seeds for your garden. I saw them at the grocery store a little a while ago and it made me think of you."

Thinking back a couple days ago, Yuki recalled her carrying two large bags. Did she buy them then? "Oh, you really didn't have to do that."

But Aria just shook her head, reaching her hand down and grabbing his happily. "Too late! I already bought them so you can't complain about it. Now, let's go plant them!"

Yuki was surprised but the sudden contact and pulled back, but not letting go of her hand. He didn't want to do that for some reason. "Hey, hold on. I can't just leave the house so suddenly, I promised I'd help Miss Honda with the cleaning today."

Frowning, she saw Tohru turn the corner and call out to her. "Hey, Tohru. Do you mind if I steal Yuki for a bit?"

Seemly frustrated, she tripped out her words which seemed really odd to the rat. "Oh, uh not at all! You two go ahead. I'll umm ...I'll start cleaning! That's right!"

Unknown to Yuki, Aria rolled her eyes behind him just before he answered. "Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, Aria pulled once more, dragging the poor boy past the human girl. "She already said she was. Now, come on. Those carrots aren't going to plant themselves. Let's go!"

This time she was successfully able to pull the rat down the steps and outside, wiping a beat of sweat that had formed on her forehead.

Alright Tohru, now it was up to you.

* * *

Walking together, side by side, Yuki glanced in the direction of Aria who wasn't paying attention to him. Because of this, he couldn't help but continue to stare.

Her white hair was back in a ponytail, completely different from this morning. On further inspection, the girls scars seemed to be showing more and more.

Coughing once, Yuki spoke first. "I'm surprised you are wearing that."

Aria turned her brow to one of disgust and slapped his arm. "What? You think it's ulgy or something? I didn't know you were a fashion expert."

Realizing that came out wrong, he rubbed the spot were she hit him and clarified. "That's not what I meant. I mean, your scars, I can see them."

The air turned a bit more solemn as Aria ran a couple fingers across her collarbone, as if she was thinking about something. "Ah, you noticed. I thought I could try it out. I don't know why but I don't feel as anxious when you see them. Maybe I could learn to do that all the time, you know?"

At her words, Yuki couldn't help but smile. She felt close enough with him to not feel uncomfortable, and it was the same with him as well. "Well, I think they look beautiful."

He shut his mouth right after he said those words and couldn't even look at the expression that Aria was making. It was probably one of surprise. What was he doing? He needed to stop doing things on impulse.

Yuki stopped when he heard Aria's hard laugh carry across the trees, slapping him on the shoulder again. "Wow, that was a good one Yuki. You'll get all the ladies with that line."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, they carried out like nothing happened. Yuki decided to change the topic quickly. "So, where's Kyo? I don't think I've seen him today."

Aria nodded her head and rested her arms behind her head. "Ah yeah, he's out with his master. Apparently Kazuma bought a dojo not too far from here and his checking it out."

As they reached the garden, Yuki pushed further. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know. "So, how is everything going with him?"

Aria smirked and sat on the log that they used a couple months ago, enjoying his question. "What, are you into my love life now?"

Flushing a tiny bit, the rat turned away in embarrassment. "No, I have far better things to do. I was just curious that's all. Forget it then."

Her eyes softened then, leaning forward and picking up a nearby stick before drawing circles in the dirt. He didn't know why, but she looked concerned. "Don't be like that. Everything is fine I guess. I just can't stop thinking about the main house. I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

Bringing his brow into one of confusion, Yuki sat down beside her in question. "Why do you say that?"

Smiling bitterly under her breath, Aria lowered her tone. "I don't know. I've been told for so long that I belonged to Akito, that I shouldn't think about anything else. And now that I finally can love him, it feels wrong, like I'm breaking some sort of law."

Aria then frowned and scribbled out her drawing. "I guess that just goes to show you how much he controlled my life. Now, I'm starting to believe it. Stupid, right?"

Yuki listened to her words and couldn't help but feel saddened. Akito had twisted her mind so much. He wanted to share his pain as well. "I don't think it's stupid at all. When I first moved in with Shigure, I didn't think I deserved to be treated kindly. It felt wrong and forgein. That's just how we were brought up, you know?"

Aria closed her eyes, trying to process everything and sighed. "I think I know better then anyone. That's why it's hard. I want to love him, but I'm so afraid that the past will repeat itself. I don't want to hurt you two anymore, I refuse to."

Bumping her shoulder lighty, Yuki smiled. "Hey, I already told you that would never happen. You're not that kind of person Aria. You don't manipulate people anymore. I've seen it."

His words were like an arrow straight through her chest. If only he knew what she had done. Her reply was one of utter guilt, whispering each word carefully. "Please, please don't say that."

Not understanding, Yuki watched her saddened and don't know why. "Why not? It's the truth. Despite what you believe, you are a good person Aria, and I'm happy to call you my friend."

A good person definitely didn't fit her but Aria knew better than to argue with him on that topic. Still, the word friend brought an uneasy lump to her throat. "Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that Yuki."

Then, before she could let her emotions get the best of her, Aria jumped up and pointed to the empty dirt patch. "Now, are we going to just sat around and cry about our feelings or are we going to plant some carrots?"

Yuki was surprised at her sudden outburst before giving a low chuckle. "Alright alright, you better help me though."

Aria gasped in fake hurt. "What are you talking about? I always help."

But he just shook his head. "Sure sure, just grab that end."

Opening the pack of seeds, Aria couldn't help but watch him smile happily in her direction. This is it. This is exactly what she was protecting. His smile, his warmth. She would do anything to keep it.

* * *

A couple hours had past, and before they knew it, the sky had grown dark. It seemed they had spend the whole day just talking and planting. It was really nice.

When they reached the house, Aria moved in front of him, blocking the entrance with her body. "Hey, Yuki? I just want to say, I had a lot of fun today."

Her nervous expression was certainly something new to Yuki. He didn't know how to take it. "Me too. It was nice."

Aria smiled warmly and it made Yuki's chest start to pound irregularly. What was up with him? Maybe he was coming down with another cold. That couldn't be good.

Silence filled the air for a moment before she spoke again, this time even more anxious. "I'm glad, and ummm. Well, I'm glad to be your friend too."

Yuki's eyes widened at her words. This was the first time she had ever called him his friend. It made him strangely happy inside for some reason.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a hand grabbed Aria, pulling her inside the house and slamming the door behind her. Aria gasped and tried to break away before disappearing. "What the.."

The rat gasped and raced forward, afraid it was Akito who pulled her away.

But when he threw open the door, the room burst with light and shouts from all directions. The walls were decorated and the many people called out. "Happy Birthday Yuki!"

Yuki stood frozen as he caught the faces of Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Kagura, Hatori, Kisa and Hiro, all wearing little pointy party hats and holding confetti poppers.

Tohru bounced forward happily and smiled. "Happy Birthday Yuki! We hope you like it!"

It took him a moment to take everything in. This was the first time anyone had ever cared about his birthday. He didn't even really remember it was today. "Miss Honda, did you…?"

But she just cut him off, shaking her head. "Me? Oh no. I just helped decorate. It was Aria that planned everything. I didn't even know it was your birthday before she told me about it."

He face snapped to the white haired girl who only just smiled, strolling up to him happily. "I wanted to apologize for the last time, when I totally flipped out on my birthday. But just because I hate mine, doesn't mean you should hate yours. I hope this makes up for it."

The fact that she even knew his birthday was surprising. But this, this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. "Aria, you didn't…"

But she just smiled, shaking her head. "No, I did have to. I hope you like it."

Yuki didn't know what to say, but before he could, the door slammed open again, another voice filling the room. "Oh, I'm so sorry for my tardiness! The shop was utterly swamped today. But, I'm here now, my brother!"

Ayame ran up to Yuki who only groaned, turning to Aria in annoyance. "Why did you invite him?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders and stomped up to Yuki's brother. "You know if I didn't he would have just invited himself anyways. And you, I told you to be here an hour ago!"

Giving an apologetic smile, Aya proclaimed. "I"m so sorry Ari dear, but not to worry. I wouldn't miss my brothers birthday party for the world. I even brought him a gift!"

Reaching behind his back, Ayame pulled out a knee length pink dress with bows and frills. He stepped back and gawked at his work. "I just know you will look fantastic in this. I worked all day and night on it for you!"

Yuki just stared at him blakey before Aria sighed. "On second thought, maybe you're right. I shouldn't have invited him."

Ayame gasped in shock as Aria stepped in front of him. "Ignore him. I have something for you too, and no it isn't a dress."

Then, she pulled her own object from behind her back and handed it to the rat. "Here, happy birthday."

Yuki touched the paper in his hands and couldn't help but wonder what was inside. Tearing the top, he opened the box underneath it and gasped.

Looking back at him was a drawing of himself, framed. The features matched his completely in every space and form and under himself was a small drawing of his zodiac form as well. Aria, she drew this for him?

Their eyes met and Aria couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "I know it isn't much and it's not perfect but I wanted to give you something to apologize for everything."

Yuki took in her words and remained frozen. She didn't have to do all of this for him. In fact, no one would have even thought about it in the past. But she did it anyways. It made his heart feel lighter that it had ever been before.

Noticing his silence, Aria laughed nervously, reaching for the drawing. "You hate it, don't you? You know, I'll just remake it and…"

But he stopped her, just putting his hand on hers and lowering it slowly. "No, it's perfect."

Aria froze then and couldn't help but feel her own cheeks reddened. The way he was looking at her wasn't like all the times before.

Just then a voice entered the space, whistling happily. "Oh, does my eyes deceive it or does my brother have a little crush?"

Yuki's eyes widened, and turned to his brother before smacking him angrily, trying to hide his own blush. "Would you just stop!"

Everyone around them laughed at the idea, even Aria who just seemed content with everything.

Momiji then leapt forward and shouted happily. "Now, it's time to party!"

And so, they did.

* * *

Once she was away from the crowds, Kyo pulled her over to the side and noticed her happy expression. "Hey Kyo, thanks for coming today. I know you aren't a big fan of Yuki but it means a lot."

Looking over at the rat, the cat sighed. "Well, I couldn't say no after that grand speech and puppy dog eyes you made earlier. But, I'm not doing it again so don't even try."

Aria just laughed at patted his head lightly. "I know, I know. Still, thank you."

Kyo blushed even another annoying thought came into his mind. Mumbling softly, he spoke. "Hey, watch out for that rat, okay?"

Bringing her brow to one of confusion, Aria answered. "What do you mean?"

He then crossed his arms across his chest and eyed the rat carefully, ignoring the pit growing in his stomach. "I think he might like you too."

Aria stared at him for a couple seconds before bursting out laughing, patting him on the shoulder. "That's a good one Kyo."

But the cat wasn't pleased. He clearly felt something from that rat towards Aria, and he didn't like it. The fact that she wasn't aware was even more alarming to him "I'm serious. I don't like the way he looks at you, damn rat."

Smiling softly, Aria playfully answered back. "Ah I see. I think you are just overthinking it Kyo. There is no way he would like me. I'm the one that haunts his nightmares remember? Though, your jealousy is quite cute."

He gave a frustrated sigh. "You aren't listening to me. I'm not…"

But Aria only smiled again, slipping her hand into his carefully. "Even if that was the case, which I highly doubt, there is no need to worry, okay? I'm not that untrustworthy."

Kyo's eyes softened at that. "That's not what I meant, just, be careful. That sneaky rat could pull something on you when you least expect it."

Raising her eyebrows, Aria answered. "You make him sound like some sort of pervert. Don't worry Kyo. That won't happen, but I'll be careful anyway, okay?."

The cat nodded his head, still not feeling completely at ease with the situation. Maybe that rat didn't realize it yet, but he felt some sort of way about Aria, and the cat wasn't too confident in his own abilities.

Everyone liked Yuki more, what if Aria was the same way?

Noticing how sullen he was, Aria softened, giving his hand a squeeze and leaned in to give him a quick kiss in order to reassure him. She knew he was just overthinking it. There was no way Yuki liked her like that.

Suddenly, they heard a voice in front of them call out. "Hey, you two. Stop flirting and come over here to help cut the cake!"

They turned to find Kagura staring at them angrily and had no choice but to withdraw, Kyo feeling the warmth of her hand melt away. Now it was just cold. "Alright, we're coming."

* * *

The party lasted for many hours until most of the Somha's decided to go home,all expect Haru who decided to stay the night. It seemed like he didn't want to go back so late in the evening. Everyone agreed though and so it really was no problem at all.

Yuki found himself outside of Aria's door, not knowing exactly how to exactly approach this upcoming conversation.

Luckly though, he didn't have to as she swung the door open herself, surprised to find Yuki on the other side. "Whoa, Yuki? What are you doing here?"

He put his hand down and looked into the room. "Mind if I come in?"

Aria looked back and nodded her head, opening the doorway so that he could enter.

Her room was rather bare, with only a bed and a small closet in the corner. Apparently Shigure wanted to buy her more things but she turned him down. It must be because she knew she wouldn't stay forever.

His turned back around only to find Aria pick up a brush and comb her hair. "So, what's up? Why did you ask to enter a woman's room so suddenly? I didn't know you were that kind of person Yuki."

She laughed to herself but Yuki didn't find it funny. "I just wanted to thank you for tonight. I've never had a party before."

Nodding her head, Aria answered. "I already told you, you don't have to thank me. I was just trying to make up for the last birthday disaster."

She was being humble, but Yuki wasn't having it. "Still, you didn't have to do all of that and yet you still did. It meant a lot. Just take the thank you, you stubborn woman."

Thinking for a moment, Aria smiled. "Fine. I'll accept it, but only cause you are making me. I still don't understand how one little party can forgive so much but okay sure."

Yuki felt at ease with that, but slowly found himself staring at the scars on her back again. This time they were fully visible, as Aria's tank top left them out in the open.

Coughing once, Yuki started another, darker conversation. "Could you, tell me about your scars?"

At that, Aria stopped brushing and turned to him. "That's a little personal, don't you think? Not really the most cheery topic of conversation either."

But Yuki just nodded. "Maybe but, I want to know more about you."

She stared at him for a couple moments before sighing, making her way over to him and sitting on the bed. She then pulled her hair away from her back and pointed to one of the fading marks. "This one was when I tried to run away three years ago. Didn't make it very far though, only down the street."

He listened as she pointed to another one. "This one was when I cut my arm trying to break the window six years ago. Akito moved me into a windowless room after that one."

Yuki watched her describe her experience and pain one by one and he couldn't help but saddened. She had gone through so much, yet she was still so strong.

He looked down and pointed to a long one that crossed the center of her collarbone, asking quietly. "What's this one?"

Aria noticed it and grew silently, moving her hair back. "It's getting late, I should go to bed now I think…"

Rising the run away from the conversation, Yuki grabbed her arm, pulling her back down lightly. "Aria, please…"

She looked into his eyes and crumbled. Her voice reached out soft and fragile. It was obvious that this one was hard to talk about. "That one, was a couple months back, when I went back to the main house after helping you. He didn't like that I rebelled against him. "

Aria closed her eyes at the memory, clearly in pain. "He was so angry, more so than usual. Sometimes, I can still feel it, that whip on my skin. His laugh, it was so cold that day."

She opened her eyes only to see Yuki almost of the verge of tears. This is why she didn't want to tell him about this scar. It was because he caused this scar, this terrible memory for her.

Shaking her head, Aria sighed. "Please don't look like that. This is why I didn't want to tell you. It's fine, I'm over it."

Although he hardly believed that with the amount of detail she gave. It was like she was reliving that terrible moment day after day. It was utterly heartbreaking.

So much so, that Yuki did something without thinking. It was like his muscles moved on their own without giving it a second thought.

In one swift motion, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the scar on her back that he created, trying to erase the mark and all the pain that went with it.

Aria's eyes widened at the motion and watched him for a moment before blushing wildly and pulling away. "Y-Yuki, w-what are you doing?"

Regaining his senses, Yuki gasped and pulled away, feeling his own cheeks like they were on fire. What had he just done? He hadn't thought that through at all.

Then, recalling what his brother said, Yuki's heart dropped. No, it was impossible. Did he like Aria? It couldn't be.

Aria herself just seemed shocked by his action, covering her body in embarrassment. What had gotten into him?

Yuki then realized he had to say something and shakily stood from his seat. "Well, it's getting late, I should head back. Thank you again for the party and gift. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then, he ran out of there so fast, shutting the door behind him aggressively.

When he was gone, Aria stood in shock, her hand dancing across the spot where he kissed. What Kyo said, it couldn't' be right true, right? There was no way.

Yuki didn't like her, did he?

* * *

Haru had just finished his TV show, standing up to get ready for bed when a rustle in the corner startled him. "Who's there?"

The figure revealed themselves, stepping out from the shadows carefully. "Hey Haru, I was wondering if we could talk?"

The cows eyes widened slightly to find Aria standing in front of him. He seemed confused by this. "Are you going to tell me how you can speak even though you are supposed to be mute?"

Nodding her head, she stepped into his space. "Yes, that will come in time, but first, we have more important matters to discuss."

Then, racing forward, Aria pushed Haru against the nearby wall before placing her hand on the surface, blocking him from leaving.

Looking rather sad, she spoke. "I'm sorry but I have something to give back to you. It seems you are missing something."

Haru narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, Aria opened them and let the crimson glow into Haru's soul. "Remember everything I took from you. Remember who I am and what I did. Remember everything, Hatashru."

Suddenly, he felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks, unknown memories slammed into him left and right, filling up his entire mind. He remembered it very clearly now, being called to the main house, meeting Aria, and how her power worked.

The memories were so aggressive that he clutched his heart in pain, sliding to the ground and groaning. That was right. How could he have forgotten so many important things?

The pain went away after a couple minutes and Haru blinked a couple times at what just happened. Then, he looked back up at Aria and gasped. "You're, Aria Somha?"

Nodding her head once, the crimson diminished. "Yes, I am."

Haru put a hand to his head, realizing a headache approaching and tried to understand everything. "Wait, what happened? How did I forget all that?"

Aria just spoke evenly. "I made you forget. It was Akito's order to erase me from your mind. I'm sorry Haru."

But he just looked even more confused. Erased? Then why did you bring them back?"

Reaching her hand down, Aria offered him her hand. "Because, there is something I have to do and I need your help. I want Yuki and Kyo to be free from Akito, no matter what."

At Yuki's name, Haru perked up. "Yuki? Can you really do that?"

Nodding her head, Aria looked at him with utter determination. "Yes, but I can't do it alone. Help me and we can make sure Yuki never has to go back to that house or that Kyo doesn't end up in a cage. So, are you in?"

Haru looked down at her hand for a moment before accepting it. "Anything to help Yuki. I'm in."

Aria smiled, lifting him up to her eye level before answering. "Good. Now, we have work to do."

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long! I didn't know how to write it. But oh no, looks like cat boy has some competition with an upcoming rat. How will that work out?

Also side note but the rest of the zodiacs know about her voice cause Kagura told all of them about it so she doesn't have to hide it anymore. Also she's done trying to please Akito so she just doesn't care about hiding it anymore

.Another thing is that Aria can give Haru is memories back because she's the one that took them but she can't ever give Kyo his back because Hatori took them, not her.

But Aria and Haru got that plan together. Things are about to get serious.


	25. S2 Chapter 10

The next day was rather awkward for both Aria and Yuki, not knowing how to react around each other after the events of last night. In fact, she was unable to get much sleep because of the interaction.

Replying the action back, she was convinced that she had just imagined the whole thing. Besides, her back was turned the entire time. Maybe what she felt wasn't his lips but rather his hand? Yeah, that had to be it. Because if that wasn't the case, she would be deep trouble.

Moving down the steps, Aria avoided his gaze and sat down for breakfast right next to Tohru who seemed about as happy as ever. "Good morning Aria!"

Accepting the food next to her, she replied. "Good morning."

Shigure entered shortly afterwards, newspaper in hand. "How I hate this time of year. Looks like it's almost time to clean up the house again."

At his words, Tohru jumped excitedly. "Oh, it isn't all that bad. I love helping out and cleaning, it will be fun, right?"

Her words were aimed towards Yuki but it seemed he had other things on his mind than paying attention. "Yuki?"

Snapping back, he pretended like nothing happened. "Huh? Oh yes, it will be quite fun Miss Honda."

Tohru seemed happy about this and happily hummed while eating, Kyo noticing that Aria was swirling her food around instead of eating it. "Hey, You're going to create a hole in that bowl if you keep stirring like that."

Realizing what she had done, Aria's hand stopped. "Oh, right. Sorry."

The dejected tone was not lost on the cat and he knew something was wrong. "What's up with you today? Are you catching a cold or something?"

Shaking her head, Aria tried to muster up the best smile she could. "What? No. Sorry Kyo, I just got a lot of my mind I guess."

Kyo stared at her, not fully believing her excuse but brushing it off. If it was something important then she would tell him.

So instead, he just reached his hand under the table and gently squeezed her own in reasurance. "You don't have to stew about it alone."

This brought a small smile to her face but she knew she wasn't going to bring up the whole Yuki thing to him unless she needed to. Like she said before, it was probably some sort of misunderstanding, certainly nothing to get him worked up over.

Aria squeezed back and tried to focus on her food instead. She would just talk to Yuki after breakfast and straight all this out.

Then everything would be okay, right?

* * *

Soon it was time to clean up and when Yuki offered to help, so did Aria. This would be the perfect time to clear up this little misunderstanding while Tohru started on the cleaning.

Standing at the sink, the two began washing and drying the dishes in utter silence, trying to figure out how to start this conversation.

Yuki seemed to start. "Have you been able to sleep a bit better?"

Grabbing one of the dishes, Aria sighed. "Not really. Seems my brain just doesn't wanna turn off these days."

He understood her words better than anyone. "I understand that. Still, you should try and get some rest before school tomorrow."

Looking at him sarcastically, Aria smirked. "What? Is the great Prince Yuki worried about me or something?"

Although, he just handed her another dish and sighed. "Of course I am. You seem to like to shoulder everything on your own, no matter how painful it is. Is it really so hard to trust me Aria?"

Aria thought for a moment before laughing bitterly. "Call it life experience. The people I usually trust always end up backstabbing me, so sorry if I'm not quick to jump at your offer."

A silence grew after that, either not sure how to reply to the situation at hand. This time it was Aria's turn to change the subject. "So, um, about what happened last night…"

The air grew thicker and she immediately tried to lighten the mood. "You really need to stop with those jokes of yours. One day someone will actually take it serious you know."

She laughed at her own words, lifting up another plate to clean it when he answered, causing her to freeze. "What would you do if I was serious?"

Staring into his eyes, she felt herself grow more panicked, trying not to overreact. This was just a misunderstanding, a joke. There was no way Yuki actually had feelings for her, right?

She stuttered out her words, trying to remain calm. "Oh come on Yuki, that's not funny. Saying you have feelings for someone like me? That's a good one."

Bringing up the sponge up, she gasped when Yuki grabbed onto her hand tightly, the soap and water coating his palm. "Is that a problem?"

Aria's eyes widened, losing feeling in her hands and the plate crashing to the floor into a million pieces. She had just heard wrong, right? It had to be. "W-What? Why?"

Staring into his eyes she found not even the slightest waver. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yuki liked her. It wasn't a misunderstanding.

Squeezing her hand, Yuki stared straight into her soul. "I don't know why either but I know you're important to me. I want you to know that."

She turned away from him but his grip was strong, almost pleading. "Y-You're insane."

Nodding his head, Yuki smiled. "Maybe."

Then, leaning down, the rat lifted her hand up to his before kissing it softly. It was like something out of a princess story book.

Not knowing how to process the situation, Aria closed her eyes in pain and ripped her hand away from the rat's, acting like he was poison.

Her cheeks were hot and fiery, a deep red filling up her entire face. "You must have lost a few brain cells last night or something. I'm gonna go help Tohru clean while you straighten yourself out."

Then, she moved away from the scene as fast as possible, not even looking behind her to see his expression. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening.

When she was out of site, Aria leaned against the doorframe and sighed heavily, putting up hand up to her face in anxiety. _What was even happening?_

* * *

Walking up to meet Tohru, Aria hoped she could get her mind off of whatever just happened in the kitchen. She already had far too much to worry about and Yuki's feelings were something that she didn't need right now.

She stopped when Aria realized that the light was on in her room with the door opened slightly at the end of the hallways. That was strange.

Aria moved closer to the light only to find a very familiar back staring away from her. Giving a breath of relief, she smiled. "Hey Tohru, what are you doing in my room…."

Pushing the door open, the girl gave no response. Aria was about to call her out on it when she realized just what had the poor girls attention glued.

Staring back at her was Aria's closet door, fully opened to reveal all of her upcoming plans and manipulation. Tohru had seen it all.

The human girl's voice came out small and afraid. "Aria? What is…"

Finally gaining feeling back in her hands, Aria ran up and closed the doors quickly before trying to talk to her. "Tohru, I can explain…"

Looking rather flustered, she started speaking over the white haired girl. "I didn't mean to look into your personal stuff. I was just trying to put the landry away for you and…"

Reacting quickly, Aria placed her hands of the girls shoulders and tried to talk her down. "Tohru, you can't tell anyone about this.."

Tohru shook her head, not understanding her words. "But Aria, what it said…"

Thinking for a minute she called past events and gasped. She remembered the letter Kagura received and what Aria had done that last couple weeks. "Wait, that letter wasn't really from Akito, was it? And Yuki's birthday party, you planned that? You really are doing it…You wanted to get all the zodiacs together, right?"

Feeling her own heart beat out of her chest, Aria shook her head. "I can explain, but you need to promise me not to tell anyone about this."

Shaking her head, Tohru cried out. "No, I can't. I can't let you do this. We have to tell Kyo and Yuki. My mom always said lying is wrong."

She turned to leave but Aria quickly clamped down on her arm, causing her to stop. "You can't! They can't know, then everything will be ruined. Tohru please."

Tohru thought for a moment before shaking her head again. She couldn't just walk away after knowing this. Aria needed help, no matter how much she denied it. "I can't. I have to..!"

Losing her grip in shock, Tohru took the opportunity and raced towards the door, calling out for the boys at the same time. "Yuki, Kyo!"

Aria's heart stopped, feeling everything slip away from her at once. She couldn't let this happen, she was so close. But she also knew that Tohru wasn't going to keep this secret, knowing how dangerous everything was. This was it.

Feeling her head spin, Aria felt lost on her own anxiety in fear. So much so, that in one move she grabbed Tohru and pushed her up against the nearby wall, pinning her so she couldn't escape.

Before Tohru could process what was happening, she was face to face with Aria's crimson eyes, staring into her soul. "A-Aria, what are you…."

Not understanding but feeling numb throughout her entire body, she let the girl's words enter her body and mind. "There was nothing in that closet. You saw nothing, do you understand? You will forget about the conversation we had here today and never question it."

Her mind grew hazy along with her eyes and in a blink of an eye, Tohru looked around, confused on how she got there in the first place. "Aria? What just…?"

But Aria was quick, switching back to her normal state. "You okay Tohru? You kinda zoned out for a little."

Bringing her hand up to her temple in a slight headache, Tohru tried to piece all pieces together but found nothing. "Uh yeah. Sorry. I was just..trying to do some laundry."

Nodding, Aria smiled and grabbed the basket next to her. "Oh, well I can take care of it. You should go lie down if you aren't feeling well."

Tohru thought for a minute before shaking her head. "Thanks for worrying about me but I'll be alright. I'm going to go get started on lunch though. Thanks Aria!"

The girl then skipped away like nothing had happened, Aria lifting her hand and smiling until she was gone from her sight.

When she was alone Aria sighed heavily and placed a hand to her temple, resting her hand against the nearby wall. She was so terrible. Tohru did nothing wrong and yet she had changed her mind for her own selfish purposes. Nothing had changed since the main house.

Closing her eyes in pain, Aria jumped when a voice echoed to her right. "Hey, what are you doing? You alright?"

Aria turned to find Kyo looking at her strangely. "N-Nothing, what are you doing?"

He eyed her in question but answered. "I heard Tohru call out for me and that rat so I wanted to see what it was all about."

Giving her best face, Aria lifted her hand up and smiled. "Oh that was nothing. We just needed help moving some furniture to clean but I took care of it. No need to worry."

Kyo looked into the room and was just about to turn around when he noticed Aria's left hand that she was hiding shake just slightly, almost like she was afraid. "What are you not telling me?"

Aria twisted her face and narrowed her eyes in question. "Whaa what are you talking about? There is nothing to tell."

Laughing a bit unconvincingly, Kyo reached down and held her shaking hand as evidence. "Then why in the hell are you shaking? You're afraid of something, right?"

She must have not realized it because Aria also seemed surprised by the action, opting to tear her hand away from him. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

But he wouldn't let her, instead pushing her back until her body was against the wall, trapped. "There is something you're not telling me. Don't pull that crap. I can't help but worry about you."

Aria's eyes softened, wanting to tell him about what had just happened but knew she couldn't. "Could you, kiss me?"

His eyes widened, obviously not expecting that question. "What, why?"

Letting her eyes fall, Aria decided to tell him part of the true, just enough to make her conscious feel better. "I can't tell you right now but I am afraid. So, I need you right now Kyo. Please."

He let her words flow through him and the cat wanted nothing more than to ask what was wrong but he also knew he wasn't going to get an answer. All that mattered was that Aria needed him.

Understanding, Kyo leaned down and kissed her, keeping his hands on the wall in front of him to not transform accidently.

Aria brought her hands up and cupped the side of his face, melting into the touch they were allowed. She needed a distraction, something to keep her away from the terrible things she had just done.

After a couple moments, he pulled away, wondering something new. "Hey so, did anything happen with that damn rat? You seemed really uncomfortable around him this morning. He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Kyo was expecting her to deny his statement like she always did but she just remained silent which worried him more. "This is the time when you're supposed to tell me I'm being unreasonable."

Nervously scratching her arm, Aria laughed nervously. "Yeah well, about that, it seems you were, right?"

Trying not to overreact, Kyo tightened his fists at that. "What do you mean I was right?"

Aria avoided eye contact and replied half heartedly. "Ahh well you know how you said that Yuki might like me? Well, it turns out you were right. Heh."

At these words, Kyo went from 0 to 100 in a moments notice, moving towards the door in absolute anger. "I'm gonna kill him…"

Seeing him leave, Aria grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. "Whoa kitty. Let's not murder anyone, okay?"

Yet it seemed his anger wasn't killed in the slightest. "How can you be so damn calm? Tell me, what did that bastard do to you?!"

Playing with her hair, Aria knew she had to give him an answer. "Ah you know, nothing really. He just, uhhh, kissed the scars on my back and then my hand?"

Kyo remained frozen at this, like he was trying to process the things she was telling him. When he finally did, though, he was pissed. "You idiot! How could you let that bastard do that?!"

He was fuming and Aria tried to calm him down. "I didn't tell him to do it, he just did…"

Shaking his head, the cat shouted back. "That's even worse!"

Because of his emotions, his voice came out a bit too sharp which caused Aria to flinch in fear at his tone. It must have triggered something within her

Noticing this, he immediately withdrew, his voice growing softer. "Ah sorry. I didn't mean to.."

She wrapped her arms around her body in protection and shook her head. "No, it's my fault. Force of habit I guess."

He hated that he made her think of Akito in this moment and tried to brush it off. "Still, I tried to tell you to be careful, didn't I?"

Nodding her head, Aria sighed. "I just didn't think it was possible for anyone to feel that way about me, especially Yuki. I let my guard down."

Kyo still felt enraged over the idea of that rat touching her but knew he had to think logically for her. "I believe it. You don't give yourself enough credit. Anyone would be lucky to be with you."

Blinking a few times, Aria smirked. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my grumpy cat boy?"

Frowning, he replied. "Shut up. I'm being serious."

Aria smiled at this. "Ah, there he is."

Rolling his eyes, Kyo leaned towards her, speaking low. "Just, promise me you'll be careful now, okay?"

She took at step closer at this, tracing his face with her fingers. "And promise me you won't murder any rats because of this."

He had to think for a moment before nodding his head. "Fine."

This caused Aria to smile, grabbing his shirt and pushing his body onto hers, yet still keeping a respectable distance because of the curse. "Good."

Reaching for his face, Aria pressed her lips against his as an acceptance to their promise. This was where she felt the safest, silently wishing they could stay like this forever.

If only they could.

* * *

The next day came quickly and before they knew it, it was almost time for school again. The air was still extremely awkward between everyone involved and Kyo could sense it.

Yuki strolled up to her before grabbing his bag and pointing to the door. "It's time to go. Do you want to walk together again?"

About to accept, Kyo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her hand. "She's going with me."

Yuki seemed confused but let it slide, opting for Tohru to join him instead. That cats jealousy was really something.

* * *

When they reached the school, Aria turned to Kyo and pointed to the library before whispering in his ear so the other students wouldn't hear. "I have to go return this book before class. I'll see you later."

He nodded his head, not wanting to leave but knowing he had to do so anyways. "Just be careful."

Aria looked at him in question before quickly writing something down in her notebook and showing him. _Oh yes, gotta watch out for those papercuts. They are real dangerous._

Kyo seemed to get the joke and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, just hurry up."

She smiled and turned around towards the library and away from his sights.

* * *

Exiting the library, Aria looked at the clock on the wall and noticed she had a couple minutes before class started. Perfect timing.

She moved down the hall but stopped when someone called out to her. "Miss Aria Kito? If I could have a word…"

Aria turned to find one of the teachers staring at her. Not knowing what this was about, she followed the teacher to a separate room.

Opening the door to the office, Aria froze when she realized just who was on the other side. It was a maid from the main house, Akito's personal maid to be exact.

The teacher pointed to the woman and spoke. "One of your guardians would like a word with you. I'll give you two some privacy."

She waited until the teacher left before it was safe to talk. Oh this was going to be good. "Guardian? Is that what you are calling yourself nowadays? Funny, I never got that memo."

The maid didn't seemed overly thrilled by her tone. "Lady Aria, I've come to fetch you."

Blinking twice, Aria scoffed. "Excuse me? I don't think so."

Standing up, the older woman answered. "Lord Akito is having an episode and has grown extremely unstable. He is calling for you Miss. He asked me to bring you to him."

Aria knew exactly what this meant. Sometimes Akito grew violent, going off the rails for whatever reason and she would always have to be the one to try and calm him down. But it didn't matter this time, she wasn't going back.

Shaking her head Aria replied coldly. "Well, you have fun with that. I don't care what Akito wishes, I'm not going back there, so you can leave."

She didn't make any move to leave so Aria did so for her. "Alright then. I'll leave."

Turning around, the maid called to the girl, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait. Master Akito said if you didn't come to him, then he would come to you."

Sharply turning around, her eyes darkened. "What?"

The maid jumped at the aura but carried on. "He told me that if I failed to bring you to him, then he would come find you himself, regardless of what the main house says."

Tightening her fists, Aria knew very well what his episodes looked like and she wouldn't ever let him get close to Yuki, Kyo, Tohru or any of the Sohma's like that for that matter. He knew exactly what he was doing, blackmailing her to agree.

But no matter how rage inducing it was, she knew what she was going to choose. "Fine. Let's go."

The maid bowed in gratitude and showed Aria to the nearby car in the front parking lot.

Looking back to the school, she sighed, hoping that this wouldn't take too long. They surely would be worried about her.

* * *

Aria got to the main house and sighed heavily before reaching Akito's room. There were guards there but none of them were brave enough to enter, only her.

Pushing the door back she found broken glass and overturned furniture from left and right. Whatever caused this, is must of been bad.

Aria moved closer until she saw his outline crunched in the corner, muttering something to himself and hugging his shoulders.

Standing behind him, she spoke. "Akito, you called me?"

At her voice, he seemingly sprung to life, turning around and racing towards her with brute force.

His body crashed into hers, wrapping his arms around her in death grip of some sort. His head rested on her shoulder, muttering out. "You're here."

Aria didn't speak but didn't have to as Akito lifted his head and traced her face with his finger. "You can't ever leave me. That's an order. You have to stay here with me forever. Anyone else but you. Anyone but you. Promise me."

She remained silent which made Akito grow in desperate, digging his fingers into her shoulders causing her to wince. "Promise me Aria!"

His hold grew tighter until she complied, whispering out. "I promise."

Seeming happy at that, he let go and sighed a breath of relief. "Good little songbird."

Aria was able to catch her breath for only a moment, when she felt his lips on her skin, desperate and hungry for some sort of positive emotion.

She gasped at the contact and his face found his way to her lips, claiming her as his own and smiling under them. "You have to stay with me. You promised."

She did, but that was only because he was threatening her. Not like it mattered though. The main house was his domain after all. Aria couldn't stop him even if she wanted to.

Closing her eyes in acceptance, Akito attacked her with his touch and breath, coating her every being and muttering that she was his under his breath once in awhile.

His touch was not the same as Kyo's gentle one, Akito didn't care about her wellbeing and just as he pleased, like he always did. She silently wished for her time with Kyo to come back as it did yesterday. But that was just wishful thinking.

* * *

When she awoke, Akito's hold was still around her waist, causing her to stay where she was. But of course, Aria knew how to avoid that.

Watching his sleeping face, she found the place under his chin and tickled it. This resulted in him lifting his arm away from her to scratch the itch that she had caused. It was a normal trick for her.

Once she was free, she quickly slipped outside the room and walked down the hallway, careful not to let anyone see her. The maids would surely rat her out.

After a couple minutes, she found herself next to two large wooden doors with guards on either side of the fence.

Strolling up to them, they shouted. "Who are you? You can't be here, this is a restricted area."

They reached into their back pockets when Aria blinked, her eyes turning that familiar shade of crimson. "Did you hear? It's your break. What are you still doing here? Look at your watch.

Growing hypnotized by her power, the boys looked down at their bare wrists and gasped. "Oh, it is. The time must of slipped away from me. Thanks!"

Aria nodded her head and watched the guards leave to their imaginary break and opened the doors behind her.

A voice echoed back almost immediately. "Oh, what a lovely little magic trick that was."

Narrowing her eyes, Aria stepped into the dark space and greeted the guest. "I wouldn't have to if you actually did what you were told."

The stranger smiled at this, stepping into the light. "Oh? I have no idea what you mean."

Aria grumbled and stepping forward to face her. "Please, I know exactly what you did, Ren. I never told you to torment Akito like that, just shake him up."

Ren Somha shrugged her shoulders and pulled a letter from her back pocket. "No, but your instructions were very vague. Maybe I just wanted to visit my dear son, did you ever think of that?"

Rolling her eyes, Aria scoffed. She knew very well she hated her son. "No, because that's impossible. Now let's stop with these games. Do you want to help or not?"

Ren thought for a moment, bringing the letter to her lips. "Hmm. this does sound interesting. I would like to be less of a caged animal. Although, I would have never thought his own fiance would turn against him like this. You truly are evil."

She expected to shake the girl up but Aria didn't looked phased in the slightest. "Don't tell me things I already know. If you are in then I suggest you stop playing around, or else I'm going to have to convince you another way."

Aria's eyes turned crimson in warning but Ren only laughed. "Oh so scary. Don't worry my little songbird. I understand."

At the name songbird, Aria finally cracked, reaching forward and grabbing Akito's mothers dress, forcing her to look at her. "Don't call me that, ever."

Ren was silent for a moment before smiling. "Yes yes, looks like I hit a nerve. Just wait until your little make believe family finds out what you've been doing. Oh how disappointed they'll be."

But Aria was already halfway out the door, ignoring the woman's comments. She was mentally unstable as it was, probably already planning to backstab her when she least expected it.

To bad she already planned for that.

* * *

I'm so sorry it's taken so long for updates. I got a job at Disney recently so all my time has been poured into that. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

So one of the letter's Aria send was to Akito's mom, Ren. Somehow she's involved in her big plan.

Don't forget to comment and like, It's my motivation to update faster!


End file.
